Sóohto
by Karma1987
Summary: A Season 9 story, Part 3 of the Cheyenne Number Series, Follow on from Nesohto and Na'nohto. Chapter 19 'Cincinnati Wedding Bells Part 2' Now up. Story Complete
1. Good Gift

_Continuing on from Nesohto and Nanohto this is the season nine of the Cheyenne Number series., I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy the new season_

_Kate x_

__

* * *

><p><p>

Sóohto

A season 9 story

Good Gift

She paused as the pain ripped through her again, a savage beast ripping at the muscles in her back and stomach. The agonising weight that had burdened her for so long pushing down, forcing it's way out of her. She gritted her teeth trying not to scream, trying not to admit that this was causing her pain, trying not to admit that what was about to come would cause her more. Trying to forget that this was happening to her. As if she could. She had ignored the nudges and kicks, bound herself to squish her swelling form into her dress, the thing thrust deep into her organs making it agonising for her, but she had done it. She had managed to get through it without being found out, without anyone realising, and now she just had to reach Colorado Springs. She began moving again, her slow walk transforming into an even slower waddle her body screaming at her to stop but she could not, she just had to get to Colorado Springs, once she got there everything would work out. Of that she was sure.

* * *

><p>"Papa?" Katie looked up at her father as he sat eating his breakfast. "When can Vy-let eat proper food?" She glanced towards her mother who was finishing up the second feed of the day with the youngest of the children, "She eating Mama lots."<p>

"Probably when she's a bit bigger," Sully grinned at the little girl. "Watch out Esmee," he skilfully caught the one year olds bowl as she tipped it from her highchair tray.

"Da," Esmee pointed at his plate, "Pa Pa, pes," the toddler gave him a beaming smile.

Katie chuckled, "Eserme wants your bweakfast Papa."

"You want some sausage or eggs?" Sully asked, knowing that he too would prefer his breakfast to the baby's mushy cereal.

Esmee looked thoughtful, Sully smiled, he and Michaela's middle daughter adopting an expression so like her mother's, a little crease forming on her forehead as she thought, the crease in the exact position that Michaela got one when she was concentrating hard.

"Say sosage Eserme," Katie prompted her sister. "You had eggs the ovher day."

"Sos," Esmee obediently repeated her sister and gave her father another beaming smile.

Sully grinned and cut the smallest slice of sausage, enough for the toddler to try. He blew softly on the meat, making sure it was warm enough for Esmee to enjoy but cool enough that she would not be too hot for her. He held the sausage out to her.

"Ta," Esmee smiled and took his offering. She studied it carefully before putting it in her mouth.

Sully smiled as he watched Esmee's face, her expression a mix of uncertainty and curiosity as she chewed thoughtfully on the tiny slice of sausage. "You like?"

"No," Esmee nodded. "Ma Ma," she waved her hand as Michaela walked into kitchen area. "Esee sos,"

Michaela stroked Esmee's hair, using the action to mask her silent inquiry to Sully as to what their little one was talking about.

"Esmee had some of my sausage," Sully grinned cutting another small slice and blowing on it. He chuckled as Esmee bounced eagerly in her highchair evidently wanting another piece. He turned to his left as he felt Katie's hand creeping onto his lap, "You want some too?"

Katie giggled and hit her forehead against his bicep. "Silly Papa I got my own," she pointed at her plate indicating her mashed to smithereens sausage.

"You eatin it or tryin ta paint ya plate with it?" Sully kissed the top of her head.

"Eatin it," Katie told him seriously, she glanced nervously at Michaela. "Eat food not play, right Mama?"

"Right," Michaela smiled, she sat down, setting Violet on her lap so that she could eat her own breakfast the almost 6 month old baby bouncing up and down on her lap as Violet excitedly realised she was part of the family meal.

"Vy-let happy," Katie smiled at her youngest sister.

"She is a happy thing today," Michaela mused, pressing her lips softly against Violet's fine auburn hair.

"She just ate you Mama," Katie grinned, "she likes that," Katie nodded in understanding. "Mama, did I like eatin you?"

Michaela smiled, "She wasn't eating me sweetheart, she was drinking the special food I make for her," she traced her hand over Katie's, "and you did enjoy it, so much so that when I tried you on the infant food that Mr Bray sells you were a poorly little girl."

"Oh dear," Katie giggled, laughing as Esmee pulled a funny face, her little lips making the shape of an O, her face stretched long in surprise.

"I think that might have been a bit hot," Sully apologised to Esmee, "Papa's silly."

Esmee nodded in agreement, before holding her hand out for more, with another equally beaming smile.

Katie's giggle turned into a full blown chuckle, "she stealin your food Papa," the four year old waggled her finger at her sister. "No Esmee, Papa needs his food, so he stay big and strong. Papa very big and strong, isn't he Mama."

Michaela swallowed her mouthful and smiled, she reached her hand across the table to take Sully's hand, their fingers interlocking as their eyes met to hold each other's gaze. "Yes sweetheart, your father is very big and strong," she coughed slightly, forcing herself to look away from her husband, knowing that she could stay staring into his eyes all day, but it would not get anything done. She made herself focus on the table, and on her children's plates, conscious that the day was slipping away from her already.

* * *

><p>Sully slowed the wagon as he heard the high pitched squeak, the sound of someone in pain, a sound he had heard only a few times before in his lifetime, the sound of a woman in labour. His eyes trained in on a fallen log that signalled a hidden dip, the very top of a mop of blonde hair over the thick fallen tree. He pointed to Michaela, her demeanour changing in a second, moving from loving wife and mother to physician in an instant, her torso becoming rigid as she moved to place Violet in the travelling basket and take her black silver handled bag.<p>

"Stay with the girls," Michaela requested as she climbed from the wagon, conscious that Katie had already stood up to see why they had stopped. Quickly she rushed across the dirt road, her plaid skirt streaming behind her as she moved with haste. As she neared the tree she slowed, forcing herself to approach carefully, the woman would no doubt be incredibly emotional as she went through the experience of giving birth. Michaela hid her concern for the woman with a comforting smile. As she stepped round the side of the tree she could take in the woman properly. She frowned, the woman was more of a girl, certainly no older than twenty, her face was beet red as she strained against her contraction, her blonde hair was plastered against her damp forehead, her eyes screwed shut as she weathered the pain. Michaela didn't recognise the woman, evidently the young woman not one of her patients but that in itself was puzzling especially as there was no sign of a horse or a vehicle.

"You're alright," Michaela spoke softly. "Just breathe."

The young woman's eye's jerked open in surprise; the pale blue irises ringed by bloodshot whites, making them stand out even more. "It's coming," she whimpered.

"My name is Dr Michaela Quinn," Michaela introduced herself, "what is your name?" she frowned as the girl studiously ignored her question. With a soft sigh, Michaela studied the woman her concern rising as she took in the very small looking bump at the girl's middle. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"I don't know," the young woman mumbled, whimpering as she felt the threat of a new wave of pain.

"Have you seen a doctor during your pregnancy?" Michaela asked gently, her frown deepening as the girl shook her head in answer. "Do you know when you had your last monthly?"

"November," the girl whimpered as the pain gripped her, Michaela offered her hand, breathing a sigh of relief that the baby was not premature.

Patiently Michaela waited until the pain had appeared to pass. "I'm going to check you," Michaela told her softly. "See how far along you are, see if we can get you to town, or if baby wants to make its entrance here," she smiled reassuringly, "this will be a little uncomfortable I'm afraid." Michaela kept her smile steady, knowing that as the woman had not seen a doctor during her pregnancy it was highly unlikely that she had ever been examined before. She performed the examination swiftly and gave a sigh of relief. "We have time, you're just a little passed half way," she assured the young woman. "We can get to town, and you onto a bed, which is much more comfortable let me assure you," Michaela rose slightly from her crouched position. "I'm going to get my husband to come and help you into our wagon. Then we'll get you to town, we'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>She looked up as the wagon pulled to a halt outside the clinic, sensing that Sully had been pushing the horse harder than usual, Klara moved to the door to meet Michaela, rather then simply continuing on with her chores as she usually did.<p>

"Oh Klara,"

Klara looked up at the sound of Michaela's call, her employer calling to her before she even had a chance to fully open the door.

"Can you watch the children for me?" Michaela asked as she climbed down from the wagon "I need to get um..." she paused and glanced at the young woman in the back of the wagon. "I need to get her upstairs and settled in."

"Of course," Klara moved towards the wagon with her arms outstretched, Katie already standing up with the intent look of jumping out of the buckboard.

"Thank you," Michaela seemed to give a sigh of relief, "I'm not sure how long her labour will last but we may have to work a bit in relay, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course," Klara repeated, lifting Katie from the wagon she settled the little girl onto her hip "Whatever you need me to do," she rested her hand on Michaela's wrist, forcing the lady doctor to pause for a moment and take a breath, "I'm here to help you."

Michaela smiled. "Thank you," she winced slightly as the young woman in the wagon gave a whimper of pain. "Breathe," Michaela ordered moving to the back of the wagon to tend to the young woman. "Just breathe," she comfortingly rubbed the young woman's ankle keeping her connected to the world around her and preventing her from being overwhelmed by the pain. When the contraction passed Michaela nodded to Sully, asking him silently to help her with the young woman.

Klara settled Katie on the bench, as the little girl's parents set about unloading the young woman from the bed of the wagon.

"She's havin a baby," Katie told Klara, her voice filled with knowing confidence. "It really hurts so she gonna be yellin lots. Though it's a good ting."

"It's good that she's hurting?" Klara checked what Katie was trying to say.

"No, dat she having a baby," Katie giggled. "Mama was really smiley when she had Esmee," the little girl waved at her sister. "Esmee had Papa's sosage today."

"You did huh?" Klara rose from the bench, now that Michaela and Sully had taken the young woman through the other entrance to the clinic, approaching the wagon to get Esmee and Violet. "Did you like the sausage?" she asked as she unhooked the strap that kept Esmee in her little travel chair and lifted her out the wagon. "Did you like it?" she repeated as she lifted Violet's basket out the back of the wagon.

"Ike," Esmee nodded with a smile. "Mama, Papa ohn," she raised her arms.

"No," Klara bounced Michaela and Sully's middle daughter slightly. "They're looking after the lady, you're going to stay with me a little while."

"And me," Katie jumped to her feet.

"And you," Klara smiled at the little girl. "Come on, in we go," she guided Katie towards the door of the clinic. "Oh Mrs Brown," she noted the first patient of the day arriving. "Dr Mike is dealing with a lady in labour at the minute, so there's a little bit of a wait I'm afraid."

* * *

><p>Michaela nodded in thanks to Sully as he quietly slipped from the room, the young woman was weathering another contraction and Michaela took note of the time. It appeared that the young woman's contractions were coming every three minutes. "Let's get you more comfortable," Michaela crooned softly to the visibly distressed woman, she turned to the cabinet and quickly sought out a gown from within its cupboards. As she turned back to the bed she could tell that the young woman was tiring. The young woman had probably been walking for a while as Michaela was certain she knew all the pregnant ladies in and around Colorado Springs as it was the type of news that the resident gossips thrived on. The sight of a woman ripening with child whether she had lived in the town for two weeks, two months or two years always travelled round like wildfire. Michaela approached the bed and settled beside the young woman. "Let me help you," Michaela spoke softly and calmly, trying to keep her patient calm. "Are you ready to tell me your name?" Michaela asked hopefully, knowing that it would be easier to help and comfort the young woman with a name. At the woman's hesitance Michaela softly touched her arm. "Whatever you tell me is between you and me, I can't tell anyone anything if you don't want me to."<p>

The young woman smiled briefly, relief washing over her tired features, "Anne."

"Anne," Michaela repeated. "You can call me Michaela, or Dr Mike. Anne I'd like for you to get dressed in this gown and then I'm going to check how you are progressing like I did before, alright?"

Anne nodded and tried to sit forward, Michaela helped her the rest of the way to upright and left the gown on the mattress. "I'll get you a glass of water," Michaela rose to give Anne some privacy. Michaela busied herself with the glass of water and checking her medical bag for her equipment as she heard Anne change. It was slow progress as Anne weathered two minute long contractions while she was changing but Michaela waited until Anne indicated she was ready for her to turn around. Instantly Michaela could see the difference in the young woman's abdomen, the round swell bigger then when she had first examined her by the side of the road. Her eyes trailed down to the pile of clothes, a long strip of bandage set on top. Anne had bound herself to make herself appear small, to try to conceal her pregnancy. Michaela forced herself to smile and approached the bed. "Anne, does anyone know you are pregnant?"

"The father," Anne whispered.

Michaela quickly glanced at Anne's hand, noting the absence of a wedding ring the girl's predicament fitted into place "You're safe here, I promise."

"He wanted it," Anne whispered, she inhaled as another pain gripped her, "can't," she managed to gasp as she fought the pain.

"I understand," Michaela held Anne's hand, letting the young woman squeeze hers tightly. When the contraction was over she released Anne's hand. "I'm going to check you now, your contractions are getting closer together and longer, it's a good sign, it means baby is making its move. You're going to be a mother very soon," Michaela forced herself to smile, in reality not sure what was to happen to the young woman and her illegitimate child.

* * *

><p>"Push, push, push, push," Michaela coached as Anne strained with the effort. "I can see the head." Michaela looked up at Klara who was wiping Anne's brow. "Would you assist me?" Klara joined her at the foot of the bed. "Anne at the next contraction I want you to push really hard for me, Ok?" she comfortingly rubbed Anne's leg. "The baby's head is right there."<p>

Anne gave a whimper as the next contraction started.

"Push," Michaela ordered, smiling as Anne forced her chin into her chest, pushing with all her might. Michaela smile widened, the baby beginning to push into the world.

"Dr Mike," Klara whispered as she watched the baby emerge, shocked by the appearance of the baby.

"It's alright Klara," Michaela shushed her quickly. "Push Anne, push, one more big push and the baby will be here."

Without a word Anne forced herself to push, the baby girl slipping from between her trembling legs into Michaela's waiting arms. "And it's a beautiful girl," Michaela declared happily as she clamped the cord. She held the tiny squirming baby out to its mother; Anne's face a picture of happiness as she reached to take her daughter. "Congratulations," Michaela smiled.

"Dr Mike," Klara whispered again, the young nurse barely able to hide her surprise.

"Yes Klara I know," Michaela gave her nurse a pointed look while trying to maintain a level of happiness and professionalism. She took a soft sigh, trying to hide her sadness as she watched the mother and child interact, the young mother clearly of Nordic descent, her baby a healthy mewling African American child. The child in Colorado territory, a product of a disallowed, illegal relationship; a child that was not meant to exist.

* * *

><p>It was 1 o'clock before Michaela finally managed to usher the last patient of the morning, handling the delivery of Anne's baby taking up much of her time and pushed all her scheduled patients back and while they were all happy to wait, it meant she lost her teaching hour with Klara and more importantly a chance to speak with her nurse. Leaning against the clinic door she watched Klara for a few moments as Klara collected Violet from the small fenced area of the clinic that Sully had set up now the baby was sitting up on her own. The fact that Anne's baby had been born black had clearly unsettled the young woman, her help throughout the morning, only what was required and not the normally intuitive help that Klara usually offered.<p>

"Would you like to talk about what has happened?" Michaela asked her gently moving away from the door.

Klara looked up at her. "Don't you want to go see Sully and the girls?"

Michaela nodded. "Of course I do," she smiled at the thought of going to the meadow where Sully was working on the new classroom for the schoolhouse, "but I want to make sure that you are alright," she held her hands out to take Violet. "You seem very out of sorts."

"I guess, I'm nervous," Klara admitted. "Isn't illegal to have a baby like that."

Michaela sighed, "Though I know it is illegal for white and black people to marry each other, my knowledge of anti miscegenation legislation is not robust enough to offer an answer. I would hope that the baby is not illegal," she hugged Violet.

"What will happen to them?" Klara asked glancing up at the ceiling, in the vague direction of the room where Anne was staying, her baby crying loudly.

"I'm not certain," Michaela shrugged. "Whatever happens we shall not be held accountable if you are…"

"Oh I don't care about that, I just. I mean, what will happen to Anne? Will she get to keep the baby? Will she get arrested?" Klara interrupted, she leant against the examination table. "I just don't like the idea of the baby being taken away from Anne, like I was from Signe," she sighed her eyes darting up to the ceiling once more. "Do you think they are alright? the baby has been crying for a while now."

Michaela pursed her lips, Klara had changed the subject because she was uncomfortable and now she had done so it made it very difficult for Michaela to train the subject back onto her nurse's concerns. "I should check on her before I go for lunch."

"I'll watch Violet," Klara told her.

With a faint nod Michaela left the examination room. Klara was evidently more deeply affected by the birth then Michaela had first realised, and rather unkindly Michaela had put Klara's feelings down to her view of a white woman having a black baby and not on what would happen to the baby. It was something that Michaela was fortunate enough to never have to experience herself, though she had seen it to some extent with the Cooper children when she had taken them in and also with Ben, the concern for other children such as themselves. Evidently the orphans, abandoned and stolen children of the world no matter how loved they were all knew the signs and feared what would happen to another child like them. Michaela frowned as she reached the top of the stairs, the baby was screaming rather loudly and from the sound of things Anne was making no attempt at quieting her and there was absolutely no way she could be ignoring the screams, which were quickly reaching fever pitched, as the infant cried out in what to Michaela's trained ear sounded like hunger. Michaela's blood froze in her veins the horrible thought that the birth had not been as straightforward as it first appeared, that something had been wrong with Anne. She quickened her pace almost running down the corridor to the recovery room. Pushing open the door, she feared the worse, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't about to find a dying or deceased new mother on the other side of the door. She stumbled as she entered, the emptiness of the room surprising her, only the baby laying flailing in the middle of the bed. Michaela moved forward and lifted the baby into her arms, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. As if to make sure she was not going mad, Michaela stared round the room, as if Anne would suddenly appear out of the woodwork. She frowned, Anne's clothes were gone from the cabinet, the clean gown Michaela had help her change into after the delivery neatly folded in their place. Michaela soothingly stroked the baby's back, trying to quiet the newborn, tenderly she brought the baby to her shoulder, her lips instinctively pressing against the baby's head, just as she would with her own children.

With the baby in her arms Michaela made her way out the recovery room and down the stairs, she could hear voices in the examination room and she quickened her pace once more, hoping that she was mistaken and Anne had just ventured out the clinic to get some fresh air or use the town privies.

"Grace," Michaela whispered trying not to sound disappointed when she saw her friend.

"Hey," Grace smiled her. "Misses Olsen said ya wanted some soup for the new mama," her eyes moved from Michaela's pensive expression to the crying baby. "Everything alright Dr Mike?"  
>"Uh No," Michaela sighed. "It seems Anne has gone missing."<p>

"She's not upstairs?" Klara whispered shocked. "How did she get out without us hearing her?"

"Probably on the outside stairs." Michaela frowned, the one thing she hated about the clinic, the stairs to the balcony. She shook her head, "I should have checked her more frequently."

Klara glanced at the clock, "She was there 40 minutes ago, the next train leaves in fifteen minutes, she could still be at the station," the nurse reasoned. "Do you want me to check?"

"Would you? Please," Michaela nodded, "Grace would you fetch Sully and..."

"How bout I look after the children," Grace took charge. "I'll take Violet and the little new one here over the cafe and then you get Sully to bring the other two over and I'll watch them while you look for her," she took the baby from Michaela. "Well, I guess it will be easy to spot your Mama little one," she cooed to the newborn. "Ain't too many black mama's around here."

"Her Mor's not black," Klara muttered as she moved to Grace to give her Violet. "That's part of the problem."

"Dr Mike?" Grace raised her eyebrows.

Michaela swallowed feeling ill at ease to be breaking confidentiality but knowing that the news would get out anyway, especially if she arranged for a search party for the new mother and everyone saw the baby with Grace, "The mother is Caucasian."

* * *

><p>"So ya saying she's just vanished and left the kid," Jake repeated what Michaela had just told him, "she in danger?"<p>

"She could be," Michaela rubbed her elbow nervously. "She appeared fine but lack of proper hygiene could lead to puerperal fever and the fact that she is so recently postpartum she should be monitored, especially as a first time mother."

"You think she was?" Jake paused unable to say the word. "You think the father forced her?"

"I don't believe so," Michaela sighed. "Anne said he knew."

"So maybe she don't want to be found," Jake pointed out. "She knows she's broken the law and she don't want to suffer the consequences."

"Jake," Michaela sighed. "She has just had a baby, that is a very confusing time even when you are happily married, a young woman in her circumstances we can't be sure what she is thinking." She glanced up at Sully who until this moment had sat silent in the corner of the room while the council decided what to do about the missing girl. He gave her a comforting smile, the slight upturn of his lips enough to force her on. "She must be fairly local, from Soda Springs or a local ranch, Anne wouldn't have been able to walk that far during labour and she came here for a reason."

"Because she didn't want the baby," Hank pointed out. "Anne ain't probably even her name."

"Hank, I think she does want the baby," Michaela smiled weakly as she remembered the woman's expression of pure joy when she had seen her daughter for the first time. "I would imagine of more likely that she can't look after it. She bound herself to hide her pregnancy."

"Bound?" Robert E looked at her curiously.

"She used a bandage wound tightly around her stomach to make herself as small as possible." Michaela shuddered, the thought of being bound one that made her feel ill, the memories of her own pregnancy's still fresh in her mind, how she hated that her clothes where tight on her or the baby squishing her organs, the idea of making that feeling worse not even worth thinking about.

"Dr Mike," Loren rose from his seat. "I feel for the girl, I really do but I agree with Jake and Hank, she probably doesn't want to be found. But," he raised his finger to stop Michaela from protesting, "it can't hurt to take a look for her."

"I agree," Robert E nodded.

"Old man's right," Hank nodded. "Can't hurt. What you think Jake?"

"I say we look for her, but no heroics," the Mayor glanced over at Sully, he turned slightly addressing the silent man, "don't go over and above, this 'Anne' probably don't wanna be found, but if we do find her we bring her back. Let Michaela look after her. We won't arrest her though," he rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. "Like Dr Mike said, she's fragile. That suit?" he asked Michaela softly.

"Yes, I believe that would be sufficient," Michaela accepted the terms. She turned back to Sully, knowing already by his body language that he would be in the search party. He held out his hand and Michaela took it eagerly, letting him pull her in to rest against his chest and encircle his arms around her. She sighed before inhaling deeply, the musky earthy scent of her husband filling her nostrils, making her feel safe and warm and loved after a stressful and eventful morning.

Sully guided her chin up towards his, his head lowering so he could kiss her softly on the lips. "You gonna be Ok with the girls?" lovingly he brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "How about the baby?"

"The baby is with Grace, between Grace, Klara and myself we can figure something out." She glanced downwards at her breasts. "I should probably express some milk for her. I know it's not colostrum but Breast milk is certainly preferable in an infant so young to the prepared infant food." Michaela looped her arms around his back holding him tight to her. "I hope you find her."

"I hope so too," Sully whispered into her coppery hair. He kissed her once more and slowly let her go. "You gonna come Robert E?" Sully asked noting the tension in the blacksmith's shoulders.

"No," Robert E shook his head. "I was gonna stick around, keep an eye on Grace, you know how she gets around babies," he sighed wistfully. "I hope you find the mother, I really do."

* * *

><p>She kept in pace with her friend, Robert E deep in thought as they strode from the church to the clinic where Grace was watching the children. Michaela was puzzled by Robert E reluctance to offer help with the search, the blacksmith usually one of the first to offer help in a crises. Before she got a chance to ask him the question as to what was concerning him, Robert E spoke.<p>

"How dark is she?"

"Dark?" Michaela frowned not following what Robert E was asking.

"It's better if she's dark," Robert E whispered, his eyes trained on the floor, his eyes unblinking, "Won't get no trouble if she's dark. When they're a light mix, the kids would get it from both sides. White and the black. Ain't either see," he shrugged.

Michaela inclined her head in understanding. "She is lighter then Freddie was at birth," Michaela could not offer any more than that, as she was certain the baby's skin tone would change as she matured just as Caucasian infants eyes changed colour during the first few months of their lives.

"If she don't come back, the girl," Robert E muttered. "We're gonna have ta send her ta the orphanage in Denver, poor things gonna grow up there."

"Anne might come back," Michaela whispered hopefully, "or we might find someone to adopt her."

Robert E paused, and looked at her strangely. "Not us Dr Mike," he shook his head. "I feel for her I really do but me, Grace and Freddie got enough prejudice of our own to deal with. It's hard enough being coloured."

"The baby is coloured," Michaela pointed out.

"It ain't the same Dr Mike," Robert E swallowed. "It's hard to explain, but it ain't the same."

Michaela pressed her lips together, completely uncertain of what to say, there was many things that she did not understand about Robert E's time as a slave and although she had witnessed the prejudice and abuse the Grace and Robert E had suffered at the hand of some of the townsfolk, she had not had to experience what they had. Being a female doctor was difficult and she had faced closed doors and prejudice from the profession but her struggle was nothing compared to what her friends had faced as slaves. "Something will work out," she whispered eventually. She pushed open the door to the clinic, her examination room a different world as Katie, Esmee, and Freddie played loudly while Klara tried to referee with Violet on her hip. "Where's Grace?" Michaela asked.

Klara eyes flashed nervously over Robert E, "She's feeding the baby."

"Oh," Michaela smiled, realising that her friend had probably had the same idea as her and as Grace still nursed her son in the evenings, had gone to express some milk. "Well, we'll share the burden," her eyes flicked over Klara's worried face. Slowly she turned to look at Robert E, her friend angrier then she had ever seen. "Robert E?"

"Feed how?"

"I don't know, she just said, feed," Klara bit her lip. "She's upstairs in recovery room one."

Michaela frowned as Robert E strode forward, yanking the internal door open and stamping through it. She followed, raising her hand to keep Katie at bay as her little girl rushed to her see her. "Mama will see you in a little while sweetheart" Michaela called as she rushed for the stairs.

"Well what did you expect me to be doing!"

Michaela smiled slightly as she ran up the stairs, Grace's annoyed tone relieving her somewhat. Quickly she made her way into the room. Grace sat on the bed, with a milk filled dish on the cabinet, her finger in the newborn's mouth, the little girl sucking happily on her finger.

"Honestly Robert E you are mulish sometimes," Grace rolled her eyes and skilfully took a spoonful of milk and trickled it down her finger. "I wish I could nurse her, it would be a lot easier then this," she caught Michaela's eye. "No bottle, and Loren was at your council meeting so I had to make do, it would have been easier to run across the street." Grace smiled down at the baby, "Little one is lucky she came when she did, Freddie is almost weaned, I'm starting to dry up."

"We can take it in turns," Michaela walked forward trying not to look at a rapidly cooling, decidedly shamefaced, Robert E. "I always have more than Violet can take," she too smiled down at the baby. "I was going to suggest that we stay here tonight, in case Sully brings Anne back."

"I was gonna suggest that me and Robert E take the baby," Grace interjected, "she belongs with us Dr Mike, and you'll have your hands full with your own."

"If you are sure?" Michaela raised her eyebrows and looked towards Robert E who was scowling once more, evidently not pleased with his wife's single handled decision about their family.

"Yes Dr Mike," Grace eyeballed her husband. "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Sully lowered himself to the ground. "See ya later," he nodded to Hank as the bar owner tethered his horse against the side of the Phoenix. The search had been a failure, there was no sign of Anne anywhere. With ample possible avenues for the young woman to escape Sully knew that there was no way they could check them all and their window for finding her had slipped passed them. Anne did not want to be found. The August night was cooling, the town beginning to go to sleep. He was impressed by Hank, the bar owner keeping his bar closed, losing a day's pay to look for a girl he had no connection to but then the long haired bar keep seemed to be softening slightly, his approaching fatherhood making him seem to care more about the kids of the town. Sully's eyes were drawn to one of the recovery rooms, instantly knowing that would be the room his family were in.<p>

"Hey Pa."

Brian's voice called Sully back and he forced himself not to enter the clinic. "Hey son."

"Didn't find her then?" Brian sighed sadly. "That's real sad," he looked across to his father and forced himself to smile. "Ma and the girls are upstairs. Miss Grace is watching the baby. I was gonna go home and take care of the animals."

"Do you want me to help you?" Sully asked slowly.

"If I thought that offer were genuine I'd say yes," Brian grinned. "But I know you'd rather be here with Ma and the little ones."

"You sure?" Sully asked, suddenly wondering if Brian was feeling sidelined again. Since the young man had taken over the gazette they were certainly seeing less of him at the homestead as he left early in the morning and got home late at night.

"Maybe we could go fishing or something," Brian's words echoed his father's concerns. "Just us boys."

"I'd like that," Sully smiled. Brian took a step forward but paused, almost like he wanted to hug Sully. Seeing the Brian's hesitance, Sully smiled. Tenderly Sully reached out and placed his palm against Brian's chest. "You be safe you hear."

"Sure thing Sully," Brian grinned, his teeth shining bright. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Come have breakfast with us," Sully ordered.

"Yes Pa," Brian gave a mock salute. "Give the girls an extra hug from me."

Sully watched as his son rode off before he retreated into the dark hallway of the clinic. Brian had grown so much in the last few months, he had become such a kind, caring, intelligent young man, hardworking too and above all Brian was happy doing what he was doing which was all Sully really cared about. A shadow fell across the stairs and he looked up. He grinned. "Hey Twink," he greeted Katie as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Papa," Katie's beaming smile at odds with her angry looking stance. "You not finded her, the lady?"

"Nope," Sully shook his head.

"And you missed supurrrrr," Katie sighed dramatically.

"You didn't save me any?" Sully ran up the last few steps, scooping her into his arms. "Are you telling me that you, Katherine Elizabeth Sully, ate all the dinner up?"

Katie giggled and playfully struck his chest, "No Papa, Mama save you some and we got peas pie for afters."

"Peas pie?" Sully looked at his daughter uncertain. "You mean little green peas, as a pudding."

"No Papa," Katie giggled. "Peas, orangey yellow," she made a semi circle shape with her fingers.

"You mean peach?"

"Dats what I said," Katie looked at him strangely; she rolled her eyes and then fixed him with a nervous look. "Papa you think Mama'll be upset you not finded the lady?"

"I don't know," Sully told his daughter honestly. He pushed open the door, smiling as he took in Michaela rocking Esmee to sleep, Violet already asleep in the crib in the corner. "Hi," Sully greeted his wife softly.

"Hi," Michaela whispered back. "Esmee's almost asleep."

"I can see," Sully crept into the room. Quickly he sat on the bed, pulling Katie to rest on his knee, smiling as her hand came to play with his red and white beads. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Michaela told him, she ceased her rocking and leant her head against his shoulder. "You didn't find her then?"

"No," Sully gave a defeated sigh. "We couldn't find any trace of her. I guess she didn't want to be found."

"I don't understand it," Michaela whispered, her hand rising from Esmee's back to stroke Katie's long blonde hair.

"About why she left?" Sully asked her softly.

Michaela nodded, "I understand the reasoning behind it, the fact that she is Caucasian and the baby isn't but I don't understand how she could actually physically leave. I could never leave our children."

Sully kissed Katie's hair. "I know, but it's different for us."

"I know it is." Michaela smiled as she watched Katie's eyes droop. "I don't need an answer either I know there isn't one you or I could offer," she paused. "I love you and our family."

"Ditto," Sully smiled and twisted his head so that he could kiss her, "with all my heart."

"All mine too." Katie mumbled trying to stay awake.

"Yes all yours," Michaela leaned in and kissed the little girl tenderly, "sweet dreams sweetheart," she smiled as she realised that their daughter was asleep. "Let's put them down," she whispered to Sully. Expertly they laid the children down on the bed and placed pillows either side of them to stop them rolling out of the bed.

Sully stepped in behind her, pulling Michaela's form into his. "Ya know that bed is big enough for us as well. We can be the pillows," he pressed his lips into her temple.

"Keeping our babies safe," Michaela finished for him a small smile on her lips, Sully's magic touch making her feel calm after a stressful day's work.

* * *

><p>The baby's cry was piercing and he groaned as he felt his wife leave the bed for the third time that night. Robert E had forgotten how demanding newborns were especially as Freddie had been sleeping the whole night through for over a year. He pushed himself out of the bed and made his way to the other bedroom, he knew he at least had to make the effort to stop Grace becoming attached to the baby else she would get hurt like she had before. He paused in the doorway, watching Grace as she expressed milk for the hungry baby girl in the crib.<p>

"You just gonna stand there and watch?" Grace called to him.

Robert E dipped his head once, a half nod. "Grace you know we can't keep the baby."

Grace looked up at him with a slight frown. "Why not? You and I both said you wished we could have more children. You even said maybe we could adopt one," she glanced over at the baby. "Why not her?"

"She ain't..." Robert E frowned. "You know why?"

"You ain't a slave now Robert E, you don't live on a plantation where it is them against us and children like her in the middle." She rose from the chair. "Look at her Robert E, she's all alone."

Robert E looked up at her his face pained, the words he had used to convince her to take in Anthony four and a half years ago hitting him with force. Grace tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder, "Robert E, she's coloured no way around that and you and I know both know that no white couple will want her. She'll grow up in an orphanage where she'll be second class. I don't want that, I don't think you do either."

"No," Robert E whispered.

Grace gently guided him to stand over the crib; the baby's cries a plaintive mewling now, whimpering cries begging for food. "We were blessed with Freddie; we both know that, a gift from God that we can never have again. Perhaps she is a gift from God too, the baby girl we wanted but never thought we could have."

"I don't want you to get hurt again," Robert E whispered. "You were so upset when they took the Cheyenne baby from you."

"I was," Grace agreed. "I loved him and ya right it really hurt but he didn't belong with us. Anthony did and so does this little one," Grace paused to let her words sink in. "Pick her up."

"What?" Robert E looked at her terrified.

"Pick her up," Grace gently coached her husband. "She needs to know who ya are, needs to feel ya touch."

"But what if the girl or the father comes to get her, I don't think I can lose another child," Robert E's face crumpled. "I ain't just lost Anthony."

"I know," Grace touched his face lightly, "but they won't, that girl came here because she couldn't be a Ma to this little girl, she knew she couldn't keep her. Pick her up Robert E, she won't bite."

Slowly Robert E bent down to lift the newborn from the crib; he frowned as he lifted her up as he had forgotten how squirmy and head heavy a newborn was. He smiled as he settled the baby properly into his arms, the little girl feeling so right, so natural to be placed there. Grace was right, he glanced at his wife and held the baby out. "She's hungry."

Expertly Grace took the baby from him and moved back to the chair. Once she had sat down she looked up at him and held out the spoon inviting him to be a part of the task at hand. "You wanna pour?"

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled as she checked the baby over, the little girl thriving already. "All fine," Michaela smiled at Grace. "She's fine."<p>

"That's good," Grace smiled. "Dr Mike what would you say if me and Robert E were to adopt her?"

"I would say she is a very lucky little girl," Michaela handed Grace the baby back. "Are you certain Robert E wants that?"

"We talked it out last night, it's for the best, she'd just be left in an orphanage," Grace sighed, before looking down at the squirming newborn, her face lighting up with the maternal love she was so famous for.

"Yes," Michaela nodded sadly, "but have you thought what might happen if Anne were to come back?"

"Yes," Grace frowned, "and I was wondering if there was maybe something the council could do, make a motion like when you took that girl away from her uncle for abusing her. Some kind of thing that means what we are doing is right and legal or at least official, something that means we have back up in case either of the parents come back in the future."

"I understand," Michaela spoke softly. "I'll speak with Jake, we'll arrange something. You'll get to keep her I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Jake looked at the couple nervously. "You sure you want to do this?" he stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of him.<p>

"We're sure Jake," Robert E asserted. "We want to do this."

"Alright," Jake rubbed his forehead nervously. "What do I write?" he looked at the three other council members in the room for help. The three men looked blankly at him. "Well?

"Maybe we should wait for Dr Mike," Loren muttered glancing out the window of the barber shop. "She said she'd be over as soon as she finished with Danny Bailey."

"Danny Bailey is the biggest hydrophobiac there is, she'll be ages," Jake griped.

"What's a hydrophobiac?" Hank asked with a smirk as he chewed on his cigar.

Jake gave Hank a withering look. "Ya know someone who thinks their sick when they ain't."

"Hypochondriac," Loren hissed.

"That's what I said," Jake scowled. "So seriously what do I write?"

"Dr Mike's coming," Loren called out with a sigh of relief. "Hey Dr Mike," Loren greeted the only female council member as she rushed into the shop. "Hey Katie girl, how are you?"

"I good," Katie gave him a beaming smile. "I want to see the baby" she moved two steps in Grace's direction and then frowned. she turned back to Loren. "I sorry I bein wude. How you?"

"I'm good," Loren chuckled. "Maybe we can ask ya Ma to come over to the store once we're finished, reckon I might have something you'd like."

"Cake?" Katie asked hopefully.

"No, guess again," Loren ruffled her hair.

Katie chewed on her lip as she thought. "Candy?" she grinned as Loren gave her affirmative nod. "Mama said we goin to da store anys ways," Katie grinned wider. "We havin a picnic with Papa."

"That'll be fun," Hank muttered his voice tinged with sarcasm.

"Yup," Katie told him, Hank's tone lost on her. She stared at Hank thoughtfully, "Misser Lawson ya cigaaas broken, dere's no smoke comin out of it."

"Ain't lit," Hank told her with a smirk.

"So's why's you eatin it?" Katie looked at him thoughtfully for a moment longer, she flapped her hands, bored with her observation and trotted over to Grace. "How's da baby?"

"She's good," Grace tilted the baby to show her.

"Katie," Michaela moved after her little one.

"Oh yeah fisal stuff," Katie put her hand over her mouth indicating to Michaela she would be quiet.

"Right then," Jake pulled the room to order. "Dr Mike we were wondering what to write and thought you might have an idea of the best way to word this to make it sound official."

"Yes," Michaela smiled. "I've been contemplating this the entire morning since Grace first approached me. May I?" she held her hand out for the pen.

"Oh absolutely," Jake handed her the pen and paper trying to hide his relief but failing miserably.

"Thank you," Michaela smiled and began to write, speaking as she wrote to let the others here what she was putting on the page. "We the undersigned Council members of Colorado Springs, do this day Wednesday 12th August 1875 grant a 30 day grace period to the parents of a female infant born Tuesday 11th August 1875 at the Colorado Springs medical clinic in which they may return and resume their parental duties. The afore mentioned infant shall be fostered by Council member Robert E and his wife Grace until the 11th September 1875, on this day the biological parents shall lose all rights to the child and the infant will be eligible for adoption." Michaela glanced over her words. "I think that covers it."

"Sounds good to me," Loren agreed. "We should get Brian to post it in the gazette."

"I agree," Michaela nodded, she glanced at Grace who was watching her nervously. "It's a formality Grace I think we are all in agreement that it is highly unlikely that either of the baby's parents will return for her."

"I'll sign to that," Hank rose from his perch in the barber chair to make his mark. "That kids is as good as yours."

* * *

><p>He grinned as he watched Michaela and the girls make their way across the meadow, Katie helping Esmee as the toddler toddled along unsteady on the uneven ground. He placed his saw onto the workbench and rubbed his hands against the seat of his buckskins to remove the dust from his palms. Lifting his white shirt from where he had hung it, he moved towards his family.<p>

"PAPA!" Katie called gleefully.

"Pa Pa," Esmee called, copying her sister, she tried to run to get to him sooner but her feet got tangled up in each other and she went sprawling into the grass.

Sully hastened his pace as he watched Michaela stiffen and Esmee freeze unsure if she was hurt or not. "Hey Twink, hey Na'he," Sully quickly scooped up the toddler bouncing her and averting a mini crises. "Hey," he smiled at his wife, his smile widening as he watched her eyes travel up and down his bare torso. "Hey Bean," he reached his hand to shake Violet's hand, their youngest daughter smiling at him. "What have we got here?" he nodded down at the picnic basket.

"Oh," Michaela shook her head bringing her focus back into the task at hand and away from her husband's bare chest. "We brought a picnic so that we may have lunch together."

"Sounds good," Sully smiled and leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "I reckon I can take a break."

"Excellent," Michaela beamed at him.

"Here let me," Sully quickly took the basket from her before she could protest. "So what we got in here Twink?"

Katie skipped alongside him as he guided them to a shady spot for them to eat in. "We got some cheese and biskits and appawl and some cake and Misser Bray gived me some taffy coz he said you liked it," she smiled happily. "He gave me gum drops," Katie stopped abruptly. "This a good spot Papa?"

"Reckon your right, what do you think Mama?" Sully asked her, knowing her fear about the babies getting too hot in the sun.

"Perfect!"

"Good spot Twink!" Sully praised his four year old. Settling Esmee on the grass beside her sister he quickly unfurled the blanket and made the little area comfortable for his family. "Think we're ready to eat." He told the little girls.

"Yay!" Katie cheered. "Papa why no shirt?"

"I got hot working in the heat," Sully told her as he started to get out the food that Michaela had brought.

"You do look rather," Michaela cleared her throat and looked away slightly embarrassed that she was ogling her husband so openly in public, "warm. You must make sure you don't get burnt," her tone changed to her Doctor voice. "It will be most uncomfortable to sleep if you get burnt."

"I'm never uncomfortable when I'm with you," Sully whispered to her, his face transformed by his cheeky smile.

"Goodness it is warm," Michaela fanned herself hoping to disguise her blush.

Seeing the affect he was having on his wife Sully changed the subject. "How did it go?"

"Oh we drew up a paper giving the biological parents 30 days in which to claim the baby, after that Robert E and Grace will be free to adopt the baby," Michaela smiled. "They are so excited."

"They're good parents," Sully mused. "Good people, they deserve things to go right for them. And I'm sure Freddie will love having someone to play with."

"Grace will certainly love having another one around," Michaela sighed happily. "She's a wonderful mother."

"Second best I know," Sully grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"I gree," Katie chimed in.

"Ya do?" Sully pulled her onto his lap. "Who's tops then?" he laughed at Katie's incredulous expression.

"Mama," Katie told him shaking her head. "Papa you are silly some times. Mama best Mama in da World!" she shuffled along the blanket and flopped onto Michaela to hug her, "best Mama ever."

* * *

><p>Robert E slipped inside the nursery and smiled, his wife looked so at peace sat between the two cots, both the babies sleeping peacefully within the bars. He walked in slowly, quietly, although he knew there was nothing that could wake his son up except the little boy himself, he had yet to find the new baby's tolerance level.<p>

"What ya reading?" he asked quietly as he approached Grace.

"Sadie lent me the baby name book," Grace lowered the book to her lap. "I have a suggestion," she held the book out to him.

"Which one?" Robert E asked scanning his eyes over the page.

"The fifth one down," Grace told him, watching his face for a reaction.

"Eudora!" Robert E spoke the name with surprise. "Why Eudora?"

"Read what it means," Grace prompted, she rose from the chair and moved to stand over the new baby's crib.

"Good gift," Robert E read the meaning. "That's why you want it?"

"It's what she is, the greatest gift of all," Grace moved to him and tenderly took his hand. "Robert E what was your daughter called?" she tightened her grip on his hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he flinched. "Freddie has Anthony's name as his middle name, I would like Eudora to remember her sister."

Robert E stared at her, finally breaking the eye contact when he could hold her stare no longer, his eyes screaming out for moisture. "Amara, her name was Amara."

"Amara," Grace repeated. "Eudora Amara, I think that sounds real lovely."

Robert E smiled softly, "It does, and it's fitting to, she'll kind of have your name as well."

"She will?" Grace guided them back to stand over the crib.

"Yeah," Robert E rested his hand on the side of the crib, his eyes focused on the little girl in it, his new baby girl. He smiled and slipped his other hand around Grace's, squeezing it tenderly "Amara means grace."


	2. What the Doctor heard

_Ok so normally I will be posting on Friday but I want you guys to have a say on what Hank and Sadie's babies are and as I am half way through writing the chapter before they are born and will probably be on their birth chapter on Wednesday/Thursday it creates a bit of a dilemma as I don't want to stop writing, so I'm posting now so that I can get cracking. anyway read the chapter hopefully you'll enjoy it. Options of what the babies can be are at the end._

What the Doctor heard

With great effort Sadie rolled onto her right side, she needed to get to the privy but that meant, one, actually getting up and two, getting dressed again. The late August evening was stifling, and there had been barely a breeze all day. It would have been uncomfortable even if she weren't looking like she had swallowed a prize Halloween pumpkin, but with the giant ball in her abdomen she felt ten times worse. Sadie sighed and began the arduous task of pushing herself into a sitting position. She knew she was supposed to get bigger than most women because she was having twins but she hadn't realised she would be this big already. She was only halfway through a normal pregnancy and she already looked like she was ready to pop. She felt filled from her pelvis to her ribs and it only seemed to be getting worse. Sadie groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position, her uterus settling down harder on her abused bladder. She stood up, or at least she tried to, her muscles not cooperating in anyway shape or form.

"Oh come on," Sadie yelled at herself, the pressing need to get to the privy becoming more so. Sat in the centre of the bed she had nothing to use as leverage, except the mattress. Her back painfully protested at being forced to bend backwards as she ungainly got to her feet.

Now that she was standing she realised that there was another problem, as her dress had slipped from the chair where she had thrown it and was now laying on the floor in a crumpled mess. Sadie's head dropped back with an exasperated sigh. Bending was something she hated to do, especially as her centre of gravity seemed to change every ten seconds as the babies rolled around inside her. If it wasn't for the fact that it was wholly inappropriate Sadie would have been tempted to leave the dress and go to the privies dressed as she was in her wide open chemise and bloomers.

"Just get another one," Sadie muttered to herself and began the short journey to the dresser. She stopped and yelped as a sharp pain shot up her foot. A few of the choicest curse words she had picked up in her time in the whore houses rolled off her tongue. Sidestepping gingerly to the side she peered down at what she had trod on. A hair comb, or the remains of one. Obviously something she had knocked off the drawers with her unbelievable level of clumsiness.

"Sadie?"

Sadie gave a sigh of relief as she heard Klara's worried voice, the sound of striding feet in the living area outside.

"Sadie?" Klara opened the door to the bedroom. "Are you Ok?"

Sadie shook her head. "I need my dress," she pointed in the direction of the dress on the floor. "I need to go out."

"Out?" Klara looked at her uncertain.

"Privy," Sadie offered a one word answer, reeling somewhat from the pain in her foot and the waft of heat that Klara had brought in with her. She watched as her friend quickly negotiated her and retrieved the garment from the floor.

"Why were you cursing?" Klara asked as she held the dress out in a way that Sadie would just have to push her arms and head through the correct openings.

"I trod on a comb," Sadie nodded in the vague direction of the broken hair accessory. "I'm a walking disaster zone," she smiled wryly, "sorry shuffling disaster zone." She slipped the dress on, instantly feel worse as the heat seemed to rise by several degrees.

"I'll clean it up, you go sort yourself out," Klara told her gently.

Sadie nodded gratefully. "Thanks" she frowned and looked Klara up and down. "Why are you here anyway? don't you have a date with Preston?"

Klara sighed, "No, busy day today, lots of city folk getting out of town for the weekend to escape the heat so the Chateau is fully booked. He's going to try and free an hour so that we can have a picnic tomorrow," she forced a smile onto her face "Hank invited me over, he thought you might want some company."

"I guess" Sadie mumbled as she shuffled out the bedroom, she groaned as the wave of heat hit her, the main part of the house, had been baking in the sun, while the bedroom at the back of house seemed to have been shaded by the stores in the parade. "You might have to wait a while, I don't exactly move fast."

"I'll get dinner going," Klara told her gently. She watched the other girl leave the house with concern, something was not right. Michaela had been giving her medical texts to study, and one of the things that she had been given a lot of recently was obstetrics and in particularly anything that Michaela could find on twins, so they could be prepared for when the babies came in the end of the year. Sadie was growing a lot faster than those books said was normal, and regardless of the heat she seemed so uncomfortable, and she was exhausted all the time. Klara chewed her lips her fear rising for her friend and her unborn brothers or sisters.

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled as she watched Katie 'help' her father, it had been despite her better judgement that she had let Katie help Sully paint the new school house but Katie was thoroughly enjoying herself, painting the side of the building blue, and for the most part she was getting it on the wood and avoiding spreading it upon herself. The new school house was almost complete, just a few finishing touches like painting it a smart blue colour to seal the wood, positioning all the furniture inside and mounting the blackboard, which would be arriving Monday while the new school teacher would be arriving on the last train today so Sully was trying to get as much finished as he could for her arrival. The new teacher was an older lady, a recent widow and so she was returning to teaching looking for a fresh start and a way to support herself. The position had been made all the more desirable to her by the fact that Jake was making the new teaching position a higher one to that of Rachel Wyvern, probably so he would not have to deal with Rachel anymore. The new teacher would teach the older or more advanced pupils in the new school house, while Rachel would teach the younger or less able pupils in the old school house and would defer matters of concern to the new teacher. Although it was slightly unfair on Rachel, it was a good move for the town and especially the children.<p>

Michaela reached out and pulled Esmee onto her lap, stopping the little girl from rushing over to join in with the painting. Unlike Katie, Esmee had not yet learnt that only food should be put in her mouth, the toddler going through a phase of exploration that seemed to involve her eating everything. Often things Michaela was not sure how the toddler got hold of, which did lead to some interesting diapers.

"Kawa," Esmee called suddenly, confusing herself as she tried to wave and point at the same time.

"Hello Klara," Michaela greeted the young woman, she frowned as she saw Klara's pensive expression. "Klara are you alright?"

"I was wondering if I might speak to you?" Klara asked nervously, coming to stop beside the blanket.

"Of course," Michaela smiled at her. "Don't mind little ears," she touched both Esmee and Violet lightly on the head. "They won't tell anyone."

Klara smiled slightly and knelt down on the blanket, instantly she pulled Violet onto her lap, the little 6 month old looking alarmed as she had not realised anyone was behind her but instantly calmed when Michaela gave her a smile. "I was wondering is everything is alright with Sadie?"

"Sadie?" Michaela frowned. "She was fine at her last check up, and I shall be seeing her on Monday for her next one. Why?" Michaela's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Do you believe that something is not right?"

"She's growing very quickly," Klara hugged Violet, evidently trying to calm herself, "and she's very tired all the time and it's not just the heat. She hasn't left the house for the past week."

Michaela assimilated the information she had been given. "Would you like me to go see her?" asking even though her mind was made up that she should visit the young mother to be before her appointment on Monday.

"Would you?" A wave of relief washed over Klara's face.

"I could do it now, if you watch the girls for me?" Michaela smiled, though internally her mind was working rapidly, quickly drawing up a list of potential complications that could be occurring with Sadie's pregnancy.

"Definitely," Klara smiled and made to set Violet back on the blanket.

"Put her on her tummy," Michaela urged as she placed Esmee beside her toy bear. "It will help strengthen her muscles." She rose, brushing unseen dirt from her blue skirt. "And watch Esmee, she is intent on joining her father." Michaela collected her ever present medical bag from beside the picnic basket, "I'll just let Sully know where I am going."

* * *

><p>Michaela knocked on the door with purpose before stepping into the living room, she had seen Hank on her way in and he had told her just to go in but it felt wrong to her to simply walk into a person's house without at least alerting them to her presence. She frowned as she heard a series of grunts and groans coming from one of the back rooms and quickly made her way towards the door.<p>

"Sadie?" her voice was laden with concern as she pushed her way cautiously into the room. "Sadie, what are you doing?" Michaela rushed to the young woman who was on her hands and knees by the bed, for a horrible moment the thought that Sadie had gone into premature labour flashing across her mind.

"I dropped my fan," Sadie panted, slowly she turned and slumped against the side of the bed. "Now I'm trying to get up," she looked down at her middle. "Something isn't right Dr Mike, look at me I'm huge!"

"Yes," Michaela studied Sadie nervously; the young woman had certainly grown in the three weeks since her last check up, but it was the pallor of her skin that concerned Michaela the most, Sadie normally a healthy pink now sporting a rather white and wan complexion. "Let me help you up." She braced herself and helped pull Sadie to her feet, the young woman had gained some weight, not a huge amount, but Michaela could tell that Sadie could feel every ounce of it. She waited a few moments while Sadie got her breathe back before she began questioning her. "Sadie have you been feeling dizzy at all, or weak..."

"All the time, not dizzy but weak, everything is an effort, all I want to do is sleep," Sadie smiled weakly. "It's like these kids are taking everything out of me," she rubbed her middle.

"In a way they are," Michaela smiled. "I think I may know why you are feeling so tired." She took hold of Sadie's wrist to feel her pulse. "I think you have anaemia."

"Is that bad?" Sadie asked nervously.

"No no," Michaela assured her. "It's common in pregnancy, it means you need more iron, which you can get by eating more red meat and green leafy vegetables."

"That's it?" Sadie looked at her unsure by the treatment.

"That's it," Michaela smiled. "I can give you medication to assist but that has some unpleasant side effects so I always try a change in diet first."

"I'll stick with the meat then," Sadie sighed. Awkwardly she shifted, pulling herself to sit on the bed with her back against the wall. She studied herself for a few moments once she was settled before looking up nervously at Michaela. "Dr Mike, would you check the babies see if you can hear anything. It's just..." she paused and ran her hand down her stomach. "The one at the bottom seems to be a lot less active then the one at the top, that one seems to be rolling around all over the place. I've only been feeling them properly for a week or so but I just wanted to make sure."

"Babies all have different activity levels," Michaela told her gently, "I'm sure everything is fine, but I'll see if I can hear them." She waited while Sadie unbuttoned the middle of her dress to give her access to the abdomen, "So where do you think the babies are positioned?"

"One's down here," Sadie placed her hand in the middle on the lower curve of her belly, "and the other one I think is about here," she moved her hand to about an inch above her popped out navel.

Michaela smiled. "I'll have a listen, this may be a little cold." Gently she placed the bell of her stethoscope on the lower curve of Sadie abdomen and listened, very faintly she could make out the sound of what sounded like a horse galloping far away, the sound of a baby's heartbeat. The noise was one of the most beautiful sounds in all creation, magical when it had been her own babies special in all cases. "I hear it," she told Sadie, "let's see if I can hear its sibling," Michaela moved the bell to where Sadie had indicated she had thought the baby was. She could make out the sound of galloping horses again, but this time she didn't smile, instead Michaela forced herself to keep her face passive as she listened intently to the sounds of the babies within Sadie.

"Dr Mike?" Sadie asked nervously, Michaela's silence scaring her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Michaela removed the stethoscope from her ears. "The heartbeats I hear sound perfectly normal," she smiled to reassure the mother to be and to hide her uncertainty of how many heartbeats she had actually heard.

* * *

><p>He rolled across the mattress, instantly he was awake, the emptiness making the soft mattress uncomfortable, a vital component to his comfort missing. Sully turned his eyes towards the chair that she used for nursing Violet, it too was empty. His eyes wandered through the gloom to the clock. It was a little after 4am. He frowned, his rather angry dream making sense as he had been alone in the bed for at least an hour. Michaela usually got up around three to feed Violet as their youngest daughter could not make it through the night without a small feed, her tiny tummy still not able to take enough to sustain her through the time of slumber.<p>

He rose from the bed as quickly as his still sleepy body would allow and after briefly checking on the sleeping baby, went in search of his wife.

He found her in the living room, bathed in the soft glow of lamplight; her form hunched over a series of open books and journals her hand moving furiously as she took down notes.

"Caela," he whispered her name softly so not to startle her, he pulled the chair out beside her, "What ya doin?" he flicked his eyes quickly over the open books, all relating to pregnancy and delivery of multiples. "Something wrong with Sadie?"

Michaela stopped writing at his second question, "not wrong," she whispered, she lowered her pencil to her pad.

"You want to talk about it, or is it breaking the confidentiality thing?" Sully placed his hand on her shoulder, lightly massaging it. He could feel the tension in her muscles, the worry that had caused her to rise at this early hour making her muscles hard beneath her skin.

"I'm not sure, if I'm right then it will be rather obvious in a few weeks," Michaela sighed. "I examined Sadie today and I detected the heartbeats for the first time, I'm just not certain how many I heard."

"How many do ya think ya heard?" Sully asked as he slipped from his chair to massage her shoulders properly.

"Three," Michaela gave a soft sigh as Sully worked out the tension from her neck and shoulders.

"Ain't that normal? Sadie's and the two babies."

"No three foetal heartbeats," Michaela corrected him. "I thought I heard three babies."

Sully's fingers paused, "What's that mean?"  
>"If I'm correct in what I heard then that means Sadie is having triplets," she dropped her head into her hands. "Oh Sully, I've never delivered triplets, I've only ever delivered one set of twins," she waved her hand indicating her books. "There is so much that could go wrong."<p>

"Michaela," Sully returned to his seat and guided her torso to turn and face him. "You thought, you don't know, if could still be twins."

"But if it's not..."  
>"Then you'll deal with it, you can ask for help from that Doctor you saw who told you you were carryin Katie."<p>

"Dr Bernard?" Michaela sighed, almost like she had forgotten about her colleague.

"Yeah," Sully stroked her face. "Didn't you say he dealt with helpin ladies having babies. Maybe he has delivered triplets before. If they are triplets."

"You're right," Michaela smiled at him, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You always know what to say to clear up my uncertainty."

"No," Sully kissed her back. "I know what to say to get you back into bed, where you belong at four in that morning. You need ya rest, specially with our own three ta run around after. And I suspect Brian might need some motherin seein as it's his only day off. And we got that new teacher to meet," he rose, pulling her with him. "Come on let's put Dr Quinn to bed for a few more hours and just be my Caela."

"Your Caela," Michaela repeated with a smile. "I enjoy being your Caela."

Sully kissed her softly, "I enjoy having ya," he pulled her lightly by the hand guiding her to the stairs, "and now it's time for my Caela to go to bed."

* * *

><p>Michaela stared thoughtfully towards the Phoenix, though it was normal for Hank and Sadie to not attend the church service the fact that they were not amongst the congregation still worried her somewhat. There was something about seeing someone to know they were alright, yet she didn't want to worry Sadie by going to see her to check up on her. She sighed, a noise which Katie's bat like hearing seemed to pick up despite the fact the little girl was racing towards Grace's cart of picnic baskets with Brian to choose the best one.<p>

"Mama?" Katie called as she pivoted. She ran back at full pelt. The little girl angled her feet to bring her to a full stop with a cloud of dust and she looked up at Michaela with concern. "You salwight?"

"I'm fine sweetheart," Michaela stroked Katie's soft blonde hair. "I thought you were going to help Brian get the basket."

"Yup, but you…" Katie imitated Michaela's deep exhalation. "Dat means someting wrong."

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart," Michaela smiled at her daughter. "I just have something on my mind."

"I got someting on my mind too," Katie nodded in understanding.

"What's that?" Michaela hoisted Violet up her hip, as the infant wriggled about trying to reach for her big sister.

"Can reverwend and Ben have lunch wiv us?" Katie asked hopefully.

"I think that's a good idea," Michaela noted the Harts exiting the church and saying goodbye to the Reverend, "how about Rosie and her father?"

"Good idea Mama," Katie grinned. "That make Brian smile. I ask them?"

"Go ahead," Michaela smiled as the little girl ran off to ask the Reverend and the Harts to join them for lunch.

Before she even had a chance to turn around and look back across the meadow to town, someone called her name and she turned to see Loren and Jake escorting a smartly dressed woman who appeared to be in her early forties towards her.

"Dr Mike," Jake nodded to her. "This is Cadence Henderson," he introduced the woman.

"Hello," Michaela greeted her. "Dr Michaela Quinn," she extended her hand.

"Pleased ta meet ya," Cadence shook Michaela's hand.

"You're from Louisiana?" Michaela detected the accent.

"For my sins," Cadence smiled. "And who is this little one?"

Michaela smiled and bounced Violet on her hip. "This is my youngest Violet."

"Little bit young for my class I think," Cadence smiled at the baby. "She sure is darling."

"Thank you," Michaela smiled again, instantly taking a like to the new teacher.

"Mr Slicker was saying you tried ya hand at teachin the youngsters a few years back," Cadence made conversation.

Michaela flicked her eyes at Jake and raised her eyebrows. "Yes," Michaela blushed. "The town was not too enamoured by my attempt."

"Oh," Cadence looked surprised. "I would have thought they would have been biting ya hand of to get some of your knowledge."

"Dr Mike taught the kids about Darwin," Loren interjected, "folks didn't take to kindly to it."

"Don't you teach them about Creationism?" Cadence raised her right eyebrow.

"Of Course," Jake nodded proudly.

"Then there's no harm in teachin them Darwin, lets them see both sides." Cadence rolled her eyes, "But don't worry Mr Slicker I'll stick to the three R's and History and maybe a little art,"

"Art?" Jake looked surprised.

"Teach them to be creative," Cadence nodded. "Creativity is what makes a nation thrive."

Michaela smiled Cadence's words firmly cementing that she was a woman that Michaela could trust and would get on well with "Would you like to join my family and I for lunch?"

"Why I would very much like that," Cadence smiled.

"MAMA!" Katie ran back to Michaela, "Dey all said yup," she grinned. Realising her mother was talking she turned and stared up at the three grown up. "Oops, sorry didn't know you was talkin."

"That's alright darling," Cadence held her hand out to Katie. "My name is Mrs Henderson, I'm gonna be teaching at the school. What is your name?"

"Katie," Katie gave Cadence a beaming smile. "I go to school not dis year, next year. But Smantha and Ben are going to school. I gonna be all on my own," she sighed. "Well not really, I got Eserme and Vy-let and Freddie and." She frowned, "Mama, what da new baby called?"

"Eudora."

"Ewwwdorwa," Katie sounded, "but dey all babies."

Cadence smiled. "Katie can you read?" she asked the little girl, while glancing at Michaela indicating that the question was for her.  
>"She can read fairly well, especially for her age," Michaela answered proudly.<p>

"I alwright," Katie nodded.

Cadence looked thoughtful. "Well how bout you come see me on Monday and I'll give you a little test..."

"What kinda test?" Katie narrowed her eyes.

Cadence laughed, "Nothing bad, just to see if I think you would be ready to start school."

Michaela looked shocked, "Isn't she a little young, she was only four in May."

"She can read," Cadence pointed out. "A lot more than most folks, I don't see the point of children waiting to start school when they're ready for it."

"Well," Michaela looked unsure, "We'll have to see."

"Course we will," Cadence held her hand out to Katie to take and followed Michaela towards the blanket. "I ain't gonna force anybody to do something they ain't ready for."

* * *

><p>Sadie stepped up onto the walk outside the clinic, she paused to take a deep breath, or at least a deep a breath as she could manage. The walk from her front door to the clinic exhausting her beyond words. She rang the bell to signal she was waiting and leant against the wall. There was no way she was going to sit down as she was certain there would be no chance of her getting up again.<p>

"Hey Sade," Klara opened the door for her. "Hey kids," she lightly touched Sadie's bump.

"You're brother and sister say hello," Sadie gave Klara a cheeky grin, her friend's cheery demeanour picking her up out of her reverie.

"A boy and girl," Klara stepped out of the way so that Sadie could walk past.

"Hedging my bets," Sadie grinned. "Hey Dr Mike," she greeted Michaela. "I had red meat and cabbage last night like you said."

"Excellent," Michaela smiled, "Would you like me to examine you or weigh you first?"

"Tough choice," Sadie rolled her eyes. "I don't mind, either way, one will be uncomfortable and the other will be depressing."

Michaela smiled knowingly, "It's all for a good cause. Well let's examine you first," she gave a silent sigh of relief as she was eager to examine the young woman to check if her suspicions were correct. "You seem in a much better mood today," Michaela noted as she moved in to help Sadie up onto the examination table.

"It's cooler," Sadie smiled, "3 degrees cooler and there is a breeze, it's heavenly," she grunted slightly as she was forced to lie on her back. "This not so much."

"I'll be as quick as I can," Michaela assured her. Quickly she placed the bell of her stethoscope on Sadie's middle; expertly she moved it around listening intently to the series of heartbeats within the young woman. "Klara I would like you to listen," she held out the ears of her stethoscope to her nurse. "Tell what you observe about the heartbeats."

"Is something wrong?" Sadie looked up, her face was pained, the weight of her unborn load pressing back into her already squished organs but Michaela's words made a flicker of terror rush over the young woman's feature.

"No nothing is wrong, I just want a Klara to listen," Michaela patted Sadie's hand. She placed the bell on Sadie's stomach where she had heard the first heartbeat "Do you hear it?"

"Yeah," Klara grinned, completely in awe that she was hearing a baby within its mother, and not just any baby, her half brother or sister. "It's really fast."

"Sounds a bit like a galloping horse doesn't it," Michaela smiled. "Now here."

"I can hear it," Klara told Sadie. "It's amazing. It sounds the same but it's different. Oh my God Sadie this is amazing!"

"And here," Michaela moved the bell for a final time, coming to rest on Sadie's right side.

"Yeah I can hear it," Klara smiled. "Is that the first or second baby?" her brow wrinkled slightly. "Wait is that?" she looked up at Michaela, her smile falling from her face, "Is that another heartbeat? is that another baby?"

"What?" Sadie's head jerked up, her eyes darting between Klara, Michaela and her belly. "What do you mean another baby?"

"I thought so," Michaela muttered quietly and took back her stethoscope. "It appears my original diagnosis was incorrect Sadie," she held her hand out to help pull up the frightened young woman into a more comfortable position. "You aren't having twins. You are having triplets, you are having three babies."

"Are you messing with me?" Sadie stared at Michaela opened mouthed.

Michaela shook her head, "No."

"What does that even mean?" Sadie stared down at her bulging middle "How is that even possible"

Michaela hitched herself up onto the examination table and sat beside Sadie. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"What about all those things that we talked about that could go wrong with twins," Sadie whispered clasping her hands round her middle.

Michaela sighed the conversation she had had with Sadie haunting her, the young woman eager to know what could go wrong so she could avoid it. "As I said when you are having twins there is more of everything, with Triplets even more so," she paused and rested her hand on Sadie's. "This is probably why you are anaemic so early on in your pregnancy," she squeezed Sadie's hand. "I'm going to consult with another doctor he is a specialist in pregnancy."

"Have you ever delivered triplets?" Sadie's voice was tiny, her words trembling with fear.

"No, but I have read every piece of literature I can find on the subject," Michaela sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sadie whispered. "What if..." she burst into tears.

Instantly Klara was by her side, "It's Ok Sadie." Klara hugged her friend tightly. "Dr Mike will take care of you and the babies."

"When," Sadie blurted.

"When will they come?" Michaela nervously rubbed her elbow, "hopefully, late November, the closer to December the better. We need to try and keep them in as long as you can manage."

"But that...won't they..." Sadie burst into tears again.

"Maybe Sadie should stay here," Klara suggested. "That way we can look after her and she should do what you were going to do, that bed rest."

"Yes that would probably be wise," Michaela agreed, relieved that Klara had suggested it. She noted Sadie's inquisitive look. "Carrying three babies will really exhaust you and with a business to run Hank won't be able to take care of you," Michaela brushed the tears from Sadie's cheeks.

"We can wait on you like you're a princess," Klara hugged her trying to cheer a shocked Sadie up.

Sadie smiled tearfully, "a really fat princess."

"Let's stick to round," Michaela joined the joke, sensing that it was having a calming effect on Sadie.

Sadie laughed wetly, as she wiped her face. "Maybe you'll be able to roll me," she glanced at Michaela. "Do I have to stay now?"

"I think that's wise," Michaela slid off the table. "I'll settle you in and then perhaps I can go talk to Hank and explain."

* * *

><p>The Phoenix was busy, its lunchtime rush extending into the early afternoon. Michaela stepped inside instantly feeling her cheeks burn as every eyes turned to her.<p>

"Sorry Michaela I ain't hiring," Hank smirked at her, causing her cheeks to turn a deeper shade of crimson as a wave of laughter rolled around the bar.

Michaela pulled herself together, knowing that Hank's words were for the benefit of the watching patrons and not her own. "Thank you Hank. May I speak with you please?"

"Kinda busy now," Hank muttered indicating a stack of empties. "Short handed," he frowned slightly, "Sadie alright?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," Michaela looked nervously over her shoulder, wholly uncomfortable to be talking about a patient in front of an audience.

"What manner of speaking?" Hank's eyes narrowed, his thin fingers reflexly tightening around the bottle he was holding.

"May I speak to you in private?" Michaela requested knowing that she now had his full attention.

Hank nodded and inclined his head towards his small office. Michaela slipped inside, for a moment she was glad she did not suffer from claustrophobia as the tiny room barely had enough space to contain her and Hank and his desk. Hank kicked the door too slightly, just open a crack so he could see if anyone in the bar exhibited light fingers. "What's going on? Are the kids alright?"

"Yes," Michaela assured him.

"Then what is it?" Hank looked nervous his bravado vanishing now he was out of view from his customers.

"I detected a third heartbeat," Michaela told him gently. "Sadie, that is to say you and Sadie are expecting triplets."

"Triplets," Hank repeated, his face split into a wide grin. "Hah," he pulled open the door. "Hear that lads I got my lady pregnant with three!"

Michaela followed him out the room, her calls for him to listen to her lost in the yells of congratulations from his punters. "HANK!" she finally bellowed calling the bar keep to order. "Please," she inclined her head towards the office again. Hank practically skipped his way into the room, clearly happy beyond words at the news. "Sadie will be staying at the clinic until the babies arrive," Michaela informed him as he slid the door shut again. "Being pregnant with triplets will put her body under considerable stress and it will be easier for us to take care of her at the clinic."

"Three babies," Hank grinned, his happiness masking Michaela's carefully chosen words. "Guess everything is still working," he grinned. "How many men can say that?"

Michaela opened her mouth to repeat to Hank what was occurring with his wife, to let him understand the danger that came with three babies but paused. Hank would not listen to her he was too excited, too pleased to deal with what if's, what if's that could mean his happiness was smashed. "You will be welcome to stay overnight with her," Michaela whispered, gently she placed her hand on Hank's shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "We'll talk when you've absorbed the news, we need to discuss what you should expect."

* * *

><p>Katie shifted nervously in the seat, her feet were dangling high above the floor, the desk coming to her mid chest making her feel like she was sat on furniture for giants. She turned her head nervously, to look at her father sat in the back with Esmee. She felt strange, this weird feeling in her chest as the two teachers spoke softly at the front of the room. Sully gave her a soft smile and the feeling in her chest went away a little.<p>

"Katie," the new teacher walked and sat next to her in the desk, "are you ok?"

"Mama not here," Katie whispered, "and I don't know what ya gonna ask me."

"There is nothing ta be afraid of," Cadence told the little girl. "I'm just gonna ask you a few questions."

"Alwight?" Katie rested her elbows on the desk and rested her head on her fists.

"Do you think you could answer any of these?" Cadence asked as she placed a series of maths questions in front of Katie. Katie studied the paper for a few moments and then nodded. "Could you write the answers down?" Cadence handed Katie a pencil.

Katie took the pencil eagerly and began working on the simple questions.

Cadence watched the little girl, smiling slightly she watched Katie use her fingers to work out some of the more difficult problems.

"DONE!" Katie announced loudly with a smile.

"Well done!" Cadence slid the paper back. "Would you read this to me while I mark these for you?"

"Kay," Katie pulled the book that Cadence held out to her. "Once upon a time there were three little pigs. Oh," Katie grinned. "I readed three piggies to Esmee, de ovher day she liked it," she turned and waved at her father and sister at the back of the room. "Esmee likes animals." Katie turned her attention back the book, "and da time came for dem to leave hoema and seekah deir for-tunes.

'fore dey left, their movver told dem " Whatever you do , do it the best dat you caaaaan coz dat's de way to get a-long in ta www orr lllldah. World."

"Thats very good Katie," Cadence stopped her. "Now I would like you to write me something..."

"Like what?" Katie looked thoughtful, interrupting the teacher from finishing her instruction.

Cadence smiled at the little girl. "How about your favourite thing, what is that?"

"Mama and Papa and Eserme and Vy-let and Bwian and Cowwen and Mattew," Katie told the teacher confidently, "day the most favourite thing, den Benny and Fidget and Cwoud Dancing and Gamma."

"OK," Cadence smiled. "Can you write. 'My name is Katie and I love my family very much'?"

"Kay," Katie nodded. Slowly she traced out the first few words when she came to the word family she frowned, "How spell famly?"

"f a m i l y," Cadence spelled for her.

Katie finished her sentence. "Dere ya are," she smiled. The sound of the door made her turn around and she beamed as Michaela slipped into the room. "Mama here."

"So she is," Cadence smiled. "Let's go talk to your Mama and Papa shall we."

"Kay," Katie slid from the big desk and scampered to the back of the room to greet her parents.

"Mr and Dr Quinn," Cadence greeted them.

Michaela blushed and glanced at her husband. "Actually it's Sully," she smiled as Sully rested his free hand on the small of her back. "Quinn is my maiden name but I use it in a professional capacity."

"Oh I thought that Sully was your first name," Cadence looked surprised at Sully.

"That's what I go by," Sully smiled. "I don't like my first name. Michaela when she ain't being Dr Quinn is Mrs Quinn-Sully and I'm just plain old Sully. The girls are just Sully too," he ruffled Katie's hair. "How'd she do?"

"Katie is a very bright little girl," Cadence smiled. "I would be happy for her to attend school."

Michaela looked nervous. "She is still young though."

"Yes," Cadence agreed, "but at my first school we taught students from 3 to 20. There ain't really a set age that a child should start school, just five or six seems to be standard. If you are worried about her stamina, then maybe she could come in the mornings for a while."

"Mama I wanna come," Katie asserted. "I wanna be with Benny. Papa make Mama say yes," Katie looked hopefully at her father.

"Don't see no harm in it," Sully spoke softly, he looked at Michaela, her green and brown eyes clouded with nervousness, covering an ocean of fear.

"Alright," Michaela whispered quietly, she smiled at the teacher. "I will make sure she is ready to start on the sixth."

"I go to school?" Katie clapped her hand gleefully. "I got to school, Eserme I a big girl."

Cadence smiled. "We shall look forward to having her. She'll need a pencil and a jotter. Well done for doing such a good job," Cadence praised the little girl.

With Katie positively effervescent Sully led his family outside, knowing that Katie needed to burn off her excitement and he needed to get to the bottom of what was concerning his wife.

"Papa I play on day play gwound?" Katie asked hopping from one foot to the other.

"Sure," Sully grinned at her. "Come on Caela," he guided her towards the swing. Almost managing to get her to sit on it before she froze and looked at the structure nervously. "Just a swing, it won't bite."

"I..." Michaela blushed once more. She hoisted Violet up in her arms, using the baby to hide her embarrassment.

"This like the kite?" Sully teased her gently. "All ya got is sit, I won't push ya."

Silently, almost obediently Michaela sat on the wooden plank that made the seat of the swing. "Kay," Sully whispered sitting in the other swing. "This is more then you just bein worried about Katie or about Sadie."

"I was right about Sadie," Michaela hugged Violet tightly. "There are definitely three babies."

"It's good." Sully asserted.

"It's dangerous," Michaela sighed, her eyes followed Katie as the little girl ran about the playground burning off her excitement at being accepted into school. "I just wish I could find more information about triplets, everything I find is so pessimistic of their prognosis."

"You done plenty of wonderful things without information telling you what to do," Sully told her. He lowered Esmee to the ground, letting the toddler's feet tickle the ground. "You just gotta trust yaself."

"I'm finding that rather difficult at present," Michaela admitted, sighing she rose from the swing and placed Violet on the ground beside Esmee. Letting her youngest daughter run her hands along the grass and feel a new texture. "I wish I was like you and Katie, I wish I didn't second guess myself all the time."

"I second guess myself." Sully told her slipping off the swing to join her on the grass. "All the time. I think I ain't good enough for you, that's you'll wake up and realise that I'm just some savage playing dress up. You know how I get over that?" he touched her hand, letting her know his question was rhetorica.l "I look in those beautiful eyes of yours, and I see that love that I don't know how I deserved, pouring out of them and everything in the world makes sense. You can do anything."

* * *

><p>Hank emptied the fourth bottle of the day gleefully into Loren's glass. He had never in the history of his life been so pleased to give booze away for free yet today he felt like he would give away every drop he had.<p>

"What's got you so chipper?" Loren grinned quickly downing the alcohol less Hank change his mind and take it back.

"Sadie's having triplets. I knocked her up thrice," Hank crowed. He gave Loren a beaming smile as he placed the bottle on the bar. With a cheeky grin he beat his chest before flexing his muscles. "I am man hear me roar," he winked. "Though I guess I ain't looking forward to all them diapers." He glanced at Loren, peeved that the older man was not congratulating him, not clapping him on the back like every other punter had. "What's with you Old man? you should be happy for me."

"Sadie alright?" Loren asked quietly.

"Course she is, what's that got to do with everything? I tell you I'm gonna be a Dad to triplets that should be your cue to congratulate me," Hank scowled.

Loren placed his glass on the bar and sighed. "I'll save my congratulations for when they're all here safe and sound and Sadie is fine."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hank's scowl deepened.

"I know Dr Mike is a great doctor, don't tell her but I figure she's the best one I ever met, but it's just," he nervously rubbed the back of his hand. "I only ever known one set of triplets before, and they had a great doctor too and they didn't make it," Loren looked up at his friend. Hank's lips were set in a thin line, his skin pale. "I am real pleased for you Hank, just, well have ya spoken to Dr Mike properly about it?" He studied Hank for a few moments. "You want me to watch the bar for you?"

Hank did not answer him verbally instead he rushed out of the Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Michaela jumped as the door to the clinic was shoved open. "Hank!" Michaela loosened her grip on Violet, her fingers having instinctively tightened around her daughter, her body turned to the right to protect her youngest from harm.<p>

"Sadie gonna be alright?" Hank muttered as he hovered in the doorway.

"Would you like to come in?" Michaela asked as her heart rate lowered to normal. "Or perhaps we could walk, if you prefer."

"Walk," Hank muttered he moved out of the doorway standing against the wall waiting her to follow him.

Ensuring that Violet was properly shielded from the still hot afternoon sun Michaela followed him out, together they walked in silence until they reached the bridge, finally Hank spoke, "She gonna be OK?"

"She has a strong constitution but it won't be easy," Michaela spoke carefully. "placing Sadie on bed rest is a precaution. A way of ensuring she does not place any undue stress on herself."

"What about the babies? Loren said they might die." Hank whispered. His eyes fell onto Violet. "Can I?"

"Of course." Michaela allowed Hank to take her daughter. She linked her hands behind her back. "While the majority of accounts are pessimistic of the mortality rate of triplets they are older accounts. I have wired a colleague who specialises in pregnancy and has had more experience with multiple births, he has advised that he will be able to help me with any concerns I have with regards to Sadie's care and has sent some cases which show positive outcomes. They should be here tomorrow."

"So what now?" Hank asked as he shifted Violet to sit on his hand. "What can I do?"

"Well you have to support Sadie. That's all any of us can really do," Michaela told him matter-of-factly. "We just have to help her as best we can to ensure that she can keep the babies inside of her for as long as is safe for her to do so. Everything from now on will be about monitoring and supporting her, making sure Sadie is well enough to continue with the pregnancy."

"What if she can't?" Hank whispered fearfully.

"Then we will have to deliver the babies as soon as we can," Michaela paused and reached out to touch Violet's hand to let her daughter know that everything was alright in the unfamiliar hands she was in.

"What about the babies?" Hank glanced up at the sky, "What about them?"

"If everything is fine, and there is no indication that anything is not, then I hope we shall have three healthy babies," Michaela sighed ,"if the situation changes then I will let you know immediately. Ideally I would not want to have to deliver before the 28th November, anything earlier then that would be classed as premature."

"Wait ain't that how pregnant you were with this one?" he lifted Violet slightly. "She was really sick when she was born."

"Yes, well," Michaela sighed. "The closest we can get her to 36 weeks the better, but there are accounts of triplets being delivered around 34 weeks surviving with little or no health problems. Unfortunately until they are born I cannot give you a prognosis on your children."

"You keep saying accounts, you never done this before?" Hank stared at her wide eyed, looking at her surprised, like he couldn't believe that he had found something that she had not done.

"No, I've never treated a mother of triplets, they are a rare blessing," Michaela smiled weakly.

"I don't want you worrying Sadie with all this," Hank whispered quietly. "If you gotta talk about things going wrong, you speak to me first and then I decide how we tell Sade."

Michaela blanched as he cursed, for a brief moment glad that her daughter could not hear so she was not subjected to Hank's colourful language. She understood why he had spoken the choice words that he did, though she was not pleased by them. Yet now was not the time to chastise Hank on his language, the poor man looked completely shell shocked, his body reacting to suddenly going from top of the world to crashing down to earth with an almighty smack.

"Sorry," Hank mumbled and held out Violet for Michaela to take back. His hands free he nervously ran his hands through his long hair. "I gotta get back to the Phoenix. You tell Sadie I'll see her later."

"Of course," Michaela smiled comfortingly at him.

Hank nodded and started to walk towards the saloon, his stride indicating a man with purpose. He stopped abruptly and swung back around to look at Michaela. "You er," he glanced over his shoulder checking that there was no one within earshot, "you...just tell her that I love her, kay?"

* * *

><p>Klara opened the clinic door a fraction, despite it being August and with the day's seeming to stretch on for eternity, night had set in leaving the street dark, save for the few lamps burning on the some of the buildings.<p>

"Klara?"

"Hank," Klara opened the door to her father and smiled at him.

"You come..." she spoke at the same time as Hank said. "I came to see Sadie."

Klara grinned, "she's asleep in one of the recovery rooms. Come on I'll show you."

"Didn't mean ta frighten you," Hank muttered. He chucked a lighted cigar out into the street before he entered the building the lighted end glowing a fierce red before the night enveloped it.

"That's alright," Klara closed the door behind them. "I'm glad it was just you and I don't have to treat anyone," she smiled, "means I'll get some sleep."

"Michaela working you hard," Hank smiled weakly.

"Oh I like being busy," Klara muttered. "We put Sadie in the room downstairs."

"There's a room downstairs?" Hank sounded surprised, he had only been in the clinic recovery rooms a few times but they had always been upstairs.

"Only one," Klara pointed down the hallway. "Michaela doesn't use it unless she has to, she prefers putting any patients upstairs where they won't be affected by the noise from the street. But she thought Sadie would prefer being downstairs as it means she can move around better."

"I thought she was supposed to be on bed rest," Hank queried as he followed Klara down the hallway.

"She is but she's allowed to get up and putter," Klara grinned, "Michaela wants her rested and while there's nothing much the matter with her apart from the anaemia then she can move about."

Hank nodded slowly, they came to a stop outside of a side room. "She OK?"

"She seems fine," Klara smiled at her father. "I think she is just relieved that she knows why she is so huge and uncomfortable already. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Oh I weren't gonna..."

"Sleep well," Klara repeated giving Hank permission to stay.

Hank watched his daughter disappear into the gloom of the hallway before he turned to the door. Slowly he pushed open the door. He smiled as he made out his wife lying in the bed. Her bulbous body highlighted by the white sheet that covered her. He moved closer, and stumbled. He looked up as Sadie jerked awake. "Just me" he whispered softly to her.

"Hank? What are you doing?" Sadie mumbled blearily.

"Tripping over your mess," Hank lifted the discarded patchwork quilt from the floor. "You hot?"

"Always," Sadie mumbled, lowering her head against the pillow again.

"Too hot for me to join you?" Hank asked hopefully.

Sadie considered his request, "No."

Hank grinned and quickly slid into the bed facing her. He moved onto the mattress of the slightly bigger then single bed as far as he could manage before he came in contact with Sadie and their children. "How you four doing?"

"Alright," Sadie yawned. "We're having three babies Hank. How mad is that? Three. And for the record I hate you."

"Hate me?" Hank raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Sadie nodded her head determinedly. "You got any idea how huge I'm gonna get."

"Yeah Michaela said, pretty huge," Hank smirked. "Probably won't be able to share a bed with you."

"Yeah well that is why I hate you. On the other hand," she yawned.

"On the other hand," Hank repeated her as he laid his hand across her ample middle.

"I really love you," Sadie smiled, she placed her hand on his, both of them caressing their unborn brood. "I really love them."

"Me too, You, you and you," Hank pointed at random locations on her belly. "Love you all." He raised himself so he could kiss Sadie properly. "Sorry I got you into this mess."

"You didn't," Sadie shifted slightly on the mattress. "Dr Mike said that the number of babies is down to the women's body, not the man's. The size of his," she gestured downwards, "delivery, is always about the same."

"How's Michaela know about my 'delivery'?" Hank smirked.

Sadie swatted him, "She's a doctor Hank, she knows lots of things, likes to use big words she called it a jackalation or something," Hank snorted. "Stupid huh?" Sadie smiled.

"I think that's you rather than her," Hank teased his wife. "Michaela is a real good doctor, real good."

"I know," Sadie told him indignantly.

"She's real good," Hank asserted. "Best one I ever met, and she's taught Klara real good and..."

"You're frightened aren't you?" Sadie interrupted him. Tenderly she touched his stubbly chin.

"If it weren't for Michaela I'd be terrified," Hank admitted. "I just don't..." he paused. "I just want you all to be Ok."

"We will be," Sadie shifted on the mattress again, clearly uncomfortable, "and we'll be much better after some sleep," she kicked him through the sheet.

"You kicking me out," Hank chuckled "What I get to sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah," Sadie smiled. "I'm too fat to share this bed with you, wide load needs the whole space."

"Okay," Hank grinned, he caught Sadie's bemused expression through the gloom, his wife evidently expecting him to protest at being kicked out of the bed. "Night kids," he tapped Sadie bump. "Make sure you kick ya Ma loads, she's kicking me out the bed," he grinned and ducked out of the way of a pillow thrown by Sadie. "Night Sade."

* * *

><p>Sully watched his wife from the comfort of their bed as she fussed over their little girl. Violet was already fast asleep but Michaela was far from it. She seemed as nervous with her attentiveness as she had been when Violet was first born and was this tiny fragile beautiful little being. He knew why this fear had come out, her fear for Sadie's babies, that they too would be so tiny and fragile like Violet had been but perhaps this time they would not be so lucky and the Lawson Triplets may not all survive.<p>

"Caela," Sully called to her, "Violet's all ready for bed. Time for her Ma to go to sleep too."

"You think we might talk a while?" Michaela asked hopefully, as she looked at him over her shoulder, her front teeth gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Sure," Sully, knowing that this talk would require him wrapping her in his arms to comfort her he slid out of the bed. Quickly he wrapped his naked flesh in a towel and moved to join her by the crib. "She's gonna be alright you know. The babies too."

"I wish I knew for sure," Michaela sighed, leaning into him just as Sully had anticipated. "I wish I could give Sadie assurances that I will take care of her, not just that I will try my best."

Sully wrapped his arms tightly around her his lips coming to rest on her sweet smelling hair. "What I told you about trying to see the future?"

Michaela sighed, "I know," she curled her arms up, hugging his arms to her. "I just wish there was a way of caring for babies that are like Violet."

"Violet got cared for great," Sully lifted his lips from her hair. "That's while she's our smiley Bean."

Michaela chuckled. "For someone who's not good with names, you do come up with some charming names for our children." She turned in his arms, relaxing to his touch. "We're so lucky."

"We are," Sully kissed her softly. "I'm the luckiest man on the planet because I got you and all our wonderful kids. And in a few months Hank is gonna think he's the luckiest man on the planet because he's gonna have three new babies and a real happy wife coz they got you as a doctor," he kissed her once more, "and you Michaela Sully," he pulled her towards the bed, eager to get her to relax in their bed, his arms wrapped around her. "You are the best doctor in the world."

* * *

><p>Ok folks so what should the Lawson triplets be,<p>

Identical boys,

Identical girls,

Identical twin boys and a fraternal brother,

Identical twin girls and a fraternal sister

Identical twin boys and sister,

Identical twin girls and a brother,

The choice is yours. I have the names picked I just don't know which way to go.


	3. Question of Faith

_The Reverend's sermon is the final part of a sermon called A single apple Preached on 19th September 2009 at the village Methodist chapel, Boylestone, Derbyshire by Preacher: Paul Johns_

_it seems rather freaky to be posting this as my friends daughter is very sick, I only hope her doctor is as good as Dr Mike just with much better medical equipment._

_A huge Thank you to Linda for helpin me out on this chapter. I in no way wish to offend anyone with this chapter and everything that is said is said by a very upset little boy_

Question of faith

.

"So let's raise our glass to Robert E and Grace," Jake finished the toast, "and welcome Eudora as a proper resident to Colorado Springs."

"Welcome to Colorado Springs," the assembled crowd raised their glasses.

The new parents beamed, relief evident on their faces that they had now reached the 11th of September and they could legally apply for the baby they had cared for a month to be their daughter for forever.

"Congratulations," Hank slapped Robert E on the back. "So you gotta fill in all those forms and then the sprog is yours."

"Don't call her that," Grace scowled as she nestled the baby in her arms. "Else I'll have to start calling you Hans," she gave him a pointed look.

"Alright," Hank raised his arms in defeat. "Just her name's kinda a mouthful."

"We were gonna call her Dora," Robert E grinned, "but then little man," he bounced his 20 month old son on his hip, "called her Eudi."

"Eudi," Hank repeated. "I can work with that. Good job short stop," he tweaked Freddie's nose.

Grace smiled. "If I didn't know any better Hank, I would say that Sadie and those babies have mellowed ya."

Hank scowled. "Not a chance, I'm only here coz I'm on the council," he grabbed hold of Loren roughly as the storekeeper came to examine the food table that Grace had set out for the party. "It's hanging out with this one that makes me soft."

Loren elbowed him in the gut. "Less of that thank you," he smiled at the baby. "Say ain't you sweet," he glanced Robert E, "Bet you'll be needing all sorts of baby things now."

"Not really, just using Freddie's things," Robert E grinned at his wife. "She don't need no dresses really until she's a bit bigger."

Grace chuckled as Loren's face fell, "Don't worry Loren, if I need anything I'll be over."

"Grace, I'm gonna take Freddie to play with Esmee, I'm sure he'll enjoy that better then listening to us grownups." Robert E spoke softly conscious that is little boy was staring almost desperately at the other children as they played merrily in another part of the cafe.

"I think grown up is pushing it a bit far," Grace raised her eyebrows pointedly at Loren and Hank. She smoothed her little boy's wild afro and gave him a kiss. "Play nice," she spun round as two fast moving figures caught her attention, heading for the cake at great speed. "Katie Sully!"

Katie froze, causing Ben to career into her and both children to go sprawling on the floor. Grace chuckled and moved to help the two children up. "You want some cake huh?" she crouched beside the children helping them entangle themselves from each other.

"Please," Katie nodded hopefully. "Yours is the best cake ever," she looked nervously over her shoulder, her voice lowered to a whisper, "so much better then Mama's!"

"Daddy Tim don't make cake," Ben added hoping that Grace will take pity on him.

"Well seeing as you put it like that," Grace smiled at the children "Would you like some of my lemon surprise cake?"

"Please," Both children nodded earnestly.

Grace opened her mouth to guide the children towards the table where she could cut them a piece each, and therefore monitor the amount of sugar the children were eating when a loud crash sounded from the other side of the cafe.

"Daddy Tim!" Ben yelled rushing to his father's aid, the Reverend lying on the ground somewhat awkwardly. "Daddy Tim what happened?"

The Reverend tried to hide the fact he was crimson red with embarrassment. "I didn't realise the children were there," nodding towards the two whimpering toddlers he had almost walked into. "It's alright children," he called to the little ones. "No harm done," he winced as he gripped his walking stick.

"You're cut!" Ben stared horrified at the tiny cut on his father's right hand. "Dr Mike!" he called out urgently, "Daddy Tim is hurt!"

Michaela rushed over, changing her direction from heading for Esmee to the Reverend at Ben's shout.

"It's nothing," The Reverend smiled, sucking his hand to alleviate the pain. "No harm done."

"I can look at it for you," Michaela offered.

"No no," The Reverend muttered, wanting to get away from the watching eyes that he could feel staring at him. "It's nothing, see to Esmee, I think I gave her a bit of a scare."

"Sorry Reverend," Brian called out. "She moved so quick I didn't have a chance to stop her," he scooped his sister up. "I'm real sorry."

"Brian its fine," The Reverend flapped his other hand to dismiss the boy. "I'll just go wash my hand and that will be it," he turned to face Michaela, sensing that the lady doctor was about to fuss over him. "Honestly Michaela quick wash and that will be it."

* * *

><p>"So this morning we celebrate not only God`s harvest, not only God`s creation, everything this apple stands for." The Reverend winced as he placed the apple on the top of the pulpit, the fruit his prop for his Sunday sermon. With his hands empty he raised them to conclude his sermon. "We celebrate Jesus Christ, the apple tree, who is one with God, was in on the beginning of creation, who came to dwell among us, who enjoyed the beauty of the lilies, and walked through the cornfields of Galilee. We celebrate Jesus Christ, who, by his dying, made sacred the bread of earth, and the fruit of the vine. We celebrate Jesus Christ, who, by his resurrection, re-opened the gate between our earth and heaven, who offers us the vision and ultimately the assurance of a new creation, in which God, land and people live in harmony with each other." He paused letting his words wash over his congregation. "Go in peace."<p>

He lowered his hand to rest on the wooden structure, his hand ached and when he moved it in a certain way there was actual pain. He frowned, internally chastising himself for not being more careful. He had heard the children playing, had known where they were, yet he still moved around them even though he knew how quickly they could move. He sighed his eyes falling in the direction of the sound of Michaela approaching, her footsteps standing out by the staccato beat on the wooden floor.  
>"Are you alright Reverend?"<p>

"Yes Thank you Dr Mike," The Reverend forced himself to smile, not wanting her to fuss over him.

"Your hand looks very sore, let me look at it for you," Michaela offered, reaching to take his hand so she could better examine the small cut and the raised red skin surrounding it.

"No thank you Michaela," The Reverend smiled and pulled his hand out of her view. "I caught it when I was doing the washing up this morning. I am fine. Besides it's your day off."

"Nonsense," Michaela tried to coax him into letting her treat him. "I'd much rather be sure you are well."

"Trust me Michaela I am well." The Reverend said slowly, his head beginning to ache. "Would you do me the great favour of watching Ben for me for a few hours? I have many things I need to finish and he gets on so well with Katie."

"Of course Reverend," Michaela hid her displeasure at being brushed off from her voice, for once actually pleased about the Reverend's blindness as it meant he could not see her frown. She watched frustrated as the Reverend slipped out into the back room of the church. The very fact that he had not walked to the main door to say goodbye to his parishioners was confirmation enough that something was wrong, regardless of that she could clearly see his hand was beginning to get infected.

"Caela," Sully whispered as he approached with Esmee and Violet on opposite hips.

"I know," Michaela held her hands out for Esmee, taking her middle daughter into her arms, she immediately smoothed Esmee's curly hair, her daughter's hair frustrating her as much as her own did with it's annoying habit of looking perfect one side and messy the other.

"MaMa," Esmee murmured, "ov," she gave Michaela a beautiful smile, instantly calming her mother's worry.

"Mama loves you too," Michaela cuddled her little girl. "Shall we go see if we can find Katie and Ben?"

"Kaeee!" Esmee called gleefully. "Yup!" she wriggled happily on Michaela's hip, "pay Kaee. pay Eny. pay og."

"Play with the dog," Sully chuckled ruffling Esmee's hair. "You wanna play with the puppy?"

Esmee nodded and then made an imitation of a dog barking, "og," she muttered happily, clapping her hands before pointing at Katie and Ben who stood at the doorway waiting to be allowed out of Church.

"Katie," Michaela called to her daughter. "You may go with Ben to get Fidget then bring him straight back so that we can play where we can see you."

Katie bounded after Ben as they raced across the meadow to the fence post where Fidget was tied up. The puppy saw them coming and immediately jumped up from his seated position, his black tail wagging happily as his master and favourite girl approached.

Katie dropped to her knees and immediately began to stroke and scratch the puppy, Fidget luxuriating to her touch especially as Katie found his tickle spot. Katie giggled as the dog seemed to sigh in happiness and slouched against her. "You're a silly puppy," Katie cooed at the dog.

Ben dropped down to his knees having untied Fidget from the fence post and began to stroke the dog. Both the children giggled as Fidget rolled over onto his back, presenting his belly for them to stroke.

"Sorry Fidget," Ben patted the puppy's tummy. "Gotta take you to play with Katie's sister's." The puppy looked up at him with inquisitive excitement, the only words the dog really understanding were 'play' and 'Katie'. "Come on you daft thing," Ben got up and tugged slightly on the lead, encouraging the puppy to follow him. He paused and waited for Katie to get to her feet before he started to walk again. "Katie I need your help," Ben spoke softly as Katie fell into step with him.

"Sure, anything," Katie looked at him nervously. "You kay?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "I wanna make Daddy Tim something but I dunno what to make. In November he'll have been mine for a year and I wanna make him a present. I figured that you might know what to make."

Katie exhaled dramatically. "Well it don't really matter, coz dey... they love everything you make, even if it's really bad. I made some tings for my Mama and Papa when I was really little dat are just ugggh!" Katie grinned as Ben giggled. "But dey still loved it coz I made it for dem."

"Alright," Ben looked thoughtful. As they approached the already seated family he bent down and let Fidget off his lead. "But what do I make?"

Katie frowned. "I dunno, hang on I'll check." Katie trotted towards her father. "Papa," she announced herself before draping herself over Sully's back and hugging him round the neck. "Benny needs help."

Sully looked up at the little boy with concern. "You alright big man?"

"Yeah," Ben sank down onto the blanket. "I wanna make Daddy Tim something but I dunno what to make."

Sully smiled as he pulled Katie into his lap and hugged her tightly. "What do you think he would like?"

"I dunno," Ben shrugged. "I thought maybe I could write him something but then I realised he wouldn't be able to see it, so I wanna make something he can feel."

Sully nodded in understanding. "How about I teach you to carve wood?"

Ben's face lit up, "Really?"

"Sure," Sully smiled at the little boy. "It'll be my pleasure."

"See," Katie hugged Sully tightly. "I knew Papa would know what to do," she shuffled out of Sully's grip and walked on her knees over to her mother. "Mama, Papa real clever."

"He is," Michaela smiled at her husband. "What would you like to eat?"

"Don mind," Katie sighed, she grinned at Esmee who was making messy work of a piece of cheese.

"Well if you finish the biscuit and the cheese," Michaela laid down the terms to her little girl who was still a finicky eater. "Grace has put something special in our basket and I will let you have some."

"Cake?" Katie's eyes went wide. She held her hands out immediately, "I eat the cheese and biskit, right now."

Michaela smiled and handed Katie her plate. "Ben, what would you like to eat?"

Ben shrugged as he stroked the little puppy, "I don't mind, but can I give Fidget something?"

"You may," Michaela smiled at the little boy. "But you must eat your food, I don't think you father will be very pleased if I let you go hungry."

Ben grinned, and inched closer to Sully, thoroughly in awe of Katie's Papa after his offer to help him with his gift for his Daddy. "Could you teach me this afternoon?" he looked hopefully at Sully. "I wanna get it done so I can give it to him as a present to give him on the day when he became my Daddy."

"Sure," Sully handed Ben his plate of food. "Eat that and we'll get started."

* * *

><p>A horrible smell assaulted his nostrils and Ben jerked away. Confused by the darkness he clamped one hand over his nose and mouth to ward off the smell as he fumbled with the matches to light the lamp so he could see what was going on. He could hear Fidget whimpering outside the door, the puppy scratching at the wood trying to get in. A horrible sound filled the room, the sound of someone being sick, and worryingly choking.<p>

"DADDY TIM!" Ben fumbled with the match quickly lighting the lamp. The room filled with the light. Ben almost dropped the lamp, the horrifying sight of his father choking as he lay on his back. Ben shoved the lamp back on the table and rushed to his father. Using all his strength he pulled his father to rest on his side. Ben gagged, the smell worsening as the covers moved and revealed the mess on the mattress. Ignoring it, Ben thrust his hand into the Reverend's mouth pulling the man's vomit out to clear his airway. "Hold on Daddy Tim," Ben muttered. He took a step back from the bed, his eyes widening with terror as he took in his father's weak and terribly sick form. He shook his hand, throwing the mess on the floor and turned to the door. "Hold on Daddy Tim," he repeated and he started to run.

Outside the chill September night engulfed him, but he wasted no time, he took off running up their little yard onto the road that led to town. "HELP!" he screamed running as fast as his legs would carrying him. "HELP!" His lungs began to burn but he continued to run. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Out of the gloom the parade of shops appeared and he pressed on, running as fast as he was able, his feet stumbling as they fell into the ruts in the road. "HELP!"

He rounded the corner of the street, the clinic appearing into view, exuding comfort and hope, the building bathed in soft orange lamplight. "HELP!"

He aimed at the door where he knew nurse Klara slept. "HELP ME!"

Around him, lights were beginning to come on in homes and businesses. Ben hit the door to the clinic, his fists beating against the wood. "HELP, KLARA, HELP ME!"

The door jerked open and Ben fell inwards, landing in Hank's quick moving arms.

"Growler man you gotta help me!" Ben grasped Hank's collar. "Daddy Tim, I... I think he's..." he stopped unable to say the word, unable to imply that he thought his beloved father was about to go skywards.

Hank frowned at the distraught little boy, trying to piece together what was happening. He pulled Ben's vomit covered hand from his clothes and stared at it, the pieces fitting together.

"Ben," Klara came running down the stairs, "Hank? What's happening?"

Hank thrust Ben at Klara "The Reverend is sick, I'll go get Dr Mike."

Klara watched her father disappear into the night, and enclosed her arms around the little boy, his sobs almost choking him. "Ben, it's ok, come on," she dragged Ben towards the door. "Come on angel, let's go look after your Daddy."

* * *

><p>Michaela pushed her way through the door of the clinic and wretched, no matter how long she had been a doctor sometimes the horrible smell of sickness still got the better of her.<p>

"Klara," she directed her attention on her young nurse as she moved into the clinic, shaking her head to bring her focus onto the Reverend and away from the horrible smell. "What do we have?"

"He has a fever, vomiting, diarrhoea and his hand," Klara lifted the Reverend's right hand to show Michaela the angry puss filled wound. "I think he's got septicaemia," Klara pointed to the red streaks on the Reverend's arms.

Michaela frowned hesitating a moment as she recalled the horrible time when her clinic had been destroyed by some unseen bug, the symptoms of the patients it had befallen so similar to the Reverend's

"Caela," Sully's gentle voice sounded from the doorway. Michaela turned to look at him, her eyes filled with worry. "It's alright," Sully assured her. "We got the money that I got from building the new schoolhouse."

Michaela smiled instantly knowing that he knew what she was thinking. "Thank you Sully."

"I'll get you two some clothes from the store," Sully nodded softly. "I'll get a new table made, and we'll buy anything you think you need new."

"A new table," Klara stared terrified at Michaela, her eyes darting from the Reverend to his hand and back to Michaela. "What is this?"

"I don't know," Michaela answered honestly. "But a few years ago there was an unknown infection that caused symptoms like this that originated in the clinic. We burnt it out," Michaela looked nervously at her hand, "this is similar, though I have not treated the Reverend recently so he must have got it from somewhere elsewhere. We shall have to contain the infection, whatever is used to touch him should be isolated and destroyed so that we do not spread the infection around the clinic." Michaela moved over to the side of the clinic, singling a crate from a recent delivery he brought it back to the table. "Anything that you use to treat the Reverend place in here, we will use only those instruments and then dispose of them after we have finished treating him." She sighed and moved closer. A notion occurred to her, "Klara did anyone help you move the Reverend here, was it Robert E?"

"Yeah," Klara nodded nervously.

"Sully," Michaela turned back to her husband. "Please make sure Robert E properly bathes and destroys any clothing that came in contact with the Reverend, before he touches his children."

"Course," Sully disappeared into the night to find the blacksmith.

"Are we gonna get this?" Klara asked nervously.

Michaela shook her head, "Do you have any cuts on your hands?"

"No."

Michaela gave a sigh of relief. "It's highly unlikely," she assured the young nurse. Depositing her bag on the desk she removed her coat and slipped on her apron before approaching the Reverend. Quickly she studied the Reverend's symptoms. "We must keep his fluids up and get his temperature down."

"What about his hand?" Klara asked glancing at the wound on the Reverend's hand.

"I shall drain the wound," Michaela whispered. "Hopefully we can draw the infection out."

* * *

><p>Michaela frowned as she lifted the bandage from the Reverend's hand, immediately her mind was made up, she had been hoping that with a little bit of time and the drainage of the infection that his hand would get better, but with the 30 minutes she had spent treating his other symptoms his hand had taken a turn for the worse. The limb was beginning to turn purple, small blisters forming on the skin, and the unmistakeable smell of wet gangrene filled the room. Whatever the Reverend had, was acting fast and had already cost him his hand.<p>

"Klara," Michaela spoke carefully. "We need to prep for surgery."

"Are you going to cut his hand open and try and clean more of the wound?" Klara asked staring at the Reverend's hand, clearly trying not to vomit.

"We are going to remove his arm," Michaela pointed at the purple areas of the Reverend's hand. "These areas have died," Michaela examined the streak and redness on the Reverend's arm. "We shall have to amputate to here," she pointed to above the Reverend's elbow, an inch above where the redness and streaks stopped.

"Is it actually going to work?" Klara asked stoically.

"I hope so," Michaela sighed, she knew with how sick the Reverend was, the amputation was a long shot, the her friend still ran the risk that the infection was raging in other parts of his body but was not yet exhibiting itself, that he was in danger of organ failure. But she knew she could only treat what she could see, and what she could see was spreading, the horrible purple colour slowly spreading across his arm, like a bruise blooming. The horrible horrifying mark of death that she was going to try and fight back. "Could you prep him?" Michaela requested of Klara. "I'm going to tell the others what is going on. I know they shall want an update."

"Dr Mike," Klara called Michaela back. "What happens if it doesn't work?" The young woman sighed, "I mean I know that he will...die. But who will perform the ceremony?"

"I'm not certain," Michaela paused, slowly she turned, the feeling of being watched creeping over her. But the windows that ran down the alleyway between the clinic and the gazette was empty. "I shall get Horace to wire the Reverend's missionary agency, perhaps they have," she stopped talking, her trail of thought vanishing from her mind as she stared down at her friend's pained face "I shan't be long." She moved and after sanitising her hands in an acid solution lifted the bone saw from her collection of tools. "I need to get this sharpened."

* * *

><p>Ben sat on the ground panting, sitting where he had dropped down to the ground as Dr Mike turned away from the examination table. He wasn't sure if she had seen him, but he had heard every word. Every word which said Daddy Tim was going to die. Ben scrambled along the ground, nervous that if he stood up, he would be seen. He straightened as he ran out into the street. Running as fast as he could away from the clinic, away from the centre of town. He knew the grownups were all in the saloon, all waiting for the news to come.<p>

Ben cursed as his feet pounded across the wooden bridge that crossed the creek, his location shouted out, no longer hidden by the soft crunch of gravel. Quickly he raced across the grass and up the steps. The church door was always open, never locked, so that people who needed to feel closer to God could be near him whenever they needed it.

Ben came to halt as he entered the Church properly, the room was dark, still in the grips of the night, but he could make out the chairs and the pulpit, the piano. He could make out the symbols of worship, of devotion, of love. And suddenly Ben hated it all, he hated everything that this building represented, because it meant nothing, because they meant nothing to Him, none of them meant anything to the man that they worshiped or prayed to. God did not care that his servant was dying; God did not care at all.

Ben screamed, anger and pain tearing out of him and he moved forward, moving through the darkness, racing at the pulpit at the front of the church. He hit it with full force, his arms and legs kicking out at it, his fingers tearing at the wooden cross on the front, trying to rip it off. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" he screamed. He kicked at the structure again beating out his pain. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY DADDY, DON'T YOU DARE!" He spun the moonlight catching the glass of the cabinet that held the book, the precious book, the holy book. Ben ran at it, he tugged at the door, but it was locked, the only thing in the Church that was locked. The only thing of any value locked away. The big leather Church Bible, not the little one his father carried, this was the special one, the one that had come from a far away land, been written long ago. Ben clawed at the handle, trying to pull the door open. He spun, his body seething and shaking with anger. He reached for one of the candle sticks, one of the few things he could pick up and turned back to the cabinet. With a roar he launched himself at the cabinet his arm thrusting the candlestick down and out, the metal coming in contact with the glass. Shattering it. Ben paused for a moment, as if testing the Lord on High, challenging Him to smite him for thinking what he was going to do. But nothing, there was no retribution, nothing. "I HATE YOU, YOU, YOU," Ben took a big breath, "B*ST*RD!" the word slipped out of Ben's mouth and he shuddered his body reacting to the terrible thing he had just said, but again nothing happened. The Challenge was left unmet. Ben lunged, pushing his hand through the broken window, lifting the big, old, heavy book out of its protective casing. Not caring that the cover caught and ripped on the still hanging pieces of glass. Ben dropped to his knees and opened the book. The first page shone out in the dark, the beautiful type stark against the creamy pages. Ben gripped the paper intent on ripping it.

"Ben don't!"

His head jerked up and he stared at the figure topped with a silvery mop of hair. Ben rose, his fists curled into balls and he stared down Loren. "WHY? HE DOESN'T CARE!" Ben bellowed at Loren, "I HATE HIM!" Ben screamed and ran at Loren, beating his fists into Loren's soft torso, hitting the old man as if he were hitting God who in this instance he hated so much, "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" Ben struggled against Loren's enclosing arms, against the warmth and the care that came with them. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to shout and scream. But above all he wanted his Daddy, he wanted his love, he wanted his arms around him. "I hate Him," he mumbled one more time before succumbing to the comfort Loren's arms brought and he sank to the floor, his body wracked with sobs.

* * *

><p>Michaela stripped the last of her blood stained clothes off and threw them on the top of the crate that contained the tools and cloths she had used for treating the Reverend, Klara's blood stained clothes and the Reverend's severed arm. With a sigh she lit the match, the flame flaring into light and providing a red and warmth to the cold grey blue September morning. She lowered the match, lighting her clothes, the cotton fabric catching quickly and igniting what was beneath it. The fire would burn the sickness that was making the Reverend so ill, destroy the infection before it had a chance to destroy anyone else.<p>

Michaela turned away from the fire, towards the metal basin that she had had Sully bring out for her. The contents of the basin looked harmless enough, like it was simply water but it wasn't. Mixed with the water were a few drops of acid, enough to kill whatever infection was on her, transferred from her treatment of the Reverend. She had washed herself thoroughly with soap and water before she left the clinic, but there was no way she was going to take the risk that there could be any infection on her skin, not when she would hug and kiss her babies. Michaela dipped the cloth into the liquid and then slowly wiped it across her arm. She grimaced, feeling the acid making her skin tingle. She forced herself to continue, wiping the cloth down her other arm, across her chest, up her neck, wincing as the tingling sensation got worse.

She gave a yell of surprise as water was thrown over her from behind, her entire body drenched from head to toe.

"Enough now Caela," Sully's voice spoke out to her, tinged with sadness and worry. "Enough, don't hurt yourself anymore." He lowered himself on the ground next to her, a large soft white towel in his arms. "Enough." He requested once more. Michaela nodded. In an instant he wrapped the towel around her pulling her onto his lap. "I brought this," Sully held out a jar, a thick white cream within it. "Klara said it would help." He opened the large jar, "Can I?" Michaela nodded weakly, the tiredness that she should have banished with a night of sleep ten times worse, clawing at her making her feel abysmal. She gave a sigh of relief as Sully softly applied the cream to her still tingling skin, the cool salve, making her skin feel normal once more. Michaela closed her eyes and leaned into Sully's chest. Safe in his arms and with the sound of his heart in her ear she was free to sleep if only for a moment, she was free to feel at peace before she went back and saw if the horrible operation had saved the Reverend's life.

* * *

><p>"Ben?"<p>

Michaela jerked from her reading at the sound of the Reverend's weak voice. She lowered the book to the table and rushed to the bedside, "Reverend?"  
>"Michaela," The Reverend whimpered, trying to turn his head to look for her.<p>

Michaela lightly touched his brow, letting him know she was there and testing his fever. She gave a sigh, it had broken. The quinine and Cheyenne remedy's working, allowing the Reverend to come back to them. "Try not to speak," Michaela brushed a damp cloth across his parched lips. "You've been very sick."

"My arm," The Reverend whimpered, unable to see his missing limb but feeling the difference. "I can't move my hand."

Michaela tenderly stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry Reverend, your hand became very severely infected and turned gangrenous. I had to remove it. I'm so very sorry."

"Oh," The Reverend whispered.

Michaela watched the blind man nervously for several moments as he seemed to take in what she had told him. She didn't want to over burden him with the news that she had had to amputate his arm from above the elbow, that he was still desperately sick, that the yellow tinge of his skin indicated the sickness had affected his liver, that when he had passed urine she had seen blood in it which indicated a problem with his kidneys. So she waited, for what felt like an eternity for him to speak, the minutes ticked by, leaving in its wake an unending period of silence before finally the Reverend spoke once more.

"Where is Ben?"

"Loren and Cynthia are looking after him," Michaela smiled gently.

The Reverend gave a sigh of relief, "Is he alright?"

"He is shaken and upset," Michaela informed him diplomatically, thinking it wise to leave the outburst in the Church for another time. "He is very worried."

"I want to..." The Reverend paused, wincing as he shifted slightly and causing himself pain.

"No visitors yet," Michaela told him softly.

"He is not a visitor he is my son," The Reverend whimpered.

"I know," Michaela held the Reverend's remaining hand, "but you won't want him to see you like this."

"Is it bad?" The Reverend swallowed nervously, noting the tension in her voice.

"Yes Reverend," Michaela squeezed his hand. "I'm afraid it is. We were so very close to losing you. I need you to rest and give the medicine a while longer to work. Then you may see your son."

* * *

><p>Horace slipped through tables of the cafe, winding his way though the other diners as they finished their evening meals to Michaela. The lady doctor sat by herself, pushing the food around with her fork, her whole body sagging with the despondency that came when she knew she could do no more. Horace sighed, he knew when Michaela was like this that there was only one cure and that was her family, but at this time of the evening they would already be back at home.<p>

"Dr Mike," Horace hovered over her table, not wanting to interrupt her.

"Horace," Michaela smiled weakly at him, "Oh do you have a telegraph for me?" she nodded towards the yellow piece of paper he held in his hands.

"Not exactly for you Dr Mike," Horace looked nervously at the paper.

"Would you like to sit?" Michaela offered.

Horace nodded gratefully and sank into the chair opposite her. "I've been wiring the Reverend's missionary agency, they asked for updates how he's been getting on. Well I wired them after you said he was awake but still really sick. They sent this," he slid the paper across the table for her to read.

Michaela quickly scanned the words before looking up at Horace. "They have a space for him?"

"They're holding it open for him," Horace nodded. "But..."

"He won't leave Ben," Michaela sighed and lowered her hand to the table. "I wish I could..." she sighed and ran her hand tiredly across her face. "I wish I knew what to do. I've exhausted my resources here. This home may be what he needs."

Horace nodded slowly. "I spoke to Jake, he said the town would pay for the Reverend's fare and yours and anyone else you need to help you get him there and for you to get back."

"That's very generous," Michaela exhaled, "but I fear it is an irrelevant gesture."

"Maybe you just gotta convince him Dr Mike," Horace smiled at her. "You always make a lotta sense ta me. Just lay it out to him."

"Thank you Horace, but convincing the council to do what is right is very different to asking a man to leave his home and his son," Michaela shuddered, knowing what her own answer would be should anyone suggest it to her.

Horace nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should just say to him what you would say to you." Horace folded the paper neatly in half, "The Reverend trusts you, he knows you would never suggest anything that weren't in his best interest." Horace rose from the table, he took a step to the side of the table and stopped, with a soft comforting smile he turned back to Michaela and took her hand. "You always do what's right Dr Mike, I don't trust no one more then I trust you."

* * *

><p>Michaela gently held the Reverend's remaining hand as he absorbed the news about the home. She knew that the offer from his Missionary agency was a fabulous one, the home they had the perfect place for him to recover, save for one fact, that he could not take his son.<p>

"And it's in New York?" The Reverend whispered softly.

"Yes," Michaela could see the hesitance in his face, the burning conflict he had between wanting to say yes and wanting to shout no. She knew that she too would have this dilemma, the horrible choice between the best place to be in order to survive being so horribly far from her children.

"And you think I should go?" The Reverend fixed his dark eyes on her, the velvet brown pools glassy from tears and the sickness that still raged through his body.

"I think it would be wise," Michaela told him gently, "but it is ultimately your decision."

"Why is it wise?" The Reverend tried to shake his head, but stopped with a wince as it caused him pain.

Michaela took a deep breath. "Reverend you are a very sick man, and my clinic is not equipped with what you need, you will need almost constant care while your body recovers and I cannot offer that long term, not in the type of sterile environment that would best suit you while your immune system is so weak."

"Are you saying..." the Reverend dissolved into a coughing fit.

"If I could help you I would, but my clinic is just that, a clinic, it's not a hospital, or a convalescence home that is next to a hospital. I don't have half the equipment that a hospital has." Michaela sighed. "I'm sorry Reverend, I wish with all my heart that could help you. But I fear that if you stay in Colorado Springs that you won't get better, that your life expectancy would not be good. I want you to best chance you could possibly have."

"Have you given up on yourself?" The Reverend frowned. "You are fabulous doctor, Michaela."

"Thank you, but that is not is what I mean," Michaela shook her head. "I'm simply learning to accept my limitations, there are things I can't do for this town, because I simply can't afford to buy the equipment the procedure's require." She squeezed his hand. "I wish I could build this town a hospital, with operating theatres, and wards and exam rooms, with a full staff of doctors and nurses and every medical tool ever made but I can't. It means I face the choice of watching those I cannot help, die or sending them somewhere that they can be helped, that's if I have that option." Michaela brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "You have a wonderful opportunity to recover Reverend, don't dismiss it."

"What about Ben?" The Reverend sighed.

"I wish he could go with you," Michaela told him honestly. "I hate that you have to be separated, but this way, it's only geography that keeps you apart. You're simply apart by miles. Not by life and death. He will be well looked after." Michaela bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Reverend please, I don't want to lose you, I want you to have the best possible chance. We've all already lost one dear friend this year, none of us wants to lose another."

* * *

><p>Ben slipped inside the recovery room, instantly he felt tears prickle his eyes. The sight of his father so small, helpless and sick, lying in the bed was horrible beyond words. The sight of the space where his Daddy's hand should have been felt just as painful as when he had trodden on the bear trap. The horrible knowledge that he would never be able to hold his father's right hand, he would never be touched by his father's right hand, seizing his chest and making it hard to breathe.<p>

"Ben," The Reverend raised his head from the pillow. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Ben hesitated, not sure that he should run and hug his Daddy, if it would hurt him more then he already was.

"Come here," The Reverend raised his left hand. Ben rushed round the bed. The Reverend smiled as the little boy held his hand to his cheek, "I love you," he told the child.

"You don't hate me?" Ben asked nervously. "They said you were leaving. I thought it was because of what I said," he gripped hold of The Reverend's hand. "They won't let me go with you."

"I'm going to place where I can get better, so I can come back and be your Daddy again." The Reverend stroked Ben's soft cheek. "Ben what did you say? Why do you think that I would want to leave you?" The Reverend frowned as he felt the tears roll down his son's cheek. "Don't cry Ben, whatever you said it cannot be that bad."

"It is," Ben sniffed. "I called God a really, really bad name. I was really angry with him and I told him I hated him. It was a really bad name."

"I'm sure God understands," The Reverend wiped Ben's cheek.

"No Daddy Tim, I was really bad, I called him," Ben took a shuddering breath, not wanting to utter the awful name again. "I called him a bast..."

"Oh Ben," The Reverend cut his son off. He coughed, the force of his emotion, the burning need to sit and cuddle his son overwhelming his vastly weakened body.

"Please don't hate me, I'm really sorry Daddy," Ben burst into tears. "I'm really really sorry."

"Ben it's alright," The Reverend brushed more tears away from his son's soft cheek. "God will understand."

"But the things I said," Ben whimpered. "I shouldn't a said em."

"No you shouldn't, but sometimes we need to let God know how we feel. We have to express to God what our feelings are and let him provide us with comfort and guidance." The Reverend coughed again, his energy rapidly waning as he spoke with his son. "There is a Psalm, number 88 it very unusual because it doesn't end in us rejoicing in God. It ends with sadness and pain and anger. But you know what it shows us? That we are allowed to feel angry at Him, that it is legitimate to feel this way. There is so much in this world that we do not understand. Many things beyond what we can comprehend. We cannot love Him all the time, but he will always guide us back to Him."

"He won't be mad?" Ben squeaked.

"If He wanted to hurt you for what you said, we would not be having this conversation. In the book of John, it tells us 'If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness.'" The Reverend smiled weakly. "Maybe you should tell him you are sorry and ask for his to forgive you."

"Now?" Ben sniffed.

"He can hear you," The Reverend urged.

Ben nodded and pressed his palms together as if he was about to say grace. "God, I'm really sorry," Ben glanced at his father for further encouragement. "I shouldn't of called you a bad name. I was really angry that you made my Daddy sick, please forgive me saying I hate you, I don't hate you." He sniffed trying to stop himself from crying so that he could finish his apology before tears got the better of him. "Thank you for not letting him die. I really need my Daddy, I...I," Ben dissolved into tears unable to say anymore. The Reverend reached and pulled the little boy's head to his chest, hugging him as best he could. They stayed still for several minutes the little boy crying into his father's chest, while the father taking all the love that the little boy was pouring out, drinking it in and using it to get better.

After a while Ben lifted his head and gazed into his father's dark brown eyes. "I don't want you to go. I don't think I can live without you."

"Of course you can," The Reverend touched Ben's chest above his heart, instinctively knowing how his son's torso would be angled. "Dr Mike keeps a Bible in the nightstand would you get it for me?"

"But you can't read it," Ben pointed out as he moved to collect the precious book.

"But you can," The Reverend smiled. "Turn to the book of Joshua, Chapter one, verse nine. Ignore the question," he instructed, "read from 'Be Strong'."

Ben turned through the book until he found the place his father had specified, slowly and haltingly he read from the Bible, "Be strong and of a good courage; be not afraid, neither be thou dismayed: for the LORD thy God _is_ with thee whithersoever thou goest." Ben lowered the heavy book to the bed.

"Do you understand?" The Reverend asked.

"That I gotta be brave and I shouldn't be scared because God is with me," Ben started to cry again. "He's with me wherever I am," Ben wiped his sleeve of his sweater across his nose and cheek. "But what if you don't come back?"

"Ben, I know I will come back. I have faith that I will," The Reverend placed his finger against Ben's lips stopping him from interrupting, "faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see."

"That's from the Bible too," Ben nodded in understanding.

"My own spin on something," The Reverend pulled the little boy back into his arm. "I am sure I will get better, because I am certain God will help me. I am sure God will bring us back together because I am certain he knows how much we love each other."

* * *

><p>Sully kissed Michaela's hair as they sat nestled together on the bench outside the clinic. This moment a brief time for them to be together as the week passed with Michaela spending so much time at the clinic tending to the Reverend. They didn't need to speak, just be as close together as it was decent for a married couple to be in the middle of the day. With Katie at school, they only had the two little ones to watch. Violet happily asleep in Michaela's arms, while Esmee was happy playing in the dirt under the shadow of the wagon, her parent's watchful eyes tracing her every move.<p>

"Thank you sweetheart," Michaela smiled down at Esmee as the toddler presented her with a stone from the street.

"Ta," Esmee gave a beaming smile and moved off to find a matching stone for her Papa.

Michaela smiled and rubbed the smooth pebble with her thumb.

"Ben could use that for his slingshot," Sully commented quietly.

"Yes," Michaela sighed. "Sully what would you feel about perhaps taking Ben in?"

"To live with us?" Sully nodded. "I was thinking the same," Sully looked thoughtful. "Don't know where to put him though."

"In with Brian I suppose," Michaela sighed, wondering how her son would take that he would have to share a room with a much younger child. "He and Matthew used to share."

"And if he don't like it we can always move Katie to share with Esmee, and Ben can have the little room," Sully muttered carefully. "Katie would pretty much do anything for her Benny," he smiled.

"Where would we put Violet?" Michaela pondered, rearranging her sleeping daughter's socks, knowing that the room that Esmee slept in would take two single beds, but certainly not three.

"She'll be in with us for a while yet, we only moved Esmee out so soon coz we had Violet, Katie was in with us till she was three." Sully reasoned. "We'll just figure out the rest when we get to it. Sides Brian might have moved out by then." He squeezed Michaela's arm, reassuring her, knowing the mention of her son leaving would make her feel unquestionably sad.

"Do you think Ben will want to live with us?" Michaela asked nervously.

"I hope so," Sully smiled as Esmee returned from her quest. "Thanks Na'he," he grinned as his middle daughter handed him a dusty rock. "Besides it would only be till the Reverend got better."

"Yes," Michaela swallowed. "Until the Reverend gets better," she sighed and forced herself to smile, conscious that Esmee was watching her nervously, the toddler picking up on her tiredness and the feelings of melancholia she was feeling after the Reverend's horrific sickness.

"He will get better," Sully asserted. "I'm sure o'it," he looked up as he heard someone approach them. "Hey Loren."

"Sully," Loren nodded as he approached them, "Dr Mike."

"Good afternoon Loren," Michaela smiled at the storekeeper. "Do you need anything?"

"I wanted to speak to both o yer," Loren rubbed his hand nervously, before his face broke into a huge grin as Esmee toddled over to him. "Well hello Esmee, what ya got there?" Loren crouched down beside the little girl, "Gee thanks," he stared curiously at the stone the toddler presented him with.

"Ta," Esmee giggled and toddled off to find some more stones.

Loren chuckled and shoved his stone into his waistcoat pocket. "I was wondering if the Reverend talked to ya about what he wanted to happen with Ben?"

Michaela smiled. "We were just discussing that. We we're going to offer to take him in."

Loren looked uncomfortable. "So was I," Loren shrugged slightly. "I just thought that when the Reverend comes back he ain't really gonna be up to living by himself, and I thought he could come back and live with me."

"And if Ben was already living with you it would be less of an adjustment for him," Michaela looked at Sully with raised eyebrows, Loren's suggestion making complete sense.

"Just a notion really," Loren smiled softly. "I also wanted to know if I could come with ya to New York."

"Dr Mike isn't going to New York."

The three adults turned to look at Klara as she approached round the corner of the clinic. Klara smiled and slipped her arm from out of Preston's back removing herself from her beau, so that she did not appear inappropriate.

"We shall escort the Reverend," Preston announced. "It makes complete sense," he added before anyone else could protest. "I have staff I can instruct to run the hotel, Klara has medical experience, we have no children to concern ourselves with. I shall be stronger should something go awry more able to assist the Reverend should he need carrying," Preston looked at Loren for protest. "It makes sense."

"Are you alright with it?" Klara asked Michaela nervously. "I thought it would be better seeing as how you are still nursing Violet, you'd have to take her too."

"Yes," Michaela glanced down at the still sleeping baby. "That does seem like a better idea. But what if he worsens?"

"We stop regularly Michaela," Klara held out a piece of paper, the route mapped out to New York. "If he needs medical care there will be plenty of places to get it. I know it shall leave you shorthanded, but it's better than leaving the town without you, and you without your children." Klara lifted Esmee onto her hip as the youngster toddled up to her. "It's the best of a bad situation."

"Absolutely," Preston nodded, "and if Loren is to take Ben, then it would save uprooting an already traumatised child once more."

"Preston does have a point Loren," Michaela looked between the two men.

"I guess," Loren frowned. "What you think Sully?"

"I think what Klara and Preston are suggesting is a good idea. As much as I know Michaela can help the Reverend, I'd much rather she didn't go coz she'd have ta take Violet, and I think for you to leave Loren and then come back would just upset Ben too much," Sully added his two cents. "I think we gotta mother that boy a little. Or Grandfather him," Sully winked at Loren. "He already latched on to you, to leave would just make him worse."

"Guess that's the plan then," Loren nodded in understanding.

"I believe that is," Michaela sighed she glanced at Sully with a soft smile, pleased that those around her had the optimism that the Reverend would survive, that he would return when he was well. She smiled up at Klara, the young woman was blossoming, her confidence soaring, her own self belief increasing almost daily. The time they spent together obviously working. Michaela sighed. While the next few days would be sad, as it would see the Reverend leave Colorado Springs for an indefinite length of time, there was hope once more, and faith that everything would work out for the best. Faith that the Reverend would get better and return to them in the future.


	4. From the Jaws

_For all those that fear as they read it, I am not doing what you think I am doing and it will work out in the end._

From the Jaws

He stretched as the still warm sun kissed his bare arms. The late September Saturday was balmy and beautiful, in no way showing that fall and winter were just around the corner. Sully grinned at his wife, watching as she played the never changing game she had with Katie over what the little girl would eat. He chuckled, no amount of dressing up the food as special because they were having a picnic, Katie only ate two things without protest and that was candy and cake. He looked down at Esmee, his toddler, happily munching on her carefully cut pieces of food, eagerly moving from one piece to the next, enjoying all the new textures and flavours that growing up brought her.

"Enjoyin that Na'he?" Sully asked her as he leant in to wipe her hands so she didn't get too sticky.

Esmee gave him a beaming smile showing him her teeth and her half chewed piece of gammon.

"You're a messy pup," Sully chuckled. "Worse than Fidget," he pointed at the puppy who was laying on the grass a little way away chewing happily on a bone. Ben and his puppy had spent the last two Saturday afternoon's with them so that Loren could get on in the store and Ben could be kept busy so that he didn't have time to miss the Reverend too much. "He likes that bone, huh big man?" Sully grinned at the little boy who was quietly toying with his food.

"Yeah," Ben's face creased into a smile. "He likes the stuff in the middle." Ben looked curiously at Sully, his green eyes darting between him and Katie. "Why don't she eat?"  
>Sully shrugged, "If I knew that I'd be a rich man." Sully squeezed Ben's shoulder. "You don't need to worry about Katie, she gets her energy by the bucket load."<p>

"I guess," Ben shrugged out of Sully's gentle grip. "Just it ain't right. I spent a lotta my life being hungry." He stopped as Katie's eyes swivelled onto him, the little girl evidently hearing every word that had been spoken between her father and Ben. "I'm..." Ben started to apologise, knowing from her serious expression that he had upset her.

"No Benny," Katie held up her hand, slowly she reached out to take the plate from Michaela. "Mama I not eat the beans coz I don't like em, but I eat everything else."

Michaela stared open mouthed at her daughter. It had been such a long time since Katie had eaten a meal without protest or without playing with the contents of her plate, she felt mildly shocked, though of course the fact remained that Katie had yet to consume her plateful of food but from the determined look on the little girls face it actually looked as though Katie was going to make a concerted effort to eat the full plate.

"Well I..." Michaela began, she jumped at the sound of the horses in the paddock suddenly made, the animals crying out in fear. "Sully?" she glanced at her husband.

"I'll go check on them, maybe something got in with them," Sully gave her a reassuring smile as he rose from the blanket.

"Why the horsies making silly noises?" Katie asked curiously as she chewed carefully on a piece of meat.

"I'm not certain sweetheart," Michaela smiled at her little one, she glanced down at Violet on her lap the little baby blissfully unaware of all that was going on, just content to be outside and with her sisters sat nearby her where she had access to them. Michaela opened her mouth to encourage Katie to try some of the corn bread when she felt it, the horrible tight feeling she got when something was about to happen to someone she loved. She turned to look at Sully, her eyes widening as she watched in slow motion as Flash kicked her hind legs out. The horse's hooves made contact with the fence that at very second Sully was climbing over. Time moved to an almost stop as Michaela watched the fence buckle and roll, not enough to snap but enough to dislodge Sully and cause him to slip and fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Sully!" Michaela jumped to her feet, she took one step towards him before remembering that she was holding Violet. "Katie sweetheart, will you hold your Violet please?"

"You gonna help Papa." Katie nodded reaching to hold her sister.

With her hands free Michaela rushed down to her husband's worryingly still form. "Sully!" she dropped to her knees beside him, his face was creased in pain, and he was obviously trying to keep himself in control and not cry out. "Sully!" she repeated touching his shoulder.

"I'm alright," Sully grimaced, "just knocked the air out of me."

"Does anything hurt?" Michaela slipped from concerned wife to doctor.

"Nah," Sully shook his head. "Just where I hit the ground it ain't to bad." He glanced sideways through the fence at the still agitated animals, Flash the most agitated of all, twisting and turning in circles, butting her chest against the fence posts as if she was trying to break out. "Dunno what's got into Flash, she's..." Sully stopped as Michaela's hair whipped into him, her head turning at breakneck speed, "Caela?" but in that instant he knew to, knew what Michaela was feeling, that the sensation she got every time he got hurt had not gone even though she knew he was fine. That the sensation was not for him, the sensation was for their children and that was what Flash was trying to tell them, that the children were in danger.

"Og," Esmee gleefully pointed towards the tree line.

"Silly Es," Katie giggled. "Fidget down there," pointing in the direction of Ben's faithful puppy.

"Og," Esmee asserted, the toddler hauled herself to her feet and scurried towards the edge of the blanket.

"Esmee NO!" Ben called seeing what Esmee thought was a dog, recognising that the sandy brown creature was a coyote.

Esmee stopped and turned around, her lower lip stuck out at her displeasure of being told off.

"Esmee come back here," Ben ordered quietly, holding his arms out to the toddler. But Esmee did not move fast enough, the animal moving with a fluid motion, leaping out of the trees, clearing the distance between the tree line and the blanket in one leap.

Esmee turned slightly, attracted by the noise of the animal, her piece of gammon hanging limply from her hand. Her blue eyes widened in fear and she gave a soft scream, as the animal landed on top of her.

Ben froze, watching the animal wrap it's jaws round Esmee, the toddler floppy in its mouth. Katie's scream made him move and he reached and grabbed a nearby stick. He ran at the animal his stick raised. Ben stumbled as Fidget rushed under his legs, his faithful dog, leaping at the coyote scratching at the animal's scruff, trying to get it to let go of the child. Ben launched himself at the coyote, his stick coming down hard on the animal's back. "LET," he struck the animal again, "GO." He beat the animal again, feeling like the moment was stretching into eternity. Ben gave a yell as he was thrust to one side, pushed to the ground by Sully as he ran to save his daughter.

Sully raised his arm and brought his hand down hard. The blade of the knife slicing clean into animal's neck, severing it's spinal cord, killing it in an instant. Sully collapsed to the floor, his hand moving forward, fumbling to try and pry the dead creature off his daughter. He could barely see, his eyes filled with tears, all he knew that Esmee wasn't moving and his hands were stained with blood, Esmee's blood, his baby's blood. He could hear Katie crying behind him, hear Michaela's footsteps as she too ran across the yard. He had never run so fast in his life, but he feared his speed had not been enough, he had not been quick enough to save his little girl.

"SULLY!" Michaela dropped to her knees beside him, she joined her husband, her fingers forcing apart the dead animal's jaws. A whimper reached her ears, a tiny squeak from Esmee, a tiny beautiful noise, which indicated her little girl was not dead, that she was still with them. She gasped as Sully lifted Esmee free from the animal, the toddler's yellow dress quickly staining red as Esmee's blood flowed rapidly from the savage bite mark on her left hip. Michaela gulped, she wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't, she would not let herself. Michaela forced the fact that this baby was her baby to the back of her mind, letting her medical knowledge flood into the forefront. Her knowledge and training telling her that she needed to control the bleeding until she could operate. She shook her head, knowing that she could not do that, that she could not cut Esmee open, but James could. "Sully get the wagon," Michaela ordered as she pulled Esmee in close, trying to give the toddler comfort, knowing that the silence was a bad thing, that her baby was in shock, which was just as dangerous as the blood that was trickling from the wounds or the injury itself.

* * *

><p>The sound of a carriage racing towards the Chateau made James look up, carriages did not race to and from the Chateau. The Chateau was a quiet gentile beacon of tranquillity in the savage beautiful landscape it resided in. At least that was what the literature stated. James glanced at his pocket watch, noting the closeness of the hour hand to one o'clock. He rolled his eyes, it was probably a delivery trying to be made before the hour, Preston having been rather scrupulous and written into contracts that if goods were not delivered by 1pm on the date they would be due to delivered he would only pay 50 percent of the value. He moved up the steps moving towards his office doorway, it was a quiet week this week, the clientele of the Chateau of a more robust nature and not in need of his services, but he had promised Preston that while Preston was away delivering the Reverend to New York that he would keep an eye on the hotel and make sure that everything ran accordingly.<p>

"JAMES!"

He turned as he heard Sully's desperate call; his eyes focusing in on the driveway just in time to see Sully turn the wagon dangerously to pull alongside the hotel, the wagon almost jack knifing and tipping over with the speed of the motion. James watched as Michaela stood up shakingly from the back of the wagon, a tiny blanket wrapped figure in her arms, the blankets stained crimson.

"What happened?" James asked as he sprinted down the stairs nearly colliding with Sully as he jumped from the wagon.

"Coyote mauled Esmee," Sully whispered the shock evident on his face.

James reached up to take the child from Michaela. "Michaela please give her to me," he could see her hesitance see her not wanting to hand her daughter over for fear of what may happen, every ounce of medical ability gone from her, Michaela was in this instant Esmee's mother only. "Mrs Sully, please let me take your daughter." The use of her married name seemed to reach Michaela, seemed to slice through the shock that was slowly turning her logical brain off. James smiled weakly as she lowered the toddler into his arms. Esmee's white and pained face was peeking out through the blanket looking for all the world like she was already gone but he could feel the faint movement in the child's chest. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," James whispered as he swung on his foot and raced to his treatment room to begin saving the poor child's life.

* * *

><p>Sully blinked as the sun sank lowered obscuring the world from him with blinding orange light, hiding the people in the court yard his world retracting to just him and his wife. Somebody who worked at the Chateau had ridden into town at some point and spread the news. Now it seemed that everyone was stood milling around the courtyard of the Chateau waiting for news on their daughter. He wanted to go check on Katie and Violet but Grace and Cynthia had spirited them away to the rose garden, away from the hubbub and he couldn't leave Michaela, not with her in the state she was in. She was barely functioning just staring into space, her fingers clasping Esmee's bear which Brian had gone to fetch, the sixteen year old knowing that Esmee would want it when she woke up. Sully blinked away the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks at the memory of the young man's voice cracking as he had tried to stay positive when he had handed the bear over. The positivity hadn't lasted long and Brian had rushed away not wanting to upset his Ma, tears rolling down his cheeks. Rosie was comforting him now, the young woman recovered enough from her own ordeal a few months ago to offer Brian the love and support he needed. Love and support that right this second Sully or Michaela could not offer him. Sully took a deep breath, the last time he had been this concerned for Esmee was at the Chateau as well, in that first hour after her birth waiting for James to give her the all clear after her dramatic entry to the world. A shadow fell across them and he looked up, half expecting to see Jake or Horace offering to get them a drink, but it wasn't, the length of the shadow playing tricks on his mind. James smiled weakly at him, tiredness written on his face, the story of a man who had fought a battle, but Sully could tell if that battle had been won.<p>

"Caela," Sully whispered softly, nudging his wife back into consciousness. "Caela, James is here, he's going to tell us about Esmee."

James smiled as he knelt down in front of Michaela, gently he took his colleague's hand, he brought his eyes to her, locking his eyes with hers. "She's Ok Michaela, she's gonna be Ok."

Sully nodded at the other doctor in thanks, there would be a time for words of thanks and medical speak, but now was not it, now was a time to enjoy the blessing they had been giving that their daughter was to be alright, that their daughter would live.

* * *

><p>She watched every rise and fall of Esmee's chest with nervousness, despite the operation being a success she could not bring herself to believe that Esmee was alright. In the grand scheme of thing Esmee had been lucky, the animal had bitten her in such a way that her worst injuries were bony injuries, a broken tibia just beneath the neck of the bone, the bone snapped by the animal's powerful jaws and what James had described as tiny compression fractures on her pelvis. James had described Esmee as lucky, the animal's teeth had nicked her major artery in such a way that is oozed blood rather poured and it had been the oozing that kept Esmee alive long enough for James to operate and repair the vessel. Michaela took a shuddering breath, she wanted to lift her little girl into her arms but she couldn't she had to let James' incisions a chance to start healing. It took all her effort to try not to cry the sight of her little girl lying on the bed, a hip spica cast covering her from above her navel to below her knees, was too much, as was the paleness of Esmee's normally rosy cheeks. Michaela turned her face away from her daughter subtly wiping her cheeks. She wished Sully was here but he had gone to help Brian put Katie to bed as their other little girl was definitely traumatised by what had happened, by what she had seen.<p>

Her head turned back to face the bed a fraction of a second before Esmee gave a little wail. The child's face crumpling as she woke up to her pain. The wail turned into tears and Michaela leaned forward to comfort her stricken little girl. As she touched Esmee's chest her daughter's blue eyes jumped open.

"Mama," Esmee whimpered, her little arms raised up her hands flexing, letting Michaela know she wanted her, "Mama."

Michaela shifted her hand to brush Esmee's unruly hair from her face. "Hello sweetheart."

"Mama," Esmee whispered plaintively.

"Mama can't pick you up sweetheart," Michaela told her daughter her heart breaking as she saw all the pain and confusion on her little girl's beautiful face, wanting to give her daughter what she needed but knowing she couldn't.

"Mama," Esmee whimpered again, her tears increasing.

Michaela brushed the salty liquid from Esmee's face. "You have a poorly leg, Mama can't pick you up." Michaela coughed trying to force back the sobs that were threatening to burst forth from her. She glanced at the size of the bed, her little girl so tiny in it. "Would you like Mama to get into bed with you?"

"Mama," Esmee repeated flexing her hands.

Slowly Michaela rose from her seat and walked round the bed, with the utmost care she climbed onto the mattress, every move calculated so that she did not cause her baby anymore pain. As quickly as she dared Michaela lay against her little one, wrapping her arm around Esmee. The toddler calmed, Michaela could tell by her little whimpers that she was still in pain, but Esmee for now seemed comforted by her mother's arm around her.

* * *

><p>Sully had never driven a wagon so slowly in all his life, even when he had brought Michaela home after the forest fire when she had been injured he had not travelled this slowly. But Michaela was a strong and resilient and didn't like to make a fuss, Esmee was still a baby and when she was in pain she cried. The sound of his little girl whimpering and crying out in pain every time the wagon hit a rut or a bump in the road was like torture. And worse still there was nothing that could calm her, nothing that could take away her pain, and every noise Michaela made to comfort their daughter made Esmee's cries to Sully more painful, just the thought that they could not take away Esmee's pain the worst in the world. Gently Sully brought the wagon to a halt, in the three days since the attack he and Michaela had not slept, every waking moment spent either tending to their other children or standing vigil over Esmee. The tiredness, anguish and worry were evident on Michaela's face, the worried crease in her forehead since the attack permanent. Sully moved to the back of the wagon and assisted Michaela in shuffling forward, at the point where Esmee was cradled between them and Michaela's legs were hanging towards the ground Sully leaned in to kiss his wife. She smiled, an expression of relief washing over her beautiful face. "Good ta be home," Sully whispered as he lifted his lips from hers.<p>

"Yes it is," Michaela whispered back at him. "Good to have you home too," she smiled down at the toddler in their arms. Esmee half smiled obviously pleased to be centre of attention but still in pain.

"I got her," Sully lifted Esmee from Michaela, with the weight of her cast she was heavier, and more awkward, not easy to just carry, every move having to be calculated so that he didn't hurt her. "Let's go see Katie and Violet."

"Kaee Eyet," Esmee nodded seriously. "Ov."

"You're sisters love you too," Sully assured the little one in his arms.

Together they moved up the steep steps of the homestead. Michaela entered first, "Oh."

Sully followed his eyebrows raised as he listened to the happy surprise in Michaela's enchanting voice. He grinned as he entered; every surface of the living room covered in welcome home banners and around the dining room table which was covered in a tasty spread was a small contingent of their friends

"MAMA!" Katie yelled rushing across the living room to greet Michaela. "We havin a party coz Esmee home," she grinned at her father and her little sister who had turned her head to look down at Katie. "ESMEE!" Katie called happily. "We having a party coz you home." Suddenly she frowned "Miss Gwace I forgetted what to say."

"Welcome home," Grace prompted the excited little girl.

"WELCOME HOME!" Katie shouted up at her sister. "Grampy Loren bwought you presents."

"Katie," Michaela chastised her daughter. "Don't call Mr Bray grumpy."

"I not," Katie told her indignantly. "I called him Grampy, like Gamma, I want one," she folded her arms. "Both my proper ones are in heaven. And I... need one," she looked back at Loren and inclined her head. "I call you Grampy?"

Loren beamed at the little girl's request, his face brightening, his wrinkled skin stretching up into smooth smile. "Ahh, I'd really like that," he looked at Michaela. "But only if it's alright with ya Ma and ya Pa."

"Fine by me," Sully grinned and moved into the living room so he could sit down and rest Esmee in a more comfortable position for her.

"Yay," Katie grinned and skipped across to Loren. "You my Grampy now," she hugged him tightly around the legs. "Now I can hug you always."

"Hug me always," Loren grinned. "Ain't you done that before?"

"No," Katie shook her head seriously. "I not hug you coz it's a secret you nice now I got scuse," she grinned. "Let's give Eserme her presents," Katie skipped over to her sister and kissed her tenderly on forehead, "Love you."

"Ov ou," Esmee repeated back.

"I gotted you a present," Katie told Esmee tenderly. "Grampy letted me have it for you," Katie presented Esmee with a rag doll. "I putted a bandage of her leg so she be like you," Katie pointed at the paper bandage she had made for the doll. "I peased you home Esmee," she whispered softly to her sister. "I missed you."

Michaela blinked away her tears as she watched the tender scene in front of her, she knew that if she had been the one holding her little girl that she would not have been as stoic as Sully appeared to be though she knew her husband was probably internally melting like butter in the sun with the scene in front of him.

"Hey Dr Mike," Grace approached with an outstretched arm and Violet. "How are you doing?" she gave Michaela her youngest daughter.

"Pleased she's home," Michaela cuddled Violet close to her. The last few days she had been forced to express and the baby bottle fed, and she felt the almost aching need to feed her daughter properly. The act of feeding her baby gave her such a wonderful sense of calm and accomplishment, and after the events of the last few days she needed that feeling again. Seeing her daughter injured so horrifically just made her want to wrap her in cotton wool, wrap them all in cotton wool and lock them away to protect them.

"She's gonna be alright now," Grace whispered to Michaela, seeing her friends apprehension. "She's back safe and sound at home."

"Yes," Michaela frowned slightly, Grace's words of comfort not ringing true, because home was where Esmee had been hurt, the place where her children were supposed to be the safest in the world was where her daughter had been so terribly injured. Fresh tears prickled her eyes and she raised her youngest daughter to her mouth, using the action of blowing a raspberry on Violet's tummy as a smoke screen to hide them. She tried to smile at the sound of Violet's peculiar little chortle but she couldn't the horrible truth washing over her that her beautiful wonderful family home was not safe.

* * *

><p>Katie gently rolled the ball to Esmee, her aim went wide, normally this was not a problem and Esmee would have scampered after the ball, but from her prone position and anchored down by the plaster cast and pain there was no way Esmee could get it. "Sorry Es," Katie apologised as Esmee stuck out her bottle lip. She ran and got the ball and handed it to her sister.<p>

Esmee stared at the offending play item, "NO!" she yelled and threw it away angrily. In the week since the accident Esmee had improved enough to sit propped at a 75 degree angle before she got too much pain in her pelvis and thigh. As such she was able to play but the toddler's patience was thin and her normally sweet demeanour had been worn down by her pain. Now in accompaniment to her pain was her frustration, frustration at being stuck where she was placed as she had gotten used to running around as she pleased.

Katie sat beside her sister and patted her hand, "I know," she smiled at Esmee. "Let's play wishing."

Esmee raised her eyebrows, her intrigue wiping away her annoyance at the ball.

"You gotta say what you wish," Katie explained the rules. "I'll go first ta show ya," she looked thoughtful. "I wish Esmee's leg gets better quick."

Esmee nodded ruefully, "No ow," she shook her head. "No ow," she repeated.

"Yep No more hurt for Esmee," Katie decided. "Your turn to wish."

"boy," Esmee stated.

Katie tipped her head at her sister. "That your wish? You gotta say I wish."

"I," Esmee imitated her sister. "ith, boy."

"You wish boy?" Katie repeated she frowned confused at her sister's wish "You mean Brian or Benny?"

"No," Esmee pointed at Katie and then herself. "Boy."

"You want to be a boy," Katie looked at her sister alarmed.

"No," Esmee giggled and shook her head. "Mama."

"OH!" Katie elongated the sound as she understood what her sister meant. "You want a brover."

Esmee nodded and gave a small smile, "over," she imitated her sister with a nod.

"I wish for that too," Katie nodded. "But we not get one."

"No?" Esmee's lip trembled.

"No," Katie sighed. "Mama not supposed to have more babies, Violet her last one," she smiled at her sister and stroked Esmee's curly hair, "but we still got Brian, and Mattew and Benny, they be our brothers," she kissed Esmee. "I like having you and Violet I wouldn't want you to be boys."

Esmee giggled, "ey ah boy," she tried to move and gave a yelp.

Immediately Michaela rounded the around the fireplace from the kitchen where she had been making lunch.

"Mama, Esmee tried to move." Katie told her nervous looking mother the problem as Esmee started to cry.

"Oh my darling," Michaela lowered herself to the floor and softly stroked Esmee comfortingly on the forehead. "I think it's time for some more medicine and some food."

"You gonna turn her over again?" Katie asked curiously. "Coz we can't play then."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Michaela reached and touched her other daughter's cheek. "We have to turn Esmee over so she can heal properly and so her skin doesn't get poorly."

"She don't like it," Katie asserted.

"I don't supposed she likes any of this. Do you my darling?" Michaela softly kissed Esmee. "I'll read to you after lunch," she tried to soften the blow.

"Me and Vy-let too?" Katie requested glancing towards her other sister who was asleep in the playpen.

"Yes," Michaela smiled. "I will read to you and Violet also."

"Yay," Katie smiled. "How long till Esmee better?"

"The cast has to stay on for another seven weeks," Michaela smiled sadly, knowing that Esmee would miss out on so much stuck still by the weight of her cast.

"That's a long time," Katie sighed. "I better come up with more games she can play."

* * *

><p>"So we figured we name one kid Satan, one Idiot and then sacrifice another to Odin," Hank quipped.<p>

"Yes that's a good…" Michaela paused. "I beg your pardon?" Michaela looked up from measuring Sadie's abdomen with surprise.

"Didn't think you were really with us," Hank smiled at her kindly. "I appreciate you coming in to check on Sadie…"

"I'm doing my job Hank, I work here every day Monday – Friday 9.30-4.30 and Saturday 10-12," Michaela bristled slightly, more out of anger for herself acting so unprofessionally.

"Michaela," Hank smiled at her. "That's what you normally do. Normally ya kid ain't just been attacked by some animal," he moved round the table to help Sadie sit up. He pulled his wife into a sitting position. "You got any more patients coming?"

"Yes," Michaela answered softly. She had taken the previous week off to care for Esmee, but with her daughter leg mending in the cast there was nothing she could really do except offer comfort and Sully was just as capable of doing that. She had thought returning to work would help her, would take away the constant need for her to be watching and listening out for Esmee in anguish, give her a chance to relax, but she couldn't she so desperately wanted to be back at home and she had only been at the clinic for half an hour.

"Michaela, folks understand, they all know what happened," Hank pointed out.

"No one came and asked for an appointment at all," Sadie pointed out. "They all respected that you are a Mama first and a Doctor second, no one expects you to be here."

"I have a…" Michaela started to protest, the usual it was her duty to be here, but the words died on her tongue, they sounded so hollow, so wrong. Her duty was to her children, to make sure they were safe, and while she knew they were safe with Sully, Knowing wasn't the same as seeing and watching. "You're coming along nicely," Michaela changed the subject.

"Dr Mike," Sadie took Michaela's hand into her's. "You're a good doctor but you're no good to me like this. Not that I need you to be coz I feel fine," she added for Hank's benefit. "Cloud Dancing has been coming at sitting with me and bringing me teas that help with the aches and pains but that won't hurt them," she rubbed her belly, "Grace is making sure I'm fed, Cynthia is making some stuff to fit me, we can wait a while. No one's going anywhere," she patted her stomach "Except this one" she pointed at the top of her stomach. "This one seems to want to kick outta me."

"Some babies will be more active then others," Michaela smiled. "But they are progressing well."

"You're not going to tell me what I measured are you?" Sadie shook her head "I'm fine with the visual, I don't need the actual number."

"Not if you don't want to know," Michaela smiled, knowing that she to if she was 25 weeks pregnant would want not to know she measure the same size a singleton pregnancy at two weeks past term.

"So we're agreed Sade is good," Hank smiled, he patted his wife on her bump. "So now Dr Mike, you go home look after your baby. Curly mop needs you more."

* * *

><p>Michaela pushed open the door to the homestead. The tears which she could hear through the wood ten times worse now she was inside. "What happened?" she asked rushing to her husband as he rocked from side to side, trying to comfort Esmee.<p>

"Caela?" he looked surprised but sounded relieved.

"I couldn't stay, I needed to be here." Michaela answered his question before he got a chance to ask it. "So what happened?"

"Nothing really, she's just real frustrated," Sully sighed. "You wanna sit and I'll give her to you."

Michaela sank into the chair immediately; she had found it best that she hold Esmee when she was sat down, because she was less likely to hurt her daughter. With the cast so heavy and her daughter so rigid it was just simpler and she felt much more secure when she was holding Esmee on her lap.

"Here," Sully lowered their stricken daughter onto Michaela's lap. "I think she's getting bored."

"Are you bored?" Michaela asked Esmee softly.

"No ike," Esmee muttered hitting her cast with her fist then yelping in pain.

"You don't like it," Michaela stroked Esmee's cheek. "I know sweetheart, but it's making your leg better."

"No ike," Esmee repeated, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Mama has an idea," Michaela whispered softly to her daughter. "Papa would you get the colouring pencils."

"The colouring pencils?" Sully looked at her curiously, he did as she asked collecting Brian's old colouring pencils and bringing them over to the armchair.

"Thank you," Michaela smiled up at him. "Now," she turned her attention back to Esmee. "I think we should make it pretty, do you think that would make you like it?"

Esmee tipped her head in curiosity; she watched as Michaela selected a blue pencil from the box and placed the tip on the plaster cast. Her little lips formed into an O as she watched her mother trace the shape of a cloud near the top of the cast and colour around it. Esmee gave a squeal of delight and clapped her hands.

Sully chuckled, he kissed his daughter's forehead. "You got a clever Mama huh?" he grinned at his wife, "Look's like you gotta a lotta drawing ta do."

"It does," Michaela smiled.

"You mind if I go ta town, I need ta see Robert E," He looked hopefully at Michaela.

Michaela smiled up at his hang dog expression of hopefulness, "Of course."

"Thanks," Sully grinned at her. "Violet's takin a nap, she'll be up soon. I might be a while, He was gonna make something for me but I may as well help him out and then pick Katie up."

"What are you making?" Michaela asked curiously as she drew a red kite on the cast.

"It's a surprise," Sully kissed the toddler and then Michaela. "I'll hopefully finish it today."

* * *

><p>"You fink Esmee will like it?" Katie eyed the curious contraption in the back of the wagon with interest.<p>

"I think she will," Sully grinned at his older daughter. "So you didn't tell me how you got on at school?"

"Oh you know," Katie waved her hand dismissively. "We did numbers and letters," she thought hard for a moment. "Oh yeah I got a special mark."

"A special mark?"

"Yeah, if you get all your learnin wright den Miss Wyern gives you special mark and if you get twenty in a semser," Katie frowned, "Semset, semer."

"Semester," Sully offered.

"Semester," Katie repeated with a smile. "You get a treat."

"What kinda treat?" Sully raised his eyebrows, slightly concerned that Michaela would think that what Katie was talking about was tantamount to bribery.

"Somefing for your pencil box. Den if you get 'undred in da year you get a book," Katie smiled, "she called it a thology she readed it to us," she held her finger and thumb up to show that she meant a small amount. "Only little," Katie tipped her head from side to side trying to remember, "pom."

"Anthology of poems," Sully smiled. "So what you get your special mark for?"

"I spelled all my words right" Katie grinned proudly, she looked behind her as the contraption in the back of the wagon rolled to the other side as Sully turned the wagon around a corner. "What is it?"

Sully nudged her playfully, "I gotta tell Esmee first."

"Right," Katie nodded. "Her present."

"Sure is," Sully pulled the wagon to a halt in front of the house. Sully leapt from the wagon and held his arms out for Katie, he grinned as she launched herself at him, her little arms wrapping around his neck. She gave him a beaming smile. "You're a clever girl Twink, I'm real proud of you." Katie thanked him with a kiss on the lips. Sully held his daughter for a few moments more before lowering her to the ground. "You open the door for me please?"

"Sure," Katie bounded up the steps and threw open the front door. "WE'RE HOME!" she announced loudly.

Michaela smiled at her daughter as she ran into the living room, Katie hugged her tightly. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"I got all my words right in spellin," Katie grinned with pride, her brown eyes sought out her sister and she gave a little noise of surprise. "Mama," Katie clapped her hands together. "Esmee's cast is pretty," she ran and examined the pretty drawing on the cast. "It's da meadow," Katie kissed her sister. "Esmee you lucky," Katie straightened out, "How it get there?"

"I drew it." Michaela rose from her chair.

"You really good Mama." Katie praised her mother, "Esmee you so lucky, Mama drewed on you and Papa got you a present."

"A present?" Michaela asked curiously. She looked round as Sully entered the house, negotiating the doorframe with something bulky in his arms, "What's this?"

"Loren's idea," Sully explained setting the contraption on the ground. "Thought Esmee would like it, Me and Robert E made it."

"Oh," Michaela responded, still none the wiser as to what the thing was in front of her. Comprised of two concentric metal circles linked by several thick metal bars, it was obviously the handiwork of the town blacksmith. Beneath the metal bars there were curiously small wheels. Attached the top circle was a series of leather straps and fabric. "What is it for?"

"Figured she gets bored because she can't move about, so," Sully grinned and collected Esmee from the floor. He placed his daughter into the fabric harness evidently a seat and tightened all the straps. "These things," Sully pointed to the wheels, "are furniture castors they just got patented a few months ago." He grinned at his daughter. "You alright Na'he?" the little girl nodded and Sully continued in tightening all the straps. "You wanna check she's in tight?" Sully asked Michaela.

Intrigued by the contraption and worried for her daughter's safety Michaela knelt beside her husband. She checked the straps, when she was certain that her daughter was properly supported and the straps were not compromising the cast in any way she looked at Sully for further explanation.

Sully stood up and gently guided her to stand a few steps away from Esmee. "Esmee come here." Sully lowered himself to his knees and held out his hands. He captured Esmee's reaching one and tugged her gently, pulling his daughter smoothly across the floor. Esmee grinned. "You can walk Na'he," Sully encouraged her. Tentatively Esmee placed her feet on the wooden floor and moved them as best she could. The contraption moved forward. Esmee stopped moving her feet.

"Esmee moved!" Katie grinned bounding across to them, "Papa you so clever."

Esmee clapped her hands and tried moving her feet again, slowly shuffling across to her mother. Michaela smiled down at her daughter, pleased her little girl looked so happy.

"I figured that we could put her in it for short spells and let her have a roam." Sully looked at his wife for approval.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Michaela smiled. "She's not putting any weight on her leg, and the cast is supported so that it should in no way interfere with her healing," Michaela kissed her husband softly. "Well done Papa."

"Well done Papa." Katie echoed her mother's words.

"el one Papa," Esmee imitated both of them. The toddler clapped her hands again, happy to be upright and able to move, happy to have her freedom again.

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled at Esmee and Violet as they lay on the cot at the side of the room. A tree had fallen onto the train rails out of town and Sully had gone to help clear it so the train could run. Both of the children were asleep, snuggled together. With the cast so heavy there was no chance that Esmee could roll out of the bed so it was the first time she had ever placed them on it. With Klara still travelling back from delivering the Reverend to New York and no patients scheduled until 4.30 Michaela was able to get some time to get on with some reading, she looked up at the sound of the faint knock on the internal door."Come in," She smiled as Sadie poked her head round the door. "Hello Sadie,"<p>

"Hi," Sadie smiled back. "I wondered if we could have a chat."

"Are you feeling alright?" Michaela reached for her stethoscope.

"Oh Yeah can't complain," Sadie sighed rubbing her back. "I'm just going a bit stir crazy in there and I was in search for some decent conversation. Hank doesn't really offer that."

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Michaela indicated for Sadie to join her in the seat beside the desk.

"Anything," Sadie waddled over and sank into the chair gratefully. "Just nothing about babies, I kind of want a baby free," she sighed and looked down, "can't really say zone I would take that up," she smiled wryly. "I would just like a conversation about…I dunno."

"The weather?" Michaela offered with a smile.

"The weather yeah, that will do." Sadie smiled. "Do you think we'll get snow this year?"

"Possibly," Michaela laughed slightly. "I would love for the girls to see snow, Katie so enjoyed it, it was so…" she turned her head at the sound of a racing wagon and screaming. "Excuse me," Michaela stood and hurried to the door. The wagon had pulled to a stop outside in the middle of the street, a blood stained man leaping down from the driver seat, his equally blood stained wife screaming in the back, a horribly still bundle in her arms.

"You doctor?" the man stammered at her in halting English, they were immigrants, a new family to Colorado Springs, one she had never seen before, "En ulv forsøgte eat my son," he transferred between his native tongue and English.

Michaela rushed to the back of the wagon. "Let me see" she held her arms up to take the child. The mother wailed refusing to let the child go.

"Tell her to let me take him," Michaela requested the man.

Hank moved out of the Phoenix, trotting down he stood beside the wagon, making eye contact with the mother, "La Dr Mike ta ham," he spoke in halting Norwegian. "Hun er en god läkaren."

Michaela smiled at the mother as she slowly relinquished her grip on her son. "Hank," Michaela shook her head, the child wrapped in the blanket, was ravaged, his face torn open, his skin cold with death.

"What happened?" Hank asked the father slowly.

"A wolf," the father made out how big it was.

"Gule?" Hank asked his eyes falling on Michaela. "Like this," he pointed at his sandy coloured shirt.

"Yea," The father nodded.

"Hank hissed and threw his cigar to the ground, "I think it was a coyote."

Michaela took a gulping breath, the weight of the dead child increasing as she realised how nearly this could have been Esmee. "Another one."

"I'll get Jake," Hank muttered. "We need to warn folk."

* * *

><p>"Michaela?" Sully pushed open the clinic open, he frowned surprised as he took in Sadie sat on the floor with Violet in her arms, Katie playing pattacake with Esmee. "Sadie you alright?"<p>

"Oh I'm fine," Sadie nodded. "Just kind of stuck on the floor."

"You want me to help you up?" Sully took a step forward.

"No it's alright," Sadie flicked her dark hair over her shoulder. "I'll wait for you and Dr Mike to come back."

"Where is Michaela?" Sully asked.

Katie looked up from her game with Esmee, "She speaking wiv Hank and Grampy and Mr Slicker."

"Another kid got attacked," Sadie frowned and reached to stroke Esmee's arm. "He wasn't so lucky."

Sully swallowed. He exhaled slowly and took the few steps forward needed to reach his children. He bent down and kissed them each softly on the forehead, needing to feel their skin against his lips, the sensation enough to calm him. He lingered slightly longer on Esmee, relishing the fact that she was still with them. The toddler raised her hands and cupped his face directing his head to kiss her on the lips, "Hey Na'he," he whispered.

"Papa," Esmee smiled at him, slowly her smile wavered, "ow Papa," she smiled bravely but Sully could tell she was starting to experience pain.

"Papa will get Mama," Sully stroked her cheek.

"I'll look after them," Katie told her father solemnly. "You go see Mama, see getted upset when they bringed the little boy in. She needs a hug. I make sure no animal get Esmee again."

"Go ahead," Sadie urged. "I can watch them. We fine ain't we kids?" she smiled up at him. "They're over at the church."

Sully nodded gratefully, "Thanks."

He slipped out of the clinic and moved across the dusty street, as he reached the bridge across the creek he broke into a run, wanting to clear the distance as quickly as he could so he could take Michaela into his arms. Sully frowned as he slipped into the church, Jake's words hitting him like a tonne of bricks. "You can't cull em," Sully spoke as he rounded the partition and entered the church properly.

"Sully," Michaela ran to him, throwing her arms around him pushing her head against her chest.

Sully swallowed, she was covered in the child's blood, just as she had been stained with Esmee's.

"Oh Sully," Michaela clung to him, obviously trying not the cry, each shuddering breath giving away how much the sight of the deceased child had affected her.

"The girls are safe," Sully reassured her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "You can't cull them Jake" he fixed the mayor with a determined stare.

"I'd thought you'd want this." Jake looked confused. "That kid could have been..."  
>"But it wasn't," Sully interrupted. "I know I killed the animal that hurt Esmee but we can't cull em." He took a deep breath. "The wildlife around here are still having to get used to what's happened since the fire, prey has changed, hunting grounds have changed. We've come into their territory not the other way around. The animal I killed was bone thin. Coyote's take chances, we were having a picnic we had meat, they could smell it; chances are this family was doing something similar. We gotta warn folk make sure they keep an eye on their kids. Not order a hunting party to go kill the animals."<p>

"Sully's right," Michaela lifted her head from Sully's chest. She moved her body slightly away from her husband, trying to appear strong but her remaining hand wrapped around his waist telling Sully she still needed him. "We should not actively seek to dispose of these animals."

"I guess," Jake scratched his head, clearly puzzled that they didn't want to hunt the animal's after what had happened to Esmee.

"Sides," Hank rolled his cigar in his hand. "I don't see how we could do it anyhow."

"That's true," Loren nodded. "Coyote's are real sneaky."

"Alright," Jake sighed, "we warn folks, and let people know what to do if they see one of them. I suppose it's all we can do. I'll speak to Brian see if he can print up some warning notices. You two tell anyone who comes into the Phoenix and the store. I'll get Horace to let folks in the station know."

"Sounds like a plan," Loren muttered. "We'll just have to hope it will work."

"Yeah," Jake looked nervously at Michaela. "I just hope we don't get no more attacks."

* * *

><p>Sully pulled Michaela as close to him as could without hampering her ability to walk as they strolled across the grass towards the clinic.<p>

"How was the track?" Michaela asked quietly.

"Fine, cleared it real fast, sorry I had to leave you and the girls," he rubbed her side.

"Oh we were fin..." the word died in her throat at the sound of Esmee screaming ripped from the clinic.

Both of them started to run, each of them pushing their way through townsfolk. Hank a step behind them, because Sadie was in the clinic with the screaming child. Sully reached the clinic first; he gripped the corner of the building using it to swing himself around. He stopped just in time to stop himself from colliding with Ben. The little boy was clutching his puppy in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. His green eyes widened as he saw Sully.

"I'm real sorry," Ben squeaked.

"Papa," Katie ran to the doorway. "Esmee NEEDS you."

Sully pushed his way past the children to his screaming daughter. "What happened?" he asked Sadie as the pregnant woman tried to comfort the terrified child.

"What happened?" Michaela called as she rushed in a brief flush of relief covering her face as she realised that Esmee had not fallen from the cot and hurt herself.

"Ben came in with his puppy and she just started screaming," Sadie shuffled out of the way as best she could while still holding Violet and negotiating her increased mass and weight.

"She's scared of Fidget." Katie's mouth dropped open in surprise. The little girl pushed between her two parents. "No Esmee, don't be scared, Fidget a good puppy."

"It's alright Katie," Sully pulled Katie away from Esmee. "Let your Mama hug Esmee," he moved to Michaela could tend to the sobbing toddler. "Caela, I'm gonna bring Ben and the dog in."

"What?" Michaela's eyebrows rose.

"She's gotta learn that some dogs are alright, you know how many there are around here," Sully squeezed his wife's shoulder. "I don't want her too frightened to go outside."

Michaela nodded in understanding and turned back to her daughter. She wiped Esmee's red cheeks dry and lifted her daughter's torso up enough so that she could sit beneath her. "It's alright Sweetheart, it's alright," she took her daughter's hands stroking the back of Esmee's little hands soothingly. Esmee calmed, reassured by her mother's gentle touch that she was ok.

Michaela looked up as Sully entered with Ben. Esmee squeaked at the sight of her father holding the dog, her blue eyes widening in fear. "It's alright sweetheart," Michaela continued to stroke Esmee's hands.

"Yeah Esmee," Katie joined in patting Esmee's shoulder. "It's alwight. Lookie," Katie smiled and trotted to her father. Sully sensing what Katie was about to do, lowered himself so that the dog was in her reach. Katie smiled as she tickled Fidget, the puppy's tail wagging at the attention.

Esmee watched her sister and father intently, her blue eyes tear filled as she struggled to come to understand that this dog was good and what had happened to her would not happen again.

"Esmee, Papa is going to come closer now," Michaela spoke to her daughter gently.

Esmee squeaked again, but did not start shrieking as Sully cautiously approached. The toddler and the puppy regarded each other nervously, Esmee evidently fearful, and Fidget nervous about the horrible noise which the child had made before. The dog studied Esmee for a moment and then as if he could tell what the problem was went limp in Sully's arms. Sully smiled and moved in next to the cot. "See Na'he, good dog."

Slowly Michaela extended Esmee's hand out to touch the animal, the toddler looked shocked for a moment before smiling as she remembered how she liked to pet the animal. "See darling," Michaela kissed Esmee softly on the forehead, "good dog."

"Good dog," Sully repeated, he smiled at his daughter. "Do you understand Esmee? There are good dogs and bad dogs, you can pet good dogs."

"Fidget good dog," Katie asserted joining her family in petting the puppy.

"ood og," Esmee imitated what her family was saying.

"Good dog," Michaela smiled at her daughter. "Mama and Papa will tell you if it is a good dog or bad dog."

Sully moved one of his hands to touch Katie, drawing the fearless four year old into the lesson. "From now on unless it is Fidget or Wolf you ask before you pet the dog. We know Fidget and Wolf are good dogs," he touched Katie's nose. "You wait for us or whichever grown up you are with to say you can pet the dog."

"So can know if it's good or bad," Katie nodded in understanding. "What if dog comes to us?"

"Someone will always be watching you sweetheart," Michaela told her. "They will tell you what to do."

"Alright," Katie smiled. "See Esmee," she giggled as she tickled Fidget's tickle spot. "Fidget good."

"ood," Esmee smiled and patted the animal. Slowly she withdrew her hand, but not through fear. Michaela smiled as the toddler reached her hand out to Sadie and Hank who were holding Violet, watching the interaction between the family with interest. "Lo," the toddler smiled at them before looking over at Ben and repeating the gesture. Michaela lifted her free hand and placed it on Sully's shoulder, their eyes meeting, the understanding passing between them of how lucky they both were that their daughter was alright and how they could carry on being a family. Their new level of understanding bringing a heightened sense of their love for each other, the feeling that was natural to them suddenly so obvious because of what they could have lost.


	5. The Ballad of Rosemary Hart

_Can't Wait: that seems to be the preference_

_Hi Jimmel How's now for you_

_Hope you guys enjoy ALOT nicer then the last two chapters, well mostly_

_Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

* * *

><p><span>The Ballard of Rosemary Hart<span>

Michaela smiled at the sound of the approaching train, it had been four weeks since Klara had left to deliver the Reverend to New York and now she was finally to return home.

"Mama," Katie tugged on Michaela's skirt. "Fink Klara will be pleased to see us?"

"Yes Sweetheart she will," Michaela stroked her daughter's hair. "And once you have said hello to her we must hurry to school."

"Am I gonna be late?" Katie looked horrified at the thought.

"Only a few minutes," Michaela soothed her daughter. "I told Miss Wyvern."

"Phew!" Katie sighed. The train braked noisily and Katie pulled a face, "Good fing we didn't bring Esmee she'd get upset again." Katie sighed heavily again and stuck her hands into her pockets to ward of the October chill. "Mama, Esmee gonna get smiley again? She been real sad since she... it happened."

"She will," Michaela bent down and lifted her daughter up bringing her to rest on her hip. "She is just frustrated because she can't move how she wants and her leg still hurts."

"Poor Esmee," Katie rested her head on Michaela's shoulder and yawned. "How I still be sleepy Mama, I sleeped all night?"

"You are growing again," Michaela hugged her daughter tightly. "It makes you tired, but you must remember to be good and do as Miss Wyvern tells you even if you just want to sleep."

"I be good girl," Katie promised. "Look Mama."

Michaela looked in the direction that Katie was pointing, she smiled and moved forward to greet Klara.

"Dr Mike!" Klara greeted her with a grin as she bounced off the train, "Hey Katie."

"Hey Klara!" Katie gave the young nurse a beaming smile.

"How are you?" Michaela lowered Katie to the ground so that her little girl could take Klara's hand.

"Oh we're fine," Klara smiled and looked back at Preston who was climbing down from the train.

"The journey was very long," Preston mumbled, he flicked open his pocket watch to check the time before scanning the immediate area around the station. "Ah the Chateau carriage is here, I shall go with that out to the hotel," he took a step towards it before turning back. "Will you be alright?" He asked Klara his words sounding more like he felt obligated to say them rather then he was actually concerned for her.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine," Klara smiled at him.

Preston took the step back and kissed her lightly on the cheek before striding off barely acknowledging Michaela or Katie.

"Mr Lodge," Michaela quipped at him, she turned back to Klara with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," Klara rolled her eyes. "I think he's in need of some personal space. He's been like this ever since we stopped off in Boston to meet his mother."

"Oh," Michaela nodded in understanding, fully appreciating the experience one could have with a demanding mother. "Did the Reverend settle in alright?"

"Yes, the home is lovely, it has really good staff. He struggled a little on the way up but there was a doctor on the train going to New York and he helped us out. They think he might need to have an operation to remove part of his liver which was damaged by the sickness, but his colour was looking better," Klara smiled, "and they said if Ben wants to come and see him that he could."

"Benny will want to do that Mama," Katie piped up. "He'll want to see his Daddy Tim."

"Perhaps that is something that he could do in the summer," Michaela made a mental note to ask Loren and Sully on their thoughts. "We could perhaps incorporate it into a trip to visit go and see Mother and Colleen."

"Dat mean go on trains again?" Katie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily as she remembered the journey they had made last Christmas, "Esmee gotta be better first."

"Esmee will be fine by then," Michaela smoothed Katie's hair.

"Esmee's sick," Klara's face fell, the young nurse was very attached to the Sully's middle daughter.

Michaela swallowed, she dislike speaking about what had occurred 3 weeks ago preferring to focus on the countdown until Esmee's cast could be removed. "She was attacked by a coyote and her thigh was broken, she's in a hip spica cast we have another four weeks before it comes off but she's doing well," she glanced at Klara horrified face, "she is coming along, she's very grumpy though, because she's in pain" he voice wavered slightly and she bit her lip from stopping herself from crying.

"Oh Dr Mike," Klara threw her arms around Michaela. "You poor thing, I wasn't here to help you out."

"You're here now, I'm sure Esmee will be pleased to see you," Michaela hugged the other woman tightly. "Sadie is doing well."

"My brothers and sisters behaving themselves?" Klara smiled as she released her grip on Michaela. "Are we taking Katie to school?"

"Yep," Katie nodded and she slipped her hand into Klara's, "Sadie hooge!"

Michaela began walking towards in the direction of the school houses, Katie between them. "She is getting rather large and finding it more difficult to move around, but I promised her a little outing to Grace's today in your honour so she is very much looking forward to that."

"It's Tuesday right?" Klara asked, struggling to remember having spent so many days travelling that the days were merged.

"Yep," Katie grinned. "Meatloaf." she nodded in understanding.

Klara sighed happily. "I can't wait," she jiggled Katie's hand, "Miss Grace's meatloaf is the best!"

* * *

><p>Michaela lifted Violet out of the pram to give Esmee some more room and sat on one of the benches beside Klara. She smiled up at Sadie who was trying to figure out how best to climb onto the bench while Rosemary stood nervously to one side waiting for the pregnant lady to sit down. They had bumped into the young woman on their short but slow journey from the clinic to the cafe when she had come out of the gazette after visiting Brian.<p>

"Do you need some help Sadie?" Michaela asked as Sadie gripped hold of the table.

"No" Sadie scowled and dropped rather unceremoniously onto the bench, her eyes widened as the bench creaked. "Do you think this will break?"  
>"Of course not," Michaela smiled at her. "It was simply because you sat suddenly, this furniture is sturdy, and you haven't gained that much weight," Michaela bounced Violet slightly. "You are just feeling it because of how fast you are growing and as you are sat down for so much of your time your muscles are weakening."<p>

"Great!" Sadie rolled her eyes. "Never have kids," she muttered.

"It's all worth it when you hold them," Michaela kissed Violet on the top of her auburn hair.

"Sides, triplets are unusual," Klara grinned at Sadie.

"You saying I'm a freak of nature?" Sadie shot back with a good natured grin, she smiled up as Rosemary sat down. "What do you think?"

"Um," Rosemary looked nervously at the pregnant lady beside her. "I think you are glowing, and are very lucky."

"But?" Sadie raised her eyebrows.

"But when I have children I certainly wouldn't want to have more than one at a time," Rosemary smiled weakly.

Michaela beamed at the young woman, ecstatic that Rosemary was talking about having children, was talking about having a normal life. Rosemary blushed under Michaela's scrutiny and looked nervously at her hand.

"Like I planned this," Sadie rolled her eyes once more and rubbed her ample middle. "Though at least I get it all done at once. Hey Grace."

"Sadie," Grace smiled. "You been let out for good behaviour?"

"Good as gold me," Sadie grinned at the cafe owner.

"What can I get you all then?" Grace flipped her pad open. "I'm almost outta meatloaf so you got here just in time. Eudi's been helping but we couldn't make it fast enough could we baby?" she smiled indulgently down at the baby strapped to her front.

"Meatloaf please," Klara sighed. "I have been craving this for the last week, and lemon surprise cake."

"Do I take it four meatloaves?" Grace scribbled down the order on her pad after getting affirmative nods from the ladies around the table, "and what about you angel?" she smiled into the pram.

"I you could just put a small slice of beef on my plate please," Michaela tickled Esmee on her bottom of her sock covered foot. "I'll give her some of my accompaniments."

"Comin right up," Grace smiled at walked off to get the orders.

"So where's Sully today?" Klara started the conversation, knowing that he usually watched the children while Michaela worked.

"Oh he's assisting the Voss's with some fence work," Michaela commented, not offering much detail.

"Since what happened to Esmee," Rosemary looked nervously at Michaela. "People have been worried about coyotes, so they have been building fences to protect their livestock."

"Your Pa doing it?" Klara asked.

"No, he says there's no point," Rosemary flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Coyote's can clear six foot in a single leap," she glanced at Michaela.

Klara followed Rosemary's piercing gaze, she frowned at Michaela's pained expression, realising the topic was much too painful for her she changed the subject. "So when will the new Reverend be getting here?"

"Jake has been lias..." Michaela stopped mid sentence at the sound of Grace's pained cry. In an instant she was on her feet, she thrust Violet into Sadie's arms and rushed to her friend. Grace was stood clasping a cloth to her hand, her face screwed up in pain. "Grace?"

"Oh Dr Mike," Grace muttered through gritted teeth. "I wasn't looking what I was doing, I, ah," she gasped as Michaela lifted the cloth to examine the wound. Grace looked over at Freddie as the toddler started to cry from his play pen. "It's alright Freddie, Mama is alright."

"Grace," Robert E rushed over from the livery.

"Oh I'm fine," Grace dismissed him, "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's nothing a few stitches won't fix," Michaela soothed the worried husband. "Why don't you take Eudi and I'll sort Grace out." She held Grace's hand up to slow the flow of blood as Robert E took the baby strapped to Grace's torso.

"Come on Grace," Michaela supported her friend as she moved toward the clinic. She paused as she reached the table.

"I'll watch the girls," Sadie offered before Michaela could open her mouth. "Just come get us when you're ready," she glanced down at Violet who was sat on her bump. "We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Michaela lifted the cloth from Grace's hand and frowned, it was a clean cut across the top pad of her palm, almost like Grace had sliced it with the very tip of the knife. "Grace what were you cutting before you sliced your hand?" Michaela asked as she studied the wound.<p>

"Just the meat loaf, it was already cooked," Grace turned her eyes away from the cut.

"I'll flush it out with a saline solution and then I'll stitch it," Michaela explained the treatment plan to Grace. She turned to ready the cleansing solution only to find Klara standing behind her with everything she would need. Michaela smiled, "Thank you Klara," she watched the young woman move around the table, instantly Michaela felt better, just knowing that she had someone to support her with providing the people of Colorado Springs with the best possible care was so relieving. To have someone who would help her treat patients quickly and efficiently, someone to distract the patient as she went about the messy job of tending to injuries, to have someone to bounce ideas off it was a fabulous feeling, making her feel like she was part of a team and was not just on her own.

"This may sting a bit," Michaela told Grace as she readied the syringe to deliver the saline solution.

"So," Klara spoke calmly, drawing Grace's attention away from her injury. "How is Freddie coping not being the baby anymore? Is he getting on Ok with the new baby?"

Michaela watched as the pain vanished from Grace's face as she began to speak about her children, a mother's love the most potent anaesthetic to the point that Grace did not flinch or wince once as Michaela began the job of stitching the wound.

* * *

><p>Grace hurried round the corner of the clinic to get back to her cafe, as she was fully expecting it to be in a state of chaos or empty.<p>

"Grace," Michaela hurried after her friend. "People will understanding about what has happened, please slow down a moment."

Grace came to a halt, but not because of Michaela's words, because of her cafe, it was calm and orderly, and full. She looked towards the kitchen area, surprised to see not her husband or the woman who worked as a waitress but Rosemary manning the stove, "Dr Mike?"

Michaela smiled as she too saw Rosemary cooking in Grace's place. "Don't worry Grace she is an excellent cook."

"Really?" Grace moved forward wending her way between the tables. She was surprised no one seemed to be complaining; in fact everyone was eating without complaint, something which was highly unusual when someone else cooked. She slowed as she reached the kitchen area and watched with interest as Rosemary worked quickly and expertly, cooking a perfect cheese omelette and garnishing it before turning around.

Rosemary froze her eyes widening as she realised that Grace was watching her. "I er I'm sorry, just people were coming in and..."

"It's alright," Grace spoke softly. "Do you know how to make pastry?"  
>"I can, but I'm better at savoury dishes, Pa just likes your pie," Rosemary seemed to shrink under Grace's gaze her head and arms looking as though she was trying to make them retreat into her body.<p>

Grace smiled and looked out towards the cafe realising that her looking at Rosemary made her worse. "So who is that Omelette for?"

"Mr Bailey," Rosemary spoke softly, she flinched as Grace whipped her head round to look at her.

"You cooked Danny Bailey an omelette?" Grace spoke incredulously.

"It's what he asked for," Rosemary almost whimpered.

"Oh he asks for it all the time, I never cook it for him though," Grace shook her head. "That man is never satisfied." She took the plate from Rosie. "Don't be offended if he sends it back." She moved towards Danny Bailey and set the plate down in front of him.

"Grace," The farmer murmured at her. "Staying so I can send it back?"

"Of course," Grace growled. "I know when there's no satisfying folk. She's new she don't know what you're like," she flicked her head towards Rosemary.

"Well then she will be seeing her work binned shortly," Danny Bailey cut a large piece of omelette and put it in his mouth with dramatic flair.

Grace raised her eyebrows as the man chewed his food and appeared to swallow it. "You ain't gonna spit it out?"

"Nope," Danny Bailey cut himself another piece of the cooked egg, "she can cook."

Grace stopped her lower jaw from dropping open and turned to walk slowly towards Rosemary, "Well I never, I do not believe it, you and me need to talk young lady."

"I'm sorry," Rosemary squeaked, her blue eyes widening to their utmost.

"Sorry?" Grace looked at her confused. "Nothing to be so..." Grace stopped talking as Rosemary threw the spoon she was holding onto the kitchen table. "Rosemary I ain't..." but she couldn't finish as Rosemary ran past her in tears. "Rosemary?" Grace called after her. "I was gonna offer her a job." Grace told Michaela as the lady doctor joined her.

"I'll get Brian to talk to her." Michaela spoke softly as she watched Rosemary retreat into the distance.

"She's got talent." Grace glanced back at Danny Bailey in shock/ "She pleased him, I don't think I've even done that."

* * *

><p>Brian slowed his running pace as he spotted Rosie, she was stood in the centre of the road, staring down the tree lined track, fear preventing her from going further. "Rosie," he spoke her name softly, she turned her eyes wide with fear her hands clenched around her coat keeping it tight to her "You Ok?" Brian asked as he approached her cautiously.<p>

"I was only trying to help I...I...I," she sniffed and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey," Brian moved in quickly, wrapping his long arms around her, pulling her head to rest on his chest. "It's Ok, Grace isn't mad,"

Rosemary sniffed, "She's not?"

"No," Brian bent his neck so that his eyes were level with hers. "She's not, she was really surprised, Danny Bailey never likes anything she cooks but he liked your food."

"He did?" Rosemary wiped her cheek with the heal of her hand/

"Grace wants to offer you a job," Brian smiled at her, "see I told you you could do it properly."

Rosemary shook her head, "No."

"Rosie, Grace was really impressed, she never lets anyone in her kitchen and you like blew her away," Brian rubbed her arms. "You're cold."

Rosemary smiled weakly, "I don't know why you put up with me."

"I love ya that's why," Brian grinned. "What?" He frowned as Rosemary withdrew from him slightly, her eyes widening once more. Brian checked over his shoulder worried that someone could have followed him and was scaring her. "Rosie what's wrong?"

"You just said you love me," Rosemary whispered. "How..."

"I just do," Brian smiled self consciously. "No explaining it, I just do."

"But...but," Rosemary inhaled sharply, "but."

"But nothing," Brian smiled he held out his hand. "I think you should talk to Grace, see what she wants to offer you. You don't have to say yes or no right away."

"I don't?" Rosemary smiled as if the notion hadn't occurred to her.

"No," Brian slid his hand into hers. "Come on let's get you back in the warm."

Rosemary hesitated for a moment, yanking Brian to a stop. "You really mean what you say about..." she looked down at the ground unable to finish her sentence

"Loving you?" Brian lifted her chin so she was looking at him again, he smiled and nodded. "Would you mind if I kissed ya?"

"Kissed me?" Rosemary looked up at him her whole body trembling.

Brian gently took both her hands into his. "I'll only do it if it's Ok with you."

"It's Ok," Rosie whispered.

Slowly giving Rosie every opportunity to pull back, Brian leaned in very lightly he touched his lips against Rosie's. He smiled as he pulled apart from her, feeling like he could walk on water. "Wow," he whispered.

"Was that...um," Rosie stopped herself from talking with a smile she slide her arm around Brian's holding it tight. "Thank you," she whispered.

Brian grinned back at her, "you don't have to say thank you, I should be saying thank you."

"Don't be silly," Rosie blushed but on her next step stepped closer to him, walking tighter beside Brian.

"I ain't," Brian held her tenderly. "Come on," the moment passed. "Let's go talk to Grace."

* * *

><p>Brian led Rosemary into the café, with the lunch rush over there was only a few people left eating meaning that Grace had stopped to have a rest and play with Freddie. "Hey Grace."<p>

"Hey Brian, Hey Rosemary," Grace smiled up at them. "Say hello Freddie".

"Elo," Grace little boy muttered before delving his head into the folds of her dress.

Grace chuckled and lifted the little boy up so that she held both her children on her lap. "I didn't mean to scare you," Grace smiled serenely at Rosemary. "I just never seen Danny Bailey eat anything I made and he ate your food, it's a miracle," she indicated for Rosemary to sit. "You are obviously a very talented cook."

"Thank you," Rosemary whispered, she played with her fingers unable to make eye contact embarrassed to be noticed.

"Rosemary," Grace let Freddie slide from her lap. "I would like you to work for me, help me out over the lunch times," she stroked Eudora's hair. "I get distracted that's why I cut my hand today and I want to make sure that service doesn't suffer, with someone to help me out I could be much better and I could enjoy these two," she raised her leg lifting Freddie into the air as he was sat on her foot, the little boy chortling with happiness. "It would only be in the busy times between 11 and 2." Grace looked to the ground embarrassed. "I can't pay you much, food has all gone up recently and we got more costs at home what with Eudi. But I can offer you 20 cents an hour plus a plate of food and anything I don't sell you can have."

"Rosie," Brian nudged the girl slightly.

"What about people?" Rosie whispered.

"You don't have to speak to folk if you don't want." Grace smiled. "You can man the stove, prepare the plates, I'll deal with the customers."

"Don't sound so bad," Brian crouched beside Rosemary. "You could do that."

"I could," Rosie whispered surprised, "I guess."

"Course you could," Brian took her hand squeezing it gently. "You're one of the best cooks I ever met, it will be great you'll get paid for doing something you love and maybe you can get me some of Grace's cake."

Rosie smiled, "Yeah," she flicked her eyes up to Grace. "I would like that."

"Great!" Grace smiled. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Uh, Sure," Rosie smiled.

"Thanks Grace," Brian smiled at the café owner. "Come on Rosie, let's go tell Ma," he pulled the young woman to her feet. "She's gonna be so proud of you."

* * *

><p>"Pa?"<p>

Sully looked up from his report as Brian slid into the seat opposite him, he smiled at the teenager amazed at how someone who looked so physically grown up could look so young at the same time. "You alright Brian?" Sully put his pencil down sensing his son had something he needed to discuss.

"I need your advice," Brian looked at him hopefully.

"Sure," Sully smiled. "What d'ya wanna talk about?"

"I," Brian looked nervously at his hands, "I wanna know what I should...how I should...how I should court someone?"

"You mean Rosie?" Sully smiled at his son, he chuckled as Brian's cheeks turned crimson. "I reckon your doing a pretty good job of courting her as it is."

"I am?" Brian looked at him surprised, "but we ain't..."

"Courting is just the same as being a friend, you support the other person and ya let ya relationship grow only difference is ya get to hold hands and maybe kiss a little bit." Sully smiled as he noticed Brian's lips turn up at the edges slightly. "You and Rosie kiss?"

"Yeah," Brian grinned. "It was real..." he sighed unable to find the right word.

"Ahh a kiss that's described with a sigh," Sully smiled. "That's a special kind of kiss."

"I think she liked it," Brian nodded seriously. "She said thank you afterwards."

"She said Thank you?" Sully raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Brian brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I asked her if I could kiss her, she said yeah, then we kissed and then she said Thank you."

"What did you say?" Sully rested his head on his hand, his chest filling with the love and pride that came with his son taking the next step to becoming a man.

"I told her she didn't need to say thank you, and that I should be saying thank you," Brian blushed again. "It was a really good kiss."

"Kisses are only good when they are with the right people," Sully told him sagely. "Sounds like you found a right person."

"Yeah," Brian sighed happily, for a moment his eyes looked beyond Sully. "Hey Katie girl."

"Hey," Katie trotted to the table, with a dramatic sigh she rested her folded arms on the table top and rested her chin on her hands. "I join in or this a boys chat?"

"You can join in," Brian smiled.

"Yay," Katie grinned and scurried to sit in the chair beside Brian. "So you all have a good day?" Katie asked the question that she was always asked by her mother when she finished school.

"Brian had a good day," Sully winked at his son.

"Coz Rosie got a job?" Katie guessed. "Mama maked her a present."

"She did?" Brian stared at Sully in horror, "I ain't got her anything, you think I should..."

"Nah," Sully shook his head. "I reckon you gave her enough today."

"You gave Rosie a present?" Katie asked through a yawn. "What d'ya give her? She like it?"

"I er," Brian blushed crimson.

Katie chuckled slightly. "I barrassed him Papa."

"Ya did," Sully joined his daughter in the gentle teasing of his son.

Katie nudged her big brother, "You look funny when you red," she yawned once more.

"You look sleepy," Brian held out his hands allowing Katie to climb onto his lap, he smiled as his little sister did so, the little girl expertly positioning herself onto his lap. "You have a busy day at school?"

"Yep," Katie yawned again. "I got nother special mark, I got all my numbers right."

"Well done Twink," Sully grinned proudly at his smart little girl. "How many have you got now?"

"I got seventeen," Katie smiled. "Dats second in the whole class."

"Sounds like your gonna take after ya big sister," Brian bounced Katie. "You're gonna be a brain box like Colleen."

"You really smart too, 'member?" Katie yawned widely. "You got lotsa A's," she slumped down Brian's torso, tiredness claiming her.

"So I got two kids who got special marks today then." Sully rose so he could take Katie in his arms, he lifted Katie, the little girl wrapping her arms around his neck, her head falling onto his shoulders.

"What spesal mark Bwian get?" Katie asked as she struggled to keep her eyes open, in her Papa's arms, the most comfortable place to be, sleep coming quickly making her head go fuzzy.

"He got a special mark from Rosie," Sully patted Brian on the shoulder. "She gave it to him for being perfect for her."

"That a good reason," Katie yawned. "I finked dey perfec too," she snuggled her head closer into Sully's neck. "Dey both get weally happy and smilie when they gever," Katie mumbled. "Dey ike ou an ama."

Sully held his daughter tenderly as she slipped into sleep, lightly he rested his hand against Brian's chest, "I hope they are."

* * *

><p>Michaela rushed round the corner into the cafe, quickly she wound her way between the tables. She smiled as she approached Grace's work bench, Rosemary working happily alongside Grace, the first few minutes of her new job going well. Michaela had hoped to arrive just before Rosemary started but an overrunning appointment had made her a few minutes late.<p>

"Hey Dr Mike," Grace called out as she noticed Michaela.

"Grace, how is your hand?" Michaela smiled as she came to a stop beside the table.

"Oh it's fine, bath time was a little difficult but we managed," Grace chuckled. "Can I get ya anything?"

"Oh No, I just came to see Rosie," Michaela smiled pleasantly at the young woman.

"You came to see me Dr Mike?" Rosie looked up at her with surprise.

Michaela smiled back at the young woman, Rosie's face looking more relaxed then she had in a long while, the excitement that had been so evident on her face yesterday when Brian had burst into the clinic with the news of the job had diminished slightly but was still there, giving Rosie's normally pale skin a shining glow. "I brought you something," Michaela held out a package to Rosemary "I'm sorry I was late I was going to bring it by earlier but I got waylaid."

"You got me a present?" Rosie placed her knife onto the chopping board; slowly she reached out and took the parcel, her face awash with surprise.

"It's just a little something," Michaela watched the girl with interest as Rosie fumbled with the paper. She smiled as Rosie finally managed to get into the gift, she watched Rosie intently as the girl studied the apron, "Do you like it?"

Rosie nodded, her eyes welling with tears. "Thank you," Rosie whispered gratefully her slight fingers lightly ran over the cross stitch panel sewn to the front of a yellow apron, "when...?"

Michaela blushed, "well the apron isn't exactly new, it's my spare one from home that I never use and the cross stitch was something I did whilst I was pregnant with Violet and then never knew what to do with. I wanted to give you something to mark the occasion," Michaela self consciously swept her hair out of her face, "and I was looking around home for what to give you. I know it is a little twee, Rose for Rosie," she touched the stitched pattern, "but I wanted to give you something you could use and there wasn't really much time, we were so busy yesterday afternoon in the clinic and then Loren was closed."

"I love it!" Rosemary smiled and then did something highly unusual her blue eyes connected with Michaela's and she did not look away immediately. "Thank you," Rosemary took a step forward as if she was stepping in to hug Michaela but at the last minute changed her mind and looked back down at the apron. "It's too nice to wear here."

"Nonsense," Michaela beamed at the young woman, pleased her gift had gone down so well. "It's just something I stitched together."

"It's one of the nicest things anyone has ever given me," Rosemary told her sincerely, she extended her hand lightly brushing it against Michaela's forearm a tiny gesture that for Rosemary was a huge step forward.

Michaela forced herself to keep her smile to a minimum scared that she would overwhelm the still fragile girl. "Well I'm very pleased you like it." She glanced towards the bank, visible between the gap in the livery. "I must get back to clinic, I have a patient in a minute," she lightly touched Rosemary's hand extending the connection between them for a few moments longer. "I'll pop back and see how you are getting on in a little while."

* * *

><p>Rosie looked up from the skillet pan as she felt eyes boring into the back of her head, she was used to people staring at her, ever since she was attacked by Johnny Reed it was as if it had been an open invitation for people to gawp at her, but in the last few months the gawping had decreased to just a handful of people, she wasn't a freak anymore. Her interactions with Brian and Dr Mike making her alright in most people's book, because Dr Mike was well respected and folk trusted her judgement. Nervously Rosemary peered over her shoulder, sure enough there was one man staring at her, one of the store owners, his small watery eyes squinting at her from under the brim of his hat. She jerked her head back round to the stove the instant her eyes locked on his. She hadn't meant to, it was an accident but in that instant she could see what he thought and feel what he felt, the anger and disgust that he bore against her. Rosemary forced herself to breath calmly, to hold the spatula tightly to try and stop her hand from shaking.<p>

"ARE YOU TELLING ME SHE COOKED THIS!"

Rosie shuddered as his voice stabbed into her.

"Peter O'Leary sit your behind down," Grace rushed over to the man.

Rosie turned slightly, to watch the interaction, a morbid fascination, of what this man objected to. She took a step away from the bench, the knife block calling out to her, the burning need to do it firing rapidly across her mind.

"You let a SPOILED Woman cook MY food!" The store owner bellowed at Grace as she tried to placate him.

The air crushed out of her lungs and Rosie clenched her fists 'spoiled' the word ricocheted around her head like a bullet, that's what she was, 'spoiled' Rosie shook her head trying to dislodge it from her brain, but she couldn't. She bit her lip trying to stop the tears from welling in her eyes. She wasn't spoiled she was... she was... what was she? Rosie spun round conscious that everyone had turned to look at her. Her face was burning, her eyes stinging and she knew she couldn't keep still, knew she had to get away from the staring eyes and the whispering and away from the food, she couldn't let herself feel like this around food, food was special, creating things out of food was comfort she couldn't let this spoil it. She froze. Spoil, spoilt, spoiled, spoiled, spoiled woman, spoiled woman. Rosie gave a small scream and started to run, needing to get away unable to take the scrutiny, unable to keep it together, unable to keep control.

* * *

><p>"Rosie."<p>

Rosie turned at the sound of Grace's soft voice, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid," she scratched savagely at her arm, her nails biting into her skin. "He's right I spoil everything, I'm spoiled," she yelped as Grace touched her hand, for a moment they struggled as Grace tried to coax Rosie's hand away from her arm.

"Rosie you're not," Grace smiled kindly at her, she pulled Rosie's arms out straight preventing the young girl from gouging at her flesh with her fingers. "Come on", she guided Rosemary to sit on a felled tree.

"I'm gonna make everyone stop coming to your café," Rosemary murmured, itching to drag her nails across her skin unable because of the way that Grace was holding onto her.

"Rosie that's just daft," Grace held Rosemary's hand securely. "You are a fabulous cook, maybe even better than me," she smiled as Rosemary shot her a thoroughly surprised look. "Danny Bailey loved your cooking, that man is the most miserable complaining man in this town."

"But…"

"But Peter O'leary is a mean lonely old man who likes to think he's better than he is," Grace gave Rosemary's hands a squeeze.

"But he's right, I am spoiled, he's just saying what everyone else is thinking," Rosemary took a shuddering breath. "People won't want their food made by a spoiled wom…"

"They've been having their food prepared by a spoiled woman since I got here," Grace interrupted, she nodded softly as her words sank through Rosemary's anguish.

"You?" Rosie started at Grace with surprise, completely floored that a woman as strong and as confident as Grace, a woman as successful and happy as Grace had been through the same thing that she had.

"I was a slave when I was a young girl, when I was 14 I was brought from the plantation where I was born to work in a house in New Orleans." Grace stared into space opening her mind to the time she tried best to forget. "They trained me to be a cook and I had to help their son learn to be a man," she closed her eyes, closing that part of her memory putting the darkness behind her. "We all got darkness in our lives Rosie, you just unlucky that everyone knows yours, but you know what?" she squeezed Rosemary's hand once more. "Ya act all scared and nervous, people gonna think of ya as a victim and they'll treat ya like one, beat you down when they get a chance, get away with calling you spoiled. Every time I see Brian, all he wants' to talk about is how well you're doing, and if you wanna get better you wanna move forward and get on with ya life ya have to act like a survivor." Grace let go of Rosemary's hands. "I know it's scary but take it from someone who's been there, in the grand scheme of things it a couple minutes from your life that you can lock away. You are only a victim as long as you make yourself one. I am not a victim and I am not a slave, and my babies are not victims or slaves, they are free."

"They'll leave me alone? I just have to," Rosemary whispered softly, "to pretend like it doesn't bother me."

"Exactly," Grace smiled back at the young girl. "I know it's scary, but you can't let the likes of Pete O'Leary beat ya."

"I'm trying to get better," Rosemary told her employer, so desperately wanting to please.

"I know ya are," Grace stood up. "Now lets show them what a survivor you are, all ya gotta do is act it for those few hours your working for me and then when you've finished you'll feel so much better."

"I don't want to let you down," Rosemary starred at Grace.

"I don't mind if you let me down," Grace flapped her hand dismissively. "What's important is you don't let yaself down. You don't have to be perfect, none of us expect it, all that your Pa and Brian and Dr Mike and me and Sully want is for you to be happy, that's all we want." Grace smiled, "except for Brian, I think he might like a bit more."

Rosemary blushed, "we kissed the other day," she admitted quietly with a soft smile, the enduring memory of Brian's lips against hers making her feel at peace.

"Ya did huh?" Grace tipped her head to one side. "Well maybe you should give him a few more," she took Rosemary by the shoulder, guiding her back towards the cafe. "Couldn't hurt."

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled at Rosemary as the girl slipped into the clinic "How did you get on?" she asked softly. Michaela made herself busy tending to Esmee on the cot, hoping that Rosemary would not feel the she was scrutinising her.<p>

"It was Ok," Rosemary sighed heavily. "I didn't do so good dealing with the people but Grace helped," she smiled wryly. "Made me see that Pete O'Leary isn't most people."

"No indeed," Michaela repositioned Esmee on the bed, lying her daughter on her stomach so that Esmee's skin did not suffer inside the cast too much. "Was he unkind?"

"Yeah," Rosemary sighed. She looked over to the basket beside Michaela's desk, Violet asleep in it, the tiny delicate baby sleeping peacefully, slowly Rosemary walked to the desk and crouched down beside the baby, her blue eyes studying the infant.

"Rosie?" Michaela moved towards her sensing that there was so much more that the young woman wanted to say.

"Brian kissed me the other day," Rosemary whispered a tiny smile on her lips. "It felt really nice, I felt really good and he looked really happy."

"He is," Michaela assured her.

Rosemary's smile widened. "Some of the stuff that Grace said, it makes sense. People treat me like I am a victim because I act like one. I don't act like I'm a victim when I'm with Brian." Rosemary stood up. "When Kyle...well you know. I told you I didn't want to be one anymore."

"You did," Michaela smiled encouragingly.

"There is a difference saying and doing," Rosemary took a deep breath. "I want to not be afraid, and I'm going to do it," she flashed her eyes onto Michaela, the blue irises standing out as they glistened with tears. "I figured out where I want to bury my knife, I know where I can put..." she jumped as the door burst open.

"Oh Rosie," Katie trotted in. "You poorly?"

"Sorry," Sully smiled apologetically at his wife. "I didn't realise that you were treating a patient."

"I'm not a patient," Rosie asserted, slowly she walked towards Katie and extended her hand to the child. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yup," Katie nodded, she tipped her head to one side studying Rosemary intently. "You look diffwent."

"That's coz I made a decision," Rosemary smiled. "I know how I can start to make myself better."

"But you said you not poorly," Katie frowned with confusion.

"Dr Mike, I want to bury my knife," Rosemary made eye contact with Michaela once more. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," Michaela smiled, pleased that Rosemary had made the decision herself, pleased that the day of working in the open doing something she loved so much had made a positive impact. "When would you like to do it?"

"Now," Rosemary stated. "Today is a fresh start, I started a job and I want to kiss him again, and I don't want Brian to have to ask me, because he's scared of how I might react," Rosemary shuddered. "Can we do it now?"

Michaela glanced at Sully, silently asking him to stay in the clinic with the girls. She smiled as he nodded, his body moving towards the cot so that he could interact with Esmee who was stuck on her front for the next two hours. "We can do it now," Michaela crossed to her medicine cabinet, she shifted a few bottles around so that she could remove the wooden box that contained Rosemary's letter opener. Slowly she brought it over to Rosemary and held it out.

Rosemary stared at the box for a few moments, her eyes flickering as if she was fighting with herself over her decision.

"Rosie," Michaela prompted her.

Rosemary nodded and extended her hand to take the box, she held it gingerly, staring it at it as if it would combust in her hands. With sudden speed she grabbed Michaela's hand and pulled her towards the door.

Michaela kept up with the girl, sensing that the purpose and speed needed to be fulfilled for Rosemary to be able to move forward in her life. Silently she let herself be led through town and across to the town privies, she raised her eyebrows as they came to a stop. "Rosemary?"

"I'm going to bury it here, well throw it away" Rosemary told her with a smile. "I've been thinking of where I could put it but each time, I thought I would just be able to go and dig it up, this way," she indicated the privies. "There is no way."

"That is certainly true." Michaela agreed

Rosemary smiled and took a hesitant step forward and then another and then another, she pulled the creaking wooden door open. She swung her arm and her hand relinquished it's grip on the box that held the blade that had held so much control of her. With a clatter the box rattled around the seat before vanishing down the hole. She stared at the circle for a few moments before slowly turning to Michaela. "I did it."

"You did," Michaela held out her arms, welcoming Rosemary into them with a huge smile. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Ma? Rosie?" Brian looked at them curiously as he rounded the corner, "are you guys um."

"We're fine Brian," Michaela smiled at her son's bemused expression, she let go of Rosemary, allowing the young woman to cross to her son.

"Rosie?" Brian looked at the young woman nervously. "Are you..."

"Can I kiss you?" Rosemary blurted.

"Huh?" Brian looked at her surprised.

"Can I kiss you?" Rosemary repeated, she smiled as Brian nodded and leant in giving him a quick peck on the lips. "That's the last time I want us to ask each other," she inhaled deeply. "From now on if it feels right we do it because, you're the best thing that ever happened to me Brian Cooper," she took his hand gently, "I love you."


	6. Walk on Water

_Happy Easter everyone!_

_Hope everyone has a great day and that you enjoy!_

_Kate x_

Walk on Water

"Well hello angel,"

Michaela smiled as Cynthia bent down to fussed over Esmee, who lay stuck in her pram, the little girl had been getting very grumpy of late at being stuck still with the cast but with the attention Esmee beamed. A little glimmer of the charming baby coming out of the funk the child was in because of her injury.

"ello," she muttered and waved at the dressmaker.

"You were very good today," Cynthia tickled Esmee under her chin, making the little girl giggle. "As we're you," she touched Violet's hand, "considering how strange that was."

"Yes," Michaela chuckled. "I would definitely say that was one of the strangest services we had had in a while." Michaela glanced towards the door of the church, where Jake was trying to make a speedy exit, his red face shining out like a beacon. Jake had made an attempt at running the church service this week as Grace had lost her voice. With no new Reverend, they had tried to keep the services going, but the numbers attending were dwindling fewer and fewer families attending each week, while the town struggled to find someone that could fill The Reverend Timothy Johnson's incredibly large shoes.

"Jake," she called, making sure her voice carried so Jake would be forced to come and speak to her.

"He don't look so happy darling," Cynthia whispered to Michaela as Jake gave an exasperated sigh and stomped over.

"Jake doesn't like to be showed up," Michaela explained. "Well done Jake," she told the Mayor sincerely as he approached her.

"Very funny," Jake scowled and folded his arms.

"Jake," Michaela frowned at him. "You should know by now I am not like Hank or Loren, it was a very brave thing you did. Granted you didn't choose perhaps the most suitable passage for a sermon in October," Michaela smiled at Cynthia.

"I for one liked hearing the Easter story again," Cynthia quipped.

Jake shot the tall woman an angry look. "You want to kick me some more?" Jake spread his arms wide, inviting the next blow. "Sides, won't have to put up with this for much longer, New Reverend is on his way."

"You found someone?" Michaela raised her eyebrow surprised. The advert for a new Reverend had appeared to be ignored for the number of weeks that it had been posted.

"Fresh out of that thing they do," Jake nodded with a sigh.

"Seminary," Michaela informed him. "When does he arrive?"

"No idea," Jake shrugged. "He's on his way. Can't come soon enough."

"You don't fancy doing the sermon next week then?" Cynthia smiled knowingly at the town Mayor. She smiled as Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm sure he will arrive soon," Michaela sighed, wishing that they did not have to have a new Reverend at all and that Timothy Johnson had not become so desperately sick.

* * *

><p>Katie stared at the piece of yellow paper in awe, she had never received anything as special as a telegram before, Colleen and Gamma sent her letters but not telegrams. Telegrams were expensive and things only her Mama and Papa got. She looked up at Ben, "You so lucky Benny."<p>

Ben smiled with pride, "Mr Horace brought it yesterday. I know Klara said that Daddy Tim was Ok but I still worry for him, he's all alone," Ben's face crumpled. "I miss him."

"Me too," Katie nodded in understanding, "but don't worry, he sending you wires so he must be getting better," Katie smiled comfortingly at her friend. "You must be de only one at school who getted one of dese." Katie frowned as tears began to roll down Ben's cheeks, "Benny no." She wrapped her arms round Ben's taller frame. "Benny puhlease don't cry, it's Ok."

"I want my Daddy," Ben mumbled through his tears. "I need him."

Katie stared at her friend uncertain what to do, she glanced down at the dog at their feet. "Fidget look after Benny," Katie ordered, "I be back in a tic." Katie told Ben and ran for the meadow round the corner of the Church where they had been collecting the dog. She sprinted across the grass until she found the person she was looking for him. "GRAMPY!" She interrupted Loren's conversation with Brian, "Benny NEEDS you," she grabbed hold of Loren's hand and started to drag the Church.

"Katie what happened?" Loren asked nervously falling into pace with the little girl as they moved towards the building.

"He's crying," Katie told him sadly. Quickly the pair of them rounded the corner of the building. "BENNY!" Katie called out in response to the way Ben was sat clutching his beloved dog, sobbing into Fidget's black and tan fur.

"Oh Ben," Loren rushed to the little boy he had taken in five weeks ago. Tenderly the old man pulled the little boy into his arms. "I know son."

"I'm not your son," Ben mumbled through shuddering breaths. "I want my Daddy."

"Benny," Katie crouched beside her friend, lovingly stroking his shoulder. "Don't be mean to Grampy, he only trying to make you feel better. We all love you."

"I'm sorry," Ben burbled his tears increasing as he sobbed into Loren's chest.

"It's alright," Loren hugged the boy tight to him. "Were you showing Katie ya wire?"

Ben nodded and gripped hold of Loren tightly. "It just makes me miss him."

"I know," Loren patted Ben's back, "we all do."

"We all do," Katie echoed Loren. "I would miss my Papa like this too," she admitted, she wrapped her arms around Ben and held tightly to Loren's arms Ben held firmly between her and Loren. She tenderly kissed the back of Ben's head. "Please don't be sad Benny, I hate it when you sad."

* * *

><p>Klara dodged behind the first train of the morning and ran up the platform, she was running late, again, and Michaela would be arriving shortly, but this morning she had got waylaid by Sadie wanting to talk and now she had mere minutes to get her letter posted so it could go out in the days post and get back to the clinic to attend to the days chores. Her eyes widened as someone who had climbed from the train turned causing their luggage to come into her path, with no time to dodge it she bounced off the suitcase and landed in a heap.<p>

"Oh Goodness, I'm so sorry!"

Klara looked up at the young man who spoke to her. She scowled at him as she jumped to her feet, "No harm done, just watch out when your wielding them," she pointed at his suitcase.

"I am sincerely apologetic," the young man smiled at her disarmingly.

Klara raised her eyebrows at the man's choice of words, no one in Colorado Springs spoke like that except for maybe Michaela, James and Preston, "Like I said no harm."

"Allow me to introduce myself," the young man extended his hand to her. "I'm Alexander Beukes, I..."

"Klara Dybdahl," Klara interrupted him. "Nice to meet you, sorry but I have to get on," she dipped her head at him and moved for the post office window brushing dust from her skirt and leaving Alex Beukes hanging.

"Morning Klara," Horace greeted her as she stepped into the window. "You alright after that spill?"

"Nothing broken," Klara rolled her eyes. "People just need to look what they're doing," she glanced back at Alex, the young man in his smart grey suit had moved off in search of whatever he had come to Colorado Springs for, probably the Chateau Carriage. She sighed another one of these people with more money than sense who kept Preston busy so that their time together was always so short. In a way she had enjoyed the trip to New York and back as it had meant she had got to spend time with Preston, or at least she had until Preston had been to see his mother and had then turned into a surly, rather obnoxious fool, something which he still was. "I need to post this please," Klara slid her letter across the counter. "It's going to Boston."

"Posting it for Dr Mike?" Horace lifted the letter and studied the address.

"No," Klara shook her head, wishing that Horace would just give her the price of the postage and put her letter in the mail bag.

"Signe Howell, who's she then?" Horace made conversation as he got the post book out to write the details.

"I...er...just a lady I'm writing to as part of a correspondence club," Klara gave a sigh of relief at her explanation.

"Correspondence club?" Horace looked at her curiously.

"Yes, you write letters to someone and they write you one back, you probably will never meet them, it's just a way of making a new friend," Klara smiled and placed a coin on the counter. "Is that enough?"

"Oh yep sure," Horace quickly took down the details of the letter. "Could you give me the details of that club?"

"Huh?" Klara blinked several times.

"Just Samantha loves getting letters," Horace explained, "and it will be good for her with her writing."

"I'll er see if I can find the instructions," Klara swallowed, "I better get going."

"See ya," Horace smiled kindly at her.

Klara turned away from the post office feeling somewhat deflated, she wasn't certain how she was supposed to get out of that request. She liked Horace, he was a kind and gentle man with a heart of gold but he was so nosy and she didn't want him prying into who Signe was. Klara sighed, the fact that she was able to write to her mother was the second greatest gift that she had ever received, the first being her family here in Colorado Springs, but she wasn't ready to share that with everyone just yet and now her lie meant she would be upsetting a little girl as chances are Horace would tell Samantha about the correspondence club before she could find any details of one.

* * *

><p>Michaela frowned as she crossed across the meadow back towards town after dropping Katie off at school. Quickening her pace she cleared the distance across the damp meadow until she reached the bottom of the Church stairs. "May I help you?" she asked the young man who was peering into the building by leaning over the banister as far as he could. The young man jumped with surprise and slipped down the step. Michaela watched the young man curiously as he pulled his smart grey suit straight before turning to speak to her.<p>

"Oh Yes, I hope you can," The young man gave her a beaming smile and extended his hand. "I'm Alexander Beukes, the new Reverend."

"Oh," Michaela stared at the young man in surprise, the man before her was probably the same age as Colleen, for some reason she had assumed that the new Reverend would be the same age or older the Timothy Johnson, as every Church she had been into had always had a Preacher older then her. She smiled at Alexander, "Dr Michaela Quinn, but most people call me Dr Mike."

"Nice to meet you Dr Mike," Alex shook her hand. "Everyone calls me Alex."

"Alex," Michaela smiled. "I apologise for looking surprised."

"Oh I'm used to it," Alex smiled. "I am one of the youngest to take seminary." He glanced at the church, "I was trying to get in, it appears to be locked."

"Jake will have the key," Michaela informed him, pointing vaguely in the direction of the barber shop. "Jake Slicker is the Mayor."

"Yes," Alex fumbled in his pocket for a piece of paper. "The barber? I did try at the store but there was no response."

"He was probably upstairs tending to Teresa," Michaela explained. "Why don't I walk you over, he usually opens up around now."

"Thank you," Alex gave a sigh of relief. "So as the doctor of this town I'm guessing we will work together a lot."

"Yes the Reverend and myself," Michaela stopped herself, the Reverend no longer just referring to Timothy Johnson. "The Reverend Johnson and myself worked together often."

"I was sorry to hear what happened to him," Alex sighed. "Sounded horrible!"

"It was," Michaela sighed, she forced herself to smile, not wanting to elaborate further. "Fortunately there are not many terminal patients at the moment in need of counsel. I only have Sadie staying long term at the clinic."

"She won't require counsel?" Alex looked deflated slightly, the young man obviously hoping to find a town he could help and not one which appeared to have no problems.

"Sadie is expecting triplets," Michaela smiled. "She and her husband are not the most religious of folk," she coughed to stifle her laugh. "Though I am sure she would appreciate a visit, she does not get out much."

Alex smiled and hitched his bag in his hand, "So Colorado Springs seems quite small?"

"The town is, certainly in comparison to Denver and other cities, it's just the two main streets," Michaela nodded in agreement. "But the parish is relatively large and encompasses a lot of ranches. The town itself hasn't grown hugely since I have been here, of course we've had the railroad and we've had to build an additional school house which I think is a good indication of how the population is growing."

"How long have you been in Colorado Springs?" Alex asked as they moved off the meadow and onwards towards the barber shop.

"I came out here in 1867, so eight years," Michaela smiled. "A wonderful if jam packed eight years."

"You enjoy it here?" Alex asked nervously, "It er appears a bit wild."

"Not especially," Michaela sighed. "Now that the army have forced the Indians away it is relatively quiet. The landscape is of course stunning, I couldn't imagine bringing my children up in any other place."

"How many do you have?" Alex asked her following her a step behind as they crossed over the bridge.

"Six."

"Six!" Alex repeated surprised.

Michaela smiled, "Three are adopted and have mostly flown the nest, Brian still lives with us, he runs the gazette," she pointed to the small office beside the clinic. "My husband and I have three daughters as well, Katie is four."

"You were dropping her off at school?" Alex guessed with a smile.

"Yes," Michaela smiled proudly. "She is a smart little thing, and my youngest two, Esmee and Violet are at home with Sully, my husband."

"He doesn't work?" Alex looked at her surprised.

"Oh yes, he does, he's a surveyor for the government." Michaela defended her husband. "He goes away for jobs when requested and does a lot of construction work around town, but he is above all a wonderful father," she smiled as the image of her husband cradling Esmee this morning sprung to the front of her mind. "Oh Brian," she called to her son as he came out of the gazette to open the shutters. "Brian this is Alex Beukes, the new Reverend. Alex this is my son Brian."

"Pleased ta meet ya," Brian extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Alex shook Brian's hand.

"Maybe I could interview you once you've settled in," Brian smiled as he let go of Alex's hand. "I'm sure folks will want to hear all about you."

"I'd be happy to give you one," Alex smiled. "Do you have a copy of the last paper? I'm sure it will give me an insight into the town."

"Sure I'll get ya one and bring it over to ya later," Brian offered. "Though if ya want to know about town you should speak ta Loren, he runs the mercantile, he's been here the longest. Or sitting in Grace's that's always a good place to find out stuff," Brian smiled nervously. "Avoid Mrs Brown, and Mrs Sharman, they like to gossip," Brian blushed as his mother raised her eyebrows. "Well I best get on."

"It was nice to meet you," Alex smiled as Brian entered the building.

"Well this is the main walk about town, we are fortunate we have not had much rain so it is still fairly solid but it can get quiet boggy," Michaela nodded at the street. "On this stretch you have the gazette and the clinic, the parade of shops, the saloon, the water pump, the barber shop, the mercantile, and through there the town privies."

"Ahh," Alex smiled, "Good to know."

"They have their uses," Michaela stifled a chuckled. "Oh Jake is opening up, come I'll introduce you, perhaps he can show you the rest of town," she strode up the street, "Jake."

"Dr Mike," Jake acknowledged her without looking at her as he opened his door and swung his sign to say open.

"May I introduce to you Alex Beukes, our new Reverend," Michaela indicated the young man behind her.

Jake's blue eyes flicked onto Alex and his face slipped into a smile, "I sure am glad to see you," Jake jumped down the stairs and grabbed Alex's hand, shaking it firmly. "Jake Slicker, pleased ta meet ya let me show you around town."

* * *

><p>Alex sat on the small single bed with a sigh; the room at the back of the church was simple and small, a bed, a desk, a chest of drawers for his clothes, all he needed really. Alex sighed and kicked his two carpet bags, he should unpack them and get out into the town to meet the people he would be ministering to but that was rather a daunting challenge that he wasn't quite ready for. He needed a moment to adjust; having come from the relevant quietness of seminary to the hustle of his parish was a bit much. He ran his fingers over the straw filled mattress, it was bare and bumpy, the shape of another man imprinted on it. This was another man's parish, not his just because he had a piece of paper saying it was meant nothing, he had to earn the towns folk trust, and the people he had seen, with the exception of maybe the lady doctor were unlike anything he had ever seen or experienced before.<p>

He jerked his head to look at the side door, the back entrance to his little home at the sound of a knock. Slowly he rose from the mattress and unlocked the door, he opened it a fraction uncertain who he would find on the other side. He smiled softly as he recognised the young woman he had knocked over earlier this morning. "Oh Hi, Carla?"

"Klara," Klara corrected she held out a selection of neatly folded bedding. "Dr Mike thought might need this."

"Oh Thanks," Alex took the pile of linen and stared at it for a few moments. "You work for Dr Mike?"  
>"I'm the nurse," Klara explained, she studied the young man. He was handsome in the classical sense, though perhaps a little short, but his strong jaw and warm brown eyes made up for it. He was of course far neater and more smartly dressed then any man in town with exception of Preston and he had clearly tried to straighten or at least tame his obviously curly dark hair. She smiled as she realised he was still staring at the linen like it was some foreign object. "Have you ever made a bed before?"<p>

"Not from scratch," Alex admitted, he blushed slightly. "I of course made my bed every morning but I..."

"I'll help you," Klara told him and took the linen back from him. "Can I?"

"Of course," Alex stepped back to let her in. "I am sorry we had a maid at seminary and um before that my mother always did it."

"Well you learn something new every day," Klara set the bedding on the top of the chest of drawers and selected the under sheet. Expertly she flicked it out and draped it over the single bed. "It's fairly simple once you know how," she looked back to check that he was watching and showed him how to make a neat corner.

"May I?" Alex took a step towards the head of the bed and tried to copy what Klara had just done.

"Close enough," Klara commented on his attempt. "It's a learning curve, you'll get better with practice."

"Thank you," Alex smiled at her. "I am really sorry about knocking you over."

Klara flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Like I said no harm done. Think you can manage the rest?"

"Oh yes, thank you for the help," Alex pulled his waistcoat straight nervously.

"It's no bother," Klara smiled at him taking pity on the obviously out of his depth young man. "I best be getting back. Word of warning, the vultures are lurking, Mrs Brown and her cronies, they're nice enough but they can get a bit full on. Especially when you are new," Klara moved to the door. "Oh and you should go see Robert E at the livery. It's starting to get cold at night, he sells warm rocks which are real nice to put in your bed before you go to sleep."

"Thank you," Alex smiled at her. "Well, I er..."

"I'll leave you to get on," Klara dipped her head goodbye, "If you need anything I live at the clinic, you just gotta shout."

* * *

><p>"There ya are," Grace smiled as she set the plates of food down in front of Cynthia and Michaela. "No Klara today?"<p>

"I'll take something back for her and Sadie," Michaela told her briefly.

"Sadie alright?" Cynthia asked picking up her utensils.

"She's doing very well," Michaela told her. "She is just feeling a bit down at the moment and doesn't want to see anyone, Klara is trying to cheer her up. I think it's because she is bored of the bed rest, she's missing her freedom. Much like this one," she tickled Esmee, making the toddler smile. "Still she's on the home stretch," Michaela nervously pulled the napkin from Violet's hand using the baby as a distraction, as she did not really want to go into the details of the final few weeks of Sadie's extraordinary and potentially dangerous pregnancy she turned her attention to one of the other tables. Alex was sat surrounded by Mrs Brown, Mrs Sharman and the other women of the town who liked to hold court. "Do you think we should rescue him?"

"He looks to be holding his own," Cynthia commented.

Grace chuckled, "He does indeed, poor boy."

"Indeed, they have monopolised him quite a lot the last few days," Michaela smiled and bent down to feed the baby in the pram.

"Would you like me to hold the wee lass for you," Cynthia offered, as she watched Michaela struggle to try and feed Esmee while holding Violet.

"Oh No it's fine, Sully will be here in a moment," Michaela told her, wishing that he would arrive soon, she glanced towards the livery where Sully had been working and gave a sigh. She smiled at the sight of her husband as he dashed across the cafe, his hair stuck to his forehead, from working by the forge.

"Sorry," Sully kissed her softly as he plopped into his seat. "I'll have the same as Caela, Thanks Grace," he smiled at the cafe owner. "Hey Bean." He lifted the baby from Michaela's lap, holding the baby to face him, he smiled at her prompting the baby to do the same. "You have a good morning with your Ma?" he grinned as Violet kicked her legs. "Good." he lowered her to his lap, grinning as Violet planted her feet on his thighs and started bouncing a little. "Working those legs huh?"

"She did it earlier also when Klara was holding her," Michaela smiled and touched Violet's silky soft cheek. "Sully don't get a chill," she fussed over her husband as she realised how warm he was and how cold it was in the cafe.

"I'll be alright," he assured her he glanced over towards Alex. "You gonna rescue him?"

"No," Michaela smiled softly. "He'll learn everything he needs from Mrs Brown and co about the town. I am slightly more concerned about when he gets his shave from Jake."

"How'd you know about him getting a shave?" Cynthia arched her right eyebrow.

"Jake was telling Hank," Michaela rolled her eyes, "I am a little concerned that they are planning something."

"I'll keep an eye out," Sully told her. "Thanks Grace," he took his plate. "Sorry Bean, Papa wants to eat his lunch, ya gotta sit down." He manoeuvred his daughter to sit on his lap, keeping her firmly in place with one palm he used his other hand to cut his food and start to eat.

"I don't know how you two manage that," Cynthia shook her head, watching the two parents eating their food.

"Ya get used to it," Sully chuckled. "Everything is a learning curve with kids, but I reckon we are old hands at it now," he kissed his wife.

"Less of the old thank you," Michaela smiled and lightly touched his cheek. As Sully leaned away she smiled down at their daughter on his lap. "Your Papa," she tickled the baby, eliciting the peculiar chuckle that Violet gave on occasion and smiled. She turned back to her plate "I think we should keep an eye on Alex for a little while, at least until he is settled in, he might need a little mothering."

"I'll leave that one to you then darling," Cynthia chuckled. "You far outdo me on that one."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon," Alex greeted Loren as he entered the store.<p>

"Afternoon," Loren looked up from his order book. "Oh Reverend Beukes, how ya settling in?"

"Well enough thank you," Alex ran his hand over his hair nervously. "I just had an interesting conversation with erm Jake and Hank," he spoke the names hesitantly as he tried to remember them "They are a pair..."

"Many names for them," Loren interrupted with a dry chuckle. "So what can I do ya for, got a new shipment of canned goods, something might take ya fancy."

"Canned goods, well I'm sure it would," Alex spoke nervously, trying to keep his attention on Loren, but drawn to look at Ben who was staring at him unblinkingly. "I was wondering if I might open an account, I get paid at the end of each month and I'm afraid I used the majority of my savings on school and getting here."

"An account," Loren frowned. "Well I guess I can." Loren fumbled in his desk for his account book. "I tend not to offer too much credit these days but seeing as ya a man of God I guess I can make an exception. We're did I put that book?"  
>"I think that er he has it," Alex pointed at Ben who was sat hugging the blue leather bound book to his chest.<p>

"Ben what ya doing with that?" Loren smiled at the little boy, he held his hand out for the book, but Ben held it tight refusing to let it go. "Ben I need it to set up the Reverend Beukes account."  
>"No you don't," Ben hugged the book close to his chest. "He doesn't need an account, he's not staying."<p>

"Ben come on now lad, let me have the book," Loren spoke softly.

"No," Ben turned to put himself between the book and Loren. "He doesn't need an account because he's not staying. Daddy Tim will come back, and we won't need him."

"Ben I know you are upset but we gotta let Alex eat now and then," Loren tried a different tact.

"I ain't upset," Ben countered, he jumped off his seat the book still clutched to his chest. "I'm telling the truth," he rounded the table, keeping the piece of furniture between him and Loren. "He ain't staying," Ben scowled at Alex and then started to running, darting past Alex and out onto the street. He took off towards the train station but with his arms clutching the book he was off balance and he stumbled and fell. He landed on the ground with a thud, the air forcing its way out of his lungs.

"Ben."

Ben stumbled to his feet as several people called his name, in a split second he was forced to make a choice, pick the book up and risk getting caught or make a run for it. Taking the latter option he sprinted up the street, darting around Sully and on up the street.

Sully watched the little boy run away before turning towards Loren as the old shop keeper collected his book from the dirt. "What happened?"

"Ben didn't like it when I tried ta open the new Reverend an account," Loren brushed the book down, "I best get after him before he gets lost."

Sully shook his head. "I'll go, you stay here and sort out Alex, I'll bring him back in bit."

"Thanks Sully," Loren nodded in understanding. "Do you want Fidget?"

"No it's alright, leave the dog here," Sully sighed. "Means he's got something to come back for."

* * *

><p>Sully looked up as a collection of leaves fell from a tree. Sure enough Ben was sat on a thick branch his back straight against the trunk, his knees pulled tight against his chest. Sully watched the child for a few moments, the little boy obviously trying to be quiet, but every so often a sob would break through. Sully bit his lip as he watched the little boy, the time in his own childhood when he had sought to hide from the world after his parents had died, and it broke his heart to see another child suffer as he had. Sully took a run at the tree and levered himself to rest his feet on the trunk and used the branch as a support. "Hey Big Man," she spoke softly to Ben, not wanting to alarm him and cause him to fall from the tree.<p>

"Go away," Ben mumbled into his knees.

"Sorry Big Man, I can't," Sully touched Ben's foot.

"Why not?" Ben scowled at him.

"I promised your Daddy and my Katie that I would look after you," Sully smiled kindly at the little boy. "Do you want to come down? Dr Mike gets angry when I climb trees, I don't want to get into trouble."

Ben sniffed. "Alright."

Sully dropped to the ground and held his arms up for Ben, the little boy dropped into his arms but Sully did not lower him to the ground and instead held the child close to him. "You upset over Alex?"

"It's Daddy Tim's job," Ben bleated, burying his head in Sully's shoulder. "If someone else is doing is job it means he ain't coming back."

"He's coming back Ben," Sully stroked the upset child's back. "He just needs to get better."

"But what will he be?" Ben sniffed violently "Everyone always calls him The Reverend, they don't call him his name, if this Alex is the Reverend. Then what is Daddy Tim?" Ben starting sobbing again and buried his head back against Sully's shoulder.

"You just answered your own question there Big Man," Sully coaxed Ben's face to look at him. "He's your Daddy, don't know about him but that to me is the most important thing in the world. Being a Papa to my girls is the best thing that ever happened to me, that and meeting their mother" he wiped Ben's cheeks free from tears. "It ain't Alex's fault this happened."

Ben groaned slightly and slumped his head back against Sully's shoulder, "I don't want him to make everyone to forget about Daddy Tim."

"No one will forget about him," Sully assured the little boy. "Sides, your here and you ain't gonna let them are you."

"No," Ben wiped his nose.

"But ya can do it in a way that don't upset Alex, it's tough coming somewhere new and he has big shoes to fill," Sully tweaked Ben's nose.

"Daddy Time does have big feet," Ben agreed sagely.

Sully chuckled, "Right." He lowered the boy to the ground. "Say you still wanna send that carving?"

"We ain't finished it," Ben looked up at Sully, his green eyes widening.

"We could," Sully winked at Ben. "Still get it there in time for the anniversary of you to becomin family."

Ben smiled weakly, "I'd like that," he squeezed Sully's hand tightly and stood as close as he dared. "Katie and the others is really lucky to have you."

Sully squeezed the boy's shoulder. "You can have me too if ya want, you ever need to talk you come find me."

"Thank you," Ben sniffed, his eyes filling with tears, and he drew away to look up at the taller man "Sully?"

"Yeah Big Man," Sully crouched in front of the child, holding his gaze.

"Can you..." Ben scratched his head, looking embarrassed at the floor.

Sully sighed knowing what the boy was wanting to ask, he held out his arms. In an instant Ben fell into him, the little boy crying hard. Tenderly Sully wrapped his arms around the boy and cradled him much as he did with his girls, gently rocking the little boy from side to side. Holding him safely and warmly and letting Ben know he was loved.

* * *

><p>Michaela watched Sully from the bed as he sat by the fireplace, listlessly stoking the fire. He was quiet tonight, tired from a hard day's work but also troubled. She pulled herself to sit upright her back resting against the headboard he had lovingly carved for their wedding. "Sully?"<br>He pivoted on his feet to look at her, his beautiful blue eyes filled with sadness, "Caela."

"Are you alright?" she slid her feet out from under the covers, shivering slightly she crossed to him and lowered herself to her knees to be beside him. "What is bothering you?"

"Ben was real upset today," Sully sighed heavily and took her hand. "Made me think about my Ma and Pa how I felt when I was a kid after they had gone."

"I sorry of what you had to deal with," Michaela squeezed his hand. "If I could take that pain away from you I would."

"I wouldn't be me then," Sully sighed once more before bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing them softly. "Our pasts are what makes us who we are. My parents hadn't died I might never have met Daniel and then we would never have come out West together."

"I'm glad we came West," Michaela smiled as Sully pressed her hand against his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sully whispered, he turned his mouth, tenderly kissing her wrist. "With all my heart," he dropped his eyes to look at the floor before flicking them up at her. Michaela exhaled sharply, the sudden appearance of huge sadness in her husband's eyes stabbing her heart. "Would you hold me?" Sully whispered.

Michaela leant forward tenderly holding her husband, the look in his eyes haunting her making her never want to let him go. "I have you Sully," she whispered kissing his temple. "I have you." She smiled as he squeezed her arm, relishing the feel of his head against her bosom. Softly she kissed him once more holding him as she would one of their children, her arms wrapped protectively around him, trying to hug away his painful memories.

* * *

><p>Brian smiled as Alex walked through the door of the gazette. "Hey," he greeted the young man. "I was gonna come find you later."<p>

"I was hoping that maybe we could conduct this interview in private," Alex looked at him hopefully.

Brian grinned. "Sick of being everyone's new toy huh?" He chuckled. "No problem, take a seat," he indicated a chair for Alex to use.

"Thank you," Alex told him gratefully. "So what happens now?"

Brian dragged a stool over and sat opposite Alex. "I ask questions, you answer," he grinned at Alex's worried expression. "Don't worry they ain't hard, the subject is you, so ya should be able to answer them."

Alex smiled with relief, "Ok."

Brian lifted his pencil from the table and rested his pad on his knee. "So let's start with an easy one, where are you from?"

"Philadelphia," Alex relaxed slightly.

"No way, my sister lives there," Brian grinned. "She's at medical school there. So how old are you?"

"I was twenty one in August," Alex smiled as Brian scribbled it down. "Why is that relevant?"

"Folks like to know these things, in case you ain't noticed they're fairly um..."

"Inquisitive," Alex offered.

"Yeah," Brian grinned at the other man, both men relaxing in each other's company. "So how come you decided to enter seminary at such a young age?"

Alex smiled and lightly folded his hands. "My father was a caretaker at a church so it was what I grew up with. Some of my earliest memories are of the pastor practicing his sermons and it was just me and my Dad inside, like he was telling us these most amazing secrets. When I finished school I couldn't imagining doing anything else."

"So what made you come to Colorado Springs?" Brian asked after he finished scribbling down what Alex had told him.

"You accepted my application," Alex sighed. "It's difficult to get a parish like this, usually you have to go under an established Minister or Ministers and work your way up. You don't get to do what I want to do."

"What do you want to do?" Brian asked curiously.

"Sermons," Alex smiled. "That to me is how everybody learns about God and how amazing he is, that and hymns. When you listen to a sermon you listen to how God has touched someone and it makes it real. You can and read the Bible from cover to cover but it's the sermon is about the worship, it's connecting with people, helping them understand what the words on the page actually mean. That's what I want to do, help people understand how we can use what we have been given."

"You sound like your good at it," Brian grinned at the other man.

"It's easy to be good at something you love to do," Alex chuckled using the laugh to displace his embarrassment. "I have to admit I am slightly over prepared for Sunday, I have three sermons I could do and I'm not sure which one I should use."

"You'll figure something out," Brian assured him. "So, what do you make of the town so far?"

"As you said folks are inquisitive," Alex laughed again, "but everyone has been welcoming, though I am looking forward to things settling down."

"Give it a while," Brian advised. "Folks have to find something new, probably it will be Sadie and the triplets,"

"Yes the poor woman," Alex blew out of his mouth. "I can't imagine three at once."

"Sadie's tough, she'll be alright." Brian looked down at his list of questions. "So other then delivering sermons what else interests you."

"Er you mean outside of the church?" Alex asked uncertain of the question. Brian nodded. "Well I like to read, and I like baseball."

Brian lowered the pad, "Me too, love it. Ever since we had professional baseball team come and play us."

"Really?" Alex sat forward in his chair.

"Yeah, they came in on the train," Brian smiled at the memory of the travelling All stars. "It was this big thing and they pretty much stole money from us but Ma played them at their own game and we had this other match and we beat em," Brian looked towards the cupboard. "Say if you ever wanna toss a ball about I'd be up for it. Ma is always saying I work too hard and I always find chucking the ball about helps me to relax."

Alex grinned. "I'd like that. You er want to do it now?" he looked hopefully at Brian.

"Sure," Brian set his pad on the side. "Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

><p>"Mama," Katie stopped in the middle of the meadow as they crossed towards the clinic.<p>

"Yes Sweetheart," Michaela looked down at her daughter, she frowned slightly after a full week of school she could see the tiredness on Katie's sweet face. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"Huh?" Katie looked up at her surprised. "Oh er, No I be big girl," Katie rubbed her cheek. "Why is he walking up and down?" she pointed towards the church.

Michaela looked in the direction of Katie's pointed finger. She watched curiously as Alex paced backwards and forwards along the side of the church. "I'm not certain shall we find out?"

"OK," Katie shrugged noncommittally. "Then we go see Papa and Eserme and Vylet?"

"Yes then we shall go see the others," Michaela smiled at her daughter, gently she coaxed her tired daughter towards the church.

"Good," Katie yawned and clung onto Michaela's hand. "Mama I skip?"

"Of course you may," Michaela smile widened as her little girl began hopping up and down as the crossed the meadow. "Alex?" Michaela called as they neared the pacing pastor.

"Oh Dr Mike, hello," Alex looked at her nervously. "Did you need anything?"  
>"I wanted to check if you were alright," Michaela smiled calmly at him. "You look a little flustered."<p>

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "You marching like a solder," she frowned. "That not right...er... Army man," she decided on. "You gonna wear the ground out, and your feet will get even more muddy."

"My feet are muddy," Alex looked terrified at his feet, he scowled the hem of his grey trousers flecked with mud while his shiny shoes were coated in layer of the sticky substance.

"Let them dry in front of the stove you should be able to brush it off," Michaela advised. "Alex, what's concerning you?"

"My Sermon," Alex sighed dejectedly. "Nothing seems to work and I can't remember any of them, I'm getting jumbled mixing between them."

"You gotta do the special rhyme," Katie chirped in. "I do that in school and now I got lots of special marks." the little girl smiled proudly. "What ya trying ta say? Coz Mama real good with words she can help anyone."

Michaela touched Katie's nose "Thank you darling. Perhaps you should write it down."

"I did that already," Alex brandished a piece of paper. "I have never had this problem before."

"It's nerves," Michaela took a step forward. "How about you come with me to the clinic, I'll brew you some tea that will help you relax and you can practise on myself and the children."

"And Klara, and Sadie," Katie added, she let go of Michaela's hand and grabbed Alex's, "Come on."

"Don't you have patients?" Alex asked as he resisted being pulled by Katie.

"No, I have no one else scheduled for today," Michaela smiled. "I just prefer to stay till closing in case someone needs me."

"Like you," Katie grinned up at the new Reverend. "Come on, Mama will have you white as rain in a jiffy," the little girl frowned again. "Mama rain isn't white."

Michaela chuckled and took hold of her little girl's other hand, so that Katie was between her and Alex. "You mean Right sweetheart, right as rain."

Katie looked up at her unconvinced, "That still don't make sense. It's like cute as a button. Button's not cute."

* * *

><p>Alex finished his sermon and lowered his piece of paper. He gave a sigh of relief as Katie started to clap. "It was really alright?" Alex sought out Michaela's opinion.<p>

"Of Corwus," Katie rolled her eyes and slid down off the bed. "I not allowed to tell lies, if I thought it were bad I would tell ya."

"It was really good," Sadie praised him. "Makes me want to read the some more of the Bible and that is saying something," she winced slightly. "And these ones seemed to like it," she rubbed her belly trying to soothe her unborn brood. "They're going crazy for it. Oh sorry Esmee," she touched the little girl lying beside her, Esmee looking terrified as Sadie's belly wriggled and shook, from her vantage point lying flat on the bed, Sadie's increased girth looming over her.

Michaela deftly handed Klara Violet and rescued her daughter from the bed before Esmee started to cry. "It was very good," she assured the nervous young man.

"Real good," Klara added her two pence worth.

"That tea really helped," Alex exhaled with relief. "I feel all, mellow."

"Mellow is good," Sadie chirped from the bed. "Is it the same tea you give me?"

"Yes," Michaela smiled at the bed bound mother to be. "Though Alex can't drink too much of it, as it is a muscle relaxant." She transferred her attention to Alex. "But in the right times it can have huge medicinal benefits. Obviously Sadie is on a much higher quantity of the mixture then you as she has actual medical need for it."

"Yep, keeping the contractions at bay so these guys stay cooking," Sadie rubbed her middle, a glimmer of nervousness washing over her face.  
>"You're doing very well," Michaela assured her. "A model patient."<p>

Sadie chuckled. "Right, and on that thought. Alex you delivered a model sermon. It was real good" she grinned. "If you can impress me you can impress anyone."

Alex grinned at her, "Thank you everyone."

"Welcome," Katie grinned up at him.

Michaela chuckled, "Katie come here darling. Will you help me parcel up some more tea for Alex to take with him?"

"Sure," Katie scampered to her mother. "That ways he can do a good job on Sunday too."

* * *

><p>Alex watched proudly as the last member of his congregation filed down the steps. The church had been packed, to the point that it was standing room only a huge congregation for the tiny church. He had done it, becoming a fully fledged Minister, thanks in a small part to Michaela's tea which had had drunk in the morning instead of his usual coffee. As a result he had been calm and relaxed and his sermon had gone off without a hitch, he had been charming and funny and most importantly got the message across. He rubbed his hand, his right hand stinging slightly from the forceful grips he had received from several of his new parishioners as he had bid them good day and they had thanked him for the service.<p>

"You did good."

Alex looked to the side of the building, the small boy stood holding a dog, the boy who had stopped him from setting up an account the other day in the store. "You're Ben right?" Alex moved down the steps. "Your father was the old Reverend, Reverend Johnson?"

Ben nodded and took a step closer. He lowered Fidget to the ground. "It won't be so busy next time." Ben told him sagely, "people where just curious." Ben stroked his dog and looked up at Alex "You did really well though. Daddy Tim would be pleased."

"Thank you," Alex thanked the child sincerely.

"He will come back you know," Ben sighed. "He's gonna get better."

"I hope he does," Alex smiled at the little boy. "It would be nice having someone to work with, perhaps we could do more services."

"Really?" Ben looked at him surprised, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"I'm not here to replace him," Alex assured Ben.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you," Ben told Alex sincerely. He rose from the ground and held his hand out to shake Alex's hand. "It ain't nice being somewhere new."

"It's not nice thinking someone is trying to take over your Dad's job," Alex shook Ben's hand. "I had an idea. Maybe I could run it past you?"

"Alright," Ben looked at him curiously.

"Your Dad was the first Reverend here and I'm the second, but hopefully there is going to be a Church here for a very long time," Alex sat on the step so his eyes were level with Ben. "I was wondering what you thought about a pictorial record of the Church."

"Like pictures?" Ben scratched his head. "Draw what the church looks like?"

"Yeah and what the Reverend's look like, we could draw it or maybe get a photographer," Alex smiled as he watched a huge smile bloom over Ben's face. "What do you think?"

"You should ask Dr Mike, she draws real good, did you see Esmee's cast?" Ben bounced from one leg to the other, clearly excited. The little boy swirled around as he heard his name called by Loren. "Oh I gotta go, that's a real good idea though. Coz everyone will know what Daddy Tim looked like," he grinned at Alex once more before he started to run off Fidget at his side. After a few paces he stop and turned back to look at Alex "Who you eatin lunch with?"

"No one. I was going to..."

"You're eatin with us," Ben strode back and held out his hand. "Me and Loren, we always eat with Katie and Dr Mike and Sully and the little ones. Come on."

Alex took the child's hand with a massive grin on his face. He had won over his toughest critic, this prickly little boy. Alex squeezed Ben's hand and allowed himself to be pulled into a run by the child towards the picnic lunch that firmly cemented he had been accepted by this town.


	7. Baby Steps

_Chacha thank you sweetie i'm so pleased you enjoyed it so much_

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Steps<strong>

Michaela comfortingly rubbed Sadie's leg as the young woman sobbed. "Sadie it's ok, calm down."

"Calm down, The babies are going to come," Sadie sobbed. "It's too early."

"You're not having the babies now," Michaela assured her, taking hold of Sadie's hand. "You're not dilated."

"I'm not what?" Sadie hiccupped.

Michaela smiled pleased that she had managed to get Sadie to calm down enough to speak to her. "The cervix is the entrance to the uterus," Michaela spoke calmly, trying to bring Sadie back to normal so that her blood pressure did not rise too high. "When you go into labour, that starts to open which is a process called dilation."

Sadie sniffed and rubbed her middle. "And that's not happening?"

"No," Michaela rubbed Sadie's wrist, "It's not."

"But that felt different to the fake contractions, it really hurt," Sadie whimpered.

"I think what you're suffering from is a condition called irritability. It's because the uterus has stretched so much."

"Irritability!" Sadie looked at Michaela incredulously. "Whoever named that was obviously a man!"

"It probably was," Michaela chuckled pleased that Sadie was calm enough to make a quip. "From now on though I don't want you getting up. I want you to stay in bed as much as possible," Michaela squeezed Sadie's hand. "We're at 31 weeks we've got a few weeks to go, OK?"

"What happens if they are born now?" Sadie whispered, her eyes wide with fear, as she clutched her rapidly swelling middle as tightly as she could.

"From my correspondence with Doctor Bernard, It appears that multiples tend to develop a little faster than single babies. Dr Bernard believes that if you were to have the triplets now there is a strong chance they would survive, but they would experience difficulty," Michaela held Sadie's gaze. "They would probably be like Violet was when she was born."

"So I need to keep them cooking," Sadie tenderly stroked her bump.

"Yes, we need to keep them cooking," Michaela looked towards the doorway at the sound of running feet.

"She alright?" Hank burst into the room.

Michaela frowned as Sadie burst into tears again, the sight of her husband proving too much for her.

"Hank calm down!" Michaela rose and placed her hand on Hank's shoulder, the action immediately calming him. "There will be no babies today. Sadie is suffering from an irritable uterus."

"A what?" Hank looked at Michaela confused.

Michaela let go of his shoulder and allowed him to sit on the bed so that he could hug and comfort Sadie. "The uterus is where the babies are growing, because it has stretched so much it is reacting and giving Sadie pain."

"And it's called irritable?" Hank looked at her surprised. "You doctors are weird if you class pain as irritable."

"I didn't name it Hank, if I had I would not have called it that," Michaela smiled at the pair. She sat on the bed again so that she could maintain an eyelevel with the two of them. "What we need now is to keep Sadie calm, and as comfortable as we can. I know it's difficult and you feel like you can't possibly get any bigger, but we need to keep the babies in as long as possible. Sadie is doing so well." Michaela reached for the stethoscope. "So are these three. Do you want to listen?" she offered Hank.

"To the babies in her?" Hank stared at Michaela in awe.

Michaela nodded and placed the bell of the stethoscope on Sadie's belly. When she located one of the heartbeats she held out the earpiece.

Hank took it eagerly and placed the ear pieces in his ear. As he listened to his child his mouth spread across his face in a huge grin. "That's amazing!"

"That's the wriggler," Michaela smiled. "He likes to put his foot in his Mama's ribs."

"It's a boy?" Hank grinned at her.  
>"It's a figure of speech we won't know what they are until the big day," Michaela quashed his excitement.<p>

"I think that one is a boy," Sadie rubbed the area where the baby Hank was listening to was laying. "I just gotta hunch. I reckon he's gonna be like his dad."

"That's a thought," Hank grinned as he handed Michaela her stethoscope back. "I would have thought one of me is enough," he kissed his wife. "You Ok now?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Can you stay a while?" she looked up at him hopefully.

"I'll leave you two alone," Michaela rose and beat a hasty retreat.

As the door closed behind her, Michaela gave a sigh of relief, she had been terrified that this had been the real thing, the last few days, Sadie's Braxton Hicks contractions had been intensifying and she honestly was not sure how long Sadie could hold on for. The poor girl's stomach was enormously stretched and her skin red raw with having to do so so fast. There was only so much someone could take, and mentally it appeared that Sadie was reaching her limit. The pressure from the lack of sleep, from being so uncomfortable and the constant worry about her unborn babies, had shredded the young woman's strength and resolve.

Michaela entered the examination room. "She's alright," she spoke before really taking in whom else was in the room. "Oh James."

"Michaela, hello my dear," James smiled at her from by the desk. "Is now a bad time?"

"No, crises averted," Michaela smiled kindly at Klara who looked decidedly nervous about how her new half siblings were doing. "Everyone is staying put."

"Sadie?" James guessed "The poor thing, I can only imagine. You must have a much better idea of what she is going through. Oof, I apologise. I am digressing from the purpose of my visit."

"Yes you wanted to see me about Esmee," Michaela recalled the fleeting conversation with James the previous week at church, "she is doing well considering."

"It's been seven weeks Michaela," James pointed out. "Time for her cast to come off."

"Oh," Michaela gripped hold of the examination table. "I see."

"Michaela," James rose from the chair. "You know this has to happen, it would be unfair and very upsetting for her for me to remove it while she was awake."

Michaela nodded slowly, hugging herself as she couldn't bear to think of her little girl being forced unconscious by anaesthetic. "I know."

James comfortingly patted her arm, "I have Monday afternoon free, I could do it then."

"Monday," Michaela repeated, the word sounding like a death sentence. The horrible bubbling feeling of dread in her chest as she realised she would not be able to be with her baby or once again prevent her from feeling any pain.

* * *

><p>Sully hugged the blanket round him as he padded down the hallway towards Esmee's room. Silently he slipped inside. He sighed softly, his eyes falling on Michaela as she sat on the floor beside the cot watching their daughter's every breath. Quietly he joined her, lowering himself to the ground.<p>

"Do you want me to turn her over?" he whispered softly.

"No," Michaela whispered back, her voice high with nerves. "I did it a little while ago."

Sully sighed, the pain and turmoil his wife was going through hurt, because he knew there was nothing he could do to take it away, "Caela?" he whispered softly, spreading his legs in anticipation of her answer. "Can I hold you?" Michaela looked at him, before nodding affirmative. She moved to sit between his legs, her back resting against his strong solid torso. Sully pressed his lips into her soft hair as he wrapped the blanket and his arms around her. He smiled as he felt her hands clasp his arms, pleased he was able to provide some comfort to her. "She's going to be OK?"

"Sully you don't know that," Michaela shuddered and gripped Sully's arms tightly. "I know I have put people under anaesthesia hundreds of times. Children as well." She took a deep breath and lay her head back against his shoulder. "I know that it is perfectly safe and that it is kinder to her to be asleep when James removes the cast but I can't be the doctor, I can only be her Mother."

"That's all you need to be," Sully kissed her once more. "It ain't like Brian with you having to do that surgery, we're lucky. There is another doctor to look after Na'he and Klara will be there. Na'he's gonna be fine, and so happy because the cast is gone."

Michaela nodded silently, one of the things she could not wait for was to get her smiling little girl back, the pain and the weight of the cast had made Esmee so grumpy that the baby rarely smiled anymore. She sighed heavily and let herself collapse into Sully completely. They sat entwined for a few minutes just watching the rise and fall of Esmee's little chest with each breath. "Sully?"

"Yeah?"

"What does Na'he mean?" Michaela asked softly, realising that she had never asked her husband the reason for his nickname of their child.

"Three in Cheyenne," Sully smiled and hugged her tight.

After another few moments of silence she spoke once more. "Sully?"

"Mmhmm."

"Is Hannah One?" Michaela turned her head, craning her neck to look up at him.

Sully nodded. "Yeah," he smiled weakly at her.

Michaela lightly touched his face her lips following a moment later to tenderly brush against his chiselled jaw. "It's a lovely name."

"I still think of the others as my kids, it's just, it's different," Sully tried to justify his reasoning.

"Sshh," Michaela pressed her index finger to his lips. "I understand. I love Brian and Colleen and Matthew as much as I love Katie, Esmee and Violet but it's a different kind of love."

"Yeah it is," Sully agreed softly he hugged her tight once more. "You want to come back to bed?"

"No," Michaela shook her head. "I just want to watch her."

"Alright," Sully nodded knowing that he too would much rather watch their stricken little girl then sleep.

* * *

><p>Michaela lowered her pen to her desk with a sigh, it had been pointless for her to come into the clinic this Saturday but she never could tell, one day it would be manically busy, the next like this one, deathly quiet. Klara as she was having the few hours off had strategically not booked any appointments but the silence and empty room meant that Michaela had time to think about Esmee and what the toddler was going to go through on Monday afternoon. Michaela hugged herself as she rose from her desk needing to move. She had gone over and over in her head what the procedure would entail and what could potentially go wrong to the point that she had worked herself into silent frenzy; sometimes knowledge was worse than ignorance.<p>

Michaela sighed heavily and yanked open the door to the rest of the building, if she was going to be in the clinic she may as well do something useful and she was sure that Sadie was feeling as awful as she was at the present time. Lightly she wrapped her knuckle on the door and waited for Sadie's permission to enter. She forced herself to smile as she slipped into the room.

"Hey Dr Mike," Sadie peered over her shoulder at her.

"Hello Sadie," Michaela spoke softly.

"You alright?" Sadie asked, slowly rolled onto her back and began the difficult task of pulling herself into a seated position. She gave a sigh as she finally placed her back against the headboard. "Who'd a thought sitting would ever be painful."

"Painful?" Michaela frowned and moved closer to the bed. "If you are in pain, you must tell me, I can't help you if..." she paused as Sadie raised her hand.

"It ain't pain like contraction pain, it's more of an aching I guess from everything getting squished," Sadie smiled and rubbed her belly. "They sure are growing."

"Yes they are," Michaela smiled weakly.

"Guess this is the safest they are ever gonna be huh?" Sadie smiled kindly at Michaela, guessing what was bothering the lady doctor, "or at least the only place I know that what I do is enough."

Michaela sank into the chair beside the bed, "Am I that transparent?"

"No you're just a parent," Sadie smiled comfortingly at her. "If I could lean forward without it feeling like I would split open I would hug you."

"Thank you for the thought," Michaela smiled weakly. "Have you thought of any names beyond Satan and Idiot for the children you are not sacrificing to Odin?"

Sadie chuckled. "You gotta good memory doc, didn't think you were listening."

"I remember that one quite well," Michaela rose and crossed to the bedside table to replenish Sadie's glass. "You must keep your fluids up," she told the young woman. "Am I allowed to know the names?"

Sadie pulled a face. "I kind of don't want to let anyone know but they're good ones. Hanks gotta family name he wants to use and I want to use my Ma's name, which if you stick an n on the end could be a boy's name as well if we end up having three boys. Kinda hope we get a mix though." She tenderly rubbed her middle. "It's not like we have too many names to choose from, everything we like we can use, just depends on what's cooking." Sadie looked up at Michaela curiously, "Dr Mike, why are you here today? And don't say it's your duty or your responsibility or because Klara isn't here."

Michaela released a deep breath, her body trembling with the force of her exhalation. "I thought it would take my mind off of what Esmee will have to go through on Monday. It's not working though."

"You know what I think will work," Sadie reached for Michaela's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If you go give your girls a hug."

Michaela smiled and squeezed Sadie's hand back. "Yes I do believe your right. I'll ask Rosemary to sit with you when she's finished in the cafe."

"Dr Mike," Sadie shifted her weight. "I'm gonna regret saying this, but why don't you ask Mrs Brown or Mrs Sharman to sit with me. I'm sure if they ain't busy they would," she smiled and indicated the room. "Captive audience. Or what about the new Reverend, he said he would do anything to help." She grinned at Michaela, "I promise no one is going anywhere," she crossed her heart. "Go ask one of them, and go home!"

* * *

><p>Katie hauled herself into a chair and dropped her elbows onto the table. She waited patiently for Ben to finish neatly tracing out a word before she broke into his studying. "Watcha doin?"<p>

"Practising my words," Ben looked up. "You waiting for ya Ma to finish?"

"Yup," Katie muttered listlessly. "Benny, you think I talk wrong?"

"No," Ben bobbed his head, his eyes flicking from Katie's face to his work and back again. "This coz Miss Wyvern always telling you how to say things right," he frowned as Katie nodded. "I don't fink she trying to be mean. Maybe you should speak to your Pa." He looked over towards Sully who was doing some of the shopping. "He always knows what to say to fix things."

Katie shook her head before laying her cheek on the cool surface of the table. "He weally scared at the minute coz a Esmee and what's happening on Monday."

"What's happenin on Monday?" Ben looked at her curiously.

"Getting the thing off her," Katie sighed.

"But Esmee hates it," Ben put his pencil down and scratched his head, "she's gonna be really pleased." Katie shrugged. Ben scowled and slide from his chair. Quickly he moved round the table. With great care he placed his hand on Katie's back and tenderly rubbed it to comfort her. "I think you talk great, I love talkin with ya."

Katie lifted her head from table, "Ya do?"

"Yeah." Ben assured her with an emphatic nod. "Come on," he took Katie's hand and led her over to the counter where Loren was serving Sully. "Uncle Loren," he tugged Loren's apron string.

"What is it lad?" Loren glanced sideways at him. "We'll go to lunch in a minute, if ya hungry go ..."

"No, it ain't that," Ben shook his head. "How much pocket money I got?"

"Ahh," Loren grinned. "Well last counting you had a dollar and 5 cents why?"

"I want to give Katie a present and I was wondering how much those little turny things that make music are?" Ben smiled up at him.

"They start at a dollar sixt...even," Loren told him, correcting himself. "Why don't you go get one?"

Ben grinned and grabbed Katie's hand pulling her to the display case where four little crank handle music boxes sat. Ben looked thoughtful for a moment studying each of them before choosing one of the music boxes in wooden box with a flower inlaid in the top in another colour wood.

"Benny why you..." Katie started to question.

"Coz my little sister is sad," Ben cut her off, "and I don't like it when your sad," he turned the handle and the tinny music played out.

"What's the song?" Katie asked curiously.

Ben shrugged. "Dunno. Do ya like it?" he grinned as Katie nodded. "Here."

"Oh Benny," Katie sighed softly, she gently took the little box from Ben and wound the handle the music playing out. She smiled and then threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Ben blushed slightly.

Sully glanced at Loren who was watching the little scene between the children with a huge grin on his face. "How much that box cost Loren?"

"Two fifty," Loren muttered. "Don't even think about it," he cut Sully off, knowing that Sully was about to offer to pay the difference.

"Loren," Sully tried to protest, he glanced at his little girl pleased for the first time that day that she looked truly happy.

"Leave it Sully," Loren ordered. "I pay the lad's pocket money anyway makes no difference really," he turned his attention back to the goods that Sully was buying and quickly totted up the amount. "3 dollars, 27 cents. Yah want it on account?" he quickly jotted the figure down on the Sully's page before Sully had a chance to respond. "Reckon you'll need to watch them."

"Huh?" Sully muttered, distracted by Violet suddenly lurching forward on his hip.

"Them two," Loren pointed at the children. "Reckon there's something there ya know," he nodded knowingly. "They're a pair, like you and Dr Mike."

"Huh?" Sully muttered again turning to look at Katie and Ben. "I don't follow."

Loren chuckled. "Splains why you took so long to tell Dr Mike you were cuckoo for her," he jabbed his pencil in the direction of the children. "Those two they're a match like you and Dr Mike, got that special bond that you two do," he grinned. "Those two are little soul mates."

* * *

><p>Michaela watched the white cloth in James' hand with the same fear that Esmee did. Immediately Esmee began to grizzle, turning her head into Michaela's chest and mumbling, 'Mama,' woefully. Michaela bit the inside of her cheek to force herself to put her own fear away and focus on the eighteen month old in her arm. "Come on sweetheart," Michaela coaxed Esmee's face from her torso, softly she started to hum a soothing lullaby and she rocked her little one back and forth trying to calm Esmee. She winced as Esmee gripped hold of her, the toddler's little hand gripping her savagely as she cried out in fear at James placing the ether soaked cloth over her mouth.<p>

Michaela closed her eyes, the water from her tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt Esmee's grip weaken, heard her cries lessen.

"It's ok," Klara softly touched Michaela's shoulder. "James is going to take her now."

Michaela nodded softly, the significance not lost on her that the chair she was sat in was the one that she had sat on when in labour with Esmee while they waited for the room. She sagged into a crumpled ball as James lifted Esmee from her arms. With her eyes still closed Michaela allowed Klara to pull her too her feet and guide her to the door. Her eyes remained firmly closed even as Klara pushed her into Sully's waiting arms. For the first time in a long while her wonderful husband not able to sooth away her fear nor could her being in his arms sooth his. Neither of them would be calm once more until Esmee was back in their arms smiling away.

Klara closed the door to James clinic with a sigh; she forced the sight of Michaela and Sully clinging on so tightly to each other to the back of her mind and walked to the table. Esmee looked so pitifully small laid in the centre of James's examination table.

James smiled comfortingly at her as he brought a hammer and chisel and placed them in his field of work. "I know it is difficult, but she will be much happier once it is off."

"I know," Klara sighed and brushed some of Esmee's honey coloured curly hair from her face. "So what do you need me to do?"

James nodded knowing that the young nurse had pushed her emotion away her mind solely focussed on the task at hand. "I shall break the cast. If you can lift the broken pieces away and then when I tend to her stitches you can wash her. Then I shall bandage her up."

Klara nodded in understanding and waited for James to start to tap at the colourful cast that encased most of Esmee. Piece by piece James broke apart the heavy cast, revealing more and more of Esmee to the world. After about twenty minutes the task was complete, the examination table was covered in chips of plaster, and Esmee was covered in the chalky residue of her confinement. Tenderly Klara set about washing the mess from Esmee, studiously ignoring James as he removed the stitches from Esmee's thigh and pelvis. The bite mark stood out lividly against Esmee's pink skin, a dark purple scar that showed just what the brave little girl had been through.

"There," James sighed. "Oof, poor angel," the male doctor lifted a bandage. Esmee requiring many more weeks and possibly months of bandaging to provide support for her barely healed leg. "She is a brave little thing."

"Yeah," Klara nodded she curled a tendril of Esmee's hair around her finger, "she is."

* * *

><p>Michaela lifted her head from Sully's shoulder as Esmee yawned. She studied her daughter's face watching as the cloud of anaesthesia started to lift and Esmee started to come back to them. Michaela and Sully both straightened, leaning in over the bed to welcome their daughter as she came round from her procedure. Slowly Esmee's eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Hey Na'he," Sully whispered softly lightly touching her right hand.

Esmee smiled softly, still groggy from the ether that had put her under.

"Hi Esmee," Michaela placed her hand on Esmee's tummy, rubbing it comfortingly while simultaneously trying to wake the little girl up a bit more.

Esmee yawned once more, stretching her limbs out. "Ow," she sounded opening her eyes as she moved her leg too much. Michaela and Sully grinned as they watched the realisation spread across Esmee's beautiful face, as the toddler realised she had moved her legs and it had hurt. Michaela gripped Sully's hand tightly as Esmee began to lift her legs into the air. Esmee winced violently as she moved her left leg too far and she immediately lowered it to the bed, but her right leg she continued to raise, the look of gritty determination on her face as she brought her leg to up over her head. "Esee feet!" Esmee declared happily.

"You can see ya feet," Sully grinned at her. "You can sit up."

"Up," Esmee copied holding her hands out to her father. Sully obliged lifting Esmee gingerly from the bed and carefully sat her on his lap.

Esmee smiled as she took in the room from a view she had not had for seven long weeks. "Mama," she gleefully waved at her mother. The little girl sighed slightly, "Mama ow," she pointed at her left heavily bandaged leg. A wave of concern passed over her face and she made eye contact with Michaela. "Mama pety ohn."

"Ya pretty drawing's gone." Sully deciphered, he kissed Esmee. "I'm sure if ya ask ya Ma real nice she'll draw you another one. And you know what?"

"No," Esmee responded, for once using the word in the right context.

"Papa made you a new toy," Sully told her. "To help you get up on ya feet. Soon ya gonna be running around."

"No," Esmee shook her head. "Mama pety pes," Esmee pressed her ear into her shoulder and batted her eyelids, her little mouth pulling into a charming smile. "Pety pes."

Michaela leant forward and started to smother her daughter in kisses. "Mama," she lightly cupped Esmee's cheeks, "will draw you anything you want." Michaela laughed and then kissed her daughter again before tipping her chin upwards to kiss her smiling and stunning husband. Michaela kissed him a second time feeling like she could fly or walk on water her happiness filling every inch of her being because Esmee was Ok and had come through this hurdle with flying colours. Their little girl was Ok.

* * *

><p>Katie gazed listlessly out of the window, it was the day after Esmee had gotten her cast off and very unfairly she had to come to school while Mama and Papa and Esmee and Violet were all at home together.<p>

"Katie," Miss Wyvern tapped the board insistently, "what did I just say?"

Katie sighed and looked up at her teacher. "About how you goed to Denver."

"How I went to Denver," Rachel corrected her. "Yes, and what else?"

Katie scowled. "That you seed..."

"That I saw," Rachel interrupted, correcting her once more.

Katie sat up straighter in her desk, her cheeks flushing red, a mixture of embarrassment at being showed up in class and anger because she disliked it so much. "That you saw a big...a big... I forgetted."

"You forgot," Rachel corrected her again. "Possibly because you were not listening."

"I was," Katie responded indignantly. "I heared what you sayed."

"Katie," Rachel gave an exasperated sigh. "I heard what you said. You must work harder on your tenses."

Katie took a big breath to tell her teacher what she thought but it caught in her throat. Suddenly all her anger and worry for Esmee came pouring out of her and she erupted into hot anger tears. She rubbed her cheek trying to stop herself from crying, making it worse for herself, as she worried about everyone watching her. She looked up as she saw Miss Wyvern walk towards her and her panic rose, she didn't want to get into trouble. Terrified she jumped from her desk. For a moment she hesitated. Her blood suddenly coursed through her like a wave and she started to run. Bursting out of the classroom. She could hear the teacher shouting after her but she couldn't look back, she didn't want to look back. It didn't matter if she was cold or getting wet from the fine drizzle that hung in the air, she just wanted to run away and hide. Hide from all the people so she couldn't be stupid in front of anyone anymore.

* * *

><p>Michaela lifted Esmee onto her feet once more and tried to coax the little girl to take hold of the handle for the little push cart that Sully had made for her. They had brought Esmee home last night and everything was going well. She had taken the day off and she and Sully had been having a wonderful time playing with the babies. The main problem was that Esmee was refusing to stand on her leg something which Michaela knew she needed to put to a stop as soon as possible so that Esmee could get stronger. The trouble was Esmee's leg still hurt her and Esmee was not about to put herself in more pain then she needed to.<p>

"Come on sweetheart," Michaela tried once more to encourage Esmee to take the handle of the cart, "just a little walk."

"No," Esmee shook her head seriously. She threw her arms out towards Michaela indicating she wanted a cuddle, "Mama up."

Michaela pulled the toddler onto her lap and kissed Esmee's temple. "Oh Sweetheart, you need to practice walking again." She tried lifting the toddler and placing the toddler on her feet to encourage Esmee to simply stand but Esmee shook her head again and pushed the cart away from her. "Oh Darling." Michaela kissed her daughter once more. "Well, will you at least play with your sister?" she glanced over to Violet the little nine month old child who while playing happily, was watching them curiously. "Will you play with Violet?"

"Ey et lov," Esmee muttered and waved.

"I love Violet too," Michaela agreed and hugged Esmee, so amazed by how little Esmee seemed to weigh after the weeks of carrying the child with the huge heavy cast on. "I thi..." Michaela paused as she heard a strange noise. She turned her head in time to see Violet take shuffle on her bottom to the cart and grab at the handle, and then lift herself to her feet and take two hesitant steps before collapsing down on her behind. Michaela's jaw dropped open and she blinked her eyes as if she was trying to make sure she had actually seen what she had. That Violet, who hadn't even crawled yet had just taken her first steps, at nine months old. She stared at her youngest in surprise as Violet reached up and grabbed the handle using the cart for it's designed purpose to take a few aided steps before the baby flopped to the floor.

"SULLY!" Michaela shouted, startling Esmee.

Her husband appeared in a clatter of footsteps from upstairs where he had been working on fixing some new shelving in the bedroom for increased storage "You alright!" he asked nervously. He reached the bottom step moving to comfort her, thinking there was something wrong. Violet moved again reaching for the cart and taking a few more steps. Sully's mouth dropped open "She's..."

"Walking," Michaela finished for him. "She hasn't even crawled!"

Sully cross to Violet and took her hands. He pulled Violet slightly, the baby doing most of the work and together they moved forward a few paces before Violet's legs gave out. As the baby sagged to the ground Sully lifted her up, spinning her so she could see him talk. "Clever girl!" he tickled Violet's belly. The baby gave her peculiar chortle as Sully began to blow raspberry's on her belly.

Michaela looked down as Esmee patted her chest, "Esee," the toddler pointed at herself. Esmee wriggled off of Michaela's lap and gingerly stood up. She took a step and gave a cry, listing to one side. Michaela caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Oh Esmee," Michaela hugged the child, realising that Esmee was feeling jealous of the attention that Violet was getting even though the child had no concept of jealousy yet. "My brave girl." She hugged Esmee tightly. "Isn't she Sully?"

Sully looked down at his wife on the floor, immediately he caught the tone and he sank to his knees. He tickled Esmee under her chin. "Yeah, she is," he smiled as Esmee smiled at him. "Our brave little girl"

"Esee ave," Esmee repeated pointing at herself, she smiled and sank back against Michaela, pleased. "Mama," Esmee whispered tilting her head to look up at her mother, "eg ow," she pointed at her leg. "Ow."

"Oh darling," Michaela hugged Esmee tightly. "Mama will get you some special medicine to make you feel better." She rose, and crossed towards the kitchen. As she passed Sully she tickled Violet on her belly, smiling widely at the baby to show her how pleased and proud of her she was. Violet bounced happily in Sully's arms and gave her mother a beaming smile. She resumed her journey to the kitchen. Movement outside the window caught her attention and she peered out. She stared surprised at the sight of Brian riding Taffy with his arm holding Katie protectively. She rushed for the doorway nervous as to why Katie was home from school in the middle of the day.

"Brian? Katie?" Michaela called as she hurried down the stairs to see what was wrong. Her heart felt like once more it would break as she took in Katie's red and swollen face, the little girl obviously having cried fiercely. Michaela raised her arms for her daughter and though Brian had barely bought the horse to a stop Katie fell into her Mother's arms, fresh tears flowing. "Oh Sweetheart," Michaela stroked Katie's soft blond hair. "What's wrong?"

"I upid," Katie mumbled through her tears.

Michaela looked up at Brian for an explanation.

"She came running over from school in a right state, I ain't really sure what's wrong," Brian looked down sadly at his sobbing sister. "I thought I better get her to you and Pa," he smiled apologetically. "I gotta get back to the office."

"Ok," Michaela looked up at her son. "Thank you for bringing her home." As Brian moved Taffy around she lifted her daughter's face from her shoulder. "Oh Katie what's the matter," she frowned as she realised her little girl was shivering, cold even though her older brother had held her tight to keep her warm. "Let's get you inside," she bit her lip as Katie cried harder. "Oh my poor baby, Mama's got you, you are Ok now."

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart," Michaela sat with Katie on the little girl's bed. She had taken the tearful little girl upstairs to give her some privacy and not to upset the other children. "Please tell me what is wrong?"<p>

Katie hugged her tearfully, "I stupid Mama."

"No you're not," Michaela shook her head, she dried Katie's cheeks. "You are a very clever little. You went to school when you were four! Even I didn't do that."

"No?" Katie lifted her head from her mother's shoulder. "But you a doctor Mama and dat's da cleverest thing someone can do."

"Maybe," Michaela brushed Katie's hair from the little girl's face. "But I did not start school until I was older then you."

Katie rubbed her cheek with her wrist. "But I still stupid even dough I at school."

"No," Michaela kissed Katie. "Sweetheart, why do you think you are stupid?"

Katie sighed heavily. "Miss Wyern keep…" she sighed again. "When I say sayed or heared, she keep saying what I should say and she sayed it in front of EVERYONE, so EVERYONE know I stupid."

"Oh Sweetheart no," Michaela hugged her daughter. "You are learning, and you try so hard, no one is stupid when they are learning."

"No?" Katie gripped hold of her clinging tightly as she sought assurance.

"No," Michaela matched Katie's intense grip hoping that her words and actions would get through to her usually boisterous happy little girl. "I am so lucky that I have such clever children all of you are some of the cleverest children I ever met, starting school at four! And look at all those special marks you keep getting," Michaela referred to the school prize system, hoping that it would cheer Katie up.

"You just saying that," Katie hit her forehead against Michaela's shoulder. She lifted her head and gave her mother a slight smile. "But den you don't lie. But how you know if Esmee and Vylet clever dey just babies."

"Esmee is clever because she has your father and me wrapped around her little finger," Michaela chuckled, "she shall be a very good diplomat when she is older and Violet, Violet did something very special today," Michaela bounced her knee up and down garnering a proper smile from Katie. "Violet walked!"

"Really!" Katie grinned at Michaela and clapped her hands. "She is clever, coz Vylet really little. You promise I not stupid?"

"I promise," Michaela rubbed her nose against Katie's. "Shall we go see if she can do it again."

"Yup," Katie nodded earnestly. "Let's go," Katie slid from her mother's lap and held out her hand under the pretext of helping her mother rise to her feet but really just wanting to hold her mother's warm soft hand. As they reached the doorway Katie looked up and Michaela and smiled, "I really love you Mama."

"And I you," Michaela touched Katie's nose.

"You promise you never stop loving me?" Katie asked nervously. "Even if I do go stupid?"

Michaela pulled her daughter against her torso and hugged her tightly. "I promise with all my heart that I will never stop loving you," she closed her eyes as she heard Katie give a sigh of relief and even though it felt impossible she managed to increase the intensity of her hug. "Never Ever!"

* * *

><p>Michaela watched from the kitchen as she washed the plates up from supper, they had had an early supper so that they could get the children, who were all very tired, to bed as early as they could. She smiled as Sully sat on the floor between Esmee and Katie with Violet on his lap, pretending that he couldn't get the ball that they were rolling to each other. Her husband was so good with their children, so wonderful and natural, his actions instinctively bringing out the best in them. His words and movements seemingly making the children forget their worries or pain, as proven tonight by Sully's gentle determination in encouraging Esmee to take a painful journey around the room. His handsome reward to her of bench pressing her above his head and smothering her with kisses was enough that the toddler had not submitted to the pain and had tried to walk using the little cart he had made, though Michaela was sure there would be squabbling over it between Esmee and Violet as their youngest child had looked most put out that Esmee was using her tool to freedom. Michaela caught Sully's eye and she had to force herself to take a calming breath. She never could get over how incredibly fortunate she was, that not only had she found in her opinion the most loving, caring and sensitive man in the world but that he had chosen her and he was one of the most beautiful men in all creation. His blue eyes that showed his every emotion so sparkling and clear, his easy smile, chiselled jaw and the long wavy honey coloured hair that she so enjoyed running her fingers through. She smiled as she completed her appraisal of her husband, blushing slightly as his nose wrinkled as he gave her a cheeky smile, her intuitive husband instantly realising what she was doing. They're connection was broken as Katie flopped onto Sully's back and whispered something in his ear.<p>

"Well I look at ya Ma like that all the time it's only fair."

Michaela chuckled at his response to Katie's whisper and then was forced to place her hand over her heart to stop it feeling like it was about to burst from her chest as Katie and Sully gave each other matching wrinkled nose smiles. The subject of who the children looked most like was the only argument she was content to share with Sully, as he was convinced the girls all looked like her, whereas she could see him in them so much. Each of their daughters had something of his whether it be his smile or his eyes but most importantly they had the part of his soul that she loved so much. She placed the plate she had been drying on the table knowing that she would be able to tidy it away after the children where in bed as she would much prefer to spend time with her gorgeous family then doing chores.

She exhaled in exasperation at the sound of the knock on the door, and she forced herself to change her plan of joining her family and moved to open it hoping that it was not someone in need of assistance.

"Oh Cadence," Michaela greeted the schoolmistress.

"Hello Michaela," Cadence smiled kindly at her. "I brought Katie's things, her coat, I thought she might need it," the teacher held out Katie's belongings that the little girl had left behind when she had fled the schoolroom. "I also hoped I might speak to her and maybe you and Sully."

Michaela glanced over her shoulder towards Katie who had stood up straight and was nervously chewing on her right index finger. "Yes," Michaela spoke softly, "do come in," she stood back to permit the teacher entrance into the home, allowing the woman to enter her sanctum.

"Well," Sully broke the sombre atmosphere as he rose lifting both Esmee and Violet. "I best get these two monkeys off to bed," he gave Michaela a reassuring smile.

Michaela watched as Sully moved off up the stairs and sighed, wishing he could stay with her. "Do you want to sit," Michaela asked Cadence and indicated the table.

"I'd love to but maybe we could sit in the living room?" Cadence smiled.

Michaela nodded and extended her arm to invite Cadence further into her home. "Katie come here sweetheart," she moved her arm to hold it out to her nervous daughter.

Katie sidled up, instantly grabbing her mother's hand when it was within reach, her brown eyes never once leaving the teacher. "I in trouble?" Katie asked, her voice wavering with the sound of threatened tears.

"Oh No Darling," Cadence assured her as she lowered herself into one of the white armchairs. "I just thought you me and ya Ma could have a chat."

Michaela pulled Katie onto her lap. "A chat?"

"Mmhmm," Cadence smiled reassuringly at mother and daughter. "About what happened today."

"You promise I not in trouble?" Katie asked as she shrank back into her mother.

"Oh Darlin ya don't get in trouble for being upset," Cadence told the little girl softly. "It ain't the first time it happened and it won't be the last. I just want ta talk about what happened and how we can make it better for you so it don't happen again. I don't like it when children get upset, I want ya to be excited about learning and enjoy it."

"I think Katie was upset by how Miss Wyvern spoke to her," Michaela spoke for her daughter. "She feels like she is stupid."

"Well that ain't the case," Cadence assured Katie. "You're one of the smartest children in the school, most of ya tests are 100% and you have the most special marks."

"I do," Katie sat forward surprised.

"Uh Huh," Cadence smiled. "I spoke to Miss Wyvern about what happened, she explained and she is real sorry she made you upset. She also explained the trouble you been havin with certain words."

Katie nodded. "I don't get it, you sposed to put e d on de end of words when you already done em," the little girl sighed. "I don't understand why it's heard and not heared."

"I know it's funny," Cadence shook her head. "English is odd like that, it's because it comes from so many different languages, it's got different rules. You are behaving very logically."

"What's dat?" Katie interrupted.

"I means you look at a pattern and then when you recognise it, you apply it. It's a real good skill to have," Cadence smiled. "You musta got it from ya Ma, because Doctors need it."

Katie grinned at the comparison to her mother and gave Michaela's encircling arm a rub.

Cadence reached for her bag and brought out a jotter. "I thought it would help ya if I listed the most common ones down so you can see what you think it should be and then what it actually is," she held out the book offering it to Katie.

Katie took it and opened the book, her brown eyes scanning the lis.t "Went! Dats what you sposed to say instead of goed! Dat's silly."

"It is," Cadence agreed, "but that is what it is. So I thought you could learn these words and then when there is a new word you or ya Ma could write it in the book so you got a record you can check when you ain't sure."

"That a good idea," Katie agreed. "Then I won't be stupid no more."

"Katie Sully," Cadence tutted at the child. "You ain't stupid ever! You are learning, no one is stupid when they are learning."

Katie looked up at the teacher with surprise. "That what Mama said."

"Your Mama's right," Cadence smiled at Michaela. "Well I better get going, I got 27 tests ta mark,"

Katie gave a low whistle. "Dats a lot."

"I know," Cadence rose from the chair. "I best get going, thank you for seeing me."

"Thank you for coming," Michaela rose from the chair, positioning Katie on her hip and holding out her hand to shake the teachers hand gratefully. "I truly appreciate it."

"It's what I'm here for," Cadence dismissed Michaela gently, she moved towards the door. "If either of ya ever want to talk then you can come see me after school, I always stay an hour after classes end for people to speak to me, and there is always lunchtime." She smiled at the child in her mother's arms. "And Katie you gotta promise you don't run away no more, you really scared Miss Wyvern, especially as she didn't know where you went, lucky Rosie in the cafe, knew your brother had brought ya home. We don't like losing our students."

"I pwomise," Katie nodded earnestly. "I pwromise I learn these too," she held out the book. "I gonna talk properly."

"Well that's good," Cadence opened the door. "Well good night both of ya, and Katie I shall see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Katie waved as the teacher slipped out the house. As the door closed the child gave an excited squeal. "Mama I ain't stupid!"

Michaela chuckled and tickled Katie on the chest, "I told you that silly."

"I know," Katie giggled. "But she a teacher, and you my Mama so you always think I good at stuff."

"Oh dear, my secret is out," Michaela rubbed her nose against Katie. "Shall we go show your Papa your book?"

"Yep," Katie nodded studying the pages of neat lists, "and den I gotta learn dese, gotta talk right tomorrow at school."

* * *

><p>Michaela stirred at the sound of the curious noise, she turned her head to gaze upon her sleeping husband who was spooned tightly up against her, her groggy mind unable to tell where the noise was coming from. She blinked her eyes trying to wake up enough to process what she was hearing, Sully silent and sleeping peacefully. Finally she woke enough to register that the noise was coming from the cot in the corner of the room a gentle cooing noise. She sat up quickly jostling Sully, waking him up.<p>

"Waa..." Sully mumbled as he awoke with a start. "You kay?"

"Sully listen," Michaela stared at the crib in awe, the sound of Violet vocalising making her heart swell and an unspoken fear melt slightly.

"Someone's found their voice," Sully muttered sleepily.

"Yes, but don't you see," Michaela touched his chest waking him up some more. "She's found her voice, she's starting to speak, or at least start the process."

Sully smiled, his mind still fogged by sleep to get the true significance of their partially deaf daughter's noises.

"Oh Sully," Michaela slid down into the bed again, wrapping her arms around him, as her blood coursed with unflappable love and enormous relief. "She's started to vocalise, it's usually something that starts about four months old so she is a little behind but it's the starting point of speech. It means Violet shall talk!"

"Said she would," Sully sleepily held her hand. "I promised."

Michaela smiled and softly kissed her husband on the cheek. "You always keep your promises to me Mr Sully, I don't know how I could have doubted you."

Sully chuckled and turned his face inviting her lips to his. "You want me to get her so that we can praise her."

Michaela shook her head, "No, I would rather just listen." She sighed happily. "Isn't it the most beautiful noise."

Sully nodded, "Yeah." He kissed his wife. He smiled as Michaela nestled in closer to him, her hand clutching at his shoulder as she listening in awe to the peculiar noises their special little girl was making, the beautiful soft coos that meant that their house would soon be filled with another voice, another point of view. He kissed Michaela once more, smiling at the expression of pure love and wonder on her face. The look on her face and the feeling of her warm breath on his cheek began to lull him back to sleep, his eyes closing in contentment their entwined bodies bathed in the impossible noise of their impossible baby, their little miracle once again making the world make sense.


	8. Make it right

_Time to say good bye to a resident of CS. Leopard can't change their spots !_

_Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

* * *

><p><span>Make it Right<span>

"Klara!"

She turned at the sound of her beau calling her name. Flicking her flaxen hair over her shoulder Klara turned with a smile to greet Preston as he dashed towards her down the street from the station as she crossed from the mercantile to the clinic.

"Hey." She greeted Preston brightly, inclining her head in such a way that it welcomed a peck on the cheek. "You still up for lunch?"

"Yes," Preston gave her one of his best sales person's grins. "About that."

Klara forced herself not to stomp off in anger, Preston's 'about that' was becoming a habit as time after time he cancelled on her. Her time off was few and far between but every time she scheduled something with Preston he had an excuse and even more annoyingly he would get frustrated at her for not being around when he wanted. "What's is it this time?" she asked forcing her voice to be 'light' despite the fact that she felt the urge to knock his hat off his head.

"Senator Diniston has arranged for several high profile people to stay at the Chateau," Preston half explained to her. "I am most apologetic."

"Preston!" She rolled her eyes. "You are most apologetic to people you work with, you don't say that to the person that you are 'supposed' to be in love with."

"Klara, of course..." Preston moved toward her his arm outstretched.

"You know what Preston, don't worry about it," Klara shrugged, moving out of his grip. "We both got work, I get it."

"There is no need to talk like that," Preston glanced nervously about the street, conscious that several member of the town population had stopped to watch their argument.

"Fine," Klara moved away from him towards the clinic.

"Klara," Preston chased after her. "We shouldn't quarrel."

"We're not quarrelling Preston, we're not doing anything," Klara shot at him. "You know what?" she spun around and stared at him, her blue eyes flaring angrily. "Just so you know even though I love you, I really don't like you right now. Whatever happened in Boston with your mother, you need to get over it, because this," she jabbed her finger at Preston's chest. "Is not the man I fell in love with," she sighed and reached for the door handle. "You know my schedule when you can fit me into yours you'll know where I am."

Klara slammed the door and exhaled angrily, she was pleased that Michaela wasn't here yet, no doubt caught up with getting the children up and ready. Klara stomped down the hallway to Sadie's room and slipped inside.

"Don't tell Dr Mike I do this," Klara sighed as she dropped the bag of candy onto the mattress.

Sadie clapped her hands lightly and picked the bag of gum drops up. "I'll blame Hank, besides there should be a rule against telling a woman who is pregnant with triplets off for eating candy." Sadie grinned and attempted to shimmy her huge middle. "The babies are craving it." She groaned as the babies within her protested at being shaken. "They seriously are, and hey watch this," Sadie pushed back her covers to reveal her enormous shiny abdomen, she placed one of the sweets that Klara had just brought onto it. "Watch!" she called to Klara, she poked her middle and one of her babies protested kicking hard, making the sweet bounce into the air. "Amazing huh?"

"Yeah," Klara smiled softly. "That is amazing"

"You Ok?" Sadie asked as she pulled the cover back over her middle. "Come on tell me, can't do much else but I can listen."

"It's just Preston," Klara sighed and sat on the bed. "He rain checked our date again, I got kind of mad at him."

"He does do it a lot," Sadie sighed and held out her hand so Klara could take it.

"He's been different ever since we took the Reverend," Klara sighed. "I mean we always used to... things got in the way and it happened before we'd have to cancel seeing each other, but since we got back it's like he doesn't care."

"Maybe his Ma said something," Sadie sighed and rubbed her thumb comfortingly across the back of Klara's hands. "Maybe you should talk about it with him."

"Maybe." Klara sighed and twirled the end of her plait round her finger. "I just wish looking at him didn't want to make me hit him in the face, he's got this stupid grin on his face all the time, you know the one that shows too much teeth, it's like he's forgotten who he is, or he's trying to be someone he's not."

"Most men try to be someone they ain't," Sadie rolled her eyes. "Men are men, sometimes they're pigs other times they're lovely. I mean take Hank, he's always making fun at how big I am, always trying to work the babies into a frenzy, but when I get scared or when I don't know what to do with myself he always knows what to say."

"It different though," Klara rose from the bed. "You and Hank are married, you're having babies, what are me and Preston? Ships that pass in the night," she turned her head as she heard the front door of the clinic open as Michaela arrived.

"Sounds like she brought the kids today," Sadie perked up slightly.

"Yeah," Klara nodded. "Sully's doing some work for Horace I think. You need anything?"

"Nope," Sadie shook her head and slid her candy bag into the bedside table.

"Esmee'll find that," Klara warned her.

"Course she will," Sadie grinned. "Kids are drawn to candy. Klara," she called back her friend as Klara started to leave the room. "Go see him and talk to him, I know you got some money saved why don't you go out to the Chateau, have a meal with him, talk about what's bothering him, maybe rent a room for the night. I could lend you some money if you need. I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"Thanks Sade it's alright," Klara crossed back across the room. She bent over and kissed Sadie on the cheek. "You save your money, buy yourself a nice dress when you get your waist back."

"Waist?" Sadie quipped, "what's that?" she rubbed her stomach. "Ok, but make sure you play with Esmee today, that always cheers you up and these ones wants their big sister to be happy."

Klara chuckled, "Ok, big sister promises that she is on a mission to get happy."

Sadie shifted with a wince as the babies started to kick up a storm inside her once more. "Little brothers and sisters say good," she settled into a new position. "Come see me later."

"Of course," Klara slipped out the door again.

"Oh Klara good morning," Michaela appeared through the internal door with her two youngest on her hips. "How are you?"

"Good," Klara reached for Esmee, pulling the toddler from her mother's hip and hugging her tightly.

"Yes," Michaela looked her strangely, knowing by how Klara was hugging Esmee that something was not quite right. "As we have no patients scheduled this morning I thought we might do either some studying or auditing the storeroom."

"I don't mind," Klara bounced Esmee and started pulling faces at the toddler making Esmee laugh.

"Or we could just talk and play with the babies," Michaela smiled kindly.

"Really?" Klara smiled at the thought.

"Of course," Michaela smiled and stepped back to let Klara go into the examination room. "I would much rather play with my children then audit the storeroom and with Esmee so happy now she can walk it makes sense that you should enjoy her also."

Klara smiled at her gratefully, "thank you," she whispered, not for the first time thanking herself lucky that she had such a wonderful employer.

* * *

><p>James watched the plain young woman in the green dress blush as she spoke to Preston and rolled his eyes, the young woman was besotted with the charming act something which in James opinion could either be a good thing which saw her spending lots of money at the resort or a bad thing with the poor deluded thing following Preston around like a lost puppy.<p>

James slid his payment for the postage across the counter and tipped his hat to Horace as he scurried over to Preston. "Oof," he announced himself. "Apologies my good fellow."

"But?" Preston interrupted glancing sideways at James.

"You are treading on dangerous ground," James warned Preston. "The young lady is very taken with you."

"And she is here at Daddy's expense, the happier she is the more she and her father will spend," Preston shrewdly pointed out.

James tutted. "Preston you are..."

"Intelligent," Preston cut him off once more. "A shrewd business man."

"I was going to say unscrupulous," James muttered, he glanced sideways at the younger man and frowned. Since Preston had returned from his mercy mission dropping off the Reverend he had changed. He had become rather obnoxious, had started to make unwise decision and was turning into a rather unlikeable man.

"Do I have something on my face?" Preston asked, pivoting abruptly to stare down at James.

"No," James muttered coolly. "Not on your face." James tucked his hands into his pockets as a bitter wind whipped round the station, he moved towards the Chateau carriage. "Perhaps a mark on your character," the small doctor muttered barely inaudibly, he tilted his hat to the young woman who had sauntered back for more of Preston's charm. "Ma'am."

Preston forced his best smile on his face, "Emma."

"Ethel," the young woman corrected him.

"I do apologise, how could I forget that," Preston smarmed. "Let me get you into the carriage, we have some blankets which will I'm sure make you feel so much better, in this bitter wind. It blows of Pike's Peak you see; it's why the air is so beautifully clear. To sit in the hot springs when the temperature is as cold as this is one of the most amazing things, you feel so warm and relaxed and the grounds are frosted and beautiful."

"Oh it sounds lovely," Ethel gushed, an idiotic grin of the utterly besotted on her face as she cluelessly mistook Preston's sales patter as genuine interest in her. "It's such a shame I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Oh you mustn't worry about that," Preston smile increased as he realised he had sniffed out a sale. "We sell a variety of bathing attire to suit any discerning lady such as yourself. You shall be able to experience and enjoy our hot springs; it so much enhances the experience of the Springs Chateau and health resort."

"Oh fantastic," Ethel smiled coyly, "I'll speak to Father and shall get one as soon as I arrive, I'd certainly want to experience everything." She looked hopefully at Preston, "Will you be able to join me?"

"Alas, no," Preston smiled apologetically at her, personally not thinking of anything worse than sitting in the hot spring which was always crowded with 'sick' people spreading goodness knows what germs around. "The springs are reserved only for the patrons of the resort."

"Oh what a shame," Ethel looked a little crestfallen.

"But I am sure I shall see you around the hotel itself," Preston smiled with sinister charm. "Perhaps the dining room."

* * *

><p>Klara laughed as Esmee attempted to hug Violet, only for Violet to drop to her bottom a second before her sister's arms wrapped round her leaving Esmee grasping at air. "Oh Esmee."<p>

The toddler smiled beautifully and ran at Klara her gait wobbly as she moved with a limp. Klara grabbed Esmee and swung her up onto her lap and promptly began tickling the toddler. Esmee dissolved into giggles and wriggled away from Klara.

"Ow," Esmee went rigid.

"Oh Baby I'm sorry," Klara immediately stopped tickling the child, her heart sinking to the depth of her stomach as she realised she had caused the toddler pain.

Esmee reached for her mother and Klara handed the toddler to Michaela so that Michaela could comfort her little girl. "I'm sorry Michaela."

"Oh nonsense, I did something similar this morning," Michaela hugged Esmee tightly and then placed her daughter on the floor letting the child toddle off. "She is doing so well, I forget she is still injured." Michaela tipped her head and studied her young employee critically. "Klara are you alright you do seem very out of soughts today?"

"I'm alright," Klara responded automatically before issuing a heavy sigh. "Actually, I was wondering if I might have the night off."

"The night off?" Michaela looked at her surprised. "You don't work nights."

"I kinda do," Klara twirled her hair nervously, "with Sadie. She can't get up very easily when she needs the bathroom, she needs help and she doesn't like to be on her own too much, she tends to be awake at night more I guess coz she's sleeping in the day and Hank doesn't usually finish much before 1am so I'm with her till then."

"Oh Klara!" Michaela whispered in shock, she covered her mouth with her hand, shocked and angry at herself for not realising the extra work that Klara was putting in because of Sadie's pregnancy and confinement.

"I don't mind doing it," Klara added. "I mean they are my family and everything and I don't mean to make you feel bad, it's just, things aren't going so well with Preston," she sighed. "Sadie had an idea that maybe I could go out to the hotel and have dinner with him and talk and then maybe stay there."

"Oh Klara, I am so sorry, of course you may have the night off." Michaela stood and lifted Violet onto her hip, she paced back and forth twice. "I must check with Sully though it may have to be tomorrow but I'll go and speak to him now and see what I can do," Michaela paused and moved to her medical bag. Quickly she delved into it and drew out a five dollar bill. "Here, you should take this so you can enjoy yourself."

"Michaela!" Klara frowned and pushed Michaela's proffered hand away. "I can't take your money."

"Nonsense," Michaela forced the note into Klara's hand. "Your stipend is only to cover the scheduled hours and emergencies it is not to cover long term care of a patient, the money is to recompense you for the overtime you have worked. I should be offering you more, but I don't have anymore."

"Michaela you're always buying me things and taking me to Grace's, you don't need to recompense me, I'm not asking you to, I didn't bring this up to get money or upset you," Klara sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

Michaela frowned and sank back down onto the cot, she lightly touched Klara's back, the young woman shuddering as she evidently struggled to keep her tears at bay. "Klara?"

Klara flicked her head up to look at the woman who was so much more than just her employer, "I just...I don't know. He wanted to marry me and now he's behaving all strangely and he has been since he saw his mother. What if she said something to him? What if he thinks I'm not good enough for him? He just makes me feel unhappy at the moment. I shouldn't feel like that. I know I should just walk away but he isn't my Preston, he's changed and I don't know why," she sniffed ominously and pressed the heel of her hand into the crease of her eye in an attempt to stop herself from crying. "I guess I want to make sure for certain before we, you know," she took a shuddering breath.

"Kawa," Esmee toddled over and laid her hand on Klara's knee, "No cy!"

Klara burst into tears at the little girl's sweet gesture, her resolve vanishing as the flood gate for her emotions broke and they all came pouring out of her.

"No," Esmee whimpered and hugged Klara's legs tightly.

"Oh Sweetheart," Michaela put her arm around Klara and held the young woman tightly. "Let it out," she rubbed Klara's back tenderly. "Let it all out, you shall feel so much better once you've gotten rid of some of your worries. Just let it all out."

* * *

><p>He looked up a second before she appeared round the curve in the road. Sully grinned as Michaela approached; he could see she was cold, her thin shoulders hunched and her squeezable hands under her armpits. He moved towards her with his arms outstretched, in seconds she was in his arms and he folded her up in them. "Hey," he whispered softly before pressing his lips into her temple.<p>

"Hello," Michaela whispered back as she pressed herself tighter into his solid warm torso. "How are you getting on?"

"Fine," Sully rubbed her back. "It's a good piece of land, Horace picked well. Won't be able to get anything started yet though the ground is too hard, needs ta rain so I'll be able to get the ground up for the foundations."

"Yes please don't put your back out," Michaela requested, she raised her chin and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Why does he not buy the Reverend's old home? He would be able to move in straight away."

Sully nodded in agreement, when Horace had first approached him asking him to build a house, he had thought it strange that Horace should want the house built especially as the Reverend's old home was only a few meters away on the other side of the road. "He said it didn't feel right."

"I understand," Michaela sighed. "Sully would you mind if I stayed at the clinic tonight."

"Sadie alright?" Sully looked at her nervously, the approaching arrival of the Lawson babies was never far away from Michaela's mind, most of the town was on high alert for when the triplets arrived.

"Sadie is fine, no action on that front," Michaela exhaled and gave a soft smile, "but it does involve Sadie in a way." She shook herself lightly. "I have been rather remiss in her care after hours and poor Klara has been stepping into the breach. She asked for the evening off so that she may go speak to Preston and relax a little at the Chateau."

"Relax a little at the Chateau?" Sully repeated. "Did you give her the five dollars?" He shook his head as Michaela nodded and kissed her softly. "You're too sweet sometimes, I thought ya wanted ta get a dress for Christmas, ya said the only new dresses you'd had in the last two years had been pregnancy dresses."

"I have enough dresses," Michaela dismissed as she rested her head back on his shoulder. "I can make do." She smiled as Sully kissed her temple once more. "So, do you mind?"

"If you stay at the clinic?" Sully shook his head. "I'll go get our things when I finish up and see to all the animals."

"You don't need to stay, the children always sleep better in their own beds," Michaela lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Yeah but they sleep anywhere," he kissed her hungrily on the mouth, "and their Papa don't sleep too good when their Mama ain't sleeping next to him," he grinned.

Michaela giggled softly. "I don't sleep well when I am not with you," her grip tightened around him, their bodies pressed together as hard as was physically possible. "I should get back"

"I'll walk ya," Sully whispered kissing her once more. "I need to let Brian know that he'll need ta take the wagon from the clinic."

"Brian needs the wagon?" Michaela looked up at him intrigued as they moved towards the town.

"Yeah, he's got his date with Rosie out at the Chateau tonight," Sully grinned.

"Oh yes I forgot that was tonight, that must have been why he asked me to iron his white shirt," Michaela smiled at her son's bumbling last night, the normally together young man falling to pieces. "I should pop into the gazette and wish him..." she paused as Sully raised his eyebrow and shook his head, "too much?"

"Too much," Sully rubbed her arm, "don't fuss over him, it will make him even more nervous."

* * *

><p>"Mr Lodge."<p>

Preston turned his head at the sound of the plain Ethel call his name, he rolled his eyes as the young girl flapped her hand to attract his attention. Fixing a huge insincere smile on his face he wound his way through the dining room tables. He straightened as he saw the girl was not alone, her overfed father sat in a chair watching him with thinly veiled disgust.

"Ethel," he smiled at her. "Are you enjoying the accommodation?"

"Oh it's lovely," Ethel gushed at him. "This is my Father."

"Mr Arthur," Preston extended his hand. "An honour to meet you Sir."

"Yes," John Arthur muttered shaking Preston's hand for the briefest moment before dropping it like a dead fish.

Preston forced himself to smile, knowing that the man at the table disliked him hugely, annoying him as he stared the man down and his decision was made to use Ethel to his full advantage. "Have you tried the hot springs yet Ethel?" Preston spoke saccharinely to the young woman.

"Not yet," Ethel lamented. "I shall tomorrow I think though," she smiled and patted the spare seat at the table. "Won't you join us?"

"Alas I cannot, I have to oversee the works," Preston sighed like it was a huge shame. "However I am allowed the pleasure of enjoying afternoon tea in the dining hall at 3.30. I would be honoured if you would join me then."

Ethel giggled and nodded, "I would love to."

"I'm so glad," Preston smarmed he lifted Ethel's hand and lightly kissed it. "A pleasure I am indeed looking forward to."

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry to highjack your date," Klara apologised from the back of the wagon.<p>

"Don't worry about it," Rosemary smiled at her from the front seat. "I wouldn't want you to walk here through the woods," she shuddered and slid closer to Brian who comfortingly took her hand.

"It's no bother," Brian assured Klara. "You sure they got room for you, if they don't we're leaving at about 9?" he glanced at Rosie for confirmation.

Rosemary nodded. "Yeah 9, I need to be home by 9.30."

Brian negotiated the wagon around the corner into the courtyard of the Chateau and brought the horse to a halt. He climbed down from the wagon and then held his arms out for Rosemary. After lifting down Rosie he held his arms out for Klara in the back of the wagon. Klara thanked him with a silent bob of her head and darted up the steps so that she did not intrude too much on the young couple's date. Brian nodded in thanks to the Chateau courtyard manager who moved to take the wagon round to the stable. "You ready?"

"Of course," Rosemary smiled and linked her through his arm "You look really smart tonight"

"Thanks" Brian blushed slightly. "I wanted to look good for you tonight, I want the night to be night to remember."

"Why?" Rosemary matched his blush. Brian held the door open for her. "Thank you, what's so special to about tonight?"

"No reason I just want it to be special," Brian grinned at her. "I ain't never had a girl who told me she loved me, I want to spoil her, if that's Ok by you?"

"It's very Ok," Rosemary smiled. "So where do we go, was it through there?" Rosemary asked trying to remember where the dining hall was. She frowned as she saw Klara stood still like a statue staring down the corridor. "You think she's alright?"

"I dunno," Brian quickened his pace to come and stand next to Klara. He scowled as she saw why Klara had frozen. Preston stood in one of the armchair alcoves' 'charming' a young woman who was fawning over him. "Klara," he touched Klara on the shoulder. "I'm sure it ain't..."

"What?" Klara swivelled her eyes onto him, her blue eyes were burning with pain and anger, "what it looks like. What does it look like Brian?"

"Shall I go get the wagon?" Rosemary asked hugging Brian's arm, the new development not lost on her and feeling suddenly very clingy to Brian.

"Give it a second," Brian tenderly squeezed Rosemary's hand. "I'm sure this is nothing."

"Nothing," Klara spat, "Does that look like NOTHING?" she jabbed her hand in the direction of Preston as he bent down and whispered something to the young woman he was with.

At the sound of Klara screeching 'Nothing' Preston jerked upright, he scowled. He spoke quietly to the young woman he was with before striding towards them. "Klara, what are you doing here?"

Brian frowned at the tone that Preston used, his voice laced with anger at his girlfriend being at the Chateau. What should have been a lovely gesture rapidly turning into one of the worst decisions Klara had ever made. Brian held Rosemary's hand, his frown deepening as he realised he was watching Preston A. Lodge the Third, the man Preston used to be.

"I came to apologise," Klara hissed venomously at Preston. "I wanted to talk about what was going on. But I guess we don't need to talk because I can see it," Klara scowled towards the young woman who was watching the conversation with gleeful awe. "Is this what you do?" Klara shot at Preston. "The Gold Nugget is gone so you got to get your kicks elsewhere. Is that why you wanted to be married to me? So you could have someone on tap!"

Preston's face burned red and his fist clenched. "How dare you..."

"How dare I?" Klara's eyes bulged. "Are you kidding me? I'm not the one..."

"Hold your tongue," Preston interrupted her.

"Or what?" Klara spat at him.

"Klara," Brian lightly touched the highly angry young woman on the shoulder. "Let's go, come on."

"Yeah Klara come on," Rosemary touched Klara's other shoulder, pulling her round.

Brian shot Preston a disgusted look. "You're an idiot," he told Preston quietly. "I hope that she's worth it."

* * *

><p>Brian slowed the wagon to a halt in front of the clinic and turned round to look down on the two girls in the back of the wagon. Shortly after they had left the Chateau Klara had burst into tears and Rosemary had climbed into the back to comfort her. Now Rosemary was holding Klara's head to her chest and stroking Klara's long blonde hair soothingly. Rosemary smiled weakly at Brian as he climbed over the back of the seat to join them in the back of the wagon. Tenderly Brian touched Rosemary's cheek, hoping that she would understand that he would never do what Preston had done. Rosemary nuzzled his hand in understanding, her pale blue eyes sending him the message that she loved him. Brian smiled and then lightly touched Klara's shoulder. "Klara you want me to get Pa to carry you in?"<p>

"No," Klara sniffed.

"It's just Pa is a lot stronger then I am, I wouldn't want ta drop you," Brian explained embarrassed.

"I don't need to be carried," Klara croaked.

"Alright," Brian stood up and extended his hand to help both the girls up.

"Double date," Hank called jovially.

The trio shot Hank a look and Klara swayed to one side looking like she would burst into tears again. "What happened?" Hank marched forward, he scowled at Brian. "What did you do?" he demanded of the young man.

"He didn't do anything," Klara allowed Hank to lift her down from the back of the wagon. "Except be my friend and take care of me."  
>"Take care of ya?" Hank glanced from Brian to Rosemary and back at his daughter. "Why would they need to take care of ya, what happened?"<p>

"Mr Lodge was..." Brian started to explain.

"Preston was flirting," Klara blurted, she shook a shuddering breath, "and he looked like he was enjoying himself. It makes sense because he never wants to be with me."

Hank's body tensed. "Bloody Lodge," he growled, he spun and headed towards where his horse was tethered.

"Hank don't!" Klara shouted after him. She burst into tears and ran for the clinic, not wanting to be caught sobbing on the street or watch her father to go off to defend her honour.

Sully slipped out of the clinic as Klara ran in. He nodded to Brian, the teenager standing at the back of the wagon uncertain of what to do. "It's alright Brian, why don't you take Rosie home. I'll talk to Hank."

Sully strode up to Hank and grabbed hold of Hank's horse's reins. "Don't Hank."

"You heard what Lodge has done?" Hank snarled at Sully, tugging at the reins trying to get Sully to let them go.

"Part of it," Sully told him quietly. "But what I do hear is one upset girl who needs her Pa," Sully stared unblinkingly at Hank. "You go off to the Chateau you're just gonna make it worse." Sully took a step back from the horse. "Course I could look after her for ya..."

Hank jumped off his horse and scowled at Sully. "She's my daughter," he shoved Sully roughly and marched towards the Clinic.

Hank ran up the stairs, he scowled as he saw Michaela in the hallway trying to get Klara to open her door. Angrily he marched down the passageway. He grabbed Michaela by the shoulder and pulled her away from the door. He tried handle and upon finding it locked forced his way into the room with his shoulder.  
>"What are you doing?" Klara screeched at him. "You just broke my lock!" she stared at Hank incredulously. "What you're not going go off and defend my honour? Not gonna beat Preston to a pulp like Varg or Erik or Lars did with you?"<p>

Hank stared at Klara with surprise, he nervously ran his fingers through his hair not realising how his actions had been so close to those of Signe's father and brothers towards him all those years ago. He took a deep breath and turned to the doorway. Michaela was stood there despite the fact that he had pushed her roughly. "Sorry I shoved ya," Hank apologised quietly. "I got this, could you do me a favour and check on Sade for me," he gave a tiny smile in thanks as Michaela moved away silently. Slowly Hank closed the door and looked at Klara.

"What?" Klara sniffed. "You're not going to go an be my avenging knight."

"Didn't think you want that," Hank folded his arms.

Klara dissolved into tears again. "No, I just want you to be my Dad."

"I ain't had much practice at that," Hank held his ground. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Klara wiped her cheeks. "You just have to hold me."

"Alright," Hank moved to the bed and sat down gingerly. Awkwardly he opened his arms for her to fall into. He flinched as Klara gave an audible sob and slumped into him. Very slowly Hank lowered his arms around her, his left hand instinctively making a stroking movement on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for whatever he did to you," Hank kissed her softly. "I wish I could make this better for you," he bit his lip as Klara shuddered, tears running through her. Hank closed his eyes as he realised that whatever Preston had done was probably the last straw in a long line of stressful situations that Klara had gone through in the last year. He spoke to his daughter often, every night as they cared for Sadie but he had never once seen her cry or get upset. Klara acted so maturely that he often forgot she was still only nineteen. His grip tightened around her and he kissed her once more. "I'm really sorry Klara," he whispered into her hair. "I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do to make you feel alright." Hank looked up as the door opened slightly. He gave a watery smile as Katie slipped inside, her stupid toy dog in her hand. He stared at the little girl and she stared back at him, her big brown eyes solemn as she watched Klara crying into his chest.

Katie took a deep breath and spoke softly to her toy dog. "Come on Coaly Klara Ok she got her Papa, she gonna be Ok," the little girl gave Hank a pointed look and slipped back out of the room as quietly as she had entered. Hank sniffed, her words sinking in to him, the words that said he was a proper father and he was doing the right thing by his kid.

* * *

><p>Preston flicked his glass at the bar tender, indicating he wanted a refill; the man obliged pouring out a healthy measure of amber liquid into the glass. Preston tipped his head back downing the contents in a second, hoping that this time the liquid would wash away his problems. Everything had been such a confusing mess since his return from Boston, his visit with his mother had not gone as he hoped, the usually supportive woman having been poisoned by his vicious father, leaving him to question if he was doing the right thing with being a hotel manager or dating Klara. Klara had no pedigree, as his mother had put it and he hoped that he could have at least made his mother proud in one aspect of his life. Klara was perfect, she was pretty and intelligent, she was young and funny but her father was the owner of a whorehouse and her mother had spent most of her life in a wash house, and that was just too shameful no matter how far she had come. Klara was just not good enough for his family. He may have cut his strings with his father but his mother had intimated that should his father die, which as hi father had a perchance for drink and a weak heart was likely to happen relatively soon she would be in control of the Lodge fortune and she would include him in her will, provided that Preston married someone suitable. Preston slammed his glass down on the counter, he was torn between the choice a fifth of a share of at least 2 million dollars or a quiet simple life with a girl he loved but in which he would never amount to anything more than a hotel manager. He knew what he should do, that he should tell his mother that he loved Klara but in his dreams he always dreamt of dollar signs and hardly ever her beautiful face.<p>

"Was that girl your wife?"

Preston jerked his head to look at John Arthur as the bulbous man sat down, "No."

"Good," The other man cut an expensive cigar and lit it. Tucking his matches into his elaborate brocade waistcoat he looked Preston up and down. "I have a proposition for you," he looked at Preston as if waiting for him to respond. "My daughter is very taken with you." John took a heavy drag of his cigar. "She's a plain uninteresting creature, stupid too," he tapped the end of his cigar to get rid of the loose ash. "You have a talent young man, because you made her think not only that you were interested in her but that you liked her. I can use a man like you."

"I don't understand what you are proposing." Preston looked at the man with confusion.

"I want to offer you a job," John Arthur took another drag of his cigar. "You are like me young man able to flog someone his own mother. I run a successful investment company, we negotiated this current crisis which shows how good we are and we are always looking for young snakes, which you are Mr Lodge."

"A job," Preston whispered. "It sounded like you were wanting me to..."

"Marry Ethel," John Arthur snorted. "I was, that's the condition to the job. You take the sap off my hand, knock her up and get me an heir, chances are with two talented people in his ancestry it will outweigh the stupidity of his mother," the odious man chuckled again. "Once you've done that I don't care what you do with her, or if you sleep with every whore East of Denver, not my problem. All I want is for the girl to do what she is meant to and that is not likely to happen, you are a good enough actor to make sure I get the boy," he slid a piece of paper across the table, the terms of Preston's employment written out in black and white, "marry my daughter and you get that every year and a free house. It's a good offer, Think about it," he stubbed out his cigar on the bar. "You've got till Monday morning."

* * *

><p>"Heya!"<p>

Klara opened her eyes and jumped, surprised by the closeness of Katie's face to hers. She blinked a few times, it was morning, somehow unfathomably, it was morning because she was certain only moments ago she had been crying in Hank's arms.

"Hi Klara," Katie greeted her again. "You feelin better now?"

Klara shrugged and slowly rolled onto her back. Katie took the action as an invitation to climb up onto the bed and the little girl scrambled up onto the mattress and then flopped down beside Klara hugging her tightly. "I glad your Daddy made you better, my Papa always does me, well sometimes my Mama does." Katie looked at her seriously, "You can borrow Mama if you need some more feeling better medicine."

Klara smiled at the little girl's words and hugged Katie back. "That's alright," she smiled as Katie snuggled into her. "Where is your Ma?"

"She helping Sadie," Katie muttered. "Sadie's babies were hurting her again," she sighed. "Poor Sadie, Mama says she a tooper."

"Yeah," Klara smiled slightly. "She is, is Hank with her?"

"No," Katie shook her head. "He was sad and went out for a walk."

"Sad?" Klara asked the four year old for clarification.  
>"Coz you were sad," Katie sighed. "We all sad that you were sad. Esmee wanted to come give you a hug but she can't climb out the cot," Katie giggled "I could. I could jump." Katie lifted her head from Klara's chest. "Papa went with Misser Lawson so he don't do anyfing silly."<p>

"Why?" Klara looked alarmed at the little girl. "Where did he go?"

Katie sighed. "He went to go talk to Misser Lodge."

"What!"

"Klara," Michaela poked her head round the door. "Katie did you wake Klara up?"

"Um," Katie looked nervous, "I sorry, I finked, no, I thought she awake."

"Hank went to see Preston?" Klara sat up, pulling Katie with her, knowing that if she let go of the child she would run from the room and chase after her father.

"Sully went with him," Michaela smiled weakly. "He wanted answers...he was so upset that you were upset..."

"He's going to go beat him up," Klara pointed out indignantly.

"No," Michaela shook her head. "Sully won't allow it, and Sully is much faster and stronger then Hank, he has broken up many a fight..." Michaela paused knowing that what she was saying would not help Klara's nerves.

"He pwomised," Katie interrupted. "Sadie made him pwomise on da babies that he wouldn't. He loves da babies too much to be naughty," Katie patted Klara's shoulder. "Papa will stop him being silly, honest. My Papa can do anything."

Klara glanced at Michaela unsure, but words failed her and all she could do was hug Katie tight so that she did not burst into tears.

* * *

><p>James pushed open the medical room door with trepidation. Bottle of the snake oil that Preston had him sell were littered across the floor, some of them smashed, some simply empty, drunk by the prone figure in the middle of the floor. "Preston?" James picked his way across the broken glass to the young man in the centre of the medical clinic.<p>

"James," Preston's head jerked up, almost looking like it was separate to the rest of his body. "You're a doctor, I should feel better, I had medicine why don't I feel better?"

James frowned. "Because you, young man are drunk. Half of this is Alcohol," he attempted to lift Preston from the floor. "What has brought this on?"

Preston did not respond instead slumping back to the floor.

James sighed heavily and with surprising strength hauled Preston to his feet. "Let's get you sobered up before the guests see you." He dragged Preston to the door and after quickly checking the coast was clear began manoeuvring the inebriated man towards the kitchens where he could sober him up. James groaned as he heard the sound of horses as he realised he was about to get caught with the hotel manager looking decidedly unprofessional. The small man quickened his pace as best he could to try and get Preston tucked away out of sight.

"I'm getting married James," Preston mumbled.

"Well congratulation," James muttered and stumbled beneath Preston's surprising weight.

"I got ya."

James gave a sigh of relief as he heard Sully speak, and felt Preston's weight being lifted off him. "Sully, Thank you, oof he is surprisingly heavy," he frowned suddenly. "Is Sadie alright?"

"Yeah she's fine, everyone is still staying put," Sully nodded with a relieved smile.

"Hank," James noted the man standing at the stairs his eyes glowering at Preston. "Congratulations, I was not aware that wedding bells was on the card for Preston and Klara."

"They ain't," Hank scowl deepened, he took two steps towards the group before stopping. Angrily he stabbed Preston in the chest with his finger. "If I knew it wouldn't upset her more I would tear you apart. If you EVER come near her again I'll kill ya and I mean that!" Hank looked pleadingly at Sully, almost as if he needed the big man to help him leave or stop him doing something that would anger his wife and daughter. "Sully, I need to..."

Sully shoved Preston into one of the chairs that sat on the veranda and stepped towards Hank, using his brawn he shoved the man away from Preston and towards the horses. His soft voice complimenting Hank on his restraint and praising him for acting like he did.

James glanced down at Preston with confusion and disgust, not sure what was going on but certain that he could figure it out. "Who are you marrying then?"

"Eshel," Preston mumbled.

James closed his eyes, having met John Arthur he could imagine what had occurred but the thought repulsed him. Any notion of help he was about to offer Preston vanished and he shook his head. "You are an idiot," he scowled and marched towards the clinic, leaving Preston stuck in the chair for the world to see until he sobered enough. In James' mind not near a fitting punishment for the pain the other man would have inflicted on the young nurse that James had a soft spot. Not nearly enough.

* * *

><p>Michaela clung to Sully and Violet as they sat on the cot together. Both of them were listening silently as Hank told Klara what had happened at the Chateau. Michaela could scarcely believe that Preston could do such a thing, the man had seemingly changed his spots the past two years turning into a rather likeable helpful man but this was beyond anything that even she had thought even the old Preston was capable off. She turned her head into Sully's shoulder as she heard Klara give a soft cry, so much of her being wanting to be able to get up and go hug the girl she had come to care for.<p>

"Mama," Katie scurried over, Esmee hobbling behind her, both children looking mortified that Klara was crying. "Make Klara better," Katie demanded sitting on the cot and slumping against Michaela. The little girl hugged her mother's arm tightly. "She crying, make her better."

"I wish I could Sweetheart," Michaela kissed her daughter softly. "Don't we Papa?"

"Yeah," Sully nodded quietly as he lifted Esmee onto his knee.

The internal door burst open and Klara darted in, her face tearstained. "Tell me he's lying," she directed her question at Sully. "Please," she begged. "Tell me he's lying."

"I'm real sorry Klara," Sully whispered pitifully, knowing that nothing he said could help the young woman understanding what her supposed partner had done.

"Kawa No," Esmee shook her head. "No cy," the little girl smiled hopefully. "No cy," Esmee repeated.

"Yeah don't cry," Kate slipped off the cot and ran at the nurse. "Don't cry, we love you, we love you lots!" she wrapped her arms around Klara's waist.

"Ove you ots," Esmee muttered wriggling off Sully's lap to come and join her sister. Esmee wrapped her arms around Klara's knees. "No Cy."

Klara stood motionless, unable to process anything, knowing she couldn't move because of the children but wanting to run and scream. Feeling like she could combust if she moved but wanting to hug the sweet children.

"Katie, Esmee." Michaela called her children back as she recognised Klara's need to move and shout and cry. "Why don't you sit with Papa for a bit?"

"You gonna make her better?" Katie lifted her head from resting on Klara's middle. "Come on Eserme, Mama gonna make Klara better."

Michaela slid an oblivious Violet across onto Sully's lap and rose, his hand trailing a few moments longer then needed across her back. "Come on Klara," Michaela held her hand out for her nurse. She slowly pulled Klara from the room, Klara's resolve failing as they moved out into the open. Michaela placed her arm comfortingly around Klara's shoulder, gently guiding her towards the meadow where they could experience some peace and privacy in the busy town.

"I need…to…stop," Klara whispered haltingly, her legs feeling like they were giving way. Michaela used all her strength to keep Klara upright. "Why…does…it…hu…hurt…so much?" Klara mumbled collapsing into Michaela's comforting arms and holding the older woman tight. "I…knew…."

"Knowing doesn't make things hurt any less," Michaela lovingly stroked Klara's flaxen hair. "You loved him, that he would betray you will always hurt."

"I…I…" Klara sobbed, unable to say anything else.

"I know Sweetheart, I know, I'm sorry," Michaela stroked Klara's hair trying to soothe away some of her pain. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want people to be sorry," Klara cried clinging to Michaela to the point that she was almost pinching her. "I want it to be right. I just want to make it right."

"Oh Sweetheart," Michaela clung hold of Klara just as tightly as the girl gripped onto her, "I wish I could, I wish I could."

* * *

><p>She watched as he acted the part, lightly touching the young woman's back to guide her onto the train. So much of how he was acting was like he had done with her, leaving her to wonder how much of their relationship had been real. Klara hugged herself as she watched Preston on the platform. The last two days had passed in a blur of tears and sleep and hugs from Michaela, her children and Hank. Klara smiled weakly, Hank had truly stepped up to the plate with this, he had been kind and attentive and in truth Klara was a little jealous of her unborn brothers and sisters who would have him from the start of their lives. She took a step back into the trees that ran along the railway line as Preston turned to look in her direction. She stared at him, wanting to run out and scream at him but at the same time wanting to hide from everything. He turned back to his fiancé and Klara sighed, she hadn't thought it was possible to hate someone she had never met but this young woman whoever she was, she hated because of what she had done, but she also felt sorry for her. In a way this young woman had been Klara's salvation, saving her from a life with such a cad of a man. Klara studied Preston as he climbed onto the train, there was no one to see him off, no one to say goodbye, which for a person who had lived in a town for five and a half years she found sad. The train blew its whistle and began to move. Klara took a shuddering breath as the train pulled away taking away Preston to his new life. She knew she should be upset and she was, but strangely there was relief as well like now she had the answer as to why he had been so horrible and distant from her for the last few weeks. Tiredly she plodded towards the clinic wishing she could run and hide, wishing that she didn't live in a town where everyone knew everyone's business, as she was certain the gossips would be on this in a second and she couldn't face it.<p>

"Excuse me," Alex jumped as he nearly walked into her as he exited from the cafe. A huge smile passed across his face as he saw who it was. "Klara?" he frowned. "Are you alright?" he glanced towards the clinic his face filling with worry. "Is Sadie alright? Has something happened to the babies?"

"Sadie and the babies are fine," Klara smiled at the young man's concern for her brothers and sisters. She frowned as she realised he was looking at her again, his eyes almost puppy dog staring at her face. "You like me don't you?"

Alex blushed crimson. "I um...that is irrelevant you are with Mr Lodge."

"I'm not," Klara whispered she watched as Alex's face lit up momentarily before he pulled his emotions under control.

"I am sorry," The young Reverend told her softly.  
>"So the coast is clear," Klara took a shuddering breath, her voice feeling like it would slice through her throat.<p>

"I would never presume that you liked me as well," Alex looked at her nervously. "It would be much too disrespectful to simply assume that." He smiled weakly. "Beside whomever I marry would have to face being second fiddle to my work and I believe you may have had enough of that," Alex held out his pocket square for her to wipe her eyes, the young Reverend smiled kindly at her. "Regardless of how I feel, my door is always open and I am perfectly willing to be yelled at," he smiled wryly. "A lot of people transfer their anger onto other things. I do not mind being that other thing."

"Why?" Klara sniffed. "Why would you put yourself through that?"

"Because it is who I am," Alex shook his head as Klara offered the hanky back to him. "I help people as you do, regardless of my feelings. Should I hate them or," he coughed not wanting to put her under any pressure. "It is what I do," he smiled kindly at her. "I hope you feel better soon, I do not like seeing you unhappy." He nodded his head and slowly walked away.

Klara watched the young Reverend walk away and took another shuddering breath, her life was complicated and horrible and now empty but perhaps she would find what she truly wanted in the future, but the future even though it was only a day away she was something she was not ready to embrace yet. She needed to get her life to balance so she could be there to support her family as it grew by three more people. Klara slid her hands under her arms and sighed as she felt the burning need to write to Signe, to let her mother know what was happening because Klara was sure that Signe was the only one who would truly understand how she felt. Her birth mother had experienced the loss a love and while it had been under much more difficult circumstances she would understand and Klara was sure that Signe would have been proud of how Hank had behaved, how he hadn't repeated history and beaten Preston to smithereens. She rounded the corner and stopped. Hank was stood just outside the clinic sucking on a cigar. Her long haired father looked her up and down.

"Seeing him off," Hank dislodged some loose ash from the end of his cigar.

"Yeah," Klara looked ashamed at her feet.

"No harm in that," Hank flicked his cigar away as he looked at her sideways. "Better get inside though. Short stop and Curly mop are asking after you." He gave her a lopsided smile. "You're gonna be a great big sister. Got them two wrapped round your finger," he held his arm out to her and pulled her into a hug, "Sorry I can't make it better."

"It's Ok I just gotta get over it," Klara smiled wetly.

"Took me a long while to get over your Ma," Hank sighed. "Don't let what's happened ruin you. You're a really really great girl and I'm real proud you're my daughter," he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Even if you do sneak Sadie candy," Hank tweaked her nose. "The right guy is out there for you, but just enjoy being you. Have some fun," he handed her a wad of notes. "For some new clothes, well you can get whatever you want but I thought you might like some new dresses seeing as you always wear these," he fingered the collar of her grey dress. "New chapter, for you, me and Sade, this town, time to live without the banker. Our family can only get better." He pulled her into a hug, not caring that those on the street were ogling them "It will get better, I promise you."


	9. The Lawson Three

_You guys spoke, time to see what you decided on. The stork is in for a busy day!_

_Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

* * *

><p><span>The Lawson three<span>

"Oh Come on!"

Sadie grunted as she tried to get to her feet, her huge, heavy abdomen holding her down, the size of her belly made sitting upright painful and the only time she did it was when she needed to transfer to the commode at the side of her bed and back again. She gave an annoyed scream as she tried to lift herself from the uncomfortable toilet chair, as if it wasn't bad enough that she had to face the indignity of her friends having to clear up after her she was now stuck on the stupid chair.

"Sadie!" Michaela rushed into the room. The lady doctor's cheeks bloomed red as Sadie gave her a look that could kill.

"This sucks," Sadie muttered grunting again as she tried to move her bloated inflexible body.

"Here," Michaela stepped forward and took Sadie's hands assisting the young mother to be in rising and transferring to the bed.

"This sucks," Sadie mumbled again as she tried to find a somewhat remotely comfortable position. "It hurts and I feel like I'm gonna pop," she rolled her eyes. "Yet again Love and hate," she rubbed her stomach, as she dropped her head to rest against the headboard and closed her eyes blocking that Michaela was quietly cleaning up after her.

Michaela wiped her hands as she closed the door and sat on the bed. "Well, we can deliver them on Monday." Sadie raised her head and stared at Michaela strangely. "You hit 35 weeks on Sunday, we said your target was 34 so Monday we could do a caesarean and you can get on with being a mummy," Michaela smiled.

"No," Sadie shook her head as she tenderly rubbed her stomach. "You said the later the better."

"35 weeks is a very could age for them to be born at," Michaela reasoned. "After Monday we will be at the point where we have to do what's right for you and I think you've had enough."

"But," Sadie hugged her middle tears welling up in her eyes. "Ain't that dangerous."

"An operation always presents risks, but in the long run it will probably be safer for you and the babies, especially as we have no way of knowing how two and three are positioned," Michaela smiled. "Is there another reason that you don't want a caesarean?" she asked.

"Don't it mean I failed, coz I ain't given birth to them," Sadie wiped her eyes.

"Of course not," Michaela took Sadie's hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "A Caesarean is just another form of birth, it's not failing if you have a healthy baby at the end."

"Can I wait?" Sadie asked quietly. "I want them to have a bit longer inside, I can cope honest, I just get annoyed. I feel like I've lived in this room my entire life, please honest I'm alright. I really wanna try and do it properly, at least try."

Michaela looked at the young woman uncertain. "Alright," she squeezed Sadie's hand. "We will wait for you to go into labour naturally, but I'm stopping the tea and if I think we need to get the babies out quickly because I feel that you or they have had enough I will do so. Understand?"

"Yeah," Sadie nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Michaela stood up. "Now I'll be going home soon, is there anything you need?" Sadie shook her head. "Alright," Michaela opened the door. "I shall be in tomorrow and if anything happens Robert E has said he will ride out to get me." She took a step back to the bed and kissed Sadie on the forehead. "You are doing so well sweetheart, you're nearly there."

Sadie gave a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you Dr Mike," Sadie rubbed her middle, her angry mood dissipating. "Where's Klara?"

"She went to get Katie from school," Michaela smiled. "She wanted the fresh air and I was finishing up with Mrs Heller."

"Mmm Fresh air," Sadie sighed once more. "I miss that."

"Not much longer," Michaela turned her head as she heard the unmistakable noise of Katie's running feet in the passage. "Are you up to Katie?"

"I'm always up for Katie," Klara smiled. "Maybe she'll cheer me up."

Michaela chuckled. "She shall certainly try," Michaela threw open the door a second before Katie reached for the handle and her little girl gave her a beaming smile and launched herself into her arms. "Hello sweetheart," Michaela kissed Katie on the cheek as she hugged her daughter close to her. "How was school?"

"Good," Katie grinned. "Lookie," she delved in her pocket and brought out a white eraser. "I got my second fing for my pencil box," the little girl smiled proudly at her prize for doing so well at school. "I got 40 special marks."

Michaela kissed her once more. "Oh my clever little girl!"

"Fank you," Katie grinned. "Can I get down now?" Michaela complied lowering Katie to the floor. Immediately Katie trotted to the side of the bed and gave a heavy sigh. "Da babies still in you!" she shook her head, "Sadie are they gonna live in you forever?"?

"Feels like it," Sadie chuckled. "They'll be out soon," she rubbed her middle and looked beyond the little girl to Michaela. "Your Ma said they would be out soon."

"Oh dats fine den," Katie flapped her hand. "Mama nearly always right."

"Nearly always?" Klara smiled weakly as she slipped into the small room.

"Yeah," Katie levered herself onto the bed. "Nearly always coz sometimes Papa right. Mama tells him and den dey kiss." Katie giggled and scrunched up her nose. "I like it Papa's right." Katie turned her attention on to Sadie and lightly touched Sadie's gravid waist. "Hi Babies, it's Katie again, can you come out soon please." Raising her eyebrows Katie looked to Sadie for permission as she leaned forward to lightly kiss Sadie's abdomen. "I'm gonna help your big sister look after you sometimes," Katie promised. "I like babies. I got two baby sisters but I hope one of you is a boy."

"Oh you're a treasure," Sadie touched the child's cheek her eyes filling up with tears. "What's wrong with me?" Sadie gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm crying at everything at the minute."

"Dats coz you havin da babies," Katie told her knowingly, Katie bounced off the bed and ran to join her mother in the doorway. "We're going home now, so abeseinya," she announced and then gave a little chuckle. "I in a silly mood," she hugged her mother around her waist. "Come on Mama."

"Well that told ya," Sadie chuckled.

"Indeed," Michaela stifled a laugh, she inclined her head towards Klara indicating that she wanted to speak to her. "We shall see you tomorrow Sadie," Michaela slipped from the room. "Katie will you get be my coat and my bag for me?"

"Sure," Katie scampered off on her task.

Michaela waited for the doors to close before she addressed Klara. "I want you to stop giving Sadie the tea."

"You want her to have the babies?" Klara frowned. "But I thought..."

"The babies for now appear strong and healthy, Sadie on the other hand is reaching her limit. She does not want a caesarean and I think we should try and respect her wishes, for now. With her bouts of irritability she is going to get very uncomfortable and if you are concerned I want you to send Robert E out to get me. I can of course come back to the clinic once I have put the children to bed if you want, we are all on triplet alert at home."

"I think if you're here it will just make Sadie and Hank nervous," Klara pointed out, she forced a smile on her face as Katie returned bearing her mother's duster coat and black medical bag. "If I need anything I'll send for you."

"Alright," Michaela smiled back. "Make sure you do."

* * *

><p>Sully finished banking down the fire and swivelled to look towards his wife, for most of the evening she had sat in the rocker attempting to read but mostly staring out the window as if waiting for someone to arrive. Now she was stood by the window staring out into the cold December night, the sky threatening snow. Sully rose to his feet and crossed to her. Lovingly he wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as he interlocked his fingers. "No one out there but the horses," he kissed her softly.<p>

"I just have a feeling," Michaela whispered, clasping his arm tightly. "Like it's going to happen, but I'm not sure if that is because I want it to happen now. Everything is going right," she sighed and hugged his arm. "I think we're at the peak before things start to deteriorate, Sadie has been through so much I would hate to get to this point and then something go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong," Sully assured her. "You've read every book, prepared as much as ya can and most of all, you're you," he kissed her softly once more. "You can do anything."

Michaela smiled softly and turned her head so she could look up at him. "You always know what to say," slowly she rotated in his arms, bringing her head to nestle in the curve of his neck. "Do you know what Katie said today?"

"I wouldn't even wanna guess," Sully chuckled.

"She said I am nearly almost right," Michaela told him, her voice almost singing as she recalled the sweet moment with her daughter, "and the rest of the time you were right and she liked it when you were right," she kissed his lips once more. "I like it when you are right too," she stifled a yawn.

"Someone's tired," Sully pressed his lips into her soft, sweet smelling hair. "How bout we go upstairs for some holding so you can relax a little?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Michaela allowed herself to be released from his arms. "I feel like this is the calm before the storm."

"Then that's what we'll do," Sully led her towards the stairs. "Little bit of calming holding."

"It's never usually that calming," Michaela smiled her eyes dipping down to watch her husband's behind as it moved silkily under his well-worn buckskins.

"Is this the lido what was it," Sully grinned trying to remember the word his wife had used during her pregnancy induced enthusiasm fast, "Libyaenous?"

"Libidinous," Michaela blushed crimson. "Not quite that bad but there is a certain element of yearning."

Sully grinned and pulled her up the steep flight of stairs. "Well, let's see what I can do about those yearnings?"

* * *

><p>Sadie's eyes snapped open, not from the usual kick or jab but from a rush of fluid between her legs. She tried to sit up to assess whether it was because she had wet herself or if it was something else, something which could be a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't need to check, she knew but there was something about needing to see what was happening to prove to herself that this was actually it. Her awkward movement woke Hank as he sat in his armchair at the foot of the bed his feet resting on the foot of the mattress with his legs crossed at the ankle.<p>

"You alright?" he muttered lowering his feet to the floor. He rubbed his face tiredly with his hand and then flicked his hair casually over his shoulder. "Sade?" he looked her questioningly when she didn't answer. The look on his face made him move and he scrambled to the head of the bed. "Sade?"

"I think something happened?" Sadie whispered holding her massive middle.

"Something what?" Hank bit his lip staring at his wife nervously.

Sadie shifted slightly. "I think my water broke," she looked up at him terrified.

Hank stared at her wide eyed as if his brain could not process what she was telling him. "What?"

"Remember Dr Mike said that the fluid the babies are in," Sadie looked at him her own eyes widening as it began to sink in what was going on.

"Sure you ain't just wet yourself?" Hank rubbed his eyes.

"Course I'm sure," Sadie scowled and shifted. "I felt it again," she cringed. "I think the babies are coming."

Hank stared at her strangely for a few moments his tired brain not taking in what his scared wife was telling him. The movement of her abdomen as one of the babies moved caused a reaction in him and he raced round the bed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sadie asked terrified. "Don't leave me."

"I'm getting Klara," Hank yanked open the door. "We need Dr Mike NOW!"

Hank bounded up the stairs two at a time, nearly colliding with his daughter at the top of the stairs, Klara drawn by his shouting. "She's having them!"

"Hank calm down," Klara tried to soothe him. "Everything is fine, it's gonna be fine. I'm going to get dressed and then I'm gonna go get Robert E to go get Michaela and we are gonna be calm and collected and the only one who is allowed to stress out is Sadie," Klara looked pointedly at her father. "Got it?"

"Got it," Hank nodded, nervously running his hands through his hair, now that the moment of the birth of his children had arrived completely at a loss of what to do, having not been present at his older children's births. "I'll get Robert E while you get dressed."

"Ok," Klara spoke softly to him, "but go slow, we don't want to have to look after you too."

* * *

><p>Michaela walked through the clinic door and frowned, surprised to find Hank sat on the steps, a wad of cotton to his nose. "What happened?" Michaela moved over and lifted the cloth.<p>

"Ran into the door, didn't I," Hank muttered wincing as Michaela examined his injury.

"You'll live," Michaela placed the cloth back over his nose. "I know it is painful but hold the bridge of your nose it will stop the bleeding."

"Stop fussing over me," Hank scowled at her. "Sadie needs you."

"Alright," Michaela shook her head. "But keep your head tipped forward."

"I've had plenty of bloody noses before," Hank scowled at her. "And it's gonna stop soon, so I can get in there."

"You want to be in the delivery room?" Michaela looked surprised at Hank.  
>"Well for a bit at least, until you guys kick me out coz you need the room." Hank grinned. "Sully did it for you, don't see why I can't do it for Sade."<p>

"Very well," Michaela agreed. "When your nose stops bleeding you may come in," Michaela took a deep breath and continued down the passage. She forced herself to smile and entered the bedroom. "Good evening Sadie, Klara."

"Sorry I got you up," Sadie looked up apologetically as she hugged her middle.

"Nonsense," Michaela smiled and looked at Klara questioningly, asking the nurse without words what the status of the almost mother to be.

"She's had two small contractions since her water broke," Klara immediately began to ream off. "A little more fluid leakage which has all been clear. I haven't checked dilation yet."

"I see, sorry Sadie," Michaela cleaned her hands and lifted the blanket that covered Sadie's knees.

"Tell you what," Sadie winced as Michaela examined her. "This I will not miss."

"I'm sorry," Michaela smiled apologetically. "4cm," she told Klara. "A little while to go yet."

"How long?" Sadie asked her eyebrows raised earnestly, now labour had started, clearly raring to get on with it so she could hold her children.

"A while," Michaela chuckled. "James will be here soon," she told Klara. "Dr Caulfield will be assisting, he will look after the babies as they are delivered and make sure everything is as it should be while I tend to you."

"Okaaaaa," Sadie's response elongated into a gasp of pain as a contraction travelled across her massive belly. After a few moments the pain passed on and Sadie gave a sigh of relief. "That was worse!"

"There is a lot more of those to come I am afraid," Michaela told her knowingly. "Do you want me to get you anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Sadie shook her head. "Dr Mike," she looked nervously up at the lady doctor. "What happens if one of them is born before midnight and the others aren't?"

Michaela frowned the thought never having occurred to her. "I doubt that will happen Midnight is an hour and twenty minutes away, I doubt you will progress that fast."

"But what if I do?" Sadie looked at her nervously. "They can't have different birthday's they are triplets!"

Klara chuckled and sat on the bed. "Just cross your legs till twelve," she smiled as she used the humour that Sadie had used to get through her pregnancy, to calm the pregnant woman's fears.

"Easy for you to say," Sadie scowled at her; she flicked her eyes at Michaela. "I can't believe you've done this three times."  
>"Where do you think the phrase, a labour of love, comes from?" Michaela smiled she raised her eyebrow as Sadie tensed. "Sadie?"<p>

"I can feel another one starting," Sadie whispered. "But one of the babies is trying to kick out of me."

Michaela smiled and lightly touched Sadie's bump, one baby moving strongly as the muscles tensed up. "Complaining because its house is closing in on it."

"What do you mean house?" Sadie grinned, the expression changing as the pain intensified and she grimaced. She winced and exhaled sharply. "This," she touched her abdomen. "Is a hotel with a full staff and a dining room," she rolled her eyes. "What is it gonna look like when they're out," she shook her head. "Hank better appreciate this."

* * *

><p>"Jeez Sade, quit squeezing my hand," Hank gripped. "It really hurts."<p>

"Say something like that agaaaaaiiinnnnnnn," Sadie tried to speak as she weathered another contraction, she slumped her head back against the bed as is waned. After a few calming breathes she opened her eyes and scowled at her husband. "I'll squeeze the thing that got me into this mess and THAT will really hurt!" she flicked her eyes downwards. She groaned again, her body tensing as the muscles in her belly clamped down and became rock hard.

"Alright," Hank whispered and looked at the floor not liking the idea of his wife's vice like grip being transferred to his manhood.

"How long does this pushing lassssssssssssssst!" Sadie asked as she bore down once more.

Michaela looked up, unable to see Sadie's face with the young woman's position and her abdomen in the way. "You're nearly there Sadie. I can see the head, you're going to feel some really intense pressure as the baby crowns and you pass the head and then one big push and we'll have baby number one."

Sadie nodded slightly, as she forced her body to push one of her children into the world, her contraction passed and she took a gasping breath. "Is it supposed to feel like it's burning?"  
>"It's normal," Michaela told her as she tried to assist the young woman as best she could so that Sadie did not tear.<p>

"Nothing about this is normal, Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," Sadie's voice got higher and higher until it turned into a scream.

"We've got a forehead," Michaela told her comfortingly placing her hands appropriately to assist the baby into the world. "Push, Sadie, head is out. Next contraction, One really big push!"

Sadie nodded and squeezed Hank's hand tighter. "Oh GOD!" She gave a squeal as another contraction came crashing down on her. "Just get out!"

"Here it comes, and here he is," Michaela smiled up. "It's a boy."

"Rhys," Sadie called happily at exactly the same time that Hank said. "Stein."

"Rhys," Sadie reiterated holding her arms out to hold the baby.

"But we also said Stein," Hank pointed out, his smile reaching from ear to ear as he stared down at his newborn son.

Michaela laughed. "Well, both of you might get your way, there are still two more." She handed the baby to his mother. "He appears perfectly healthy, a good size."

"He's amazing," Sadie whispered staring at her son wide eyed, "so amazing," she looked up at Hank. "How'd we manage this? Look at him Hank's he's perfect!"

"Yeah," Hank nodded as he appeared to be trying to not cry. "Really is!"

"Well Mama can have a cuddle and then Papa if you could take him out to James so that James can give him a proper check over," Michaela continued to tidy up and get ready for the next baby. "I need you to tell me when you have any more contractions."

Sadie nodded, not really paying attention to what Michaela was saying as she stared adoringly down at her newborn son, tears rolling down her face as she held the most beautiful thing in the world. "What time is it?"

"A little after 3 am," Michaela told the new mother with a smile. "They are all going to have the same birthday."

"Good," Sadie smiled and kissed the baby. "So what have you been cooking with?" she whispered to her son. "I'm so glad you came out first, I get to have a cuddle when it's just us."

* * *

><p>"How much longer" Sadie asked rubbing her still extensive middle, her little boy had been born about twenty minutes ago but so far the urge to push had not returned.<p>

Michaela lifted her stethoscope and placed it on Sadie's middle, the babies had moved from the position that they had been occupying for the pregnancy but it almost appeared like they were fighting for position. Having not had this trouble when she had delivered twins, she was stumped. Michaela looked up at Sadie, the young woman looked exhausted the lack of sleep, constant worry and labour of her little boy wearing her out almost completely. "I don't know, normally there is a period of waiting between babies but they do seem to be taking a while." Michaela sat on the bed beside Sadie tenderly brushed the woman's dark brown hair from her face. "Both the heartbeats sound fine but I think the best course of action would be for us to do a caesarean, I think you've had enough."

"Really?" Terror crossed Sadie's face. "I could still..."

"Of course," Michaela smiled comfortingly at her. "I think what we should do, is James and I will prep for the caesarean and if, during the time we are preparing, things start moving then we'll try some pushing."

"OK," Sadie smiled. "I guess I have done it properly now," she moaned slightly. "Feels like when I used to be on."

"That's common," Michaela assured her, "and is part of post partum do you remember what we discussed about lochia."

"Where I get to bleed for six weeks?" Sadie rolled her eyes. "I really can't believe you've done this more than once, guess I'm kind of lucky I get to do this all in one go huh?" she sighed, "they're all going to be alright, right?"

"So far so good," Michaela rubbed Sadie's wrist comfortingly. "He was a good weight 5lb 1 ounce, no birth marks, a good cry, rather grumpy," Michaela smiled as Sadie giggled. "But I think we can let him off that."

"You think the other's will be the same?" Sadie asked hopefully.

"I think so," Michaela patted her hand. "I'll get Klara to bring Hank and the baby in, they can sit with you while we're getting ready."

"OK," Sadie smiled and rubbed her belly. "We can enjoy some time as being a family of four for a few minutes," she rubbed her belly again. "Wonder if it even split or if one of us will get outnumbered."

* * *

><p>James paused as he placed the blade on Sadie's skin. "Ready?"<p>

"Yes," Michaela stood ready with the cloth to clear the field of excess fluid. It had been decided that she would deal with the babies while James would deal with the incision and Sadie. She watched intently as James performed the first incision cutting through Sadie's stretched skin.

"Hmmm," James mumbled. "Muscle separation."

"I'm not surprised," Michaela studied what James was referring to.

"She is young so hopefully she'll recover quickly," James spoke softly as he made the secondary incision and exposed Sadie's uterus, "Oof!" he mumbled, "look how stretched."

"I know poor thing," Michaela cleared away some blood. "It's almost over now."

"Yes indeed," James made the final incision, he slid his hand inside the incision. "One sac."

"Identical twins," Michaela smiled.

James smiled, "Yes, are you ready?" he waited for Michaela affirmative nod and then proceeding. "My that's a lot of fluid," he muttered as he ruptured the membrane, "and first baby," he manipulated the baby out of the incision, carefully pushing down so that he did not squish the other baby still inside. "They are positioned transversely."

"That explains the delay, they got themselves turned about," Michaela assisted James in delivering the baby. Finally it emerged. "A girl," Michaela smiled as she lifted the surprised looking infant from its mother. Once James secured the cord, she took the little girl to the cot and gave her a quick clean. The baby protested at being cleaned, her lungs ringing out lustily. "She appears fine," Michaela informed James.

"Excellent!" James reinserted his hand. "Let's deliver number 2."

Michaela wrapped the first baby carefully in the blanket and rose to join James so that she could accept the second baby. In mere moments James had extracted her, after securing the cord he handed the baby to Michaela.

Michaela quickly checked the second baby, encouraging her like her sister to let out a cry. She smiled as she set the baby next to her sister. "Welcome to the world little ones," she crooned to them as she began her thorough examination.

"How are they?" James asked as he worked to deliver the placentas.

"One appears fine," Michaela reported as she examined the second baby. "Two has a crooked foot, I would imagine she is the one who was in Sadie's ribs," Michaela gently applied pressure to the baby's foot making it move into a normal position. "It appears to just be lack of space, tendons appear fine."

James smiled, "Good. Congratulations my Dear, three healthy babies, the perfect outcome!"

* * *

><p>A wailing noise hit her as the cloud of confusion began to clear, closely followed by the sharp agony in her middle. Sadie groaned as she came round, knowing that she should be waking up because she could see her babies, wanting to stay asleep because it hadn't hurt. Slowly she peeled her eyes open. It was early morning the very beginnings of the pale light of dawn beginning to encroach into the big recovery room upstairs, the first thing she noticed was how small her stomach looked, it was still swollen and pregnant looking but after the months and weeks of battling with the huge ball it was a vast improvement. Slowly she turned her head towards the noise of the crying and she smiled. Hank had his back to her leant over two cribs cooing softly to the wailing baby in the crib another wailing baby in his arm while the third slept quietly.<p>

"Are they Ok?" Sadie croaked, wondering what the other two babies were.

Hank turned and grinned at her. "Hey Mama!"

Sadie grinned, tears prickling her eyes as the word sank in, "Hey Papa!"

"You wanna meet ya daughters?" Hank asked softly.

Sadie stared at him, impossibly her smile widening. "We got girls?"

"Yeah," Hank nodded. "Me and Rhys are gonna be outnumbered."

"We're gonna call him Rhys?" Sadie smile widened more.

"You did all the hard work, only fair," Hank lifted the crying baby from the crib and brought the two baby girls to meet their mother. "Sides I figured if we could use the girl version of Stine as one of their middle names." He sat on the bed.

"You look like you've been doing this for years," Sadie whispered as she held out her arms to take her daughters.

"Just like handling all the glasses," Hank chuckled. "Hey girls quite crying," he chastised his daughters. "Ya Ma wants to meet ya."

He handed Sadie the first baby. "She was the first one out," he scowled slightly as the baby stopped crying as she settled into Sadie's arm. "Right cry for me, stop for your Ma!"

"She's just obeying orders," Sadie whispered as she stared down in awe at the little girl.

Hank smiled proudly. "Guess she is, probably about the only time she ever will." He bounced the baby in his arms slightly stopping her from crying. "You still want to name her after your Ma?"

"If that's alright?" Sadie whispered not looking up from the baby girl in her arm.

"Course it is. You wanna meet the other one?"

"Yes," Sadie finally tore her eyes away from the first baby girl, she held out her other arm and took the second baby girl. "Hello" she whispered to the baby, her eyes travelled downwards drinking her daughter in. "What's wrong with her foot?"

"Dr Mike said it will be fine, just coz she had it stuck up in your ribs and they had no room," Hank assured her. "What are we gonna call this one?"

"You choose," Sadie whispered smiling down at their still unnamed daughter.

"Chloe or Jordana." Hank muttered he touched the baby's cheek. "Which do you prefer? Chloe? Or Jordana?" he grinned, "Jordana, she smiled!"

"It was gas," Sadie stared at him with wide eyes.

"Nope she smiled," Hank told her seriously.

"It was so gas," Sadie shook her head. "So Jordana."

"Jordana," Hank repeated. "Jordana Ilsa."

"Ok," Sadie grinned. "Which means this one is…" She paused as the door opened slightly and Michaela poked her head in. "Hey Dr Mike."

"I thought I heard voices," Michaela smiled. "How are we all doing?"

"We're all great," Hank answered for his family. "Klara gonna come up in a minute?"  
>"Yes. She wants to finish making up all the diapers for you." Michaela smiled as both the new parent's faces dropped. "Welcome to parenting!"<p>

"I don't think I'm gonna mind it," Sadie grinned "Dr Mike, Jordana's foot?"

"It quite common for babies to have crooked feet," Michaela assured her. "They've been all curled up and this was the one who had her legs in your ribs. I can teach you some exercises to do with her to help it straighten out."

"Good," Sadie sighed in relief. "So they're all fine apart from her foot?"

"Absolutely!" Michaela assured her. "All sixteen pounds of them."

"Sixteen pounds!" Sadie's mouth dropped open. "They seem so little."

"They are all five pounds and change, the boy is the smallest at 5lb 1, then it was girl number 1 who was 5lb 7 and Jordana was 5lb 8. Very good weights," Michaela smiled at the new parents. "You did an excellent job!"

"No wonder I felt like I was gonna pop," Sadie shook her head. "How come I still look pregnant?"

"Everything has to shrink back down to normal," Michaela looked at Hank. "There is quite a crowd forming, maybe you can go make your announcement while I check on Sadie."

"Alright," Hank whispered sadly. "I really don't want to leave them though."

"It will only be for a few minutes," Michaela coaxed him away so she could do her job. "I'd make the announcement myself but apart from Jordana I don't know their names."

"Oh," Sadie grinned. "The little boy is Rhys, and number one is Linda, after my Ma."

"They're lovely names," Michaela smiled down at the clearly excited yet tired young woman.

"I guess I should tell Jake so he can record it and stuff," Hank sighed, he leant forward and kissed Sadie. "Maybe I can score some free swag too."

"Hank," Sadie chuckled.

"Sadie," Hank kissed her again. "Be good for your Ma girls," he softly kissed the two girls making them cry. With a frown he rubbed his stubbly chin. "At least get a free shave." He rose from the bed and moved to the crib containing his son, very lightly he kissed the baby. "Watch your sisters and ya Ma for me Rhys, you gotta help Dr Mike look after them."

* * *

><p>Several drinks, pats of the back and a shave later Hank slipped back into the clinic, he paused by the stairs looking towards the door of the small room that had been he and Sadie's home since August. The fact that in a week or so he would get to take his family home gave him a feeling that he had never really experienced before, one he couldn't really describe but whatever it was he liked it. Like he had found what he was supposed to do. He turned back to look back down the corridor as he heard a door open.<p>

"Hank," Michaela smiled as she looked through the door form her examination room. "I thought I heard the door. Did you get them recorded?"

"Yeah," Hank grinned. "All down in the book," he frowned slightly. "Why you down here?"

"Sadie and the babies are sleeping. They all fell asleep after they fed. I was just completing their charts, perhaps you can assist me?" Michaela beckoned to him.

"Assist you?" Hank looked at her strangely.

"I don't know their full names," Michaela stepped back and held the door open for him to follow her.

Hank complied slipping into the room and moving over to Michaela's desk. "You just need their full names?"

"Yes," Michaela pulled the charts back in front of her. "Jordana first."

"Ilsa," Hank told her. "Like my Nana. Linda is Stine like at the end of Christine and Rhys is Michael."

Michaela paused from her writing and looked at him in surprise. "Hank I'm honoured."

"Figured it was the least we could do," Hank gave her a lopsided smile.

"Thank Hank, I'm truly touched," Michaela finished writing the names on the babies own chart and then added them to Sadie's. "Rhys Michael Lawson, Linda Stine Lawson and Jordana Ilsa Lawson they are good names."

"Yeah," Hank rubbed his newly shorn chin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Michaela set her pen on the desk.

"Are any of em gonna be like Zack?" Hank looked nervously at his hands. "I mean it ain't a problem, I just need to get ready if they are."

"Oh," Michaela looked at her desk. "It's possible I suppose, but chances are symptoms won't develop until they are a little older," Michaela smiled comfortingly at him. "Other than Jordana's foot everything is fine. As soon as Sadie is healed enough you can all come home. I'd say a week," she pre-empted Hank's next question. "Did Klara speak to you about her plans?"

"Yeah," Hank nodded smiling as he knew it wasn't just Sadie and the babies who he was taking home but also Klara who had offered to stay with them and help while Sadie healed. "As long as it is alright with you?"

"Of course, as long as she is available to assist me in operations," Michaela sighed slightly at the thought of being without Klara for several more weeks. "You shall need the support."

"Thanks Michaela," Hank held his hand out and took hers gripping it tightly. "For everything. I know we paid and stuff but you got us through this, you and Klara. That's the other thing, helping make Klara who she is, you helped me with all my kids." He grinned at her. "So it ain't you who should feel honoured that we used ya name. It's us for what ya done," he dropped her hand, and broke the eye contact, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "You looked tired, maybe you should sleep too. I'll keep an eye on things," he rose without looking at her anymore. "Gotta enjoy it before they can argue with me."

* * *

><p>Michaela woke as she felt a presence hovering over her, peeling open her eyes she smiled as she realised it was Katie, her little girl stood by the cot with a big grin on her face.<p>

"Hey Mama," Katie flopped on top of Michaela and kissed her several times.

"Hello Sweetheart, what a lovely hello," Michaela returned the kisses and held her daughter tight, despite it only being a few hours since she had last seen her children, the fact that she had spent the night away from them making her crave them. "Is your Papa outside?"  
>"Nope," Katie shook her head. "Brian bringed me, Papa say he be in later for lunch Eserme and Vylet were bein grizzle bums coz they missing you but I really wanted to see the babies. And he didn't wanna bring dem if de ovher babies weren't here yet." She took a deep breath, "Brian said I could help him if dey weren't and you still working but we saw Grampy and he said they were here." Katie grinned and snuggled her head into her mother's neck. "What are they?"<p>

"A little boy called Rhys and two girls called Linda and Jordana," Michaela told her daughter. "The girls are identical."

Katie lifted her head and stared at her mother inquisitively. "What's denical?"

"They look the same," Michaela sat up still holding Katie close and repositioned her daughter on her knee. "When you have Identical twins what would make one baby splits in two."

"Ooooooohhhhhh," Katie nodded in understanding. "So Sadie was having Rhys and Linda and den Linda split in two and dey got Jordana."

"Yes that's it," Michaela kissed Katie's soft hair.

"Can I see em?" Katie looked at her hopefully. "I really wanna see em not in Sadie's tummy. Is her tummy still huge?"

"Not at big as it was." Michaela rose and positioned Katie on her hip. "Let's see if they are awake."

"Yay," Katie clapped her hands and then looked at Michaela seriously. "I not walk Mama? I can be stealvy."

"Alright," Michaela lowered Katie to the ground and took a firm grip of her hand, "but we must be quiet."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I been round babies before Mama, we got two at home," the little girl pulled Michaela to the stairs and began to clamber up them.

When they reached the top Michaela guided Katie to the recovery room and softly knocked. When they heard a soft 'come in' they slipped inside.

"Hey Sadie," Katie grinned and scampered to the bed, her brown eyes widened as she took in the three babies in Sadie's arms. "WOW!"

"That's what I said too," Sadie smiled at the little girl.

"Which one's what?" Katie asked studying the newborn babies trying to make out the boy from the girls. "Mama, Dey all denical."

"Boys and girls can't be identical," Michaela told her daughter. "They will look similar as they have the same Mama and Papa."

"Oh yeah," Katie rolled her eyes, "boys got dangly bits and girls don't. So which ones got dangly bits?"

"The one in the middle is Rhys?" Sadie nodded her head to one of the babies as she stifled a laugh at the little girl's choice of words.

"What's it mean?" Katie asked, seeing Sadie's confusion. "Katie means pure."

"Ahh," Sadie smiled as she got the little girl's meaning. "Rhys means enthusiasm and Linda means..."

"Mama likes enthusiasm she always telling Papa," Katie butted in. She looked towards Hank as he nearly fell off his chair laughing. "You Ok Misser Lawson?" she moved towards the new father with her eyebrows raised. "Mama I think havin babies made Misser Lawson go funny," she turned to her mother and frowned. "Mama why you go red? Did I say something silly?"

"No sweetheart, it's fine," Michaela tried to force the colour of her cheeks to lessen. "Aren't the babies beautiful," Michaela tried to draw her daughter back to the reason for being in the room.

"Dey sure are," Katie scampered back to the bed. "Good job Sadie," she looked around the room. "Where's Klara?"

"She's having a sleep," Sadie smiled happily at the little girl. "Are you gonna keep to your promise about helping her look after them?"

"Yeah," Katie said hesitantly, "but maybe when dey a bit bigger dey very little I don't wanna break em."

"You won't break them short stop," Hank told her as he got up.

"I might," Katie looked nervously at the babies.

"Nah you won't," Hank ruffled Katie's hair. "You watch em for a bit?" he asked Michaela.

"Of course,"

"Where you going?" Sadie asked curiously.

"Got to talk to someone," Hank leaned over Katie and kissed Sadie tenderly. "I won't be long."

Katie patted his leg as he stood up, "I'll help Mama, don't you worry."

"Good to know short stop," Hank patted her on the head and slipped out the room.

Katie leant up on the bed to get a better look at the baby furthest away from her. "So which one you like best?" she asked Sadie.

Sadie chuckled. "I like them all equal," she shifted her arm slightly as Jordana kicked suddenly and dislodged herself from her careful placing. "Why have you got a favourite?"  
>"Nah," Katie shook her head. "Well Klara, but it's only coz I don't know them, when I do I bet I like dem all equal too."<p>

* * *

><p>Hank strode across the meadow, cautiously he glanced over his shoulder to check that no one was watching him and once he thought he was in the clear he darted into the small church. He took a deep breath as he entered, he always felt like he was intruding when he entered the church, like he wasn't welcome probably because of the life he had led. This was the first time since he had married Sadie that he had entered the Church as a Church . He entered it all the time as a meeting room but this was the first time in ten months that he had entered it's true purpose, and the very first time in his life that he had understood why people were drawn to it. Hank slid onto one of the pews and stared to the front of the church, now he was here he had no clue of what he was supposed to do.<p>

"What you doing here Growler Man?"

Hank turned to look at Ben as the little boy appeared from the back of the building where he had been curled up unseen on the floor. "Could ask you the same question."

"Came to be near where Daddy Tim loved," Ben slumped into the pew beside Hank. "Makes me feel close to him. So?"

"I dunno, I came to say thank you I guess," Hank sighed.

"To God?" Ben looked at him curiously. "You don't have to be here to say that, he can hear you where ever. This because of the babies?"

"Yeah," Hank smiled at the mere mention of his new children.

"Uncle Loren's really happy they're here, he's got a real good present too," Benn looked at his hands shamefaced. "But I didn't tell you that."

"Secrets safe with me," Hank smiled at the boy. "So what do I do?"

"Well what do you wanna do," Ben slid closer to Hank. "If you wanna say thank you, you just say it. You just say Dear God, thank for the wonderful miracle of the triplets. There I said it for you."

"Thanks kid," Hank sighed. "Don't seem enough though. I mean I got these three amazing little kids today and all I can say is thank you."

"I dunno Growler Man." Ben Shrugged, "but I'm sure he knows."

"You're alright kid," Hank put his arm round Ben's shoulder. "You come in here a lot?"

"I don't have much else to do, Uncle Loren's always really busy, sometimes I go to Katie's but only if her Mama's not working. This is where I spent most of my time with my Daddy," Ben sighed heavily. "It feels right to be here. It's where I was a family with someone," Ben wiped his face. "Sorry you're really happy, I shouldn't."

"It's Ok," Hank pushed his fist across Ben's jaw line, pretending to punch him, garnering a smile from Ben. "Nothing's gonna bring me down today. I'd got what I never thought I'd have. Guess anyone can get a second," he smirked "twelve, or ninety seventh chance. Do you wanna come see em?"

Ben nodded silently, "Yes please," he smiled. "Then I can tell Daddy Tim about the new family in town."

* * *

><p>Sully smiled as he watched Michaela staring down at Violet asleep in her crib. "You remembering what it was like when she was new?" he whispered slipping in behind her and wrapping his arms around her.<p>

"Yes, I was so terrified," Michaela submitted to his form, melting into him so that he was holding her upright almost more than her skeleton.

"Look at her now," Sully kissed her temple. "Beautiful and talented and smart like her mother."

"Brave and determined like her father," Michaela added. "I'm so pleased that we got the outcome that we did, I was so scared that the babies would die or we would lose Sadie. I don't think I've ever seen Hank so happy, even with Katie saying what she did he was ecstatic."

"What did Katie say?" Sully raised his eyebrows.

"Well," Michaela pivoted, resting against the cot she looked coyly up at her handsome husband. "She asked Sadie what the babies' names meant and Sadie told her that Rhys means enthusiasm and Katie very loudly announced that Mama likes enthusiasm."

Sully bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, "Out of the mouth of babes."

"Indeed," Michaela smiled widely up at him. "I do you know."

"Like enthusiasm," Sully slipped his hand around her waist once more.

"More than just like," Michaela stepped into him, tilting her pelvis so it resting against his thigh. She smiled as she felt the reaction it caused in her husband. "I think you more than just like it too."

Sully nodded and leaned in kissing her hungrily. With the lips locked together Michaela pushed lightly against Sully's chest pushing him towards the bed. Her fingers fumbled with his buttons on his blue check shirt, careful not to rip them in her haste as the shirt made her husband look particularly handsome as the colour brought out the colour of his eyes and skin. Sully undid her skirt and she stepped over it as it fell to her feet like a dark green puddle. She shivered as the cold December night air touched her skin as Sully pulled off her shirt, her flesh goose pimpling in an instant only for Sully's warm hands to brush down her arm and make her skin feel like it was on fire.

Michaela gasped as Sully pulled them down onto the bed, in a second he had rolled on top of her his warm almost naked body pressing down on her. "I love your skin," Sully whispered as he pulled open her camisole. "I want to kiss it all," he lowered his lips away from her mouth pressing them strongly against her neck and began moving downwards. Michaela gripped at the sheets as Sully continued his sensuous journey, resisting the urge to call out to him to move to the next step knowing that the longer she left it the more magical it will be. She smiled as Sully's thick fingers undid her bloomers sliding them down her thighs and in moments she was in heaven. The day's stresses gone, the months of worry for her patient gone, replaced by just pure heavenly bliss. The fires of her love for the man who knew her so completely, stoked to the point that ecstasy passed across her body in a wave of unimaginable pleasure. Her beautiful, handsome husband stirring her to points of existence that she never thought she would reach. She smiled as she heard Sully reached his ecstasy and she clung to him, the way they would stay pressed together for the rest of the night as the bathed in the afterglow of their love.


	10. Christmas Crush

_Half way through the story time for some Christmas cheer_

Hope you enjoy let me know what ya think

Kate x

* * *

><p><span>Christmas Crush<span>

He frowned as he saw it, the list. What had started out as a single piece of Michaela's headed note paper now covered two A4 sheets. It had seemingly been welded to her hand for the last week and a half, as soon as she got the Lawson babies and Sadie home the preparation for Christmas had began. Sully sighed and lowered Esmee to the ground, the toddler looked at him curiously, "Papa ad?"

"Nope," he ruffled her hair. "Just trying to figure out how to get ya Ma to relax."

"ug," Esmee offered, not truly understanding. "Papa Esee ee Kaeee," she waved at her father and toddled off in search of her big sister. Sully grinned as he watched her go, there was still a faint limp and she didn't move as fast as she once had but Esmee was up and moving so that was all that mattered. Slowly Sully crept up on his wife and taking his daughter's advice wrapped his arms around Michaela's slender waist.

"Oh Sully," Michaela barely looked up from list. "How many potatoes do you think you will eat?"

"I dunno," Sully tried to kiss her enticingly. "Why don't you just mash em?"

"It's Christmas Dinner," Michaela turned her head to stare at him aghast. "Tradition dictates there should be roast potatoes."

"We can make our own tradition," Sully pointed out. "Sides how ya gonna fit them in the stove with the bird."

Michaela pulled out of his arms and stared at him. "Oh Goodness I didn't even think," her hands rose to her cheeks, "And with the gammon as well."

"We could always get the rack up and cook it on the fire," Sully pointed out.

"Heavens no," Michaela shook her head dramatically, her wavy coppery hair flying round her as she moved. "It's…"

"Christmas lunch," Sully finished for her slightly exasperated. "It's roasted what's it matters if it roasted in the oven or we spit roast it, long as it's cooked."

"It matters," Michaela placed her hands on her hips. "Mother would not appreciate spit roasted turkey."

"I don't think ya Ma will appreciate you stressing ya self out over it," Sully pointed out. "It's just dinner."

"Sully it is the one time of the year that all our children are with us," Michaela pointed out. "We don't know if Matthew will be joining us next year and Colleen has already said that Andrew's parents have asked them to come to Boston next year as they have spent the last two years with us."

"Alright," Sully held his hands out in defeat; he smiled as Esmee appeared wrapping her arms around his legs. "You didn't find Katie huh?" Sully lifted her onto his hip.

"Kaeee no," Esmee shook her head sadly, she studied her mother for a few moments, "Mama…" not able to find the right word she copied her mother's wide eyed stressed expression.

"Mama is just busy with getting Christmas ready," Sully told his middle daughter. "You remember Christmas?"

Esmee looked thoughtful and then shook her head, with a frown she shifted. "Papa, icky," she told him softly.

"You want a change?" Sully asked her, he smiled as Esmee nodded seriously. "Ok lets change ya."

"I can do that," Michaela looked at him with the frazzled expression that his daughter had imitated so well.

"You got enough to do," Sully nodded at the list. "Just let me know what ya need me to do, when you'll get to it. When do ya want me to get the chairs from Grace's?" He groaned inwardly as he saw her eyes widen.

"Chairs, Oh Goodness the seating arrangements," Michaela turned back to her list and began scribbling down more items onto her list.

Sully gave a sigh and stared at his little girl, who matched his expression exactly. "Come on Na'he lets go sought you out, Mama's a bit busy."

* * *

><p>"Kaee,"<p>

Katie looked up with a smile at the sound of her little sister's gleeful call, "Eserme," she held her arms up for her sister to drop into. "How's you?" She hugged her sister tightly.

"ood," Esmee smiled at her. After hugging for a few moments Esmee turned her attention to what Katie was doing. "Pety," the toddler patted the paper. "Ine?"

"No," Katie shook her head and pulled her project out of her sister's grip. "For Mama and Papa."

"Pes," Esmee pointed at herself, "Pes Kaee, Esee ike pety."

"Alright," Katie pulled a blank sheet of paper for her sister. "We can do one for Mama and Papa for a Kistmas present."

"Imas?" Esmee looked at her sister questioningly.

Katie's mouth dropped open in surprise, "Esmee you don't know about Kistmas?"

"No," Esmee shook her head staring at her big sister in awe.

"Oh Esmee," Katie jumped to her feet and pulled her sister up. "We gotta find Vylet, she won't know either coz she was in Mama last kistmas." Katie dragged her little sister from their hiding place under the stairs towards the playpen where Violet sat examining building blocks. "Vylet," Katie called coming to a stop. "I gonna tell you bout Kistmas." She shook her head when Violet didn't respond. "Silly girl" she muttered to herself. She stomped her foot, Violet's head snapped round to look at her as the baby felt the vibration. A smile spread across the ten month old's face as she saw her two big sisters. "Vylet," Katie grinned at her youngest sister. "I gonna tell you bout Kristimas." She waited for Violet to crawl over to the pen bars before she began. "Eserme, you wanna sit?" Katie patted her knee. Esmee nodded and after a bit of wriggling got settled. "OK," Katie smiled at her two sisters. "A really vewy long time ago dere was a man called Josep and he marwid a lady called Mary. And Mary was really spesal coz she was having a baby called da baby Jesus, but da baby Jesus-es Papa was God." Katie took a deep breath. "And da baby Jesus was borned, no born in da manger in a stable and he was da first kistmas present to everyone, da best kistmas present coz he gived us um," Katie paused for a moment thinking hard about her next words. "He gived us Church and love and things like that, so now we say fank you to him by going ta Church and given everyone presents and Father Kistmas helps, he's like Jesus-es helper. Unnerstand?"

"No," Esmee shook her head. "Mama and Papa ive?"  
>"You wanna give Mama and Papa a present?" Katie deciphered. "Good idea Eserme, you and Vylet can do one togever," Katie carefully pushed Esmee onto the floor. "Hang on" With great purpose the little girl marched over to the kitchen where her mother was busy pouring over a piece of paper and her father was making supper. "You two not llowed in here," she pointed behind her, "till I say so."<p>

"Katie you mustn't speak like that," Michaela looked up from her list. "That was very rude."

"I don't mean too, I sorry Mama," Katie apologised, "but Eserme and Vylet making you and Papa a Kistmas present, so if you come in you know what it is. Presents gotta be a surprise."

"What are they gonna make?" Sully smiled at his daughter's serious expression.

"It's a secret," Katie told him, "but don't spect too much," she took a deep breath and sighed. "Coz dey just babies. Alright," she looked at her parents to confirm. "No peeking," she held up her finger warningly before pivoting on one leg and scampering off back into the lounge.

Sully grinned at Michaela and moved away from the stove to give himself a view of what his daughters were doing. He held his arm out to Michaela, inviting her to join him in their secret spying.

"Katie will be upset," Michaela whispered to him as she watched her children, a smile playing on her lips pushing away the stress of arranging Christmas day.

"Only for a second," Sully looked at her pleadingly.

Michaela stifled a giggle. "Alright for a second," she rested her head against Sully's shoulder, letting the beautiful sight of her little girls conspiring to make something for she and Sully wash over her. Their beautiful little faces so lit up with excitement, Katie leading her two younger sisters in their learning of the magic of Christmas. The four year old gently bossing them to make something that no matter what it was she and Sully would treasure.

"Think Christmas is here now," Sully whispered softly and he tenderly kissed her hair. "What do you think they'll be like when they see the tree tomorrow?"

"I think they might smile so much their faces may crack," Michaela smiled.

"Good thing their Mama is a doctor then," Sully kissed her once more. "Oh, we gotta move Esmee's seen us," he released her moving back to the stew while she moved backed to her list. The moment gone, but the glimmer of Christmas Spirit, which had been fighting against her neuroses fuelled by the beautiful actions of her children, was now aflame.

* * *

><p>Michaela weaved through the crowded mercantile, Violet clutched tightly to her chest in search of Loren. Finally she located him, crouched on the floor sweeping up broken glass.<p>

"Loren," Michaela called, turning her body to prevent Violet getting hit by a basket being wielded by a fraught shopper.

Loren looked up from the glass, "Dr Mike," he straightened up, tilting the pan upwards. "I swear I lose as many of these as I sell," he indicated the display of glass objects. "What can I do for ya? You collecting your food?"

"Oh no," Michaela shifted again as someone shoved past her to grab something from the shelf. "I was wondering if you could put another pound of potatoes on my order, I underestimated the quantity I would need."

"Course," Loren raised his eyebrows with alarm. "You still alright for me and Ben to come?"

"Oh of course," Michaela stumbled as she was knocked by someone. She smiled as Loren caught her. "Thank you," she smiled gratefully at him. "Katie would be mortified if you and Ben did not come. Sully and Brian will pick the food up tomorrow, if that is alright?"

"Fine by me," Loren nodded. "Bet the kids are excited," he tried to make conversation, over the chaotic din of the store.

"Katie is," Michaela frowned as Violet began to grizzle, the normally placid baby finally reacting to the manic store. "The others do not really understand. My, it's busy in here."

"Yeah sure is," Loren grinned, relishing in his store being so busy. "So you all set for the day."

"Almost," Michaela smiled weakly. "I'm just not certain how I shall fit everyone around the table, it shall take some creative thinking."

"Why? Who else is coming?" Loren asked slipping the glass filled pan on the stair above his head so that it wasn't knocked from his hand.

"Well as guests there is just you, Ben and Alex, Cloud Dancing if Sully can convince him to come." Michaela bounced Violet slightly. "But of course there is the six of us, plus Colleen and Andrew, Matthew, Mother and Mother's guest."

Loren gave a low whistle, "Quite a crowd, how you gonna manage it?"

"Santa Claus is gonna fix it," Sully called jovially as he wend his way through the crowd, Esmee in his arms.

"Sully," Michaela shook her head. "It will take careful planning, we can't simply leave it to some magical imp."

"Ye of little faith," Sully kissed her softly. "Come on, train will be here in a minute and Brian is nearly garrotting Katie with her scarf to try and keep her still."

"Take it candy is out then," Loren chuckled. "Well I best get on as it sounds you should," he waved his hands at them. "Sends my regards to Colleen and Elizabeth hopefully I'll see em fore Saturday," he ushered them towards the door, "Matthew and Andrew too." Loren sidestepped a man struggling with a large box. "I'll see ya tomorrow lad," he patted Sully on the shoulder and surreptitiously slipped Esmee a piece of chocolate. "Have a good day now."

Sully guided Michaela the rest of the way out of the packed store and sighed. "You'd think folks ain't never shopped before."

"Christmas does strange things to people," Michaela commented.

"MAMA Come ON!" Katie called from the corner of the store's walk, the little girl straining against her brother's grip on the hood of her coat. "We're gonna miss it."

"Don't worry Sweetheart," Michaela assured her worried daughter. "They will get off the train if we are a few moments late and wait for us."

"No Mama," Katie shook her head, her fine blonde hair flying out of her carefully plaited hair. "We gotta be there before, we always is, it's radition."

"Come on Katie girl it ain't that bad," Brian hauled his sister onto his hip, the wide smile on his own face giving away that he was as excited as his four year old sister was.

"Oh Mama please," Katie looked desperately at her mother.

"Tell ya what?" Brian bounced her, "Let's race, me and you."

"Yeah!" Katie nodded emphatically.

"Alright," Brian lowered her to the ground. "But you gotta hold my hand"

"Gotcha," Katie seized his hand tightly. "Let's Go."

Michaela chuckled as she watched Brian and Katie running up the street. "My goodness, I don't know where she gets her energy from she barely slept last night for the excitement."

"I know," Sully pressed his lips against Michaela's temple. "It was my head she jumped on at 3am," he looked up as the train whistle sounded the locomotive's approach into town. "Come on, By the time we're up there we'll have missed all the screeching," he smiled at his daughter in his arms. "And you'll like that huh?" he frowned as he noticed the brown residue around Esmee's mouth. "Uh oh, looks like Loren gave someone some chocolate." He licked his finger and quickly wiped her mouth, "least he didn't give it to Katie. She'd shoot off into the sky with any sugar," he placed his hand in the small of Michaela's back, slipped his large palm beneath her red plaid cloak. "Come on Na'he lets help Mama up the road."

With a brisk speed, Sully guided his wife up the road to the station. Esmee's little hands pressed against her mother's shoulder, the toddler distracted from the screeching brakes of the train by her task of helping her father.

"PAPA!" Katie shouted, bouncing from one foot to another excitedly. "I can see Colleeeeeennn! Lookie, Mama Lookie!" Katie pointed at the window, waving wildly with her other hand at the figure of her sister through the frosted glass of the train. "Brian I can see her!"

"Me too," Brian placed his hand on his younger sister's shoulder, trying to keep her from bouncing up and down and causing herself an injury.

"MATHEW!" Katie shrieked in delight as she saw her oldest brother dismount from the train. She shrugged out of Brian's grip and before her parents or Brian could stop her, launched herself down the platform to hug Matthew.

"Katie," Matthew lifted the little girl into the air and hugged her tight. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Kistmas," Katie hugged him round the neck. "You got presents?"

"I do," Matthew chuckled.

"You got nother surprise?" Katie asked hopefully. "Like Trudy but not Trudy."

"No," Matthew shook his head with a lopsided smile as he thought of his fiancée back home in Cincinnati with her family. "But Mrs Quinn has a surprise."

"Mrs Quinn?" Katie frowned for a second, "Oh Gamma," Katie's eyes widened as she saw her older sister dismount, the news of a surprise momentarily forgotten. "Colleeeen. I love your hat!"

"Thank you Katie," Colleen kissed the little girl in Matthew's arms. "Brian," Colleen greeted her younger brother hugging him quickly before turning her attention to her mother. "Ma, Sully" she beamed at Michaela. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Colleen," Michaela greeted her daughter, kissing her on the cheek. "Andrew," she smiled at her son in law. "How are you both?"

"Can't complain," she paused and rested her hand on her stomach "well a little nauseous from all the bumping, the train does not steam well when the rails are so cold" Colleen smiled weakly. "Hello Angel," she lifted Violet from Michaela's arms holding the baby so that Violet was looking at her. "How are you?" Colleen's eyebrows rose as Violet cooed at her.

"She's vocalising," Andrew spoke with surprise. "How wonderful!"

"Yes," Michaela leant happily against Sully. "It is. She's been doing it a few weeks now."

"Excellent progress," Andrew awkwardly tickled the baby under her chin. "We shall have you talking in no time."

"That's the plan," Katie piped up. "So what's Gamma's surprise, is it a special present?"

"I'm sure she'll tell us soon as she..." Sully started to try and calm his daughter, his voice trailing off as he saw who Elizabeth's travelling partner was. "Signe!"

"Signe?" Michaela stared surprised at the blonde curly haired woman as she dismounted from the train, shocked that Klara's mother would be in Colorado Springs for Christmas when she was married to a well to do member of Boston society.

"Michaela, Sully," Signe greeted them with a smile. "This must be Violet," she grasped Violet's hand, moving it to imitate shaking it. "Elizabeth talks about them so much."

"It's lovely to see you again," Michaela stammered. "I must say I'm surprised, I would have thought you would have..."  
>"Michaela," Elizabeth interrupted as she dismounted from the train. "Oh my, look at my granddaughters, how they have grown!"<p>

"GAMMA!" Katie tried to throw herself out of Matthew's arms at Elizabeth.  
>"Hello my Angel," Elizabeth touched Katie's nose. "How is my bright spark?"<br>"I'm good." Katie grinned "How's was the trains?"

"Long and boring," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, a look that Katie echoed as she remembered her own journey this time last year.

"What's your surprise?" Katie asked curiously.

"Ahh Yes," Elizabeth turned to the carriage where an older man had just dismounted. "Michaela, you remember Doctor Stephen Howell."

"Yes," Michaela held her hand out politely, completely in awe to be meeting one of her father's friends, not entirely sure what was occurring. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again Michaela or do you still go by Mike?" Stephen smiled at her. "And wonderful to meet your family."

"Nice to meet ya," Katie called, she studied the older gentlemen and turned her head to Matthew whispering loudly. "He Santa Claus?"

Matthew stifled a laugh at his little sister's observation of Stephen Howell, with his slight paunch and neatly trimmed white beard indeed looking like pictures of good old Saint Nick. "No."

Stephen chuckled at the child's observation, "I must thank you for your hospitality."

"It's not a problem," Sully held his hand out to the man, "Sully, Michaela's husband."

"Pleased to meet you," Stephen shook his hand politely. "You seemed shocked" he spoke softly to Michaela.

"Mother didn't say you were coming," Michaela looked pointedly at Elizabeth. "She just said a guest, I must say I am quite surprised."

Signe smiled softly, "Stephen wanted to meet Klara."

"Meet Klara," Michaela repeated, shocked by the chain of events.

"Yes," Signe blushed slightly. "Is she about?"  
>"She's with Hank and Sadie," Sully offered seeing that Michaela was becoming flustered.<br>"Oh yes helping with his triplets." Signe smiled, "I'd love to see them at some point."

"Hank with babies," Matthew shook his head in disbelief. "Hard to imagine."

"Yeah," Sully nodded. "Why don't we get everything unloaded and into the wagon so we can go get a warm drink."

"Sounds like a plan," Matthew offered noticing Michaela's quiet demeanour. "Ma," he smiled as Michaela snapped her eyes to look at him a smile formed on her lips at his choice of words "Maybe you should go see if you can find Klara."

* * *

><p>Michaela knocked on the door of the Lawson's house, inside she could hear one of the babies screaming. She jumped slightly as the door was yanked open by a flustered looking Hank, "Michaela."<p>

"Hank, I was wondering if I might speak with Klara," Michaela asked hovering on the doorstep waiting for an invitation to the house. Hank lowered his arm and she smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Rhys won't shut up," Hank ran his hands through his hair. "We've tried everything, Sadie's crying, Klara's trying to look after them, I don't know what to do," he looked at her pleadingly.

"I'll take a look," Michaela spoke softly. She smiled as she entered the house, what had once been an ode to masculinity now definitely a haven for babies, "Why is Sadie crying?"

"Says she can't do it, coz he keeps crying and that Christmas, their first Christmas is going to be a disaster," Hank sighed. "I told her they won't remember but that just made it worse, still I don't think she had a can of ham in mind for it."

"A can of ham?" Michaela frowned. "You're welcome for you to join our Christmas Lunch," Michaela blinked as the words slipped out of her mouth, suddenly her already overburdened table requiring three more seats.

"Really?" Hank grinned at her, a wash of relief passing across his tired face. "Michaela you're a star!"

"Thank you," Michaela straightened the bodice of her dress. "Can I see..."

"Hey," Klara entered the living area from the babies' bedroom. "Is everything alright? Is there an emergency at the clinic?"

"No," Michaela looked at her nurse, trying to fathom how Klara was going to react to her mother and step father being in Colorado Springs.

"I just put Rhys down, I think he worked himself into a frenzy, I hope he'll just cool down," Klara looked to Michaela to check that was alright.

"A good idea," Michaela whispered.

"Good, hope he shuts up," Hank ran his hand tiredly over his face. "I ain't never seen something so small make so much noise, I don't know how he does it."

"He's got you as a Dad," Klara quipped. "So did you need anything?" Klara asked Michaela.

"Yes I need to speak to you," Michaela held her hand to coax Klara towards one of the kitchen chairs.

"What's happened?" Klara's eyes opened instantly alarmed by Michaela's quiet demeanour.

"As you know my Mother and older children arrived this morning," Michaela sat on one of the wooden chairs and indicated for Klara to do the same. "My Mother brought some guests with her," she glanced up at Hank as he gave a snort of laughter. "The guests," Michaela swallowed. "Are your mother Signe and her husband Stephen," Klara's mouth dropped open, Michaela comfortingly took the teenagers hand. "They are asking to see you."

"Where?" Klara shook herself slightly. "Where are they?"  
>"At the clinic," Michaela told her softly. "In the examination room."<p>

"Can I go?" Klara looked up at her father, asking his permission.

"Go for it kid," Hank grinned at her.

With wood scraping against wood Klara shoved back her chair and in an instant fled from the house.

"Michaela," Hank sighed and held out his hand to help her up. "Your Ma's meddling again."

"Yes I know," Michaela brushed her cloak down nervously. "I just pray it works out how she hoped."

* * *

><p>Klara flew along the road to the clinic, her feet barely touching the ground as she cleared the distance. Her heart was in her mouth, her lungs clamping down making it hard to breathe as she thought of what may lie beyond the room, what the reaction might be. She exhaled slowly forcing the air from her lungs and with great trepidation turned the handle. With a soft pop the door opened and she slowly walked forward.<p>

"Klara," Signe's happy voice sounded the moment she entered.

Klara smiled at the smartly dressed woman who though she had only met once before and had only been corresponding with for the last four months she somehow knew implicitly. "Hi Signe."

"It's so good to see you again," Signe took two steps forward her arms raised slightly as if she was going to hug Klara and then paused, her face riddled with uncertainty.

Klara smiled and closed the gap, throwing her arms around Signe and holding her tight. "It's good to see you." The long parted mother and daughter hugged each other tightly for a few moments basking in the feeling of being together. After a moment Klara withdrew from the hug, with her hands still holding Signe's elbows she looked past her mother to the older gentleman who stood by Michaela's medical cabinet, pretending to be interested in the content and desperately trying not to intrude in the tender moment. "He's you husband?" Klara asked Signe softly. "And he knows who I am?"

"Yes, Klara this is Stephen," Signe held out her hand to introduce, her husband and daughter "Stephen this is Klara."

The older man turned to engage with them. "It's an honour to meet you," he held out his hand to take Klara's gently squeezing it in greeting.

"Likewise," Klara smiled at the cheerful looking man. "I'm confused, I thought it was supposed to be a secret, don't you mind that I exist?"

"Of course not," Stephen shook his head and held his hand out to Signe. "I mind that my wife is unhappy because she felt she had to keep you a secret, that she felt she could only love you in private. Now that privacy includes me."

Klara looked between her mother and Stephen. "Did you tell him about me?"

"Not exactly," Signe blushed. "He worked it out."

"You worked it out?" Klara looked surprised at Stephen.

The man chuckled. "Do you know what I do for a living?"

"They said you worked in the hospital. You're a doctor?" Klara guessed.

"I specialise in female medicine," Stephen smiled kindly at her. "Without sounding lewd there is a difference in the anatomy of a woman who has given birth and one that hasn't. I asked her outright when I found Signe crying over one of your letters."  
>"Why were you crying over one of my letters?" Klara looked at Signe curiously, wondering what she could have possibly written which upset her mother so much.<p>

"It was the letter you wrote me after Preston left," Signe sighed heavily. "You sounded so unhappy all I wanted to do was give you a hug and I couldn't," she blinked away tears that were filling up her blue eyes. "Stephen came home when I was reading it. And I told him everything."

"Everything indeed," Stephen sighed and tenderly touched Signe's cheek. "When Elizabeth said she was coming to see her family for Christmas, I knew we had to come and see you."

Klara smiled, watching the two who were so very much in love interact. "But isn't this like a massive taboo? Wouldn't it would be a huge scandal if this got out?"

"Of course it would," Stephen sighed. "Fortunately there is an unwritten code that you don't mention the alcohol problem or the barbiturate habit or the other family. Luckily in our circle things do not get out if you toe the line," Stephen smiled, "and I toe the line implicitly. That is not to say that you can never come see us at home in Boston."

"I'd love for you to come and see our home," Signe blurted.

"But if you do come," Stephen smiled at his wife's enthusiastic response, "we would describe you as a sister or another relative."

"That sounds like a plan," Klara smiled and took a step closer to her mother. "I can't believe you came all this way just to see me."

"I want to spend time with my daughter," Signe blinked again, clearly trying not to cry. "To spend Christmas time with you. I've had nineteen years to think about what that would have been like I wanted to do it for real."

Klara took another step forward. "I can't believe I get to spend my first Christmas with my real Mum and Dad," she wiped her eyes. "That's so amazing, when I found out about who you guys were, I never even thought I would ever see you, or Hank," she took a shuddering breath. "You know when they say that people have guardian angels," she took Signe's hand. "I think Elizabeth Quinn might be ours."

* * *

><p>"Gamma," Katie announced herself as she leant against the armchair where her grandmother was seated.<p>

"Katie," Elizabeth lowered her book to her knee. "What can I do for you?"  
>Katie smiled and tipped her head to one side. "You gonna be Ok tonight?" Katie placed her hand comfortingly on Elizabeth's knee. "Just you don't sleep tonight do ya? And I was wondering if you wanned me to come stay wiv ya at da clinic."<p>

Elizabeth smiled down at her gorgeous granddaughter and lightly touched Katie's nose. "Oh Angel, what a lovely thought but I think you would rather be here with your Mama and Papa."

Katie nodded. "Dats right. Buuuuuuut you could stay here," Katie frowned her face deep in concentration as she thought hard about where her Grandma could sleep. "You have my bed, I sleep on da floor, we could share, den you be here."

"That's a..." Elizabeth started to decline her granddaughter's offer.

"I ask Mama," Katie interrupted zooming off in search of her mother. She found her sat in the kitchen peeling the mountain of potatoes that needed to be cooked for tomorrow's Christmas feast. Katie slowed down and locked her fingers behind her back as she was supposed to do when Mama or Papa were working with a knife. "Mama," Katie sidled up to Michaela. "Can Gamma stay here tonight?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Michaela looked up from the potato she was peeling. "I would love for Grandma to stay here but we have nowhere for her to sleep."

"We do," Katie nodded emphatically. "She can have my bed, I'll seep on da floor."

"It's a little cold for you to sleep on the floor Katie," Elizabeth pointed out as she joined her daughter and granddaughter in the kitchen. "I will be fine at the clinic, Matthew, Colleen and Andrew will take good care of me."

"But dey will sleep," Katie pointed out. "I won't, I never do on kistmas coz I too cited." She looked hopefully at Michaela. "Please Mama, Please!" the little girl gripped her hands together her fingers linked together and held her hands like she was praying. "PLEASE!"

"Well," Michaela looked at her mother questioningly. "You could if you wanted to."

"I could help you with the preparations," Elizabeth offered, she smiled as Michaela tried to keep her face blank. "Well I could assist in looking after the children while you and Sully finish all your preparations."

"Zackly!" Katie exclaimed. "Say yes Mama, Please Mama Please!"

"If you would like to stay, you may do so," Michaela offered.

"YAY!" Katie jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Gamma staying," she hugged her grandmother fiercely round the waist. "This the best," she beamed up at her mother. "You da best," grabbing her grandmother's hand she started tugging Elizabeth back into the living room. "Come on Gamma lets go tell Eserme and Vylet they gonna be so cited you staying."

* * *

><p>Sully kissed Michaela's shoulder in an attempt to draw her away from her list. With a soft sigh he moved to her neck, trying to entice her to put the dratted piece of paper down and engage with him.<p>

"We could set up a table for the younger children," Michaela muttered scratching out a particular seating arrangement. "Or if we push the living room furniture to one side and arrange the tables like this we could fit the four extra seats here."

"Caela," Sully coaxed he kissed her jaw line. "It's time for bed," he raised her eyebrows enticingly to her.

"Sully we can't," Michaela lowered her paper to the bed, "Mother will hear."

Sully rolled his eyes. "Caela, we're married, we got kids, she knows we have…"

"We can't," Michaela shook her head vehemently refusing to allow him to progress any further. "Don't look at me like that," she turned away from his puppy dog expression of hope. "We can't Sully, Katie will barely be sleeping, we've got …"

"Caela, Katie ain't our youngest," Sully tried again to entice her, tenderly rubbing her shoulder, his hand trailing desperately close to her breast. He smiled as Michaela's cheeks bloomed red, the effect he was having on his wife clear beneath her nightgown. "I ain't had a chance to give you an early Christmas present for two years," he looked at her pointedly. "Please."

"I…I," Michaela mumbled her resolve crumbling. "I…" she leaned in and kissed her husband hungrily, she smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, his strong arms moving to encapsulate her. "Sul…" Her head jerked up as Esmee gave a cry, her eyes fixed on the wall that divided their room from their middle daughter.

"She's fine," Sully tried to coax her back.

"But," Michaela protested.

"She does this, she'll go back to sleep in a second," Sully reminded her. "Leave her be."

Michaela shook her head and winced. "Mother is up," she tensed. "Listen."

Sully groaned inwardly as he heard Elizabeth move from Katie's room where she was staying for the night to Esmee's room. "We can still be quiet."

"Not that quiet," Michaela retorted. "At least I can't," she blushed and slowly shrank away from him. "I'm sorry Sully but we can't not with Mother awake, I just can't do it."

* * *

><p>Katie lifted her head from her little nest that she created on the floor, she grinned as she realised that it was now Christmas Day. Slowly she sat up and studied her grandmother asleep in her bed. Quietly she slipped out of the covers and after slipping on her well worn moccasin slippers slipped out of the room. She padded down the hallway and crept inside her parent's room. Her parents were asleep curled up together as usual; she sighed audibly and skipped across to her awake little sister. She grabbed the bars of the cot and shook them slightly, the vibration made Violet turn to look at her, the ten month old smiling at her sister. "Hey Vylet," Katie grinned as her youngest sister stood up using the bars. "Happy first kistmas."<p>

"Katie?"

Katie turned at the sound of her mother's groggy voice, she smiled at both her parents, their faces staring sleepily at her. "Mama Papa Merry Kistmas!"

"Katie it's 5am," Sully whispered, the extra 30 minutes they normally got before the babies started to fuss so desperately needed.

"It's Kistmas Papa," Katie protested and scampered over, leaping inelegantly onto the bed. "Love you," she threw her arms around Michaela's waist. "Mama, you not got a baby in you!"

"No that's true," Michaela smiled sleepily as she stroked her daughter's soft hair.

Katie rolled off her mother, slipping into the tiny space between her two parents. "I love Kistmas!"

"We'd noticed," Sully chuckled as he reached under her arms and dragged her up to their heads so that they could both hug her properly.

"Yay," Katie giggled, she grinned as both her parents rolled in and pressed their lips against her cheeks. "I like it when I'm in a Mama and Papa Sanditch."

"We like having ya as the filling," Sully loosened his grip. "You reckon we got space for a little one?"

"Two," Katie pointed out. "Eserme will wan in too."

"Will you get her?" Michaela requested softly. "I'll get Violet and I think Father Christmas might have been."

"REALLY?" Katie clapped her hands excitedly.

"Take a look Twink," Sully pointed at the fireplace six stockings fixed to the fireplace as he rose.

"Oh Mama," Katie flopped on top of Michaela. "He's been, he's been!"

"He has," Michaela rubbed her nose against Katie's. "Shall we get Violet?"

"Yea," Katie slipped off her mother and crashed to the ground. "Vylet dunno what to do, she never done Kistmas or had a birfday. Here Mama," Katie dove under the bed to retrieve her mother's slippers. "Don wan ya feet getting chilly."

"Thank you Sweetheart," Michaela smiled happily at her sweet daughter. Her feet suitable covered she moved to the cot where Violet was standing watching proceedings with interest. "Hello my darling," Michaela lifted the smiling baby from the cot, her own smile widened as Violet babbled incoherently at her, the little baby's attempt at conversation, "and a Merry Christmas to you too." Michaela kissed her precious daughter on the cheek. She brought Violet to rest on her hip and walked to the fireplace to fetch the stocking.

"Wow Mama he brunged loads!" Katie hovered around Michaela staring at the full stockings in excited awe. "Eserme," she almost shouted as Sully re-entered the bedroom with a sleepy looking Esmee. "Merry Kistmas."

"Here let me," Sully sidled up to his wife. "You have a snuggle with the girls I'll get these."

"Then may we have a snuggle with you also?" Michaela requested with a smile as she took Esmee from him.

"Sure," Sully kissed her softly.

"Come on Mama," Katie yanked Michaela's nightgown. "Let's snuggle."

Sully quickly collected the stockings from the chimney and turned to the bed. He stopped, unable to move for the sweet sight of his girls all huddled around their mother hugging her tight, the babies copying their excited older sister.

"Here they are," Michaela spoke softly as she caught his eye, encouraging him to move to the bed.

Sully found he had legs again and moved to the bed. He dropped the stockings onto the mattress and pulled Violet into his arms before sitting on the foot of the bed with Katie between him and Michaela.

"Vylet go first coz she the youngest," Katie ordered eyeballing the stocking with her name on almost desperately but sitting on her hands to stop her from grabbing it.

"Alright," Sully grabbed Violet's stocking and tipped it out. He grinned as Katie squealed in delight at the little haul of gifts. A new set of mittens which Michaela had knitted, a sugar mouse which Sully was sure Katie would have, a small carved V to go on the tree and a small floppy bunny rabbit toy. "What's this?" Sully picked up the toy, holding it in front of Violet. The baby reacted immediately, holding her hands out, grasping for the toy. Sully handed it to her and Violet clasped it to her chest hugging it tightly, cooing at the toy in happiness.

"She likes it Mama, he done good!" Katie grinned.

"Yes Sweetheart he did," Michaela caught Sully's eye, as he had played Father Christmas and gotten the gifts for the stocking bar his own while she had arranged many of the main gifts that sat under the tree.

"Eserme now," Katie stated, trembling slightly with anticipation.

Michaela allowed the squirming toddler to slide onto the mattress and brought the stocking bearing her name to her. Quietly she helped Esmee empty the contents and watched with a smile as Esmee discovered the contents. Like her sister's there was the sugar mouse, mittens, and initial carved in wood for decorating the tree but for Esmee instead of the stuffed rabbit there were three wooden animals, a cow, a pig and a chicken, which would go in the farm set that Sully had made for their animal loving little one as a main present. Michaela smile widened as Esmee clapped her hand and picked up the wooden cow to examine it. "He did good again," Michaela copied her daughter's and husband's dialect with a wink to her husband, "Katie would you like to see what is in your stocking?"

Both parents stifled a laugh as Katie grabbed at her stocking and tipped out the content. Again there were the same mittens, decoration and sugar mouse but her little gift was beautiful blue dyed buckskin bound journal. Slowly Katie undid the cord that held the flap down and opened it. "It's empty," Katie looked up at her parents questioning.

"It's a journal," Michaela explained. "For you to write in each day."

"So member what I did!" Katie grinned. "It's very pretty, I never had no journal like this before. He done really good Mama. Can I write in it now?"

"Maybe we should wait for the end of the day," Sully tickled her. "That way you'll have more to write."

"Good plan," Katie nodded. "Ok your turn Papa."

"I'd rather see ya Ma open her's first," Sully smiled knowingly at Michaela.

"Alright," Michaela lifted her stocking and slowly began emptying it, she smiled as she took out the decoration and the sugar mouse. Her expression changed to one of wonder as she pulled out a series of tiny picture frames each showing a beautifully accurate pencil drawing of her six children.

"Wow Mama, Santa draws really well," Katie took the one of her and studied it, "Do I look like that?"

"Sure do," Sully tickled her again.

"No Papa," Katie giggled. "No I gotta go, you'll make me go."

"You need to go?" Sully repeated. "Off you go then, I'll wait till you get back."

"Fanks Papa," Katie jumped off the bed and scampered out the room in the direction of the privy.

"Where?" Michaela looked up from the pictures.

"Sadie did them, SL," he pointed at the initials scratched in the corner of each drawing. "I was in the room with her waiting for ya one night so she could have some company and she drew Violet, asked her to do the others so I could give you the full set."

"How did she know how to draw Colleen and Matthew, she would have only seen them once or twice," Michaela stared at the detailed drawings of her older children in wonder.

"Photo," Sully smiled "So did Santa do good?"

"He did wonderfully," Michaela leaned in for a kiss, "Thank you."

"It's nothing," he shrugged. "Glad you like them, glad they all like em."

"They're stunning Sully, a truly wonderful gift," Michaela shuffled closer to him, carefully avoiding the toys on the mattress between them. "I can't thank you enough."

* * *

><p>"Sully is the wagon ready?" Michaela called from the porch, the family was ready, the children dressed in their new clothes and Sully had gone out to get the wagon hitched, a job that usually took him about five minutes but had now taken ten. Seeing the hitched wagon but no sign of her husband, Michaela closed the door behind her to stop the warmth leaving and moved down the steps in search of her husband. "Sully?" she moved quickly towards the paddock. "Sully?"<p>

A soft sigh of relief slipped from her lips as Sully stuck his head out the door of the barn, "Sully are you ready?"

"Something's wrong with the cow," Sully told her bluntly.

"Wrong with the cow?" Michaela repeated with surprise. "What?"

"Her udder, I think one of the teats is blocked." Sully slipped out of the barn closed the door blocking her entry.

"Should I take a look?" Michaela offered.

"Nah," Sully shook his head not moving from his position as gate keeper. "I got it, it'll take a while though, why don't you take the kids and ya Ma on, if I managed to get the teat clear I'll ride in an join ya."

"Well," Michaela started to protest. She paused as she heard a low bellow from the cow and sighed, even though it was Christmas and she wanted her family to enjoy the Christmas service together she could not let the animal suffer. "Perhaps I should look..."

"No," Sully cut her off. "You're dressed all fancy and looking all beautiful. Don't want ya getting all messy. I can deal with it, don't worry. You go enjoy yourself."

Michaela raised her eyebrow at her husband's off behaviour but slowly turned away so that she could get the children. She sighed perhaps the barn was where he had stored her main present, and he hadn't wanted her to see. Sully had told her it was a surprise and that she would receive it after the service.

"Michaela what's going on?"

Michaela looked up at her mother's voice and hastened her speed to join her mother and children on the porch. "Sully said to go on ahead, there is a problem with the cow. He'll join us later."

"I'll help him out," Brian ran down the steps.  
>"No no," Michaela caught her son by the wrist.<p>

"But," Brian protested a look of horror passing over his face. "I should help him, Ma I really should."

"Brian your father has this," Michaela told him with a sigh. She steered her son to the back of the wagon. "We shall see him later, now hurry or we shall be late."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Klara," Michaela greeted her colleague as she entered the church with her children. She smiled down into the large pram that Loren had gifted Sadie and Hank with as a gift for the babies. "How are the babies?"<br>"Merry Christmas," Klara smiled at her. "They're really good, they love the pram," Klara smiled at the baby on Michaela's hip and across to Elizabeth who was holding Esmee. "Are you all having a good day, so far?"

"Yea," Katie grinned "Happy Kistmas Klara, happy kistmas babies," she waved into the pram. "Wow da girlies really do look denical. How d'ya tell which one's what?"

Klara chuckled and pulled the little girl onto her knee. "The one on the left is Linda, her bonnet has the yellow ribbon, the one the other side of Rhys is Jordana and she has a pink ribbon."

"Gived dem different colours, good tinking Klara." Katie praised her. "I gonna go find Benny," she slithered off Klara's knee and ran off in search of her friend.

"She's excited," Klara smiled at Michaela. "What time did she get you up?"

"Five," Michaela sighed. "Did Hank and Sadie not fancy Church?" Michaela asked glancing around the building but not catching any sight of the triplet's parents.

"Giving them a lie in. They didn't mind me bringing the babies but they felt a little hypocritical coming along." Klara smiled and looked back at her tiny 3 week old siblings. "I thought Sadie deserved the rest."

"Well it's very thoughtful of you," Michaela looked around the rapidly filling church. "May we join you?"

"Sure," Klara stood so Michaela and her family could slip past her and sit on the pew. "Where's Sully?"

"Problem with the cow," Brian piped up not moving to sit on the pew.

"Are you alright Brian?" Michaela asked nervously, her son had seemed uncharacteristically jumpy on the way into town.

"I can't see Rosie," Brian whispered wringing his hands. "She said she and her Pa would be early, we were gonna exchange gifts before the service."

"I'm sure they just got held up," Michaela tried to sooth him. "You will be able to exchange gifts after the service."

"Yeah but," Brian ran his fingers through his hair. "Their wagons been playing up, the axel, Robert E's gonna look at it next week. What if it's gone? There's no way Jason would be able to deal with it by himself and its awful cold." He took a deep breath. "I better go see if they are OK."

"Brian!" Michaela called after her son as he ran towards the door.

"Leave him Ma," Colleen soothed her mother. "Young love."

"Yes but its Christmas he should be at the Christmas service," Michaela sighed sadly, her family Christmas rapidly falling apart.

"Don't worry," Andrew offered. "He'll probably find them within five minutes and be back."

"MAMA!" Katie ran back to join the family bubbling with excitement, "Look what Miss Sintia gived Benny for Kistmas before she went away," she held her arm out to indicate the smart deep red velvet waistcoat. "It got gold buttons," Katie pointed at the two shiny buttons.

"It's very smart," Michaela smiled. "Merry Christmas Ben."

"Merry Christmas everyone," Ben smiled.

"Mama I sit with Benny and Grampy?" Katie requested hopefully. "They just over there," she pointed two pews in front on the other side of the building, "Please."

"Alright," Michaela agreed, knowing that Katie would strangely be more attentive to the service if she was seated with her best friend.

"Yay, Thank you Mama," Katie gave her beaming smile and scampered off with Ben to join Loren.  
>"Grampy?" Elizabeth asked curiously watching her Granddaughter run off excitedly.<p>

"She has started to call Loren that," Michaela swallowed and reached for her mother's hand to give it a comforting squeeze. "It's something she always wanted and she and Loren adore each other."

Elizabeth nodded slowly before briefly closing her eyes as if she was pushing the initial jab of pain that Josef could not be grandfather to Michaela's beautiful family. "I can think of no living person who would be better for the role," she spoke softly. "My," her voice rose as Alex came out from the back room of the church. "Your new Reverend is very young!"

* * *

><p>"MAMA!"<p>

Michaela instinctively grabbed at Katie as her daughter jumped up in the moving wagon, fortunate that as she was only holding Violet, as Colleen was sat with Esmee on her knee, she was able to take hold of her daughter's wrist. "Katie, you have to stay sat down while the wagon is moving," Michaela chastised her daughter lightly.

"BUT LOOKIE!" Katie pointed insistently passed the homestead to the paddock.

Michaela turned her head in the direction Katie was pointing and her mouth dropped open. On the left side of her house was a large marquee, erected from buckskins and daubed with festive pictures. To the left of the marquee was a fire pit where Brian and Rosie stood turning a pig on a spit. "My Goodness," Michaela managed to whisper.

Matthew brought the wagon to a stop and Michaela slowly rose, staring at her transformed land in awe. She smiled as Sully exited out of the marquee.

"Hey," Sully ran up to the wagon and lifted Katie out before she jumped down in excitement "Surprise!"

"Sully it's..." Michaela stopped unable to find the right word to praise or thank her husband.  
>"It's certainly unusual," Elizabeth commented as Matthew helped her to dismount. "But certainly makes sense, I was wondering how you planned to fit half of the town into your homestead."<p>

"It's not half the town Mother," Michaela frowned. She stepped off the wagon into Sully's waiting arms.

"I did invite a few more folks though," Sully whispered as he lightly kissed her forehead to make her frown vanish. "Horace and Samantha and Cadence Henderson," he smiled lightly. "I also asked Grace and Robert E but they wanted a quiet family Christmas," he laughed. "I figured if we were doing the opposite of that we may as well go the whole hog."

"Sully this is," Michaela kissed him in thanks, hoping that her gently pulsing lips would be enough.

"Ya Welcome," Sully grinned pleased he had pulled off his big surprise. "Come see inside." He led Michaela to the opening of the marquee. Inside was warm and cosy, the space lit by candles on each table.

"It's beautiful," Michaela blinked several times trying to stop herself crying. She looked around the space taking in, Hank, Sadie, Jason Hart and Cloud Dancing, setting tables and putting out baskets of bread and dishes of steaming vegetables.

"I'm glad ya like it." Sully guided her towards the head table. "You get settled and I'll help Brian bring the pig in," he pecked her softly on the cheek. "Rosie cooked the turkey as well so we got that."

"I don't know what to say Sully," Michaela sat down heavily as she looked round the room with total surprise.

"How bout MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he raised his voice as they're guests started to enter the marquee. "Find a seat, we'll have the pig in in a minute then we can start the festive feast."

* * *

><p>Brian placed the plate of food in front of Rosemary. "Seeing as ya did most of the cooking you should do some eating of it."<p>

"Thank you," Rosie smiled at him, she waited for him to sit down before starting to eat. "Are you having a good day," Rosie asked softly as she placed her fork on the table so she could take his hand.

"I'm having a great day," Brian grinned at her. "I'm real glad ya here."

"Thank you for inviting me," Rosie smiled, she leaned in slightly as if she was going to kiss him and then withdrew turning her attention back to her plate.

"You had to be here," Brian touched her hand, his smile widening as he saw the upturn of her lips. Rosie was find when they were by themselves or in the company of his or her family but when there were others she was still quiet, preferring to watch rather than engage but Brian was just happy she didn't flee. "I wanted to spend Christmas with you."

"I am glad I'm here," Rosie bit her lip. "And thank you for my present."

"You already said thank you," Brian pointed out.

"I wanted to say it again," Rosie smiled at him. "No one's ever given me jewellery before, except for my christening bracelet," her hand came to rest on the gold R that hung from a fine chain that Brian had gifted her with beside the spit. "It is a lot."

"It's my money I wanted to spend it on something worthwhile," Brian smiled at her, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. "That's you."

Rosie shook her head with a smile. "You say the silliest things sometimes," she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, her lips just brushing over his but the merest hint telling the young man everything she felt for him. "Merry Christmas Brian, I love you."

* * *

><p>"Colleen," Sully spoke softly as he set the last of the empty dishes on the kitchen table. "Can you keep an eye on everything in here for a second?"<p>

"Sure Sully," Colleen looked at him curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Just want to spend a little bit of time with ya Ma," Sully smiled softly. "Thanks Colleen, I'll be in in a bit ta help with the dishes."  
>"Take ya time," Colleen grinned and picked up the next pile of dishes.<p>

Sully slipped out of the front door and ran across the path to the marquee. It was dark but not late the last guest having only gone twenty minute ago but those that remained at the house where in the state of overfull stupor that always came after a Christmas lunch. The food had been spectacular; Rosemary pulling everything together to provide in his opinion the perfect lunch that combined with the wonderful setting of Cloud Dancing's carefully sourced buckskins for the marquee, it had been the best Christmas ever.

Inside the marquee most of the candles had burnt out leaving only a few to light the large space. The darkness moved comfortingly around him as he sought out his wife who sat quietly in her chair smiling contently. "Prolonging it?"

"Yes," Michaela held her arms out to him. "Thank you Sully, this was one of the most magical Christmases I have ever had," she ran her fingers through his wavy hair as he knelt before her. "I think everyone enjoyed it immensely."

"Cept for maybe Alex," Sully chuckled.

Michaela stifled a laugh. "I don't think there was a funnier moment then when Sadie told Hank he could not hit a Preacher for looking adoringly at his daughter." She smiled, "And did you see how Rhys matched Hank's expression, I know it was for gas but I think Rhys shall look so like him."

"Just like our girls look like you," Sully whispered, he lent forward softly kissing her, his fingers moving behind her neck to start undoing the fiddly fastenings of her dress. "I'm glad ya enjoyed it, after the year we had I wanted it to be special."

"It has been somewhat busy," Michaela gasped as Sully brushed his finger up her neck.

"It been really busy Mama!"

Michaela and Sully burst apart at the sound of their little girl's voice. "Katie, watcha doing here?" Sully took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"I wanted to give you your present," Katie trotted closer to him. "I just finished it." She held out a handmade book to Michaela. "Happy Kistmas Mama and Papa."

"Thank you sweetheart," Michaela took the offering and studied the cover. "My family 1875," she read softly, she smiled at her daughter's carefully written words. Holding the book so that Sully could see she opened the cover. "January," she read and studied the picture. "So that's the train and that's..." she pointed a figure.

"Klara," Katie explained with a smile.

"Is that ya Ma?" Sully pointed to a round shape with feet, hands and a head, as he stifled a laugh.

"Yep," Katie nodded. "She got Vylet in her, turn over," she instructed helping her mother to turn the page, she pointed out an even rounder shape. "See and dats da building fallin down on her," Katie frowned. "But den we get Vylet," Katie smiled happily and pointed out a yellow surrounded smiling face with the word Bean written over it, "and see next month," she turned the page and pointed to a blue thin shape. "Mama is tin again."

"Thank you Sweetheart," Michaela softly kissed her little girl. "It's a wonderful gift."

"How come you just finished it Twink?" Sully asked pulling his little girl close to him.

"I was drewing today," Katie told him quietly. "Da party," Katie kissed her father and then moved to get another kiss from her mother. "Papa did good huh?"

"He did," Michaela smiled lovingly at her husband.

Katie regarded her parents for a few moments and then frowned. "I get in da way of you kissing?"

"We don't mind Sweetheart," Michaela kissed her daughter once more.

"Dats a lie Mama," Katie told her seriously. "I sorry, I wanted to give you your present."

"It's a real great present, we love it." Sully tickled Katie lightly in her tummy. "You're a real good drawer."

"Thanks," Katie smiled. "I'll leave you two lone now, you can carry on wiv ya kissing."

"You don't mind?" Sully teased the little girl gently.

"Nope," Katie kissed his nose. "Just as long as you come give me and de ovhers lotsa hugs and kisses."

"Deal," Sully kissed her and gently patted her bottom as Katie scampered passed.

Michaela watched her daughter disappear from the marquee and looked down at the book on her lap. "Oh Sully, look how much has happened this year. I don't know how we managed it."

"I got an idea," Sully gently lifted the book from her lap and set it on the table. "A little bit of this," he kissed her sensuously. "A little bit of that," his hand brushed across her breast. "A whole lot of holding."

"Are you going to hold me now?" Michaela slid of the chair to join him on the floor. "Holiday holding?"

Sully's eyes twinkled in the dying candlelight. "I was thinking something more enthusiastic."

"Oh," Michaela whispered leaning into him, her fingers quickly undoing his shirt. "That's a very good idea Mr Sully."

* * *

><p>"Katie where did you go?" Elizabeth stared at her Granddaughter with surprise as Katie slammed the front door.<p>

"I goed...went to give Mama and Papa dere present," Katie explained as she trotted over to join her family in the lounge.

"Do they need a hand?" Brian offered from his place in front of the fire, where he was sat lethargically placing chess with Matthew.

"Nope," Katie shook her head and then giggled. "They're kissing and stuff," she scampered over to Andrew whose lap was conspicuously empty and climbed into it. "Dey gonna be busy for a while."

"And stuff?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I thought Dr Mike was one of five," Matthew looked at the older lady pointedly.

"Yes and what does that have to ... Oh," Elizabeth blushed. "Well how um...yes," she suddenly got very interested in the sleeping baby on her lap. "Perhaps I should put Violet to bed?"

"That's a good idea," Matthew chuckled.

"Come along Katie," Elizabeth rose and held out her hand.

"But it's still Kistmas Gamma, I don't wanna go to bed," Katie scowled at the thought of her favourite day ending prematurely.

"We shall go up and tell stories," Elizabeth told the little girl. "I have some wonderful stories to tell you."

"Bout Grandpa?" Katie guessed.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled softly.

"I'd like to hear," Brian sat up straighter.

"Me too," Matthew nodded.

Elizabeth smiled and sat back down in the chair. "Alright, have you ever heard the story of the Christmas when your mother was seven years old?" she smiled as they shook their heads. "Well it's the most delightful story, your mother was rather a fan of Christmas," Elizabeth settled back into her chair smiling as her six grandchildren moved to sit round her to hear the story of their mother's youth, her happiest times being passed on to a new generation, a start in her mind of a new holiday tradition one where they could pass on their fondest moments and keep the spirit of the family alive for years to come.


	11. O'Connor's Ghost

_Some one horrible this way comes._

_Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

* * *

><p><span>O'Connor's Ghost<span>

"You didn't have to stay you know," Brian wiped his hand free from ink and moved to the work bench were Matthew was sat patiently folding papers.

"Ma's worried about you?" Matthew told him softly. "She thinks you're working too hard."

"Did she ask you to stay?" Brian looked slightly crestfallen.

"Nah," Matthew neatly stacked a bunch of papers. "I figured we don't get to spend any time together now I've moved away, I miss us. Going fishing, just spending time together."

"I miss ya too," Brian admitted, he blushed, "won't ya get lonely on the train by yaself?"

Matthew shook his head. "We'd only travel as far as Omaha together anyway, sides loneliness of a train journey against spending time with my little bro. Think I'll live with the loneliness," Matthew winked at his younger brother. "Are you ok other than just work, you seemed kinda distant?" Matthew looked at his younger brother with concern, the true reason for his slightly extended stay. He had chosen to stay a few extra days over beyond Colleen, Andrew and Elizabeth who had all left this morning along with the Howells.

Brian sighed and slumped into the stool, "I just been thinking."

"Bout?" Matthew pressed.

"I'm gonna be seventeen in a few weeks and I've been real lucky, I had two Ma's and our real Ma she's been gone longer then she was with us. I get scared I'm gonna forget her sometimes. I guess I miss her at Christmas, I got this memory of when we were kids the last Christmas before she died and each time I think about it it's gets fuzzier," Brian wiped his eyes with his wrist.

"You won't forget her Brian," Matthew shook his head. "None of us will, she's part of us."

"I know," Brian sighed. "I think it's seeing Katie so excited and how Ma and Pa are with her I get kinda jealous we never had that." He looked tiredly at the floor, "I just remember our real Ma being tired and trying to make it special even though she had nothing," he sighed. "You ever get scared we're gonna turn out like him?"

"Like Ethan?" Matthew shook his head violently. "Never gonna happen."

"How do you know, he's part of us too," Brian looked terrified at his older brother, scared that one day he would look in the mirror and see Ethan Cooper staring back at him.

"Coz he weren't around to taint us," Matthew rose from the seat tenderly he squeezed his brother's shoulders. "You were raised by Sully, and Sully's a real man, you follow Sully your gonna be alright. Just look how you are with Rosie, that's pure Sully."

Brian smiled as he brought his arm up to take his brother's hand, "Thank you."

"No problem," Matthew patted Brian's other shoulder. "I met a lotta men Brian, a lotta evil men like Ethan, you're about as far from them as you can get. You ain't ever gonna be like him."

Brian smiled and rose from his seat, he held his arms out hoping that his brother would understand what he wanted. After a second Matthew pulled him in and the two brothers hugged tightly. After a few moments Brian slapped Matthew on the back and Matthew repeated the action, the tenderness gone replaced with manly machismo required of a male on the western frontier. "Can I ask ya to do something for me?" Brian asked quietly as they moved apart.  
>"Sure, what is it?" Matthew sat back down on his seat and began to fold the papers once more.<p>

"Can you help me change my name?" Brian asked, he smiled as Matthew looked up at him with surprise. "I kept Cooper because of our real Ma but like you said I'm Sully's son. I know they adopted me and Colleen but I'd kinda like for it to be visible that I'm theirs."

Matthew grinned, "I can do that, I'll draft it up for ya file it for ya," he chuckled. "Brian Cooper-Sully, got a good ring to it."

"It does," Brian nodded in agreement. "You change people's names alot?"

"No," Matthew shook his head. "I know how to do it coz I changed mine."

"You changed ya name?" Brian looked at his brother in surprise.

"Yeah," Matthew smiled, "changed my middle name from Ethan to Charles," he waved his hand clearly wanting to change the subject. "So how bout you and Rosie?"

* * *

><p>Matthew grinned as Katie slammed into his legs with a fearsome hug, "I don't want you ta go Mattew," she mumbled into his torso as she hugged him for dear life. "Summer is soooooooooo long away!"<p>

I know Katie girl," Matthew patted her back. "But I'll write ya,"

"You will," Katie looked up at him with glee. "Oh Mattew you such a good brother."

"You're a real good sister," Matthew hauled his four year old sister onto his hip. "You do me a favour?"

"Anything," Katie looked at him adoringly.

"You keep an eye on Brian for me," Matthew asked softly, he glanced to the left to where Sully and Brian were loading his bags for him. "I think he's a little bit sad, could use a few extra hugs."

"I'm on it," Katie nodded seriously. "I'll get de ovhers on it too," she grinned. "We'll hug him to pieces."

"Good I knew I could count on you," Matthew kissed her as he lowered her to the ground. He turned to Michaela and smiled weakly at her, her face was pale her eyes wide with surprise, no doubt because of what he had just told Katie. "He's alright," he assured her, "just worried he was forgetting our real Ma and that he would turn out like Ethan."  
>"That's preposterous," Michaela shook her head, loosening a fine spray of hair from her hat. "Brian is nothing like..."<br>"I know," Matthew told her softly. "I know, I think it's coz it's Christmas."

Michaela sighed. "Yes it can be confronting. Who's that with Sully?" she blurted as she stared down the platform.

Matthew turned to look and froze, he knew the sight well, the smartly dressed forceful man trying to give Sully a piece of paper which Sully was refusing to take. Matthew let go of his sister's hand and jogged down the platform.

"Look you got to take it," the summons server was trying to explain.

"Matthew Cooper, I'm Mr Sully's lawyer," Matthew piped out, extending his hand for the paper.

The server gave a sigh of relief and slapped the paper into Matthew's hand "Thanks, look sorry man, it's my job," he looked at Sully apologetically.

"Get my bags," Matthew muttered as he stared at the contents of the summons.

"What is it?" Michaela asked as she hurried to join them as fast as she could with both the babies and Katie in tow.

"Sully's being sued for damages," Matthew took a deep breath. "Pertaining to the unlawful killing of Sergeant Brian O'Connor."

"What?" Michaela stared at her son in shock before her eyes flicked onto her husband, he had paled, all of the blood looking like it had drained from his face.

"Don't worry," Matthew folded the piece of paper in half. "I'll sort it, we might have to have a hearing but I can fix this in five minutes. You still have your pardon right?"

"Of course," Michaela answered for Sully.

"Don't worry," Matthew repeated. "I can fix this, she'll be out of your hair in a few days."

"She?" Sully finally found his voice.

"Irene O'Connor," Matthew muttered, "his wife."

"His wife," Brian muttered. "Who'd want to marry him?" he shook his head, comfortingly he placed his hand on Sully's shoulder. "Don't worry Pa, Matthew will sort it out I know he will."

* * *

><p>Michaela slipped into the seat beside Sully and curled his hair through her fingers. "Talk to me," she urged him, massaging the base of his neck with her finger. "She won't be able to do anything," she prompted. "Not when you have this," gently Michaela picked up one of the most important pieces of paper in existence, Sully's Presidential pardon.<p>

"But what if she does, what if the judge says she has a case," Sully sighed and gripped hold of her hand. "I don't want you to suffer because of what I did."

"We won't," Michaela assured him, tenderly she took hold of his cheeks, cupping her hands around them and directing his head to look directly at him. "We have some money saved and we can remortgage the house."

"No," Sully shook his head violently, "I won't have our house being taken away from us."

"How is this any different with what we did when that sickness infected the clinic?" Michaela pointed out gently. "As long as we are together, it's just money Sully," she kissed him softly. "It means nothing really. Besides I know a very good architect who took a major in shelter building," she smiled.

"How are you so calm about this?" Sully sighed. "She could be about to ruin our life, I could be about to ruin our l…"

Michaela silenced him with a kiss. "Never, you will never ruin our lives. What you did was not your best decision but you did it for the right reason. O'Connor was an evil man, what he did, what he threatened to do was unspeakable. She will not win."

Sully stared back at her his blue eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill down his tawny cheeks, "I want to believe ya."

"So believe me," Michaela kissed his forehead. "She will not win, what Judge will go against the President of our country and besides you have the best lawyer there is."

Sully smiled and pulled her closer. "He is good."

"The best," Michaela reiterated as she leaned in and placed her head on his chest listening intently to the steady comforting beat of his heart. "Everything will work out Sully, I promise."

* * *

><p>Sully sank into his chair as the woman swished past with her lawyer, in the eight days since he had been served he had barely slept for fear of what would happen this day. He had been having nightmares about what type of woman Irene O'Connor would be. It hadn't helped that Matthew had been to Denver 3 times, trying to speak to the judge to get the case dropped but he had not been able to see him.<p>

Slowly he turned his head to look at Irene O'Connor, she was a small woman, sour looking, perfect for the bully man that O'Connor had been. Nervously he looked over his shoulder to look for Matthew who had yet to arrive, his absence doing nothing to calm Sully's nerves. He gave a sigh as he realised Matthew had finally turned up.

"I'm so sorry you had to come all this way," Matthew spoke courteously to an older bearded gentleman that Sully recognised as the judge who had presided over Johnny Reed's case. "I did try and see you but you were always out."

"No that's quite understandable Mr Cooper," the judge took his hat off and balanced his folders and brief case. "If you just show me the pardon and I'll put an end to this."

"Oh of course," Matthew held out the precious piece of paper. "As you can see everything is in order."

The judge scanned over it and nodded. "Indeed. Mr Snyder," the judge called Mrs O'Connor's counsel. "Good morning," the judge spoke to the man pleasantly as the lawyer approached him. "May I suggest you do your research before you make a case against someone. A Presidential pardon," he nodded to the piece of paper that Matthew was still holding. "I would not be presumptuous as to go against the President, Mr Sully is a well respected member of the Land Registry Team and at the time Sergeant O'Connor was engaged in a war effort, it is not uncommon for soldiers to die. Will Mrs O'Connor be suing the Army next?" The judge shook his head. "I will not hear this case, it is an irrelevant case, with no merit whatsoever that should never have been filed in the first place. This case is dismissed. Mr Snyder I shall be sending your office my bill, which will include Mr Cooper's three return journeys to Denver where he tried to stop this case and this waste of time. Understood?" He nodded tiredly. "Thank you Mr Cooper it was nice to see you again, thank you for your effort. Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to the station I hope the train has not left yet."

Matthew nodded goodbye to the Judge before slowly extending his hand to the other lawyer to shake.

"Well played Cooper," the other lawyer muttered ignoring Matthew's hand as he stalked off to tell O'Connor's widow her case had been dismissed.

Matthew smirked at the other lawyer's back and shook his head before giving his surprised looking family a huge smile.

"I don't get it," Brian called as his furiously wrote on his reporters pad. "Why did he drop the case without a trial?"  
>"Sully has a Presidential pardon clearing him of any wrong doing," Matthew explained as he handed the precious piece of paper of to Sully. "No Judge would go against the President and say Sully was involved and did wrong and therefore open to being sued," Matthew grinned. "Don't matter what party they follow, most judges got dreams of politics, they don't want to be seen to rock the boat too much unless it's the right way."<p>

"Thank you so much Matthew," Michaela threw her arms round Matthew's neck, giving him a brief tight hug before stepping back to let Sully thank Matthew.

"Thanks Matthew, I don't know how I can ever repay ya," Sully grasped Matthew's forearm his whole body loosening as the sentence that had been hanging over him vanished.

"You don't need to," Matthew placed his hand on Sully's arm and smiled at him. "I owe you a hundred times more coz of what you guys have done for me, Brian and Colleen." He smiled at Michaela, "I guess you could do me one thing though. I'd need Brian's help as well."

"Anything," Sully smiled earnestly at the young man who he considered his son.

"Yeah, what is it?" Brian leaned over the pew.

"Would you two be my Best Men?" Matthew grinned as both of the men looked shocked.

"You're Best Man," Brian squealed slightly. "Sure Matthew!"  
>"Why do you need both of us?" Sully asked quietly.<p>

"Well I figured Brian is real good at speeches," Matthew smiled at his brother. "I know you ain't too keen on talking in front of folk," Matthew grinned at Sully. "But I reckon I'm gonna need a strong steady hand to guide me on the day and you're the strongest steadiest person I know."

Sully smiled warmly at Matthew and lifted his hand to touch the young man's chest. "It would be an honour."

"Thanks Sully," Matthew smiled at his pseudo father.

The tender moment was broken by the sound of screeching, Irene O'Connor clearly not happy about what her lawyer was telling her.

"Why'd she do this Ma?" Brian asked as he slipped his arm around his mother's shoulders protectively.

"I'm not certain Brian," Michaela sighed as she leaned into her much taller son for comfort, she caught Sully's eye, letting him know that she wished she was in his arms.

"Money probably," Matthew sighed. "I doubt she has much income, a war widow's pension probably isn't much."

"It's such a shame," Michaela looked at the woman piteously. "O'Connor was a despicable man but he did die in service. It just shows how these unfortunate woman must suffer, not only have they lost their husband but they have lost their means to support their family."

"That's real charitable Ma," Brian muttered. "Especially after what she's just done."

"Yes well," Michaela took a step towards the wall, putting a greater distance between her and Irene O'Connor as the woman stalked from the church. "It's all over now."

"Yeah it is," Matthew drew a line under the subject. "You think I could grab Katie out of school a second?"

"Out of school?" Michaela frowned "Why?"  
>"If I get the next train, I'll be able to get the train to Cheyenne and catch the last train to Omaha. I'd be able to get home by tomorrow afternoon, rather than the day after tomorrow."<p>

"You're missing Trudy huh?" Brian teased, "You can't wait to kiss her."

"Shut it," Matthew jokingly pushed his little brother. "Yeah I do, I also need to get back for work, I need to get that house, should have enough for summer for putting a down payment on the house, otherwise we're living with her parents," he sighed, "can't have that. I wanna carry her over our threshold not her Ma and Pa's."

"I can't believe the next time we shall see you will be your wedding," Michaela covered her mouth with her hand trying not to tear up. "I'm sure Miss Wyvern will permit you to say goodbye to Katie briefly."

"Yeah you better say bye to Katie," Brian chuckled. "There'll be hell to pay otherwise."

* * *

><p>He smiled as he watched her sleep, his beautiful wife, her hand under her cheek as an extra pillow her body curled towards him. Every part of him wanted to kiss her and wake her up but she looked so peaceful he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he was content with watching her. He shifted, his elbow protesting slightly at his current position. She stirred. Sully held his breath. Slowly her eyes peeled opened.<p>

"Sully," she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey," Sully whispered his hand stroking her arm.

"Are you alright?" she yawned, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"I'm fine," Sully shifted closer to her. "I was wondering if we could do some holding?"

"Holding?" her lips curled enticingly in the corner. "I think that can be arranged."

Sully grinned as she slid her leg between his, anchoring her leg behind his knee and using that to pull herself closer to him. Her head came to rest on his chest over his heart. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Thanks," he kissed her silky hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Michaela mumbled as sleep tried to claim her.

"Thank you for being there for me," Sully whispered. "I couldn't have done it without you," he kissed her once more.

Michaela turned her head up to look at him. "You would have been fine," she smiled and kissed his warm chest. "It's all over now, no more O'Connor's to worry about," her eyes closed for a final time as she slipped into slumber.

Sully grinned and kissed her for a third time her scent encompassing him pleased beyond words that it was now over.

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled at her two youngest as they played together in the corner of the clinic, Sully needing to be out in the open after the stresses of the past week had asked her to watch the babies while he worked at the livery on Violet's birthday present. As she had been uncertain of what could have happened the day before Michaela had purposefully not scheduled any appointments so she could have been around for Sully had the worst happened. Today though it had been like a cloud had lifted from their family, Sully had been happy and upbeat and they could finally look forward. Michaela smiled and made a note on the calendar that the year had started afresh for them on the 11th of January rather than the first day of the year. She rose from her seat and moved to her two daughters.<p>

"What are you doing?" Michaela cooed to Esmee as she knelt next to the two children.

"Payin," Esmee told her with a serious look.

"What are you playing?" Michaela asked her middle daughter gently. She curled Violet's wispy hair round her finger. The baby turned her head to look at her and cooed in response, slowly Violet hauled herself to her feet and moved forward in a little trot to collapse into Michaela's arms. The baby burbled and giggled. "You're having fun I see," she tickled Violet on the tummy.

"Esee fun," Esmee nodded and gave her mother an equally beautiful smile, "Mama pay?"

"Yes Mama will play with you," Michaela adjusted Violet so she could lift one of the toys that the children had been playing with.

"Mama irl," Esmee explained with a serious face. "Esee boy, irl and boy iss," Esmee held out her toy, "iss."

"Kiss," Michaela chuckled and brought her toy to Esmee's. "Esmee did your sister teach you this game? Did Katie teach you this?"

"Kaeee," Esmee grinned. "Yup Kae…."

Michaela and Esmee screamed as the rock sailed through the glass panel of the clinic door. Violet turned as the rock hit the floor, surprised by the sudden thud. Michaela grabbed hold of her daughters and pulled them close to her, terrified that something else would come flying through the broken window. She could hear yelling on the street, Hank shouting after who ever had vandalised the clinic. The door flew open, Michaela stifled her scream but Esmee could not, the toddler upset and startled by what had happened, not helped in the least by her mother's racing heart.

"Ma!" Brian rushed to them. "Are you alright?"

"Ban," Esmee reached tearfully for her brother, "Ban!"

"It's ok Es," Brian lifted the upset toddler from his visibly startled mother. "You're safe."

"Caela!" Sully shot through the door. "Are you Ok?"  
>"Yes," Michaela managed to find her voice. "We're fine." She smiled weakly as she clutched Violet close to her, the baby grizzling because of the tightness with which she was being held and her mother's evident fear. "What happened?"<p>

"Irene O'Connor," Brian scowled he handed Sully Esmee. "Hank went after her."

Sully clung onto his toddler daughter. "You alright Na'he?"

"Papa no ike," Esmee pointed at the paper covered rock. "No ike."

"Papa doesn't like it either," Sully hugged Esmee tightly, "but we're Ok, aren't we Na'he," he forced himself to smile. "It's alright."

Esmee looked at him uncertain. "Mama sad," she announced shaking her head.

"Mama is alright," Michaela rose to her feet, she stepped into the safety of Sully's arms, their daughters safely between them.

They looked around as Brian cursed.

"Brian," Sully asked nervously. "What is it?"

Brian held out the paper that had covered the stone. "That woman is a witch."

Sully took the piece of paper and scowled, angrily he screwed the paper into a ball. "Did you say Hank had gone after her?"

"What did it say Sully?" Michaela asked nervously.

"Don't matter," Sully hissed.

"Sully I want you to take the girls home," Michaela spoke softly.

"I ain't leaving you," Sully wheeled round and stared at her incredulously. "No way!"

"I need to clean up," Michaela pointed to the broken glass. "And I would rather you were at the homestead," she stopped as both Sully and Brian looked at her with fierce intensity; the idea that the homestead could be in danger clearly not crossed their minds.

"Sides," Brian toed the rock. "I'll be here to look after Ma. I'll bring her straight home as soon as we pick up Katie."

Sully's jaw clenched, clearly the idea not sitting well with him but he nodded. "Thank you," Michaela whispered.

"Don't worry Pa," Brian crouched down and picked up the rock. "Hank will get her and I'll make sure nothing happens to Ma."

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled as she listened to Katie chatter away with Ben about their spelling test, her little girl so animated about her learning such a fulfilling feeling, the fact that she had managed to give that small part of herself to her daughter. Her daughter's excitement almost glossing over the horrible incident in the clinic this morning. That final ebb of fear that as Hank did not catch or find Irene that she was still about pushed to the back of her mind by her daughter's gorgeous excitable nature.<p>

"So it was a good day," Michaela pulled Katie's hand eager to get her to the wagon and Brian who was just closing up the Gazette to take them home.

"Real good Mama," Katie smiled at her. "Miss Wyern said I is," she frowned. "I am a sure bet at getting the thology. It'sa about poems."

"My clever little girl," Michaela smiled at her daughter. "And what about you Ben?"

"Not the thology," Ben sighed sadly. "I ain't at good at learning as Katie. She's real real smart, I'm just kinda smart, kinda smart never does anything."

"I don't know, you might surprise yourself," Michaela offered the little boy. "May is a long way off yet, you have plenty of time to earn merits."

"I guess," Ben sighed. "What is…" Ben muttered looking past Michaela.

Michaela turned to look at what Ben was staring at. Katie moved as well, darting in front of her to see what was going away. The spray of red came out of nowhere and Michaela screamed as the warm wet liquid hit her. She gagged as she tasted the iron tang of blood in her mouth. Opening her eyes she realised she was covered from head to toe in wet fresh blood and a split second later she realised Katie was too.

"YOU EVIL WITCH!" Ben ran forward he launched his book strap from his hand hitting Irene O'Connor hard.

Michaela took a step forward for the first time in her life wanting to strike a person out of anger, but Katie screamed, the shock finally passing over her, the little girl giving short intermittent screams hopping from one foot to the other as she realised she was covered in blood. Michaela dropped to her knees and tried to wipe Katie's face. "It's Ok Sweetheart, we're OK."

"!" Katie squealed her screams turning into sobs. "Maaamaaa!"

Michaela pulled her little girl in tight.

"Ben Johnson!"

Michaela looked up at the sound of Cadence's voice, the school mistress running down from the school closely followed by Rachel Wyvern.

"That witch threw blood over Katie and her Ma!" Ben yelled collecting his books from the ground where he had thrown them after the still fleeing Irene O'Connor.

"I know I saw," Cadence shook her head with disbelief. "Mrs Sully, are you and Katie hurt?"

"No just shocked," Michaela whispered, not sure she could take another shock like this today. "I need to bathe her," she stood lifting a sobbing Katie to hold her tenderly.

"You need to bathe yourself," Cadence sighed. "Ben, I want you to go with Miss Wyvern to your uncle, Rachel, if you could get the items that Mrs Sully will need to clean herself with, I would be grateful and bring them up to the school house. Mrs Sully, if you bring Katie up to the school house, I'll get some water on, you can at least wash ya faces and hands." She held her hand out to guide Michaela up to the school. "And Rachel if you would tell Mr Slicker, I know he will want to know."

"Sure," Rachel put her hand on Ben's shoulder guiding him towards town. "Good throw," she whispered to the little boy as she led him away. "Don't worry Ben." She glanced over her shoulder to watch Cadence lead Michaela and Katie up to the school rooms, the trail of blood where it had been thrown at them visible on the grass. "Mrs Henderson will look after them and Mr Slicker will stop the nasty woman."

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Esmee called gleefully as the front door opened, "Mama?"<p>

Sully rushed to the doorway at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Caela, I was worried what…" he frowned taking in her wet hair, the way she was carrying Katie, the way neither of them were wearing clothes they had worn this morning. "Caela?"

"Wain?" Esmee asked as she threw her arms round Michaela's legs.

"No Sweetheart it didn't rain," Michaela lowered herself to the ground so she could hug her other daughter. "A very horrible lady threw something at Katie and I."

"Threw something?" Sully whispered, his face matching Esmee's as they stared at Michaela and Katie in horror. "Threw what?"

"Blood," Katie mumbled, she lifted her head from Michaela's shoulder and stared up at her father with sad tear filled eyes. "She frew blood all on us," she sniffed. "It goed in my hair and in my eyes and on my dress," she held her arms out to her father. "Papa it horrible!"

"She threw blood at you?" Sully dropped to the ground, he ran his hands through Michaela's wet hair and pulled Katie onto his lap. "Twink I'm so sorry, Caela I …"

"You shouldn't apologise," Michaela shook her head. "This was not you."

"What is happening about it?" Sully scowled.

"She wan off," Katie sniffed. "Benny frew his books at her."

"Jake has ordered Joe to physically remove her from town if he sees her, and if she does anything else to arrest her and try her with whatever we can," Michaela took a shuddering breath.

"Caela," Sully shuffled closer. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there. I shoulda protected you."

"None of us knew this would happen," Michaela reasoned trying to keep her resolve. "How could we?"

"Pa," Brian ran in through the door. "I need you."

"I'm busy now Brian," Sully looked up at his son, "Where were…"

"PA!" Brian voice cracked. "I need you, now."

Sully frowned and he handed Katie back to Michaela. Slowly he followed Brian out of the homestead and down onto the driveway. His face twisted with pure anger at the sight of Irene sat on her horse staring intently at the house. He gripped his tomahawk and before he could engage his rational mind he was running.

Somehow he wasn't sure how Brian got between him, his tall seventeen year old son using all his body weight and strength to stop him.

"PA NO!" Brian slapped Sully hard across the face. "Pa STOP! Ma needs you! Katie needs you!"

Sully stared blankly at his son, other noises filtered in to his anger, the sound of Michaela panting terrified, Katie whimpering, Esmee also. He turned back to the homestead, his wife and daughters staring at the intruder with fear but also at him, their eyes wide.

Shaking with anger Sully raised his tomahawk and pointed it at Irene O'Connor. "You come near my family again and I'll really give you a case."

"Pa go inside. Please," Brian begged, regretting his choice to ask his father to help him out. "Please Pa. Please go in." He pushed Sully once more trying to make him move towards the house. Slowly Sully retreated drawn in by his daughters' tears. Brian waited until Sully had entered the house before he turned to look up at Irene O'Connor, her face was straight like she couldn't understand the anguish she had just caused an innocent woman and her child.

"What's wrong with you?" Brian shook his head. "How could you do that to a kid?"

"I didn't mean for the little girl to get hit as well," Irene told him her voice without a hint of regret. "I just want her to suffer so he can see how I suffered."

"You're mental!" Brian spat at her. "Ma did suffer; she searched for days thinking he was dead and then he had to live out in the woods till we could prove he was innocent. We all suffered. And the only reason it happened was because of your husband. Because he hated Indians' so much. Because he thought he was better than them," Brian rolled his head slightly, his blood coursing through his veins, his muscles feeling like they were tensing up. "You're no better than him. Now you better leave, and I don't just mean the homestead, you better leave town." Brian turned to follow his family into the safety of their home.

"Oh Yes," Irene bristled. "Or what?"

Brian turned back to her with a withering look. "I won't stop him, not many people would." He turned away once more his breathe held until he heard the sound of a departing horse.

Irene kicked the horse harder then she needed the young man angering her even more then Sully's pointless wife, with her screaming and fancy clinic. She kicked the horse again, needing to feel speed, feel the frigid wind rushing through her hair and across her hot skin. She had been frightened when Sully had ran at her his tomahawk outstretched, but it would have proved her point that he was a dangerous man. She kicked the horse again, but it was a kick too far. Instantly she grabbed the reins tighter, trying to stay on as the horse jerked to a halt in disgust. But her leather gloves slid over the leather reins and she went flying off the horse landing on the ground with a heavy thud.

She groaned struggling to remain conscious but she could feel herself slipping, her eyes going out of focus but not before she saw the white face of a wolf and beyond that the red face of a long haired Indian.

* * *

><p>Katie sniffed once more and stared at the changing shapes on her ceiling. She couldn't sleep every time she closed her eyes she saw the rush of blood coming towards her, could feel it on her skin. She had had two baths today, one in the school house and then another in front of the fire with Mama and her sisters, but she still felt dirty, like the blood was still on her. Sniffing she pushed back her covers and slid out of her bed. Even though it was dark she knew her way by heart and she quickly made her way to her parent's room. Slowly she approached the bed, her parents were entwined together, her Papa holding her Mama tightly. "Mama," Katie whispered, touching her Mama's face.<p>

Michaela peeled her eyes open. "Hello Sweetheart."

"I not sleep," Katie told her sadly.

"Would you like to come in with your father and I?" Michaela held her arms out to Katie. She smiled as the little girl nodded and clambered up onto the bed. Lovingly she hugged her daughter tightly. "Is that better?"

"Little," Katie muttered snuggling in close to her mother. "I don understan Mama, why that lady hate us, why she do it?"

"She's very angry," Michaela told Katie softly. "People do things they shouldn't when they are very angry."

"Like Papa wiv his Tomhawk," Katie sighed. "Brian very strong I not think he gonna stop."

"I would have stopped," Sully whispered sleepily. "I didn't mean to scare you Twink, I'm sorry."

"It's Ok Papa," Katie looked over her Mama to her Papa. "Mama can I be in da middle of you and Papa?"

"Certainly," Michaela allowed her little girl to climb over her before turning inwards so she could hug both Katie and Sully.

"Dats good," Katie whispered as she snuggled between her parents. "Mama who died?"

"Died?" Michaela asked nervously, not sure exactly what Katie was referring to as the little girl would have no recollection of what happened in her infancy with her father and the odious O'Connor.

"All da blood," Katie whispered. "Someone gotta have died for all that blood."

Michaela exhaled slowly. "It was pig blood Katie, do you remember Mr Benson coming and apologising to us."

"Da meat man?" Katie asked, remembering the small stout man rushing up to her Mama, the man who usually travelled round selling the meat to the homesteads.

"Yes the meat man," Michaela kissed Katie. "He keeps the blood so people can make black pudding."

"I guess he didn't know who she was," Sully whispered, kissing Katie as his hand lovingly and comfortingly stroked Michaela's arm. "With the town growing there are new folks all the time."

"Yes," Michaela smiled weakly. "But she is gone now you don't need to be afraid anymore."

"Alright," Katie sniffed. "Can I sleep wiv you?"

"Of course," Michaela nuzzled Katie, pressing herself up against her daughter as tightly as she dared.

"Yeah," Sully whispered. "We like having a Twink sandwich."

"I like bein in one," Katie smiled. "I'm all safe and warm when I am. I love you Mama, I love you Papa."

"And we love you Twink," Sully kissed Katie. "I'm real sorry your got scared today, Papa will do everything he can to make sure it never happens again."

"I know," Katie turned her head to look at her Papa. "But make sure you don do anyfing silly, we need ya. Right Mama. We need Papa."

"Absolutely correct," Michaela kissed Katie once more. "Time for bed now Sweetheart," she smiled as Katie obediently closed her eyes. "Tomorrow is a new day, and everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Irene woke with a start, she was lying not on the ground but in furs, a fire in the centre of a cone shaped room. No not a room a tepee, she shook her head, the heavy smell of animals and herbs clouding her mind.<p>

"You are awake." A warm precise voice rang out to her. "Come Wolf she is awake."

Irene shuddered as part of what she had taken to be furs moved, an animal, a wolf moving off into the gloom to the owner of the voice. "Would you like a drink?"  
>"Who are you?" Irene managed to whisper fear taking hold of her chest. She had never encountered an Indian before but she knew of their savagery from the news that her husband had written her.<p>

"My name is Cloud Dancing," the soft voice came again, "I can offer you water, ambient or warmed or a tea."

Irene gasped as the long haired man appeared out of the gloom. "You're a savage!"

"I think if you were to compare the two of us you would be deemed the savage," Cloud Dancing told her with a sigh. Carefully he ladled some water from the pot over the fire and took a drink.

"What are you going to do to me?" Irene whispered, terrifying thoughts of butchery and savagery running through her mind.

"Nothing," Cloud Dancing sighed. "You fell, you may be despicably mean but I would not leave anyone to the mercy of mother nature. Even your husband."

"What do you know of my husband?" Irene spat at Cloud Dancing.

"He was a soldier, who liked to follow orders and interpret them as saw fit." Cloud Dancing sighed again. "Sergeant O'Connor was a man who I am not sad is dead."

"You're just an Indian," Irene spat at Cloud Dancing. "You're not even..."

"I am many things," Cloud Dancing cut off Irene's insul.t "Many things and you shall know none of them. You will never understand me, or my people. Or the people like Sully and Dr Mike who treated my people with the love and compassion that we needed."

Irene snorted and drew herself into a ball, "So what are you going to do to me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Cloud Dancing looked her up and down. "I would not touch you. I have only ever been with my wives."

"And where are your wives now, savage?" Irene spat at him.

"One was taken by sickness," Cloud Dancing swallowed, his hand brushing up his forearms, the pain of losing Dorothy still fresh. "The other was murdered by soldiers who were following orders. She died along with over a hundred of my people, men women and children." He fixed his dark eyes on Irene, his eyes flashing with anger. "You are free to leave whenever you feel ready. Town is a few hours walk in that direction. If you leave now you will arrive at daybreak."

"What about my horse?" Irene stood up.

"It bolted," Cloud Dancing scowled at her. "It liked you as little as I do."

* * *

><p>"Jake."<p>

Jake scowled as Joe Peterson called out to him, he ignored the sheriff.

"Jake," Joe ran up onto the walk outside the Barbershop. "We got a problem."

"We?" Jake scowled. "What is it that you can't deal with now?" He asked the Sheriff with exasperation, annoyed by how much he was being called upon by the young man to make all the decisions that Joe as Sheriff should make.

"That woman," Joe lowered his voice. "You know the one that attacked Dr Mike and her kid, she's in the office."

"Get her on the train," Jake growled. "I told you, I don't want her here and I don't want to waste town funds on her. Dr Mike asked us to leave it be, so we ain't pressing charges."

"I would," Joe looked nervous. "But she's saying that she got kidnapped and raped by an Indian last night."

Jake raised his eyebrows, "she said what?"

"That an Indian…" Joe began to repeat himself.

"I heard," Jake scowled. "Did she say what Indian?"

"No," Joe shook his head. "But there is only one around here."

Jake scowled and stepped off the walk in the direction of the Sheriff's office, Joe was right there was only one Indian in these parts the rest had long since fled because of the army. He kicked open the door. "What's this bull*rap then?" he scowled at Irene O'Connor.

"An Indian…" Irene started to explain, she made a noise meant to sound like crying but Jake could see through it.

"Only one Indian in these parts, your husband scared all the others off" Jake spat at her. "Cloud Dancing would never 'sully'," he smirked at his choice of word, "himself by touching something like you." He seized Irene round the elbow. "Get up."

"You're hurting me," Irene gasped at Jake's tight grip.

"Good," Jake hissed at her, "No more then what you deserve for what you did to Dr Mike and Katie," he pushed Irene out onto the street. He dragged the woman towards the station, pleased that the train was there waiting and that all he would have to do was throw her on the train and give Horace the ticket fare.

"You're really hurting me," Irene squirmed in Jake's hand. "Let me go!"

Jake ignored her and pressed on, reaching the station in moments. He rounded the train and scowled at the sight of Michaela at the post office window. Irene calmed beside him. "Don't even think about it," Jake hissed at her. "Hey you, get her on the train," he shoved Irene towards the porter. "Make sure she stays on."

"HAPPY NOW!" Irene shouted.

Michaela turned slowly and stared at Irene with wide eyes.

"Gag her too," Jake ordered and he marched up the platform to put himself between Michaela and Irene. "Horace, I need you to file that thing with the line about banning folk from coming here by train."

"Sure thing Jake," Horace whispered moving out from the post office to join Jake in his barrier of protection to Michaela.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL BETTER THEN ME!" Irene screamed grabbing hold of the carriage railing preventing the porter from dragging her into the carriage.

"We don't think we know," Jake hissed at her. "None of us would ever do what you did. You deserved that … you two were made for each other." He closed his eyes briefly as the porter managed to pull the screaming woman inside. "Good Riddance!"

"Thank you Jake," Michaela whispered holding her arms tight around herself, trying to make herself feel better. She moved slowly away from the post office wanting to make as much distance between her and the station. As she rounded behind the train she broke into a run. Her feet pounding across the cold hardened floor, her skirt threatening to trip her up. As she neared the clinic she saw him, returning from dropping Katie off at school, paused outside the gazette where he had left the babies. "Sully," she whispered but in her ears it sounded like a shout. He turned his head and as soon as he saw her began running. They collided and his arms came protectively round her. "She's gone," Michaela whispered, her legs feeling like they would give way, Sully's grip the only thing keeping her standing. "She's gone."

"Oh Caela," Sully held her tight feeling her strength flowing out of her. "We're safe now we're all safe now," Sully closed his eyes and drank in his wife's scent using it to calm himself as he silently prayed to every deity known to man that this was the last that his family would ever have to do with anyone related to Brian O'Connor.


	12. A Particularly Important Question

Let me know what you think ;)

Kate x

* * *

><p><span>A Particularly Important Question<span>

Brian stared down at the words on the page; nervously he bit his lip, uncertain if the words he had written were truly enough. This was not just an article for the gazette this was so much more than that, this was something that could change his life for forever, it had to be perfect.

"Brian what ya doin?"

Brian looked towards his door, his little sister's disembodied head peaking round the door. He smiled and beckoned to her to come in. The rest of her body joined her head and Katie scampered over to him. Since the incident 3 weeks ago Katie had had difficulty sleeping, waking up at least once a night. Mostly it had taken some gentle encouragement from Ma and Pa and a good cuddle to let the little girl know she was safe so she would return to her own bed, but a few nights, on the nights with the worst dreams, she had ended up sleeping with her parents.

"You should be sleeping," Brian pointed out, as he lifted Katie onto his knee for a cuddle.

Katie sighed heavily. "I know, I really finked I got rid of da bad toughts but dey still dere. I gonna do it tomorrow dough. I gotta do it for Mama and Vylets birfday, dats gonna be one of my presents to Mama."

"That's a real good present." Brian tickled Katie lightly, "Ma will really like that."

"For two tings," Katie held out two fingers. "One mean I'm bettah and two means she and Papa can do the thing they do that makes them smilie," she giggled. "They like that."

"They sure do," Brian grinned and rested his chin on Katie's shoulder, holding her tight. "So is my cuddle helping, you feel like ya can go back to bed?" he kissed his sister tenderly on her long soft white blonde hair.

"Little bit longer puhlease," Katie requested. "That OK?"

"Sure is," Brian kissed her again. "Can't have you going to bed scared."

"No," Katie agreed. "What's dis?" she patted the piece of paper. "Can I look?"

"Yeah," Brian nodded. He held his sister tightly as she slowly read her way through what he had written, pausing and saying words out loud when she was not sure what they meant. When she finished she laid the paper down. "What you think?"

"I think I like it," Katie told him honestly. "But I don't know what all the da words mean."

"But if you knew what the words meant you think you would like it?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Yup," Katie nodded. "What's it for? Is it a present for Mama?"

"No it's not for Ma," Brian blushed. "Katie can you keep a secret?"  
>"Um," Katie twisted her head and looked at him nervously. "I try but the longer it goes da more I wanna tell."<p>

"It would only be for a week," Brian told her.

"Den yes," Katie nodded. "I can keep a secret."

"Great," Brian smiled relieved he could tell someone, even if it was his four year old sister, what he planned to do. "But you can't tell anyone."

"I promise," Katie crossed her heart. "I won't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>Michaela opened the door to the clinic and a smile pulled across her face in an instant. Klara was back, after eight weeks of helping Hank and Sadie with the babies she was now back full time working in the clinic. Michaela had in no way been by herself for the entire time since the triplets had been born as Klara had been assisting her with operations but she was undeniably relieved that she no longer had to run across the street to get her and the fact that she now had someone to converse with during the day. Especially as she had become accustomed to Klara's presence over the year that they had been working together.<p>

"Klara, good morning," Michaela greeted her nurse.

"Hi Dr Mike," Klara beamed. "No kids today?"

"No," Michaela placed her medical bag on the desk. "Sully is helping them with my birthday presents," she blushed, secretly wondering what her husband had planned for her 43rd birthday.

"Oh," Klara sighed. "I kind of missed them," she chuckled, "Jordy, Lindy and Rhys weren't really up to much except crying, sleeping and eating. They only just started to get interesting; I was kinda looking forward to playing with the girls."

"You are welcome to come to supper with us one evening," Michaela offered. "I'm sure Esmee would love to see you. We could come one night this week."

"Thanks, but I promised Sadie I would come help her out, I think she's going stir crazy, Hank ain't exactly hands on. And I promised Alex I would practise my reading."

"Reading?" Michaela looked up at Klara confused.

"Alex asked me to do a reading in church next week," Klara blushed slightly. "He wants to get more people involved in the church so he thought he would ask someone to do a reading each week."

"And he asked you first," Michaela smiled knowingly, she had seen the look that the new young Reverend had given Klara at Christmas, the look of hopeful wanting he had shot across the table.

"Yeah," Klara nodded as she unfolded some linen to lay over the examination table. "He's been helping out with the babies a bit."

"Just helping out with the babies?" Michaela raised her eyebrows as she crossed to help Klara with the sheet.

"Well, yeah," Klara looked at her curiously, a frown passed over her face. "I'm not looking for that. Not after what happened with Preston." She sighed sadly, "He got married at new years."

"Well the only thing good about Preston Lodge, other than his excellent dental hygiene, was you," Michaela quipped. "Mr Lodge showed his true colours with his behaviour, I'm just sorry you had to get hurt by him."

"I ain't really had much time to think about," Klara tried to smile but failed. "I've been so busy with the babies. He sent me a letter to apologise. That man couldn't apologise his way out of a paper bag."

"I would imagine that was true," Michaela rested her hand on Klara's. "But you are strong, intelligent, beautiful, kind, young woman."

"Are you trying to big me up Dr Mike," Klara smiled. "I'm so glad I came here, even if I did waste almost a year of my life with him," she rolled her eyes. "I never thought I would have this, anything of this. I love my Mor, she was sweetest, kindest woman and then when she died and I found out who I was really was I was so lost and I came here and it all made sense. I have a Mum and Dad, granted I'm probably more mature then Hank but I got a family," she blinked allowing the tears that had formed in her eyes to spill down her cheeks. "I don't know if I want what I thought I had with Preston, I only just got what mattered, I don't want to be distracted."

Michaela walked round the table and held her arms open for Klara. "You must do what is right for you," Michaela told her as she comfortingly hugged her, "but I don't think you are in any danger of being pressurised by Alex. If he is right for you he will wait for you," she kissed Klara on the forehead, slipping her arms from around Klara she brought her fingers up to brush away Klara's tears. "Why don't you go and wash your face before our first patient, it's Mrs Sharman," she winked knowingly, knowing that any sign of misery would be spread around town in moments if Mrs Sharman saw it. "Let us keep her gossip to your siblings."

* * *

><p>"Mmmm," Michaela held the spoonful out in front of Violet and tried to coax the baby to eat the mashed sweet potato from the spoon. Violet turned her head away and gave a chuckle.<p>

"Come on Bean," Sully lifted the baby from her high chair, holding her so the baby would hear him and could see his lips forming the words to help her recognise what was being said. "You're a big girl now," he kissed Violet on her cheek. "Big girls eat proper food," he told the almost 1 year old. He set Violet onto his lap facing Michaela.

Michaela tried once more, bringing the spoon to the baby's mouth but Violet turned away once more. "It's nice, yum," Michaela rubbed her stomach hoping to indicate to the baby that her food was tasty.

"Let me eat a mouthful," Sully requested. Michaela smiled and held the orange mush covered spoon out to her husband.

"MMMMMM," Sully swallowed the mouthful, Violet leaning back to watch him. "It's good."

Violet looked seriously at her mother for a moment before giving her peculiar little chuckle and opening her mouth for a spoonful of dinner. Michaela obliged, and smiled as Violet clacked her tongue against the top of her mouth, testing the orange mush. Michaela didn't wait for her daughter to decide if she liked it or not and spooned the next mouthful into Violet's slightly open mouth.  
>"Good job Papa, you getted Violet to eat big girl food," Katie piped in. "We like big girl food don we Esmee?"<p>

"Yno," Esmee nodded still liking to use the word no for most things. "Esee ike," she pointed to herself. "Sos nicee an tato," she smacked her lips. "Esee ike Esee's food."

"I like mine too," Katie added. "I like da gravy."

"So ya gonna eat it all then?" Sully stroked Katie's head tenderly.

"Yup," Katie smiled. "Mama said we got cake for aftahs but I gotta eat all my plate to have some, not the plate," she clamped her hands over her mouth as she giggled. "I mean the food on my plate. I can't eat the plate."

"Cake?" Sully looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow. "Ain't we gonna have enough cake next week."

"Rosie was trying out some different flavours for the birthday cakes," Michaela explained. "She wants to know which we like so that the day can be special." Michaela spooned some more food into Violet's mouth. "The poor thing is so worried that her cake is going to ruin the day. I wouldn't have asked her if I knew she would get so nervous over it."

"Don matter," Katie muttered with her mouthful. "Gonna be good day anyway."

"Because it's Violet and ya Ma's birthdee," Sully smiled at his daughter.  
>"Yeah," Katie speared a piece of sausage. "And Brian's gonna get marwid to Ro...oops," she slammed her hand over her mouth. "I not sposed to say that."<p>

"Brian's getting married to Rosemary," Michaela whispered staring at her daughter in surprise.

Katie shook her head, her cheeks burning red as guilt rose within her for breaking her promise to her big brother. "He gonna ask her."

"Brian is gonna propose," Sully glanced at Michaela, he lifted his hand from Katie's shoulder and moved it to his wife's outstretched hand, taking it and squeezing it tight. "I'll speak to him."

"Are you gonna be mad at him?" Katie whispered nervously, "I don..."

"We ain't gonna get mad at him," Sully assured her. "We just wanna talk to him and make sure he understands what being married means."

"Brian said he loves her an dats all dat matters," Katie added glancing at her mother, nervous by her mother's surprised look that she had said too much and people were gonna get cross at each other. "He said dey can do the ovher bits later he wans to make a mittment to Rosie," she explained hoping that it would make it better.

"No one is angry Twink," Sully assured her as he saw the pensive look on Katie's face, "we're gonna talk, that's it."

"You promise?" Katie drove her fork into her plate. "Promise?"

"Promise," Sully kissed her on the forehead. "Eat your supper 'for it gets cold and then you can get your cake."

* * *

><p>Brian took his coat off with a sigh, it was late again, the darn press jamming up once more. He brought his cold hands up to his mouth and puffed warm air into them, the feeling slowly creeping back into them.<p>

"Brian?"

Brian turned to the stairs as he heard Sully softly speak his name. "Hey Pa, sorry I'm late the press broke again."

"It's alright," Sully moved beside Brian. "You eaten?"

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "Grace brought me some leftovers when she saw I was working late. Is Ma upstairs?"

"She's reading," Sully folded his arms and then dropped them to his sides. "Brian can we talk?"  
>"What about?" Brian frowned slightly. "Is everything all right?"<p>

"I'm sure it is," Sully indicated for them to sit in the lounge in the armchairs. He waited until Brian had sat down before he started to talk. "Don't be angry at her but..."

"Katie told you about me wanting to ask Rosie to marry me," Brian guessed. "I know what I'm doing Pa, and I ain't doing it for sex, and I don't think that if she says yes we'll get married for ages. I wanna marry her, I ain't ever felt like this about anyone, I wanna spend my life with her and I wanna show her that," he took a deep breath. "I've been wanting to ask her since we first kissed, I knew she was special but when we kissed it made so much sense and then when she said she loved me it was like I saw the world in colour like before it was just grey. I gotta be with her Pa even if I have to wait as long as you did to find Ma, even if I have to wait till I'm Loren's age, I gotta be with her."

Sully nodded he held out his hand laying it over Brian's, "I understand, I do, I feel the same way about your Ma," he cleared his throat. "We just want to make sure you understand what asking this question means?"

"I means I love her," Brian nodded emphatically. "And I wanna spend my life with her, no matter what that is."

"She's a lucky girl," Sully raised his hand to place it on Brian's chest. "Real lucky."

"Thanks Pa," Brian smiled.

"Do you have a ring?"

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "Do you wanna see?" he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. "It was my real Ma's, she left it to Miss Olive for one of us to have, Loren had it," he held out the box.

Sully smiled as he studied the small solitaire ring nestled in blue velvet. "That's real lovely."

"Thanks Pa," Brian closed the box. "So you gonna let me ask her."

"You got my blessing," Sully stood and held out his hand to shake Brian's. "I just hope she says yes."

Brian inhaled anxiously, "I hope so too."

* * *

><p>Michaela looked up as Sully entered the bedroom and rolled onto her side. She propped herself up onto her arm and followed him with her eyes as he moved to stoke the fire. "Sully?"<p>

Sully nodded to confirm that Brian was going to propose. He moved to the cot in the corner of the room at the sound of Violet whimpering, tenderly he placed his hand on Violet's chest, the baby calming, his action pushing her back into the realm of sleep. Happy that the baby was now sleeping he turned to his wife. "He's got Charlotte engagement ring. Loren had it, it got left for Olive to look after for one of the kids."

"Why is he asking her?" Michaela drew herself into a seated position, her knees pulled to her chest, "He's so young."

"He's seventeen Michaela, and a business owner," Sully pointed out. "He's real mature," he crossed to the bed and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "He wants to make a commitment to her..."

"He can make a commitment in other ways!" Michaela interrupted.

"Caela, he loves her. I mean he really loves her. He said when she said she loved him the world had colour, that's true love Caela," Sully kissed her softly. "He's gonna do this, we can either support them..."

"I know," Michaela whispered. "He's just my little boy," she sighed and held his arms out to Sully. "I don't want to let him go."

"You ain't letting him go Caela," Sully crawled into her arms. "You're letting him grow, becoming that great man that you've helped him grow into."

"You did most of that Sully," Michaela rested her cheek on his chest. "He is so much your son."

"Yeah?" Sully grinned widely. His pearly white teeth shining out starkly against his sun kissed brown skin.

"Yes," Michaela touched his cheek. "He copies you or rather emulates you, and he has no better role model."

"So if he emulates me, he's gonna be a good husband right?" Sully teased her gently.

"Yes the best," Michaela smiled. "Rosie is a lucky girl."

"She is," Sully kissed his wife on her crown. "In more ways than one. Brian said he would wait even till he was Loren's age for her to be ready."

"Goodness," Michaela gasped, the notion that Rosie might not accept Brian's proposal running into her head, "do you think she is ready for this?"

"No one knows her better then Brian," Sully pointed out. "If he thinks she's ready by asking then I guess she is. We'll just have to wait and see."

Michaela sighed nervously. "When is he going to ask her?"

"Valentine's day or well around then I think when he finishes planning what he wants to say," Sully smiled. "He's real nervous, got this whole speech written, he just said it ain't perfect yet, so I guess we gotta wait for perfection to come."

"Should I speak with him?" Michaela asked, never certain if her speaking to her son on important matters such as these would be considered meddling or helpful.

"No," Sully shook his head, "all he needs to know that you're happy for him."

Michaela nodded in understanding "I am, I'm so happy that he's found his you."

"His me?" Sully chuckled. "I think Me and Rosie are a bit different."

"I mean to say, he's found someone that he has the love and feelings for Rosie that I have for you," Michaela kissed him softly. "It is one of the most important aspects of my being, the feelings I have for you."

"Same," Sully pulled her in tight, the bodies pressed tight to each other. "I'd be broken without you."

* * *

><p>Michaela cut Esmee's lunch for the little girl and set the plate of food in front of her daughter, she smiled as Esmee studied the contents of her plate before picking up a piece of corn bread. Tenderly she smoothed her daughter's wayward curly hair and turned her attention to Violet's plate, Grace having prepared some mashed carrots for the baby.<p>

"OK," Klara plopped down opposite Michaela and wrested her clasped hands on the table. "What's up?"

"I beg your pardon?" Michaela looked at her young colleague and friend with confusion.

"You have been all kinds of distracted this morning," Klara gave Michaela a pointed look. "So something is either wrong with you or someone in your family, I know it's not a patient. Are you pregnant?"

Michaela's eyes widened. "Goodness No!" Her hand fell instinctively to her flat abdomen. "I have had quite enough of that." She smiled and touched her youngest daughter's nose, "You are our baby aren't you sweetheart?"

"Ok, so Sully's going to go on a job for a while?" Klara guessed again, she wrinkled her nose, "this would go a lot faster if you just tell me."

Michaela glanced at Rosemary, checking that she was still by the stove and lowered her voice. "Brian is going to propose to Rosie."

"That's great!" Klara grinned and turned to look at Rosie busy working preparing the plate. "Isn't it?"  
>"Of course it is," Michaela retorted indignantly. "I just," she sighed. "They're both so young I worry he's rushing it, is she ready for this? What if she says no? He'll be heartbroken."<p>

"She's the same age as me," Klara pointed out. "And no one knows her better then Brian."

"But," Michaela started to protest.

"But nothing, he lights up when he's with her, it's exactly like Sully when he's with you," Klara smiled, "they're happy together. You told me the other day that I had to do what was right for me. Why doesn't that extend to Brian?"

Michaela sighed and rubbed her cheek to hide her embarrassment. "It's different when it's your own children, I don't want him to grow up, he's still my little boy."

"He's always going to be your little boy," Klara chuckled, "but you want him to be happy right? With Rosie he is." Klara burst out laughing "Look at her," she indicated to Esmee.

Michaela looked down and smiled at her daughter who due to the fact she had been watching and listening intently to her mother and Klara as she was eating had managed to smear her food all over her face and up her coat arm. "Oh dear," Michaela exclaimed stifling a laugh.

"Oh ear," Esmee repeated and gave her mother a beaming smile. She held her hands out to her mother for them to wipe, "tank Mama."

"You're welcome," Michaela kissed her daughter as she set about cleaning her up. "I think Mama needs to watch you when you eat."

"No," Esmee shook her head. "Esee ig."

"You're a big girl?" Michaela smoothed Esmee's hair.

Esmee nodded. "Esee ig girl," she lifted a piece of ham into her mouth and chewed it messily. As she carried on munching she picked up the napkin beside her and rubbed it between her hands, copying her mother's actions of wiping her hands. "Esee keen."

"You're clean," Michaela stifled a laugh. "You are a sweetheart."

"Tank Mama," Esmee grinned her mouth still filled with half chewed food.

"Are you enjoying that?" Klara asked as she grinned at the toddler.

"Yum," Esmee told her and pointed at a piece of food on her plate. "Kawa?"

"No thank you," Klara declined the offer. "I'm going to get my own lunch," she extended her hand out across the table and gently squeezed Michaela's "If you want to talk we can, you're always listening to me," she glanced over her shoulder at Rosie. "Maybe here isn't best, but maybe I'm not the one you should talk to," she flicked her eyes towards the gazette. "I can watch the girls for you."

* * *

><p>Michaela paused before she entered the gazette office, having taken Klara up on her offer to watch the girls, she was now not sure what she would actually say to her son. She pushed her way into the small building, the bell tingling overhead to announce her arrival.<p>

"Hey Ma," Brian looked up from his desk. "Where are the girls?"

"Klara is watching them," Michaela smiled. "I was wondering if we might talk," her arms hung loosely, her fingers lightly clasped to keep from anxiously fiddling with her hair. "We haven't had a chance to speak with one another since you spoke to your father the other night."

Brian set his pencil on his paper and spun his chair round to look at her nervously. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Michaela shook his head. "I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"How I'm feeling?" Brian raised his eyebrow. "Nervous I guess, excited," he smiled.

"Do you have everything?" Michaela skirted around the issue unsure how to proceed to bring her true feelings out. "Sully said you had your mother's ring."

"Yeah," Brian smiled and slid his hand into the desk to bring out the small blue box. "Loren offered it to Matthew but Matthew said I could have it."

"And did the ring make you want to ask Rosemary to marry you?" Michaela tried to smile but the expression didn't quite take.

"No." Brian shook his head. "I wanted to marry her the first time we kissed." he grinned. "Stupid huh? but then she said she loved me and like I dunno, everything clicked into place, all I see is my life with her," he put the ring on the desk sensing that opening the box would be a step too far for his obviously nervous mother. "All I gotta do now is speak to Jason."

"Jason?" Michaela frowned not following her son's line of thought.

"To ask him if he is Ok with me asking Rosie, ask for her hand, I gotta do this right Ma," Brian pointed out, "I'm gonna see him on Saturday."

Michaela swallowed her nerves, knowing her next question could cause her son to worry. "What will you do if he says no?"

"Convince him he's wrong," Brian frowned and stood up, his mother's question alarming him slightly. "That I need Rosie and she needs me, and I would like his blessing but the whole point of my life would be to make her life happy."

"Oh Brian," Michaela bit her lip trying to stop her crying. "You make it so difficult for me sometimes," she smiled and held out her hand to him. "All I want to see is my little boy," she squeezed his hand tightly, "and what I see before me is this kind, compassionate, wonderful young man."

Brian blushed. "Come on Ma, I ain't..."

Michaela silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. "You're wonderful kind, Compassionate young man, and I am so proud of you. And I hope with all my heart that Rosemary says yes,"

Brian wrinkled his nose and sighed, "I hope she says yes too."

"What will you do if she says no?" Michaela asked tentatively, her biggest fear, since she had found out Brian's plan, being spoken.

Brian frowned and slipped out of Michaela's grip, slowly he moved over to the desk and picked up the ring box, he enclosed his large palm around the box and slipped his hand into his pocket. "I'll ask her every year until she tells me she never wants to be with me or she yes. I'll wait forever for her if I have to," he smiled nervously, "but I'm hoping she'll say yes first time."

* * *

><p>Brian straightened his tie in his mirror and sighed, he had performed this action countless times this morning. He didn't normally wear a tie, instead preferring his shirt collar to be open as it meant he did not overheat with his sometimes strenuous job. Today he had worn his second smartest suit, a three piece suit and despite it being February he was boiling and uncomfortable. He looked up expectantly as the bell over the door rang. "Oh Ben," Brian sighed sadly, disappointed that it was not Jason Hart. "Hi, what do you want?"<p>

"Two things," Ben coughed. "Well three, one, your supplies are in and Uncle Loren said you can come get them, two, I want to put an article in the gazette," he held out his piece of paper and a handful of money. "It's about Daddy Tim, he's getting better so I want everyone ta know."

"That's a real good idea," Brian smiled at the little boy. "What's the third thing?"

Ben looked up and down. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Brian looked down at his smart attire and sighed. "I'm waiting for someone, I need to look smart, it's important. I won't have very long."

"Alright," Ben shrugged satisfied with the answer. "So will you put the article in?"

"Sure," Brian ran his eyes over the paper. "I may change a few things around, and you can take this back," he handed Ben his money. "I only charge for adverts."

"Oh," Ben took the money. "I didn't know that. Well it's good means I can get present for Uncle Loren's Birthday. Miss Cynthia's gonna get something for me when she goes to Denver next time." Ben smiled and pulled out his white hanky so he could wrap up the coins. The boy turned as the door opened and he dropped his coins, the metal disks scattering across the floor.

"Mr Hart," Brian straightened up.

"Hey Mr Hart," Ben called as he scrambled after his coins. "Brian ain't got long he's got something important gonna happen," the little boy stood up as he collected the last of his coins. "Thanks Brian."

"No problem Ben," Brian whispered his eyes firmly fixed on Jason Hart.

Jason waited for Ben to run out onto the street before he spoke, "Is that important thing me?"

"Yes Mr Hart," Brian squeaked.

"Mr Hart?" Jason shook his head and removed his hat. "Come on Brian." He smiled. "So I'm guessing the reason that you're dressed up like an undertaker and look like you've just seen a ghost is because you want to ask my Rosie a certain question."

"How'd you know?" Brian whispered.

"Brian I've been there and done this," Jason smirked. "Damn near wet myself when I asked Rosie's Ma's Pa but he was a lot bigger than me," Jason smile straightened out. "So why do you want to marry her?"

"I love her, I want to be with her," Brian's eyes widened. "I don't mean like that, I mean I hope that would happened once we got," he stopped and held his breath. Slowly he exhaled. "Can I start again?"

Jason chuckled "I get it, you're nervous, I know you love her Brian. My Rosie's got baggage the size of Texas its special type of man that will take that on, sides I know you'll do right by her."

"I have your blessing?" Brian gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you!"

"Yer welcome," Jason smiled at him, "Now I'm gonna ask this serious because Rosie sure ain't the girl she was five years ago but she ain't the girl she's been for the past five years either. I don't know what she's gonna do. What will you do if she says No?"

"I'll ask again next year," Brian whispered softly. "Ask her every year until she says yes or go away," he swallowed nervously.

"Alright," Jason held out his hand to Brian. "If my daughter says yes I will gladly give her away to you."

"Thank you Mr Hart," Brian shook Jason's hand earnestly. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Jason grinned at him. "Just stop calling me Mr Hart, it's Jason, alright son."

* * *

><p>Grace paused as she stirred the pot of stew on the stove, a small smile played on her lips as she saw Brian Cooper dressed to the nines nervously fiddling with his hair and trying not to crush the flowers in his hands. "Well that's it for the day Rosie."<p>

"What?" Rosie looked at Grace confused, "But we still got twenty minutes, and we're busy."

"I can handle it," Grace inclined her head towards Brian. "I think you have some more important things to be dealing with. It is Valentine's day after all."

"Oh," Rosie smiled slightly. "I didn't get him anything," she whispered to Grace.

Grace waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. Smile and laugh at his jokes, give him a kiss at the end of the evening. He'll be fine," she winked at Rosie and held out her hand to take Rosie's apron. "Afternoon Brian."

"Afternoon Miss Grace," Brian smiled nervously at her. "I was wondering if Rosie is finished."

"Why Yes Brian, she just did," Grace pushed Rosie towards Brian. "What lovely flowers Brian," she prompted the young man who seemed to be somewhat awestruck as he stared at Rosie.

"Oh," Brian looked at his hands and then thrust the flowers at Rosie. "These are for you. I wondered if ya wanted to go for a walk?"

"Ok," Rosie whispered nervously. She took the flowers. "They're really nice."

Brian gave a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm glad you like them."

"Where did you get them?" Rosie asked sniffing the blooms gentle fragrance.

"The Chateau has a green house," Brian grinned widely. "I'm glad you like em."

"You already said that," Rosie smiled at him, and held her hand out to him. "So where are we going for a walk?"

"The Meadow," Brian nodded towards the green expanse. He took her head and led her towards the bridge across the creek. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day," Rosie smiled at him. "We've known each other a whole year," she pointed out.

"I knew you before," Brian frowned at her.

"I'd prefer if we ignored the first eighteen years of my life," Rosie sighed. "It's wasn't exactly happy."

"This year's been happy?" Brian asked her hopefully.

"For the most part," Rosie smiled at him and then shivered. "The wind's still cold coming off the Peak."

"Yeah," Brian nodded, he let go of her hand. "Rosie?"

"Yeah," Rosie frowned as he dropped to his knee. "What are you doing?" her voice trembled.

"I er," Brian fumbled to find the ring from his pocket. "I would like to um, I wanna ask you..."

"No," Rosie shook her head. "I can't, don't ask me that Brian, please don't ask me that."

"I wanna marry you Rosie," Brian looked at her, his eyes widening in horror as the thing all the adults had been preparing him for seemed to be coming true. "I love you."

"You don't want to waste yourself on me Brian, there are so many better..." she inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry, I can't," she dropped the flowers. "I'm sorry," she whispered one last time before she pivoted away from him and ran.

Brian watched Rosie run from him and his head dropped down to his chest, biting the inside of his cheeks he slowly got to his feet, conscious that there was a small crowd of people watching.

"Hey Brian!"

Brian ignored Hank's call.

"Brian!" Hank called again, forcing Brian to turn. "Ya want a drink kid?"

Brian stared at Hank, the Lawson's out for a walk to settle the babies. He scowled at Hank, unable to take any pleasure from the fact that Sadie was obviously hissing angrily at Hank. "No Thanks Hank, I think I'll go home."

* * *

><p>Katie plopped down beside her brother on the porch and copied his stance of sitting with her legs dangling over the edge and her head resting on her hands on the struts. "I heared you, you know, I can hear frew our wall. I heared you when I was learning my words before supper," she told her older brother seriously. "You gotta get happy for tomorrow," she shivered slightly. "You only one, one time. And Mama is only however old she is this one time too."<p>

"Rosie didn't want to marry me," Brian whispered to his sister.

"Yeah?" Katie nodded in mock understanding. "She's silly then."

"She's not silly," Brian defended Rosie.  
>"Yes she is," Katie asserted. "If you weren't my brother and you asked me to marry you I'd say yes, you are a very nice boy."<p>

Brian sighed havily. "Thanks Katie."

"You're welcome," Katie smiled at him. "Now you gotta come in, because Mama is gonna come lookin for me in a minute and she's gonna see you crying." She shook her head. "Mama won't like that."

"Katie!" Michaela's urgent voice sounded from inside the house. "Katie, time for bed Sweetheart, Time for bed, not time for games."

"See," Katie looked at Brian seriously. She patted Brian's knee. "It will be alwight you know."

"Katie," Sully opened the front door. "Caela, she's here."

"I wasn't playing hide and seek," Katie told her father as she scrambled to her feet. She ran to him and gave him a hug, before beckoning with her finger for him to bend down so she could speak to him. "Brian's weally sad," she told Sully. "I fink you need to speak to him, coz you know lots more than I do," she kissed him softly on the nose. "Night night Papa, I see for hugs in a bit."

"Night Twink," Sully smoothed his daughter's hair as she slipped inside the house. Slowly Sully moved over to Brian and like his daughter before him, adopted the position that Brian was currently sat in.

"I thought she was ready Pa," Brian whispered staring at the dirt of the driveway. "I really did."

"Well you're just gonna have to ask her next year then aren't you," Sully placed his hand on Brian's back.

"What if she won't speak to me because she's scared?" Brian hit his head against the wooden post. "I thought she was ready. You know what she said, I shouldn't waste myself. I thought she was better Pa. I thought she saw herself how we see her." He shook his head. "How could I be so stupid?"

"You ain't stupid Brian, you we're hopeful and you were wrong, there million men the same and they'll be millions more." Sully slapped Brian's knee. "If it helps some, she loves you. She's just gotta get over what's in her head."

"I guess." Brian sighed heavily, his whole body sagging with the breath.

"You wanna come in?" Sully asked.

"No," Brian sighed once more.

"Alright, but don't get cold," Sully rose. "If you ain't in by the time we've got the girls to sleep I'll come out and get ya." Sully touched Brian's sandy coloured hair. "Don't want you getting sick."

"Sure thing Pa," Brian sighed resting his cheek against the smooth wood. "Take ya time."

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRFDAY MAMA!" Katie screamed as she ran into the master bedroom. The little girl ran at her mother and threw her arms around Michaela's waist as her mother stood at the dresser changing Violet's diaper. "Happy birfday!"<p>

"Thank you Sweetheart," Michaela smiled down at her daughter. "How are you this morning?"

"I really good," Katie hopped from one foot to the other. She waited for Michaela to lift Violet off the counter before she spoke to her sister. "HAPPY Birfday Vylet!"

"Ba," Violet mumbled at her sister and then clapped her hands. "Ahhh fa."

"You weren't even here last year," Katie told her smiling red haired little sister. "Mama was all huge and you was in her," Katie told the gurgling baby. "Wasn't you Mama?"

"Yes," Michaela rubbed her abdomen with a sigh, she smiled as she delighted in its relative flatness, pleased beyond measure that she was no longer pregnant and now there family was complete would never have to reach those proportions again. "I was."

"But you ain't going in da FEeeenix taday are you?" Katie scowled at the thought of her mother going into the bar.

"No I shall not be going into the bar." Michaela assured her daughter. "Now shall we go downstairs. Mrs Henderson gave you permission to miss the afternoon of school but you must still attend the morning."

"You gotta open presents!" Katie realised and ran for the door. "I gotta hurry Papa."

Michaela followed her excited daughter to Esmee's door, her smile widening as Katie stood in it with her hands on her hips. "He's just getting Esmee changed Sweetheart," she cooed at Katie.

Katie nodded in understanding. Her face pulled into a wide smile. "Here she comes," she held out her arms and Esmee came running out of her room, barrelling into Katie meaning that the two children hit the far wall as they almost wrestled in their hug.

"Easy now," Sully muttered as he exited the bedroom. "Hi," he smiled at Michaela and kissed her sensuously on the mouth, his hand lightly brushing her breast, a reminder of the magical early morning present he had given his wife. He chuckled as Violet gave him a little slap and held her index finger out warningly at him, the baby's sign for no. Sully chuckled and gave his youngest a quick peck on the cheek, "Sorry Bean."

"Ba ba ber ba bea ba," Violet babbled at him, a highly displeased look on her face.

Sully tickled her tummy, "Where's ya smile gone?" he grinned as Violet's face lit up. "There it is, there it is," he carried on tickling her until she started giggling. "Alright," Sully stopped tickling the baby and smiled at his highly amused looking wife. "Who thinks that Mama and Violet should open presents?"

"Me," Katie stood straight and raised both her hands. "I do."

"I ooo," Esmee copied her sister to the letter raising both her hands in the air as well.

"Come on then," Sully clapped his hands. Quickly he grabbed Esmee's still outstretched hand and pulled her up into her arms. He chuckled as the toddler briefly protested at being carried down the stairs, annoyed as she had recently learned how to climb up the stairs on her hands and knees and climb down on her bottom and she clearly wanted to use her new found skill. "Come on Na'he,"

Esmee gave a huge sigh and folded her arms. She shook her head and scowled at him. "I'll give you an extra hug," Sully offered fighting to stop smiling at his 21 month old daughter serious expression. "An extra kiss," he pecked her on the cheek. Esmee giggled and raised her shoulders to her ears. "Forgiven?" Sully asked.

Esmee nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck to the point she was almost choking him. Somehow Sully managed to get to the bottom of the steps without passing out. As he reached the ground floor he set the toddler on the floor and watched as she ran off in search of Katie.

"She's so cute sometimes," Sully kissed Michaela as she passed him.

"What do you mean sometimes?" Michaela smiled at him. "They are adorable always, though I have a feeling we may be slightly biased."

"A little Birthday girl," Sully kissed Michaela on the cheek. "Come on, before your presents get opened," he kissed her once more. "You know this is probably the last time we'll be able to make this day yours."

"I don't think it's such a bad thing, we don't need to celebrate me getting older," Michaela sighed.

"I like celebrating the day you were born," Sully kissed her once more. "Come on." He led Michaela towards the living room and guided her to sit in one of the armchairs. "Right Twink," Sully grinned. "I want you to give the presents out," he reached and scooped Esmee into his arms and then sat in the chair beside Michaela, "and you can sit with Papa."

"Not Esee's," Esmee whispered sadly as she stared at the pile of presents.

"No not yours," Sully kissed Esmee. "You'll get yours wen it's your birthdee," Esmee sighed sadly. "So you think your Mama will like your present?" Sully indicated to Michaela to open one of the smaller presents. "I think she'll love it, shall we see huh? Shall we see if Mama likes your present?"

* * *

><p>Klara let go of Katie as Hank pulled the cart to a halt. "Everyone out," Hank ordered jumping down from the driver seat and moving round to the back to help unload the wagon. He barely reached the back in time to catch Katie as she launched herself out of the back. "Easy there short stop," he lowered her to the ground.<p>

"Fanks Mr Lawson, but I gotta go," Katie smiled at him and ran off up the stairs into the house.

Hank shook his head as he held his arm out to collect one of the two triplets that Sadie was holding. "Wonder if I will ever get that excited about a birthday party," he pulled a face at his 9 week old daughter. "Maybe yours huh?"

"I doubt it," Sadie muttered as she slithered out of the wagon holding Jordana. "We won't have the energy to be excited," she sighed and held her free arm out to take Rhys from Alex. "You think it's bad now wait until they are moving about," she rolled her eyes.

"I can continue to carry him if you would like," Alex offered as he shuffled towards the edge of the wagon, he smiled as the nine week old baby yawned. "He seems quite settled."

"He's knackered out," Sadie muttered, "this was such a palaver; we started getting ready at 10am."

"We didn't have to come," Hank muttered helping Klara jump down from the wagon.

"Course we did," Sadie scowled at him. "How often do I get to get out? You get to escape to the Phoenix every day."

"Ain't escaping, its work." Hank scowled back at her.

"I've been thinking about that," Alex interrupted the almost argument. "There are a number of infants in town I was wondering what you thought of the idea of me opening the church say two mornings a week for parents of small children to come along."

"Why?" Hank stared at the young reverend with a bemused expression on his tired face.

Alex smiled at the other man. "Well I was thinking that not everyone is as fortunate to have toys and the Church could purchase some toys for the children to play with. The Children will make friends and learn valuable lessons such as sharing and the parents will find support in the other parents who attend."

"I think it's a good idea," Sadie nodded. "If it happens I would come, be nice to get out even for a few hours."

"We went out the other day," Hank pointed out.

"Only because they were crying and we were trying to get them to sleep," Sadie pointed out. "Come on let's get them inside before they start crying again." She started towards the house, "and be nice to Brian."

"I was going to be," Hank hissed at Sadie. "I've counselled many a man who's had his heart stamped on by a girl. I know what to do."

Klara sighed as she watched Hank and Sadie noisily entered the Sully's house. "Sorry about them."

"It's alright," Alex smiled at her. "This little boy and his sisters have been tiring them out. They probably just need some sleep."

"Yeah," Klara laughed slightly. "I was going to offer to take them on Saturday nights, it won't be too hard, seeing as they are used to the bottle"

"I'd be happy to help you if you want," Alex offered, smiling down at the slightly chubby baby in his arms.

"Isn't Sunday your big day, don't you need to be prepared for that?" Klara pointed out as they walked slowly towards the house.

"My job is to serve the community, it doesn't matter what day it's on, I only have to talk for an hour, and I would consider it a definite benefit to the community if your father was able to get some sleep," he smiled.

"You're probably right," Klara smiled. "I like your idea by the way, the group for parents, very community minded of you," she grinned as Alex blushed slightly. "You can bring it up in AOB during the next council meeting."

Alex nodded. "Do you think they would go for it?"

"Sure they would," Klara led the horse and wagon over to the post and looped the reins over the fence. "Three of them have young families, and Loren will go for it if he thinks he'll get a sale out of it. Besides you won't know if you don't ask," she smiled down at her little brother in Alex's arms. "We better get him inside before he gets cold. Rhys is the screamer."

"Yes I know," Alex grinned and held his arm out courteously to allow Klara to go up the stairs first "The noise carries."

* * *

><p>Michaela glanced out the window at the sound of an approaching horse. She smiled as she saw the rider.<p>

"You shouldn't be cleaning, you should be in there enjoying the party," Sully slipped his arms around her waist. "What you smiling about Birthday Girl?"

"Look who showed up." she nodded out the window.

Sully leaned forward and peered through the window. "Rosie?" he kissed Michaela on the cheek. "I'll go send Brian out for some wood." He moved his hands away from his wife and went to find his son.

Negotiating his way around the babies and toddlers on the rug he made to Brian who sat minding the fire from the wriggling children. "Need some more wood I think son."

"We got enough," Brian glanced at the small pile of logs to his left.

"Nah," Sully shook his head. "Need a few more, sides do you good to get some fresh air."

Brian scowled. "Fine," he reluctantly got to his feet and stomped towards the front door.

Sully watched his son go before quickly dropping to his knees to catch Esmee as the toddler ran at him. "Hey Na'he."

"Ban sad" Esmee told her father as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Don't worry," Sully kissed her. "I think he's gonna get happy again real soon."

Brian closed the door as hard as he dared and stomped down the steps.

"Brian?"

He spun with surprise at Rosemary's voice, slipping on the wet ground and landing on the floor in an undignified heap.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asked him softly moving to kneel beside him in the mud.

"What are you doing here?" Brian stared at Rosie. He frowned it was clear by the circles under her eyes that she had not slept, her pale skin even paler.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Rosie licked her lips. "You scared me," she ran her fingers through her hair. "I guess I still have a lot to work through," she smiled weakly. "The question you asked me, would you ask it again?"

"Huh?" Brian stared at her blankly.

"The question you asked me," Rosie repeated. "Would you ask it again?"

"Course I would," Brian sat up wiping his hands on his trousers. "I wanna be..."

Rosie placed her finger on his lips. "Ask the question again."

"What?" Brian's eyes widened. "But I'm all..."

"Ask the question again," Rosie whispered slowly.

"Will you marry me?" Brian blurted staring at Rosie in shock.

"Yes," Rosie smiled at him.

"You will?" Brian raised his muddy hands to caress her cheek. "Really?"

"Really," Rosie leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Really."

"You're gonna marry me," Brian whispered. "Ha HAAAAA!" he screamed for joy. Jumping to his feet he pulled Rosie into his arms and spun around. Without putting Rosie on the ground he moved up the stairs. He half kicked the door open and dragged Rosie through. "MA, PA she said Yes, ROSIE SAID YES!"


	13. A 3 Horse Race

_Let me know what you think?_

_Kate x_

* * *

><p><span>A 3 Horse Race<span>

Jake flicked the white cloth over Loren's smart suit to protect it from the falling hair and foam that came with a haircut and shave. "So?" Jake worked up a lather in a bowl ready to spread across Loren's skin. "What's the occasion, a hair cut as well, you just had one in February usually you wait two months for your next one," he smirked. "Planning to get your heart stomped on by some woman?"

"Nope," Loren grinned at Jake as the barber spread the white foam over his skin.

"So what?" Jake flicked out his razor and ran it across his strop a few times ensuring it had the sharpest blade possible.

"Its election time," Loren winked at Jake. "Need to look my best," he grinned as Jake looked at him blankly. "You gotta call an election by the end of March, that's what the town charter otherwise you break some territory laws and you can get thrown in jail."

"Mr Slicker," Samantha Bing ran into the barber shop. "Papa wanted me to tell you that your delivery is here."

"Not now kid," Jake waved his hand at the girl "So what? Your saying you're gonna run against me?"

"Yup," Loren smirked again. "And I'm gonna win."

"Says who!" Jake scowled.

"Me," Loren grinned. "I gotta a lot of supporters, a hell of a lot more then Preston did for sure."

"You also ripped a lot of folk off," Jake pointed out, he slid the blade across Loren's face.

"So have you," Loren raised his eyebrow, "and don't even think about nicking me with that razor, I run a mean smear campaign."

"Smear campaign," Jake scoffed, "Same old man."

"Mr Slicker," Samantha spoke again, "Should I tell Papa you'll come and get your delivery later."

"Yeah whatever," Jake flicked his hand at her, not taking his attention off Loren for a second. "I've been Mayor for nearly 13 years, what makes ya think that…"

"Folks want a change," Loren stared up at his friend knowingly.

"Well prepare to be made a fool of," Jake scowled at Loren.

"Certainly," Loren held out his hand, "All is fair in love and war."

* * *

><p>Samantha listened to the two men's conversation for a few moments more, taking in every word they said before running out into the street and up to the station. She smiled as she saw her father watch her nervously from the post office window. She darted over the tracks and almost skidded across the platform to come to a halt in the doorway.<p>

"Sammie I told you, don't do that," Horace groused at her. "I get worried ya gonna trip and hurt ya arm again."

"I won't Papa," Samantha told him with a large smile across her face. "I'm much bigger now. Papa I have the best idea!"

"What's that honey?" Horace held out his hand to pull his daughter onto his knee.

"Stand in the election," Samantha told him excitedly.

"What election?" Horace asked her curiously.

"The Mayor, Mr Bray said Mr Slicker had to hold an election by the end of March otherwise he was breaking the law and he could get thrown in jail. Mr Bray and Mr Slicker are both going to stand in the election, but Papa you'd be so much better than them," Samantha gushed excitedly at him. "So much better. You're so much kinder then them, and you never hurt anyone you'd be the best Mayor ever."

"Aw Sammie," Horace hugged his daughter. "You're real sweet, but no one would vote for me."

"Oh Papa of course they would!" Samantha spun on his lap her bright red hair swishing around her. "Wouldn't they Mrs Henderson," she called to the school mistress as Cadence approached the window.

"Wouldn't they what Samantha?" Cadence smiled at the small child, "Hello Mr Bing."

"Mrs Henderson," Horace blushed slightly. "Samantha is just being silly," he placed his daughter on the ground and stood up so he could serve Cadence. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm not being silly," Samantha protested, running from the office so she could speak to the teacher properly.

"Just a stamp for that please," Cadence placed her letter on the counter, she smiled as the child ran up to her and grabbed at her hand.

"Mrs Henderson I'm not being silly," Samantha told her teacher earnestly, she clutched her teacher's hand bouncing with excitement as she spoke. "Papa is so kind and he always does what's best, he'd be so much better then Mr Slicker and Mr Bray. They drink, Papa doesn't drink. He works really hard, everyone likes him, he'd be perfect for Mayor."

"Samantha," Horace called his daughter back. "Come on now, leave Mrs Henderson alone."

"I think it's sweet," Cadence ruffled Samantha's hair. "She's proud of her Papa," she smiled at Horace, "and I don't see why it's such a silly idea. If you asked me to vote on who I trusted more out of you three I would say you."

"See," Samantha ran back into the office, "and I bet Dr Mike would vote for you too. Oh Papa you have to go up for it, you just have to!"

"It's just foolish talk," Horace shook his head. "Come on now Samantha, leave it be," he looked intently at Cadence's letter. "I'll make sure this gets the last train, should have it up to Denver for the end of tonight."

"Thank you Horace," Cadence smiled at him kindly, "and it ain't all foolish talk," she winked at him. "Maybe Samantha has got something?"

* * *

><p>"Dr Mike?"<p>

Michaela looked up as Horace peeked round the door of the clinic, the tall man hesitating in the doorway, "Oh Horace I was just closing."

"That's fine, I'm sure I can get it to stop it bleeding," Horace dipped his head respectfully and began to leave.

"Bleeding?" Michaela's eyebrows rose. "You're hurt? Horace come in immediately!"  
>"Ya sure?" Horace smiled gratefully at her. "I don't wanna hold you up."<p>

"Nonsense," Michaela shook her head, "on the table please."

"Thanks Dr Mike," Horace hobbled in. "It's real silly actually, tripped over Samantha's toys," he grinned sheepishly as he sat on the examination table and showed Michaela the gash on his knee. "I was watching her and not what I was doing. She's been real excited today I was worried she would hurt herself."

"It's not too bad," Michaela crossed to get her supplies to clean the wound. "A stitch, maybe two," she began gathering the tools. "What is Samantha excited about?"

"Oh load of foolishness really, she was ear wigging Jake and Loren, thinks I should run for Mayor," Horace snorted slightly.

"Run for Mayor?" Michaela looked up from her tray with surprise.

"Yeah," Horace nodded. "Apparently Jake has to call an election by the end of March else he's breaking the laws of the territory."

"Yes I suppose his does," Michaela mused. "Why is it foolishness Horace? I mean if I can run, why not you?"

"People listen to you Dr Mike," Horace pointed out, "they just see me as this bumbling lanky man," he sighed "and don't deny it. I'm the sweet boy," he shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. "I don't mind that. Let Loren and Jake fight it out."

"You should consider it," Michaela spoke trying to distract him as she made her stitches to close the gash on his knee. "If you had a strong manifesto I would certainly consider you."

"If I knew what one of them was that would be a start," Horace winced slightly as Michaela bandaged the cut tightly. "Thanks Dr Mike."  
>"You are most welcome," Michaela stood up. "Try to look where you are going next time."<p>

"Sure thing Dr Mike," Horace smiled. "You know if Miss Cynthia sews up pants? I ain't too good with a needle."

"I'm sure she would," Michaela waved her hand as Horace reached into his pocket for payment.

"Gee Thanks Dr Mike," Horace smiled at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Horace," Michaela held the door open. "I hope you manage to get some sleep."

"Huh?" Horace looked at her blankly.

"An excited daughter," Michaela smiled knowingly at him. "I have experience with that, though thankfully she prefers to jump on Sully rather then me," she smiled. "Make sure you keep the stitches dry for the next few days."

"Sure thing," Horace sheepishly looked at the ground. "I know the drill," he waved at her. "Bye Dr Mike."

* * *

><p>Jake banged the gavel and eyed down the curious crowd. "So I gotta call an election, we'll hold a vote on 30th of the month."<p>

"The last Thursday," Michaela interjected. "The voting will take place here, in the church between 10am and 3pm, if that is acceptable with Alex."

"Yes of course," Alex smiled at her.

"Excellent," Michaela nodded gratefully at him, "and I am assuming Jake that we shall adopt the rules from last election."

"Do you not follow territory laws?" Alex looked at the table surprised.

"No," Jake rubbed his head thoughtfully, "Well almost, the Colorado Territory law is any literate man over the age of 21 can vote, we say any literate American Citizen over the age of 21 can vote."

Alex raised his eyebrows with surprise and glanced at Michaela, wondering if she had had something to do with the change. "So who are the candidates?"

"Well," Jake hit his gavel again. Any property owner can stand, but you gotta state your intentions tonight." He glanced sideways at Loren, "I'm standing."

"Me too," Loren stood up. "I want to assure you…"

"Sit down old man," Hank hissed at him as he tugged Loren's coat, "the soap boxing comes later."

"Yeah button it," Jake jabbed the gavel at his now opponent.

"There will be time to speak later Loren, I believe some debates would be a good idea," Michaela smoothed the water.

"Good idea Dr Mike," Robert E nodded in agreement. "You two can discuss what ya going to do for town welfare, the school and things like that."

"Two would be sufficient," Michaela glanced at her diary, "one on the 16th one on the 23rd, which would allow Brian to print the key points in summary in the gazette."

"Fine," Jake scowled. "Two debates," he raised his hammer. "So there you are, election on the 30th, a debate on the 16th and 23rd and me and Loren are your candidates, anybody else."

"Yes," Samantha jumped up on the pew. "My Papa is standing."

"Horace?" Jake stared at the little girl, he snorted. "No way!"

"Samantha sit down," Horace tugged his daughter trying to get her to sit down.

"But we own a house Papa," Samantha refused to sit down. "Well almost, Mr Sully is building it but Papa owns the land."

"Horace can't stand," Jake shook his head in derision.

"Why not?" Robert E piped up. "He owns property, he's over 21."

"Yeah, why couldn't I stand?" Horace scowled, feeling put out by Jake's quick dismissal of him.

"Well you know" Jake squirmed "You're Horace, you know you are…"

"You're what?" Horace stood up "I'm what"

"The village idiot" Hank muttered.

"Yeah" Jake pointed at Hank, "No one takes you seriously"

"Jake" Michaela scowled at the incumbent Mayor "That is unacceptable" she looked at Horace "We do take you seriously and you are NOT the village idiot" she turned her angry gaze at Hank. The tired looking barman raised his hands in defeat.

"People take Horace more seriously then you," Grace shouted out in defence of bewildered looking Horace. "Least I believe most of what comes out of his mouth."

"He ain't running," Jake pointed out. "He ain't said it, just his kid, Horace ain't said he's running so it's a nothing discussion."

"I am," Horace sounded.

"You're what?" Jake stared at Horace with surprise.

"Running, I'm gonna run," Horace folded his arms. "Let's see how you fair against the village idiot!"

"Fine," Jake rolled his eyes. "Anyone else, Grace you want a shot," he opened his arms sarcastically.

"Watch it now," Robert E rose to defend his wife.

"Gentlemen please," Michaela stood, she reached and took the gavel from Jake's hand. "Last call for candidates to state their intentions." She waited a moment for anyone else to raise their hand. "Alright, the candidates are Horace Bing, Loren Bray and current Mayor Jake Slicker, she struck the table hard with the wooden hammer. "Now perhaps gentlemen you can conduct yourselves more in keeping with fully grown adults during proceedings, that would be most excellent."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Loren," Ben ran alongside Loren as the determined store keeper strode back towards the store.<p>

"Yes Lad," Loren muttered without slowing his pace.

"What's an election?" Ben asked curiously as he struggled to keep up with Loren.

"It's when democracy happens," Loren told the child gleefully.

"What's democracy?" Ben asked curiously as they stepped up onto the walk in front of the store.

"It's what this country was built upon," Loren puffed his chest. "Why we fought the British?"

"Huh?" Ben stared at Loren thoroughly confused, the little boy having no concept of the Revolutionary war or his county's Colonial past.

"Right, tomorrow we get you a book on American history out of the library," Loren made a mental note, he watched the boy as Ben rushed towards the back yard to let Fidget in. He waited for Ben to pet and stroke his rapidly growing dog before clapping his hands together. "Right we got work to do."

"We do?" Ben looked up from his position on the floor, "but it's nearly supper and I still got my homework to do and then I have to wash behind my ears."

"Not tonight," Loren shook his head.

"I don't have to wash behind my ears," Ben looked up gleefully. "Do I have to learn my words?"

"Yes, ya have ta do your homework," Loren rubbed his hands together. "Education is important, that an cheap taxes that's what people want."

"I think people want more Privies," Ben pointed out.

"Nah," Loren shook his head. "People want money, we don't want them to think about crapping over a hole."

Ben looked up at his caregiver unsure. He sighed and tickled Fidget behind the ears, he grinned as the dog's eyes closed up with pleasure, "I think Uncle Loren's gone a bit mad."

"I ain't mad lad," Loren shook his head. "Come here," he patted the table and sat in his chair. "We need a plan, a team."

"A team?" Ben slid into his chair nervously, "am I in it?"

"Yeah you are." Loren handed Ben a piece of paper. "Now who else?"

"Katie," Ben looked hopeful.

"Nope," Loren shook his head. "Dr Mike wouldn't allow it, Brian neither, Dorothy taught him right, he'll only post an article if Jake and Horace post an article, that's it," he clapped his hand. "We'll buy space for everyone to state their promises. We're being open and fair. Come on write it down" he patted the paper. He smiled as Ben did what he asked. "Now Cynthia, she's sure to help, maybe Hank, but he'll probably be in Jake's camp."

"We're going camping," Ben looked up with confused excitement. "I'm sure Katie would like to come."

"We ain't going camping," Loren shook his head. "How should I get voters?" he twisted his mouth thoughtfully.

"You could give people stuff," Ben pointed out. "People would like that."

"Nope can't do that, that's bribery," Loren rocked back in his chair. "That would not look good. Never mind, I'll think of something, you get away and learn your words, I need to think this through."

* * *

><p>"Good evening everyone," Michaela greeted the assembled audience. It was the night of the first debate, the church was relatively empty, and it appeared that Colorado Springs was not yet taken by election fever. Michaela smiled at those who had bothered to turn up. "Tonight we shall be asking our candidates about education within Colorado Springs and their future plans. There will be three questions, each candidate will have their chance to answer. Shall we begin?" she surreptitiously nudged Hank who was in the process of nodding off "Hank?"<p>

"Right," Hank sat forward and stared at the piece of paper on the table in front of him with bleary eyes. "Do you think the school houses should be split by ages or by ability?"

"Age," Loren answered immediately.

"Loren the point of a debate is to create dialogue between you and the other candidates," Michaela pointed out.

"Alright," Loren rolled his eyes. "Split it by age it's easier to manage, you join in September the year ya gonna be six ya leave the summer ya turn 16, ten years. Easy, everyone knows where they stand."

"I don't agree," Jake shook his head. "If a kid has learnt all they can we shouldn't keep em in school if they can do everything, that's why we test them at the end to check they know everything."

"But ya let em out even if they don't," Loren pointed out. "You don't make a kid come back if they fail."

"I guess," Jake frowned.

"Horace," Michaela forced the nervous looking man into the conversation.

"Ain't really that sure, I mean I think maybe both is right, but we got two school houses, so maybe we should be encouraging the kids I mean I kinda like the special mark thing, it works, Sammie gets super excited when she gets one. If we kind of make it, that you start in the younger classroom near the front and the better you get the further back ya move and then when you get to a certain level they move up," Horace rubbed his temple. "I ain't really sure Dr Mike. I don't tell you how to do your job why should we tell Cadence and Rachel how to do theirs?"

"Exactly," Loren seized the point Horace was making using it in his mind to try and get two more votes. "Cadence and Rachel are the ones who control the class I think they are doing an excellent job."

"Alright," Michaela sensed she was not going to get more. "The next question." She cleared her throat. "The number of pupils has quadrupled since the school opened eight years ago, yet no new text books have been purchased within that time. How would you propose this is remedied?" She waited a few moments for one of the men to speak but seeing their nervousness she spoke once more. "Jake, would you like to answer that one first?"

"Not really," Jake muttered, he straightened as Michaela raised an eyebrow. "Um... Well we got the fund that Red Simmons left us, we should use some of that."

"No," Loren shook his head. "That was left for civic improvements, education ain't a civic improvement it's a right. We should get the businesses to contribute."

"What?" Jake hissed, "You saying I gotta pay for a bunch of school books even thought I don't got a kid at the school?"

"I don't got a kid at the school," Loren pointed out. "I'm looking after Ben for the Reverend, but I would happily pay for some new text books, we must invest in our children they are our future workforce. In fact I will, I will order and pay for ten new textbooks out of my own pocket. I had no idea that they were so under provided for." A round of applause sounded in the Church and Loren beamed with delight.

"Loren," Michaela warned him.

"No Dr Mike, the numbers are atrocious, why has the current Mayor not done anything about it?"  
>Loren smiled charmingly at Jake.<p>

"I didn't know," Jake muttered, trying to remember if Teresa had ever complained about the lack of textbooks. "Anyway quit picking on me, bother Horace."

"So what do you think Horace?" Loren turned his charming smile onto Horace. "Do you think it is right that Samantha must share an old textbook with so many other children?"

"It ain't right," Horace rubbed his temple again, "but if Jake didn't know then that ain't his fault," he sighed. "But ya right that we should invest in our kids but I don't think the business should have ta pay for em. I think that we all should, through taxes. I mean how much is a new book, a dollar, a bit more? You split that between everyone it's only a few cents but I also think that the kids should learn responsibility," he jumped as he got a small round of applause. "Sometimes the book Samantha brings home has got all this writing in, and sometimes it's rude words. I think if we got enough books that a kid could have one each, the kid should look after it, and if they write all over it, then they should have to pay the town back, by doing chores," he gave a relieved smile as a few more people clapped him.

"Thank you gentleman," Michaela smiled warmly. "Robert E, the final question."

Robert E lifted his piece of paper with his question on and began to read slowly. "Should children from the freedman camp be allowed to attend the town school?"

"I ain't answering that," Jake scowled, he folded his arms. "That's too, what's the word, flamatory, I ain't answering it," he glanced at Robert E nervously, knowing how strong the normally gentle man was and not wanting to anger him.

"I think people who live in town should go to the town school, and people who live in the freedman camp should go to the school there," Loren answered. "If the family is like Robert E and Grace and they can afford to live in town or the surrounding area then they pay their taxes their kids should benefit. The Freedmen don't pay the town taxes why should their kids take up space in our school," he nodded as the majority of the room applauded.

"Family like us?" Robert E muttered to Michaela as he scowled at Loren. "Good thing Grace weren't here to hear that she would have knocked his teeth out."

Michaela touched Robert E's arm comfortingly, annoyed by Loren's choice of words and frustrated that they had gone down so well with the assembled crowd.

"That ain't right Loren," Horace began to answer, this time without being prompted. "If a kid is too clever for the freedman school we couldn't keep them there, we should let them come to our school. We should let any kid come to our school, it shouldn't matter if they are White or Black or Chinese or Indian. If they are clever enough we should let them come. America is supposed to be the land of opportunity that should be for everyone," he took a shuddering breath as only Cadence and Sully applauded him, the rest of the room staring stonily at him, with the exception of Michaela and Robert E, who gave him a warm smile.

"Well thank you gentlemen," Michaela tapped the gavel to bring the session to a close, "we shall see you again next week for another..." she paused not entirely certain that what had just gone on could truly be classed as a debate, "for another session, thank you for your participation. It was most informative."

* * *

><p>Jake moved passed the counter of the mercantile briskly, intent on getting in and out of the store with the minimum of hassle. He frowned as Loren chuckled huskily but ignored the older store keeper, taking his goods from the shelf until Loren made the noise again.<p>

"What?" He spun round and glowered at his opponent angrily.

"Brian's got your number," Loren chuckled, turning the newspaper over in his hand before turning his attention back to the text.

"Yeah right," Jake grumbled, he stomped over to the counter. "Dr Mike would ring his neck if he weren't fair, no worse she'd do that disappointed look she does that always makes you feel like you just murdered a cat or something."

"You murder cats?" Loren raised his eyebrows.

"Oh grow up! Can I just pay please?" Jake scowled, "and don't even think about it," he held his finger out warningly, "you start saying things like that about me, I'll make sure everyone knows about you non trip to Bolivia, you look real good then."

Loren threw his paper on the table and scowled at Jake, "Ain't I never gonna live that down?"

"Nope," Jake smiled satisfied that he had made a blow. "So is this free, or are you gonna charge me?"

"Hold on." Loren started tabulating what was in Jake's shopping.

"Loren, Jake," Hank skulked into the store. "Drawn blood yet?"

"Nope," Jake shook his head.

"But there has been some low blows," Loren scowled. "What are you looking for?" he asked curiously as Hank stood scanning the toiletries, "Is it Sadie's birthday?"

"No," Hank shook his head. "Klara had these things that smelt nice, granuley things. The idiot bought them for her. Anyways the house stinks and we used them up, now no matter what Sadie does It stinks. Those kids are poo machines, I've no idea how they manage it," he shook his head, "little bleeders."

"I got some cologne, you could use that," Loren offered.

"Nah makes em sneeze, which means they get snotty and then they start crying," Hank shook his head.

"I know," Loren scooted off in search for the item he needed.

"Why don't you leave your cigar burning?" Jake suggested.

"Makes em cough," Hank scowled. "Sadie won't let me smoke in the house."

"Here," Loren came back brandishing a bag. "This stuff is supposed to smell good."

"Dried leaves?" Jake and Hank looked at him blankly.

"Something out of somewhere," Loren muttered. "Cynthia was raving about it. They put smell on it," he held the bag out to Hank. "Sniff."

Hank stuck his nose in the bag and took a long sniff. "Might work. How much?"

"Well," Loren suck in air through his teeth.

"Don't ya dare give it to him for free," Jake scowled. "That's bribery."

"It's helping a friend," Loren folded his arms. "No man should have to sleep in a house that smells of..."

"I don't sleep," Hank scowled. "They never sleep together, well the girls do," he smiled, "they sleep when they're supposed to, Rhys will only sleep for little bits at the time. Little brat," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah little brat," Jake agreed.

"Hey," Hank hold his finger out warningly, "my kid, my brat. I can call him that, you can't."

"Understood," Jake held his hand up."Put it on my account Loren," Jake smiled triumphantly. "An apology for calling Rhys what I did."

Loren scowled, "But..."

"But nothing, put it on my account," Jake smiled charmingly at the storekeeper.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you know there is no point in doing this, I won't remember, my brain ain't had enough sleep to remember, I'll only vote because Michaela will nag me and I'll flip a coin."

* * *

><p>Brian smiled as Rosemary slipped into his row in the church and sat down beside him, she tucked herself as close to him as she dared and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Hi!"<p>

"Hi," Brian whispered back and took her hand squeezing it tightly.

"Are you sure I won't be in your way?" Rosie asked nervously, glancing down at the open pad on his lap, ready for him to take notes in the latest debate.

"Nah," Brian smiled at her, "the biggest problem will be..." he paused and inclined his head towards Sully and the girls sat opposite from him.

"Maybe I should help with them, take them outside, the church is getting pretty full," she smiled at Katie as the little girl waved at them. "I could get to know them better, it's not like I need to be here, I can't vote anyway."

"It's a good idea," Brian nodded his head. "Pa," he called to Sully. "Rosie was wondering if you wanted her to take the kids so they can play."

Sully smiled and nodded, having only come to support Michaela as she acted of master of ceremonies, he knew that the children would get bored easily. "Thanks Rosie, maybe go see Sadie, she ain't here and Katie loves seeing the babies."

"They're denical," Katie smiled, she kissed Sully on the cheek. "Bye Papa, see ya later."  
>"See ya later Twink," Sully kissed her back before kissing his younger daughters. "You guys be good for Rosie."<p>

"Okeeeee," Esmee smiled as she took Rosie's proffered hand.

Sully grinned as he watched Rosie lead his girls away before switching sides to sit next to Brian. "That your idea?"

"Nope hers," Brian smiled at his father, "she's really getting better Pa."

"That what a promise does to a woman," Sully grinned back at his happy son. "Lets her know she's secure."

"Yeah," Brian smiled to himself. "Oh, looks like Ma's up," Brian nodded to the front as Michaela stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. Tonight, we have just one question for our candidates, each will have a chance to answer and then it will be up to you to decide, for those of you who are eligible to vote, who you feel answered the question and those posed at the previous session with an answer that that you felt best suited your needs." She smiled at the assembled audience. "Now let's begin."

Michaela sat back down in her chair and pulled the question that she and Robert E had prepared out of its envelope, she offered the piece of paper to Robert E but he declined with a wave of his hand.

"Just read it Michaela," Hank muttered slumping further into his seat.

"Gentlemen, the question is; How do you propose that the fund bequeathed to us by Red Simmons be spent in a way that benefits the town? Jake would you like to begin?"

"Um," Jake straightened. "I guess I would carry on doing things the same way we have been, the council decides what needs to be done and we hand out the money to do it. Can't really say what we need to do with it each year, we dunno what's gonna happen or how much there will be."

"I kinda agree, I think the council should spend it," Horace started to speak after Jake had been silent for a few moments, "but I think one of the things we need ta do is build some privies, there's always a queue and maybe look at getting the water to other parts of town, link it up to the buildings that need it, like the clinic and the cafe."

"How do we do that?" Jake asked curiously. "You know anything about getting water into buildings Horace?"

"Well no," Horace squirmed, "but I'm sure we could find someone who could."

"And how do we decide which building needs it?" Loren waded in. "Everyone needs water."

"I dunno," Horace squirmed some more, the tall man appearing to visibly shrink as he hunched over and made himself as narrow as possible. "It was just a suggestion."

"Which ya ain't thought through," Loren shook his head, "but I think he's onto something, why should the council decide what the money is spent on. I reckon the Mayor should decide but the suggestions should come from the town" he smiled as a round of applause echoed around the church. "The people should decide how the money is spent."

"That's stupid," Jake folded his arms. "People are gonna come up with half baked stupid ideas and how do you know that you ain't gonna give the money away to one idea that a better one won't come in."

"The people decide," Loren scowled at Jake. "The suggestions have to be made by a certain time and then the people decide on the best one."

"I guess that could work," Horace offered weakly.

"It will work," Loren nodded confidently, his smile widening as more people started to clap.

Horace nodded sagely. "I guess, the whole point is we gotta make the town better for folk, it's hard enough as it is out here, if we can make it better for folk then we done a good job."

"Yes exactly," Loren started. "I think we..."

Sully glanced at Brian watching as his son scribbled down what was being said. "I think Loren got it."

"Maybe," Brian muttered. "He got the most claps," he shrugged. "Nothing will change anyway, it will just stay the same, why fix what ain't broke?"

"You're probably right," Sully yawned, not really interested in the posturing that Jake and Loren were making. "Jake will probably get it because people don't like change."

"Yeah," Brian rolled his eyes. "I hope Horace gets some votes though."

"Me too," Sully patted his son on the back. "You get everything?" he asked as Michaela called time on the men at the front of the Church.

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "I feel sorry for Jake and Horace, Loren is so confident it looks like he knows what he's talking about, the others' answers makes sense they just don't look like it because they were nervous."

"I know son," Sully nodded. "I'm gonna get the girls, will you wait for your Ma?"

"Sure thing Pa."

* * *

><p>Michaela clumped her papers together and placed them neatly to one side, the preparations for the vote in two days time was almost complete. Brian was printing up ballot papers to make counting easier, Sully was mending the ballot box, with Katie's help. The town register had been checked and a list made of all those eligible to vote. Alex had offered to count the vote and manage the ballot box.<p>

Michaela smiled as she felt a small hand encircle her ankle, she shifted and looked beneath the kitchen table, "Hello Sweetheart."

"Lo Mama," Esmee greeted her with a huge smile. "Esee elp?"  
>"You would like to help?" Michaela slipped her hands beneath Esmee's armpits and pulled her daughter onto her lap. "You are getting such a big girl," Michaela kissed Esmee's rosy cheek. "Did Katie teach you how to climb out of the play pen?"<p>

"Yup, Kaee show Esee." Esmee giggled and stared intently at the piles of paper to her mother's left as if she understood what they were. "Esee help."

"Thank you Sweetheart, but Mama has finished, shall we go see Violet?" Michaela hugged her daughter.

"No," Esmee shook her head. "Esee an Mama," she snuggled into Michaela.

"You just want to spend some time with me," Michaela cradled her daughter tenderly. "Mama loves you."

"Esee ove Mama," Esmee snuggled in deeper. "Mama, pety? Esee an Mama do pety?"

"You would like to draw," Michaela pulled a fresh piece of paper in front of her daughter and lifted a pencil "What shall we draw? Shall we draw ...?"

"Bar!" Esmee shouted clapping her hands excitedly.

"Your bear," Michaela smiled at her daughter. "Alright," placing the lead of the pencil on the paper she began to trace out a rough outline of a toy bear. When the outline was completed Michaela shifted Esmee, "Where does the nose go?" she asked her daughter.

"Der," Esmee pointed to the middle of the face.

"Would you like to draw it on?" Michaela held the pencil out to Esmee, the toddler eagerly took it and made a scribble in the middle of the shape. "Can you draw the eyes?"

Esmee looked at her curiously and then did a few more scribbles in the face area. "Bar," the little girl put the pencil down and smiled "Bar Mama!"

"Yes," Michaela kissed Esmee on the forehead. "Shall we put your name on it?" she lifted the pencil and slid it into Esmee's hand. Clasping her daughter's little hand together they traced out Esmee's name. "There you are," Michaela smiled. "Esmee," she pointed at the slightly messy letters, "Esmee."

"Esee," Esmee pointed at the word and smiled. "Esee. Ame? Esee"

"Yes that's your name," Michaela hugged her daughter.

The tender moment was broken by the sound of someone knocking the door.

"oor," Esmee announced, craning her head to get a look at the front door round the fireplace, "oor Mama."

"Shall we see who it is?" Michaela rose lifting Esmee onto her hip and crossing to the door. Slowly she opened the door allowing Esmee to help pull the door open. "Cloud Dancing," Michaela smiled at her friend. "What a lovely surprise."

"Ha ho Medicine Woman, hello little one," he nodded a greeting. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"Oh No," Michaela shook her head, "Sully is out though."

"That does not matter," Cloud Dancing smiled indulgently at Esmee as the little girl gave him a beaming smile. "I came to see you. I understand that you are organising the election and I would like to offer my services," he swallowed slightly. "I am part of this town, though I have been hiding and I feel that Dorothy would have been involved so I wish to be."

"Of course," Michaela smiled pleased that Cloud Dancing at long last appeared to be climbing out of the depression that had consumed him for so long causing him to withdraw away from them all. "You must stay for dinner,"

"I do not want to intrude," Cloud Dancing waved his hand.

"Nonsense," Michaela forced him further into the room. "You must stay, Sully will be home soon and Katie will love to see you. Why don't you play with the children while I get supper started" she handed Esmee to him "then while it's cooking we can plan what you can do"

* * *

><p>"So how many more folks we got left?" Alex glanced at the pile of ballot papers remaining and then up to the clock.<p>

"Enough," Cloud Dancing sighed. "They will not all attend, 394 people have voted, there are a further 151 who are eligible to vote, or at least are of the right age, not all of those will be able to read or sign their name."

"Why didn't you vote?" Alex looked curiously at Cloud Dancing. "I don't mean to be rude but you're over 21."

"I am not an American Citizen," Cloud Dancing gave Alex a pointed look. "I am a citizen of this town, but not apparently of this nation."

"I don't understand, how can you not be?" Alex looked at the older man with surprise. "I know you have different tribes and you believe different things but aren't your people as a whole called Native Americans? How can a people who are called Native American's not be American Citizens?"

Cloud Dancing snorted and gave an easy shrug. "You need to ask the big men in Washington that one. There are many loopholes, but for now I will be the bigger man and respect the way they do things without destroying their way of life."

"I'm sorry," Alex folded his hands in his lap. "I shouldn't have..."

"It is alright," Cloud Dancing smiled and held out a ballot paper to Amos as the older towns person entered. "You must sign your name," Cloud Dancing pointed at the register.

"Thank ya," Amos smiled at Cloud Dancing. "So who'd you vote for Reverend?"

"I er," Alex blushed. "I could not see much between the candidates."

"He voted for Jake," Cloud Dancing answered softly.

Alex turned crimson. "I decided he already knew how to run the town."

"What about you?" Amos inclined his head towards Cloud Dancing. "If you could who would you choose?"

"Horace," Cloud Dancing smiled pleased to be asked his opinion, "he is a kind man, a fair man."

"Kind and fair sounds good but Loren got some good ideas too," Amos sighed before slipping his hand into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Heads or tails?"

"Hank did this also," Cloud Dancing shook his head with amusement. "I will take tails."

Amos flipped his coin and caught it, "Reverend heads or tails?"

"Heads," Alex whispered watching the man curiously.

Amos flipped his coin once more and stared at the side which was face up in his palm. He pocketed the coin and made his mark on the paper before sliding it into the box. "Gentlemen."

"I wonder who won," Alex smiled as he pulled the register and ticked beside Amos's name. "15 minutes left, I wonder how many more will show up."

* * *

><p>Sully touched Michaela's back as Alex and Cloud Dancing exited the church, it taken the two men 45 minutes to count and recheck the vote, leaving everyone outside in the pleasant late March breeze and the candidates sweating with nerves.<p>

"Children," Michaela alerted the children who had been happily playing on the grass with Fidget while they waited.

"Well good luck then," Ben held his hand out to Samantha, the little girl he had just been playing with suddenly becoming a rival.

"Yeah," Samantha took his hand and shook it. "You too," she smiled at him and scampered off to her father who stood almost swaying with nerves near the church steps.

Ben watched Sully intently as Katie's father picked up Violet from the rug, "Sully?"  
>"Yeah Big man?" Sully smiled at the boy.<p>

"Can I stay with you or have I got to go stand with Uncle Loren," Ben shifted uneasily. "I don't like this stuff."

"Me neither," Sully admitted softly, "but you always gotta vote, if ya allowed, there are alotta folks that ain't allowed."

"It's disrespecting them if ya don't," Ben nodded his head thoughtfully. "Is it bad I don't want Uncle Loren to win?"

"Why do you not want him to win?" Michaela asked the little boy. She lurched and grabbed at Esmee's hand as the little girl made a break for it.

"Yeah why don't you want Grampy to win?" Katie folded her arms and frowned.

"He ain't bin Uncle Loren, he's been all pushy," Ben sighed, "he gets like it when he negat...agreeing prices with suppliers but the last few weeks it's been all the time. I don't like it."

"Politics," Sully patted Ben on the shoulder. "It will get better trust me."

"Ok," Ben sighed. "But if it don't, you think maybe I could..." he sighed. "I don't really want to live with him."

"Don't worry Ben," Michaela smiled kindly at the very lost looking little boy. "It will all work out."

Ben sighed heavily again. "Alright," he took another sigh and half slumped against Sully.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Alex shouted drawing the assembled crowd to look at him, "I apologise for the delay, we decided to double check as the margin was very tight, there was only 7 votes difference between the losing candidate and winning one," he smiled. "In alphabetical order, Horace Bing, 139 votes, Loren Bray, 133 votes, and Jake Slicker, 132 votes."

"Papa you won," Samantha squealed launching herself at her father as a clapping sounded around the assembled townsfolk.

"Uncle Loren lost," Ben smiled, his green eyes swivelled onto Katie. "Don't tell him I smiled."

"I won't," Katie promised. "Look Mama, Samantha's Papa is happy," she grinned up at her Mother. "Should we say well done to him, or go hug Grampy to make him feel bettah?"

Michaela glanced over at Loren who had thrown the paper he was carrying to the ground in annoyance but appeared to be getting over his anger and had now joined in the applause. "We should congratulate Horace."

"Jake's leaving Ma," Brian ran up to join his family. "You think he'll be alright?"

Michaela turned her head and watched as the former Mayor briskly made his way towards his shop. "He will be with Teresa," she exhaled softly. "I shall check on him tomorrow."

"DR MIKE!" Samantha screamed running towards them, dragging Horace behind her. "My Papa won!"

"I heard," Michaela smiled at the child. "Congratulations Horace!"

"Thanks Dr Mike," Horace beamed at her. "I can't believe it!"

"Probably what you said about the privies," Ben muttered. "I told you!" he turned his attention to Loren who had also moved to join them. "Sorry though."

"It's alright Lad," Loren held out his hand. "Well done Horace."

"Thanks Loren," Horace smiled at him.

Loren tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "So what ya gonna do about the town council?"

"Um, well Robert E is going to stay, and I would really like you to stay on Dr Mike," Horace looked at her hopefully.

"Thank you Horace," Michaela accepted his appointment.

"Sully would you like tah..." Horace started to ask.

Sully waved his hand. "No thanks Horace, this is Michaela's thing, I just go along for the ride."

"So are you getting rid of Growler Man?" Ben asked curiously, "...er I mean Hank"

"No," Horace shook his head. "Hank asked to stay on so I let him, I guess as Loren came second you should be the last member."

"Ahhh thanks Horace," Loren breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on lad, let's go clean up all that mess."

"Mess!" Ben almost shouted with exasperation. "You made me put those signs up!"

"I know lad," Loren grinned at him "But there's a bag of candy in it for ya."

"Can I help?" Katie's ears pricked up at the offer of candy.

"Esee candy," Esmee bounced excitedly on her Mother's hand.

"Oh Eserme, you gotta help ta get candy," Katie told her sister.

"Esee help!" Esmee started jumping up and down. "Esee help!"

"If ya Ma says yes," Loren chuckled.

"Please Mama!"

"Pes Mama!"

Michaela chuckled as she looked down at the two excited hopeful faces. "Alright, but one piece each."

"Yay!" Katie jumped for joy. "Come on Grampy" she ran at Loren and started tugging him towards the store, "Come on!"

Michaela touched Violet's back and smiled as the auburn haired baby turned and gave her a smile, "There are small mercies."

"She couldn't hear what he said?" Horace guessed. "Well thanks Dr Mike, Sully, I better get back to the station for the last train."

"Congratulations Horace," Michaela offered again. Her smile widened as Sully pulled her into his arm and kissed her temple. "I have a feeling things are going to change."

"Reckon your right," Sully nodded in agreement. "What about you?" he directed his question at Violet. "You think things are gonna change?"

"Ba Da," Violet burbled.

"Did she just say Da?" Sully looked excitedly at Michaela.

Michaela smiled at her husband's excited face a perfect match to the looks their two elder daughters had given her moments ago. "I'm sure it was just babbling." She moved and placed her face in Violet's line of sight. "Who is that?" she asked pointing at Sully.

"Da," Violet smiled as she answered. She gave her little chortle as Sully raised her into the air in happiness, "Da!" she repeated.

"She spoke!" Michaela whispered her eyes filling with tears. "Oh my clever baby," she nuzzled Violet as Sully brought the infant back to his hip. "My clever little girl!"

* * *

><p>Jake closed the door behind him, resisting the urge he felt to slump into his chair and grab his alcohol he used for cleaning his tools, he stumbled to the stairs that led to his home. He knew if he could just get upstairs he would be alright.<p>

"Jake?"

The sound of his wife's voice made him stumble and he fell up the stairs, landing hard on the white painted floor.

"Jake?" Teresa lifted herself from the bed and hobbled across to him on her crutches. "Jake, are you hurt? Jake please speak to me por favor," Teresa stared down at her husband with growing fear as he started to cry. "Jake por favor, I cannot kneel to check that you are not hurt."

Jake rolled over onto his back and slowly sat up. "I'm not hurt," he mumbled tears falling down his cheeks.

"You are no longer Mayor?" Teresa touched his hair tenderly.

"I'm no longer anything," Jake mumbled, his world falling apart around him, he had been Mayor for so long the fact that he now wasn't making him feel completely lost.

"Jake, come to the bed so I may sit with you, adelantado, venga por favor a la cama," Teresa turned slowly and began her way back to the bed. "Jake please."

Obediently Jake got to his feet and stumbled across to the bed. "I ain't anything anymore, I'm a nobody," Jake sniffed.

"You are this town's barber," Teresa pointed out a she settled herself on the bed and put her crutches to one side. "You are my husband," she smiled as Jake looked up at her. "And if I am right you are father of our child."

"Huh?" Jake stared at her blankly. "Our what, you gonna have a kid?"

"I think that we are to have a baby, Si," Teresa smiled. "I have wondered for a few weeks but I thought that we could go with each other to see Michaela."

"Why ain't you said anything before?" Jake asked scanning her up and down.

"I did not want to distract you," Teresa smiled at Jake, lightly touching his cheek. "Now I can have you all to myself," she kissed him tenderly. "I am glad you are no longer Mayor."

"You're wrong," Jake kissed her back. "You can have me all to yourself for a few months," his hand moving down to cup her abdomen, "then you're going to have to share."


	14. The Breakdown

OK this is a sad chapter it is also somewhat rough, simply for the fact I could not bring myself to read it and edited it more then once, in all honesty I would probably have cut is was it not for the fact that there are scenes that link in with later on in the story.

I will not say enjoy, but I hope it at least makes sense.

The Breakdown

Nicholas bit his lip as he struggled to decide whether to approach the crying woman or not, he had learnt a long time to not get involved otherwise it could be very hard to get rid of them, but usually they were only there for an hour at most. This one had been sat in the corner of the station for most of his shift. Usually only the riff raff were the ones who sat in the station in all day until the police moved them on, but this woman did not look like riff raff, she was smartly dressed, neat and put together, her coppery hair neatly pinned up under a smart hat, the only indication that anything was wrong was the trails of makeup down her cheeks. She was young as well, probably in her early twenties, pretty too. Running his hands through his dust covered hair he decided he would speak to her. He approached cautiously, knowing from experience that a crying woman could be more violent and unpredictable then a drunken man.

"Excuse me Miss," Nicholas spoke softly. "Miss are you alright?" He held his ground as she flicked her brown eyes up to look at him, "Miss, are you alright? Are you waiting for someone?" he caught sight of the ring on her finger, "are you waiting for your husband?" he asked feeling it was a valid question especially as she was wearing grey and not black.

"No, I'm alright, I'm waiting for a train," she smiled weakly.

"We only got two more trains going out tonight Miss, both of them board in a few minutes, the last train due in came in about five minutes ago," Nicholas frowned, the young woman was obviously a few cakes short of a picnic.

"Oh."

Nicholas watched as her eyes scanned the clock, clearly surprised by the lateness of the hour. "Do you want me to help you to the train?" he offered. "Let me help you," he bent over and collected her bag from the ground. "Where are you going Miss?"

"Home."

"Where's home Miss?" Nicholas prompted trying to make eye contact with her again.

"Colorado Springs," she mumbled.

"That's leaving from platform two in six minutes Miss," he held out his hand to her. "My name is Nicholas Miss, I work in the engineering department, Let me get you on the train, please Miss."

"I'm not Miss."

"I can see Miss, but Ma'am sounds like it should be for an old lady and you ain't old," Nicholas smiled at her. "What would you like me to call you then?"

"Colleen, my name is Colleen," she whispered.

"Alright, Colleen from Colorado Springs," Nicholas smiled as she took his hand. "Let's get you on the train and home to your..." he paused letting her fill in the blank.

"Mother," Colleen whispered. "I'm going to see my Mother."

"Well I'm sure she'll be really glad ta see ya," Nicholas guided her towards the platform, pleased to see the black engine ready and waiting, it's crown of steam indicating that engine 4 was on its final preparations before it left. "Here," Nicholas handed her bag to the Porter. "This is Jim," he introduced the train's porter to Colleen, "Jim, this is Colleen. She's going home to Colorado Springs to see her Ma," he raised his eyebrows pointedly at the porter. "I don't think Colleen is feeling too good."

"Ahh that's a shame," the porter cooed at her, sensing the fragility in the young woman. "Now shall we find ya a seat, Colleen," he took her elbow, nodding at Nicholas that he had her and he could be on his way. Gently he guided Colleen up onto the carriage and onto a seat near his perch where he could keep an eye on her. "We'll get ya back home to ya Ma, I'm sure she'll make ya feel better." He frowned as the young woman sat listlessly, her eyes falling onto her folded hands. "Do ya want something to eat, Miss Colleen? My wife makes a mean chocolate cake, I'll share it with ya if ya like."

"No thank you," Colleen looked up at him, making eye contact for the first time. "I just want to go home, everything will be alright when I get home."

* * *

><p>"It not fair,"<p>

Michaela frowned as Katie stomped into the clinic and sat on cot, immediately folding her arms and making a huffing noise.

"It not right," Katie announced loudly and made the huffing noise again.

"Katie, I am sorry you had to wait but I had a patient," Michaela's frown deepened surprised by Katie's sudden antipathy to her work. "I thought you would have fun with Ben."

"That ain't it," Klara muttered as she closed the door to the clinic, having just collected the little girl from the store while Michaela had completed the chart. "Penny is still writing to Samantha."

"My cousin Penny!" Katie tossed her head angrily. "Why is my cousin writing to Samanfa, she's not Samanfa's cousin." She raised her folded arms and dropped them back on her chest to emphasise her anger. "I like getting letters, I could write to Penny, but finked that she didn't want little kids to write to coz she's a grown up," she sighed, "and now Samanfa finded out that Penny gonna have a baby, before me. That's not right. Why didn't you tell me Mama?" she looked accusingly at her Mother. "I love babies it's vewy exciting waitin for em."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart," Michaela sat on the cot beside her angry little girl. "I didn't think you would want to know about Penny."

"I was her fowler girl, I mean flower girl," Katie looked at her mother with wide eyes. "We famly Mama I want to know, how I'm sposed to send her pwesent if I don't know?"

"You want to send Penny a present?" Michaela placed her arm around Katie's shoulder.

"Yes, to say well done for having a baby growing in her tummy," Katie nodded. "Why is she not writing to me, or Brian, she liked Brian, why does she like Samantha more?" she looked up at Michaela with sad eyes. "Did I upset her?"

"No Sweetheart," Michaela kissed Katie on the forehead. "Penny is helping me."

"Well actually she's helping me," Klara told the little girl as she sat down on the cot the other side of Katie. "I didn't want Horace to know who Signe was and I lied."

"You should never lie Klara!" Katie told the young nurse seriously.

"I know, but I did, and I said that Signe was part of a correspondence club, a lady who I wrote letters to but I didn't know," she sighed, "and Horace wanted the details because Samantha likes letters. I didn't know what to do, so I asked your Ma, and she suggested your Aunt Rebecca or Penny and Penny agreed."

"She saved your bacon," Katie smiled at Klara. "I sorry I..." she made the huffing noise "at you Mama."

"Thank you for saying that Sweetheart," Michaela kissed Katie in acceptance of the little girl's apology. "How did you know it was our Penny?"

"She lived in Boston and her Mama was called Rebecca and she got marwid Kistmas time, Samantha was telling all about her versary." Katie sighed. "I figured it out," she shrugged and slumped against Michaela. "I sorry Mama, I tired, I not nice when I tired I want it to be bed time."

"Bed time?" Michaela lifted Katie onto her knee.

"I can go to sleep at bed time," Katie yawned and glanced at the clock, "but the hands gotta go all da way round again for den."

"Katie you don't have to wait for bed time to go to sleep," Michaela rocked her daughter tenderly.

"I don't" Katie looked at her surprised.

"No if you are tired, and are not at school, you may tell me or your father and you may have a nap," Michaela kissed Katie. "You don't have to wait for bed time."

"Can I have nap Mama?" Katie asked yawning widely.

"You may," Michaela stood and cradled Katie like she was a very small child. "I shall bundle you up all tight and you can sleep as we ride Flash home," Michaela smiled as she watched Katie's eyes droop. "Klara I've finished Mr Benson's chart."

"I'll file it," Klara told her as she moved to collect Michaela's duster from the peg. "You get this one home," she draped Michaela's coat of the lady doctor's shoulder. "Have a good nap Katie."

"Fank you Kawa," Katie mumbled. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie, be good for your Ma," Klara kissed the little girl. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Klara," Michaela smiled at the young woman. "I hope you get as quiet night as Sully and I appear to be getting."

* * *

><p>He smiled as he saw her dismount from the train, surprised as usually when the Cooper children returned home, someone in the family was there to meet them. Deciding he would have to honour Horace bustled out of the post office. "Hi there Colleen," he frowned as she jumped. "Sorry didn't mean ta frighten ya."<p>

"It's alright," Colleen smiled weakly.

"Dr Mike didn't say ya were coming," Horace pushed her to one side gently so that he could take her bag from the carriage. "You gonna surprise her?"

"Um I guess. I had some time off school," Colleen fiddled nervously with her gloves. "I have to meet Brian, we shall be going to the homestead together," Colleen held her hand out to take her bag. "Thank you for your help."

"No bother," Horace looked her up and down. "Are you alright Colleen?"

"Oh Yes," Colleen forced herself to smile. "I'm just tired."

"Long trip from Philadelphia," Horace smiled at her. "You want me to walk you to Brian's? I go right past the gazette."

"No thank you Horace, I'll be fine," Colleen took her bag. "Thank you for asking."

"Alright," Horace took a step back to allow her to pass. He watched as she moved away from him, her grey outfit blending with the night as she moved in the general direction of the gazette. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that something was not quite right. He turned as he heard the sound of an incoming message. Dashing up the platform and into the office, he signalled down the wire that he was ready. He frowned as he took down the message.

To Dr Michaela Quinn, Colorado Springs, Colorado. Do not wish to alarm, but Colleen has gone missing, am working with Philadelphia police to locate her. Will contact you when have more news. Andrew.

Horace read the message over again, before tapping out a response.

To Dr Andrew Cook, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Colleen is safe arrived in Colorado Springs on last train tonight. On route to Sully homestead with Brian. Says she is fine but looks tired and upset. Will let Dr Mike know your concerns tomorrow. Horace Bing.

* * *

><p>"Good Boy" Sully brushed his horse's flank clear of mud. It had rained earlier in the day and the ground had become muddy. With the girls in bed and Michaela cleaning up after dinner he had decided it was the perfect time to tend to the horses before he hoped a night of passion with his beautiful wife. He looked up as Taffy whinnied, followed by Flash, the horses picking up on something moving further down in the grounds. Instinctively he reached for his tomahawk, since Esmee's attack he had been jumpy when it came to things being on the homestead grounds that shouldn't be there. Quickly he made his way out of the paddock and towards the noise, after a few steps he could tell that it was a person, a lady, notable by the sound of her swishing skirt as she moved. Relieved that it was not some animal Sully could not fully relax until he knew who it was, the memories of what had occurred in January with the odious Irene O'Connor still fresh in his mind.<p>

"Hello?" he called out, his hand gripping hold tightly to the handle of the tomahawk.

"Pa!"

Sully frowned just able to make out the garbled reply. The simple word lost in a mixture or tears and the wind. "Colleen?" he strained through the gloom to see her. He made out a figure, moving slowly towards him, quickly he sheathed his tomahawk. "Colleen?" he called again concerned by her lack of her response and her unannounced arrival. He moved quickly towards her, his pace quickening as he caught the sound of her tears. "Colleen?" he reached out to her lightly touching her arm.

"Oh Pa," Colleen sobbed.

Sully barely had time to react as her legs seemed to give way beneath her and Colleen collapsed to the ground. "Colleen?" Sully cradled her tenderly. "What's wrong?"

"I failed Pa, I failed," Colleen sobbed.

Sully braced her as her whole body shook with the pain that was forcing its way out of her. "Failed?" he frowned, she was cold. Quickly he rose, lifting his daughter into his arms and making his way to the house. "its Ok Colleen, yer gonna be Ok," he kissed her tenderly on her forehead. "CAELA!" he called out desperately for his wife, hoping that she would be able to help Colleen.

She appeared at the doorway in moments, "Sully what's wrong are ..." her eyes widened, "Colleen?" Michaela raced down the steps almost tripping over her blue skirt in her haste to reach the bottom. "Colleen?" Michaela touched her daughter's cheek terrified by her daughter's sobbing and lack of response to her. "Sully?"

"She just showed up," Sully whispered. "Let's get her inside."

"Colleen? Ma what's wrong with Colleen?" Brian whispered from the doorway, watching his parents with wide eyes as they tended to his newly arrived sister.

"I'm not certain Brian," Michaela bustled up the stairs. "May we use your room?"

"Sure," Brian nodded. "Colleen?" he reached to touch his sister as Sully carried her past her but she didn't react. "What's wrong with her Pa?"

"I don't know," Sully turned so that he could carry Colleen into the house. "Let your Ma tend to her, can you get her bag?"

"Sure Pa," Brian nodded. "You're gonna be Ok Colleen, you're gonna be Ok," he told his sister as Sully walked past him taking Colleen into the safety of the house. Slowly Brian made his way down the steps and moved in the direction that his parents had come from. He flicked his eyes up to the dark sky. "Please, let her be Ok, whatever it is just let her be Ok."

* * *

><p>Michaela lifted the silver brush from Colleen's bag and brought it to the bed. She had coaxed her bewildered daughter into a night gown and removed the hat that had been pinned to Colleen's thick red hair. Michaela sat behind Colleen and gently started to pull the remaining pins from Colleen's hair. Colleen had stopped crying now, instead just sat staring into space, her brown eyes wide. Colleen had clearly not slept for many days, her eyes ringed with dark circles. Michaela grimaced as she began to brush Colleen's hair, her daughter having clearly not taken her hair down once during her journey.<p>

"Sorry," she whispered to her daughter as the bristles of the brush caught in a tangle in Colleen's hair.

"I failed Ma," Colleen spoke, her voice quiet haunted and childlike.

"What did you fail?" Michaela rose and moved to a different position on the bed, hoping that she could make eye contact with her daughter. "Was it school?"

Colleen shook her head, her brown eyes flicking away from the wall and onto Michaela, "I failed."

Michaela held her arms open wanting desperately to hold her devastated daughter but not sure if Colleen would welcome the contact. She smiled weakly as Colleen fell into her, the young woman regressing to infancy and burying her face into her mother's chest. "The one thing I'm supposed to be able to do and I failed."

Michaela frowned trying to fathom what Colleen was talking about. Knowing she would not get the answer tonight or until Colleen had had a chance to break her tragic mood, Michaela slowly began to manoeuvre her daughter so that she and Colleen were resting against the pillows at the head of Brian's bed. "It's alright Colleen," Michaela kissed her crying daughter on the cheek. "Try and rest," she rocked Colleen comfortingly. "Rest, you are safe and warm and loved, everything will be alright."

"Promise?" Colleen whispered clinging onto Michaela tightly.

"I promise," Michaela kissed Colleen tenderly. "Come now close your eyes, everything will look better in the morning." Softly she began to hum the lullaby she sang to the babies, the soft lilting tune filling Brian's small room. She glanced down as she heard Colleen give a more calm breath, her breathing slowing from the shuddering mess to one of sleep. Michaela smiled as she saw Colleen had slipped into sleep, her exhaustion and melancholy claiming the young woman and pushing her into sleep easily. Carefully Michaela slipped her arm out from beneath Colleen and laid her daughter softly against the pillows. "Sleep well Darling," Michaela gently kissed Colleen on the forehead and lowered the lamp. She turned as she reached the doorway, able to look back at her daughter with confusion as she struggled to come up with a suggestion of what had distressed her daughter so much and hoping that with sleep it would indeed look better in the morning.

* * *

><p>"You gonna be warm enough?" Sully asked Brian as he spread a blanket on the ground for Brian to sleep on. He looked towards his son, the tall seventeen year old staring up at the house. "Brian,"<p>

"I'll be fine," Brian nodded. "Pa, what's wrong with her?" he tore his eyes away from the house. "I ain't ever seen her like this. It's almost like Ma when Ma got shot."

"Yeah," Sully swallowed, remembering those horrible days and weeks when Michaela had struggled with the after effects of her shooting. "I'm sure she will be Ok," Sully moved to place his hand comfortingly on Brian's shoulder, "She just needs some Love..."

"Why didn't Andrew show her love?" Brian interrupted, his face twisting with anger, "why wasn't he looking after her?"

Sully swallowed once more, the thoughts his son had just vocalised present in his own mind, wondering why the man he had entrusted his daughter to have allowed her to get into such a state.

"What if he did it to her?" Brian whispered, "What if he hurt her?"

"Andrew wouldn't do that," Sully responded quietly, silently hoping that his words were true, that Andrew was still the sweet gentle man that he knew, knowing that if he found out that Andrew had hurt Colleen there would be a man hard pressed to stop him from ripping Andrew to pieces.

"I hope your right Pa," Brian finally moved away from the door. "I don't know what I'd do if he had and I saw him."

Sully nodded in understanding, "I know, but I don't think it is that," he moved to his son and placed his hand on Brian's shoulder, "I really don't think it is that."

"What do you think it is then Pa?" Brian looked imploringly at his father. "Why is she like this? What if someone did to her what happened to Rosie? That's how Rosie was."

Sully swallowed the bile that rose into his mouth at Brian's words. "I hope yer wrong son," he guided Brian to the make shift bed in one of the stalls of the barn. "I don't think it would be that."

"I hope so too Pa," Brian sank onto the blanket and hugged his knees to his chest.

* * *

><p>"Dr Mike."<p>

Michaela turned to look at Horace as she continued to unlock the clinic door. "Good morning Horace, I'm afraid I cannot talk this morning. I have an appointment in a moment," she glanced across the street as she heard the cacophony of Sadie trying to carry her three, four month old children in a manner that agreed with them and failing.

"Oh I won't take ya time," Horace smiled kindly at her. "I was just hoping that Colleen was alright?"

"Colleen?" Michaela blinked wondering how Horace knew something was wrong with her daughter.

"Yeah she arrived last night, she was heading out to yours," Horace's eyes widening, horrified at the thought that Colleen had not made it to the house.

"Yes she did." Michaela nodded realising what her response must have seemed like. "You saw her at the station?"

"Yeah, she seemed upset." Horace reached into his pocket. "Right after she left I got this," he held out the telegram to her. "I sent a reply letting him know she was here."

Michaela scanned the telegram. "Thank you Horace."

"He said he would get here as soon as he could," Horace answered her question before Michaela had a chance to ask it. "Asks ya not to tell Colleen," he handed her another telegram. "I hope you can help her whatever it is that's bothering her," he bowed his head. "Hi there Sadie," he smiled at the frazzled looking young mother. "I better get on."

"Thank you Horace," Michaela called after him as he moved away. "Good morning Sadie," Michaela greeted the young woman instinctively reaching out and taking one of the girls from Sadie as it appeared the infant was about to fall to the ground.

"Thanks Dr Mike," Sadie breathed a sigh of relief and shifted the other two babies in her arm. "Need another one of well everything really, except babies I got enough of those," she frowned when Michaela didn't smile at her joke. "You alright Dr Mike?"

"I had a busy night," Michaela ushered Sadie into the room. "Colleen arrived last night, she is a little upset."

"She say why?" Sadie asked setting the babies down on the examination table.

"No," Michaela sighed. "She wasn't very communicative," Michaela glanced at the clock. "She said she would come into town later on, I am hopeful that she will open up then."

"Morning Michaela," Klara greeted her as she rushed in through the internal door. "Sorry I'm a little late I didn't get to sleep till late."

"Oh?" Michaela placed the baby girl next to her sibling.

"Rhys was being colicky again," Sadie rolled her eyes. "Klara is like the only one who can sort him out when he gets himself worked up."

"He'll grow out of it," Michaela muttered, as she collected their charts.

"You alright Michaela?" Klara frowned noting Michaela's subdued demeanour.

"I think problems with children ain't reserved for babies," Sadie placed her hand on Rhys' tummy and lightly tickled it.

"Are the girls alright?" Klara looked alarmed at Michaela.

"The younger ones are fine," Michaela assured her. "Colleen turned up unexpectedly last night, it appears she left her home without telling Andrew, I am a little uncertain of the details," Michaela rubbed her temple. "Especially as she arrived last night the same time that Andrew notified us she was missing. From memory it takes the best part of a week to get to Colorado Springs from Philadelphia."

"Maybe he was away," Klara pointed out. "Do you want me to push your other appointments?"

"Um yes that would probably be wise," Michaela shook her head. "But ..."  
>"I'll deal with Danny Bailey," Klara comfortingly placed her hand on Michaela's forearm. "Is Sully gonna bring her in with the little ones?"<p>

"Yes," Michaela smiled. "She was in the process of getting ready this morning. Sleep did her good. She seemed almost her usual self, just wary of Esmee and Violet."

"Wary of the girls?" Klara raised her eyebrows surprised. "Probably the noise."

"Yes," Michaela nodded. "Now, how are these little ones doing?" She scanned the squirming babies on the table. "Jordana's foot is looking better, a few more months and it shall be impossible to tell her and Linda apart."

"Yes," Sadie tickled her daughter. "We're doing the exercises every day; it's straightening out really well. Only problem now is Rhys' colic," she smiled at Klara. "But we have big sister who helps with that."

"That should clear in the next month or so," Michaela assured her. "Colic usually clears by the time a child is 6 months."  
>"Good to know," Sadie leant down and kissed her chubby little boy. "You're doing Mama's and Dada's head in aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!"<p>

Michaela smiled as she watched the baby interact with his mother, attempting to grab her face. "He obviously saves his good behaviour for when he comes out."

"Sure does," Sadie grinned. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Michaela noted the slight ring of concern in Sadie's voice.

"Jordy and Lindy both rolled over the other day, they did it by accident, but they keep trying now, and keep trying to raise their heads, like they are trying to sit up."

"But Rhys doesn't," Michaela smiled at the young mother. "Babies develop at their own pace."

"Sides he's like Hank," Klara commented, returning to the table with three syringes. "He's so laid back he's almost horizontal most times anyway."

"I guess," Sadie eyes the syringes nervously. "We gotta give them the shots?"

"I'm afraid so," Michaela lifted Linda from the examination table. "I'll weigh and measure them first and then we shall inoculate them, they may be a bit coldy if they react but it will pass."

"Great," Sadie rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Mama and Dada are gonna have a great night!"

* * *

><p>Michaela opened the door for Sadie to take the babies back home, the infants where still snuffling, having protested loudly at getting their shots. "I'm sorry Sadie," Michaela apologised once again.<p>

"Don't sweat it," Sadie smiled at her. "I would like it less if they got sick. Oh hey there Colleen," Sadie frowned as Colleen took a larger step back then necessary to allow her to get past.

"Colleen," Michaela moved to greet her daughter.r "Did Sully take the girls to the house with him?" she looked surprised. Sully was working on Horace's house as and when Horace could afford the materials, but each time he went he always left the girls with her so that they did not get in the way of him working or injure themselves.

"Oh Dr Mike," Sadie turned back to Michaela. "I forgot to say congrats on being a great aunt, well almost Klara told me."

"A great aunt?" Colleen whispered.

"Yes, Penny's pregnant, she's due in late Septem..." Michaela's voice trailed off as she caught the look of pain in Colleen's face. She gasped as she put together the meaning of Colleen's wariness of the babies, the babbling that she had failed meant. "Oh Colleen!"

"Ma," Colleen burst into tears.

"I'll go get the girls," Klara darted out of the doorway to give Michaela and Colleen privacy.

Michaela barely registered what Klara had said instead wholly intent on getting Colleen into the safety of the clinic. Carefully she guided Colleen to sit on the cot. "Oh Colleen I'm sorry."

"I failed Ma," Colleen whispered, "he was so excited when I told him, and within two weeks it was gone."

"Oh Sweetheart," Michaela held her daughter as Colleen cried for her lost baby.

She sat cradling Colleen for several moments fighting the urge to cry herself as she listened to Colleen sobbing in her arms. Finally when Colleen's sobs died to shuddering inhalations she broached the question. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Colleen slowly sat up and pulled herself out of her mother's arms. "I know why it happened and I know that it probably wasn't my fault and that women have ..." she paused unable to say the horrible word.

"I had one," Michaela gently reminded her daughter, "a lot of women do."

"I know, I know all this," Colleen whimpered slightly, clearly fighting with another bout of tears, "but it was still my baby."

"What happened?" Michaela took Colleen's hand.

"I figured it out on our way back after Christmas how'd I'd felt nauseous the whole time, when we got back I asked Andrew to examine me and I was... I've never heard the words a pregnant cervix said more happily. And then two weeks later I had to go on the train, it was so bumpy and on the way back I started to feel cramps, and I tried to make it to Andrew but it got so bad I couldn't..." she paused and wiped her cheeks. "Out of nowhere this doctor that Andrew works under just appeared and he picked me up and he carried me to the hospital they were taking my clothes off and my petticoats were just covered in blood and I knew what had happened but it was the look on his face when he came in."

"Oh Colleen I'm sorry," Michaela hugged her daughter. "Why didn't you tell us? I could have come and been with you."

"Brian wired us to tell us what had happened with O'Connor's wife," Colleen mumbled, "and everyone was telling me that this happened and I would more than likely be able to have more children." Colleen closed her eyes, remembering the horrible evening, "they kept me in overnight till I expelled it," she took a shuddering breath, "and Andrew just collected it off the bed and said to the nurse that I passed the tissue," she burst into tears once more, "it wasn't tissue, that was our baby, Ma and he just gave it to them to throw away!"

"Oh Sweetheart," Colleen held Colleen tightly. "It wasn't your fault this happened you didn't fail. It's a perfectly natural thing, heartbreaking but natural."

Colleen looked up into her mother's eyes, "But what if the train..."

"The baby was probably already gone by then. If it did anything it probably hastened the bleeding," Michaela kissed Colleen. "It wasn't your fault Sweetheart."

"I know all this, I just I needed to talk to someone, after they let me go from the hospital they signed me off from school for two weeks and for those two weeks he was so tender to me and he looked after me, but I could see it in his face how disappointed he was." Colleen took another shuddering breath, her slender frame shaking uncontrollably as she tried to continue a coherent conversation with her mother. "Then when those two weeks were up it was like I was supposed to be back to normal, just move on like it didn't happen, like it hadn't existed."

"It would be different for Andrew," Michaela defended her son in law. "I know he is a physician but he couldn't possibly understand that two weeks was not enough for your body to return to normal or for you to be over the miscarriage." Michaela blinked as Colleen tensed at the use of the word, "he's just a man, only a woman can understand that."

"I guess," Colleen sighed, "but it was like there was this distance, and he wanted to you know," she waved her hand to indicate sex, "but I couldn't. I didn't feel ready and he got angry and we argued and every day the more sad I got the more alone I felt." She gave a half smile. "It's stupid in one of the biggest cities in the country and I felt alone. Andrew went away for a conference in New York I just had to leave, it's like the walls of the apartment were closing in on me." Colleen gripped hold of Michaela's wrists, "and the worst bit was, I was packing and I went to get the money that Andrew kept in the desk and I found the deed to a house, he had purchased it two days after we found out. He had bought a house for our family and I couldn't give him that."

Michaela closed her eyes as she listened to her daughter's high tear laden voice, wiping her own cheeks she lifted Colleen's chin and opened her eyes so that she and Colleen had eye contact. "You will give him that Colleen. I had mine, and afterwards I had Esmee and Violet, you will give him that family. Everything will be ok."

"I don't know Ma," Colleen whispered, "he just gave it to them to throw away, our baby Ma, how could he do that? How could he?"

* * *

><p>Michaela turned her head into Sully's hand as he lightly touched her shoulder. She smiled weakly as he knelt beside her, his thick finger coming up to brush the tear from her cheek. "I'm alright."<p>

"Tough day," Sully whispered as he lightly touched her cheek.

"Yes," Michaela sighed.

"You want some holdin?" Sully asked her softly.

"Yes," Michaela leaned forward dropping onto Sully's lap and grasping his arms that encircled her. "She didn't tell us for two months, she was suffering by herself, slipping further and further into melancholy and I didn't know."

"How were ya to know? I read her letters, the telegrams, they sounded normal," Sully kissed her on the temple. "I didn't pick anything up, it ain't something you put in a letter."

"I want to be angry at Andrew for making her feel like this but I can't," Michaela sniffed. "How did you feel when..." she looked at the ground.

"When it happened for us?" Sully swallowed "It had already happened when you told me and all I could think was that I had been useless to ya, coz I wasn't there for ya and it felt like I'd been stabbed, thinking about ya all alone going through it with just Katie and the Boys. I was sad we lost a baby but it was worse that you were by yourself when it happened."

"I was alright," Michaela whispered. "Dorothy and Grace looked after me."

"But it shoulda been me," Sully kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Then when ya fell for Esmee, I was so excited but at the same time I was so scared that it would happen again. And then I started to relax the bigger ya got and then you got all sad because Matthew left and that scared me. And then the fire and you got all sick at the end. It wasn't till we were holdin her and ya both fine did I start ta breath properly again."

"I didn't know that," Michaela touched his face, her fingers tracing along the stubble of his jaw line.

"Didn't want to worry ya," Sully kissed her wrist. "You had enough ta worry about. You didn't need my fears as well."

"Oh Sully," Michaela gently held his face. "You are sweet wonderful man!"

Sully wrinkled his nose, "If ya say so."

"I do," Michaela kissed him sweetly, her lips brushing against his for a brief moment. "I love you."

"And I love ya right back," Sully smiled at her. "Here let's get ya ta bed, holding is much more comfy there."

"I agree," Michaela disentangled herself from her husband and moved slowly to the bed, her body felt drained, exhausted from dealing with Colleen and then presenting a happy front for the girls though she was certain her little ones had seen right through it, especially judging by how cuddly they had been. She sat heavily on the bed and watched as Sully first checked Violet and then removed his shirt. "Did you ever wonder if I was right?"

"Right?" Sully looked at her curiously. "You mean if it was a boy?" Sully shook his head. "No, I was just glad it happened when it did, and not later, not like with Abagail and Hannah. If you'd have gone through the whole thing and then not..., you know."

"I know," Michaela sighed heavily. She raised her arms, her knees moving apart so that he could step between them. The corners of her mouth turned up into an almost smile as he stepped between her legs and she slipped her arms around his waist, her cheek coming to rest on his warm skin, the feeling of his strong developed muscles beneath his skin belying the sweet gentleness that was his manner. "Do you ever think about them?"

"Hannah and the baby?" Sully nodded. "Yeah, and Abagail and Charlotte, Black Kettle, Snowbird, all the friends and family we lost. Guess I got one more to add my list."

"Yes we do," Michaela shuddered.

"She'll be Ok Michaela, with time she'll be ok," Sully rubbed her back. "In a couple years this will just be a horrible memory."

"I hope so," Michaela tightened her grip on him.

"Hey we'll get our grandkids," Sully smiled lifting her face to look up at him. He kissed her lovingly on the mouth. "Colleen will be a Ma. Everything will be OK," he pushed her back onto the bed and climbed in beside her, spooning up tight next to her and drinking in her scent. "Everything will be OK."

* * *

><p>"Colwe,"<p>

Michaela glanced round the fireplace as she heard Esmee scream her version of Colleen's name and erupt into giggles. In the three days since Colleen had admitted what had happened her eldest daughter had started to heal, she no longer regarded all children with wide tear filled eyes or at the very least no longer regarded her sisters in that way. This morning she had even started to play with the children, joining in with their games which had led to the place there were now with Esmee giggling hysterically as she lay across Colleen's knee, as Colleen lightly tickled her chubby little belly. Michaela smiled and slowly intruded into the living room, having spent most of the morning in the kitchen to let Colleen relax as much as possible. She had taken the last three days off to tend to her daughter and each day she had seen her improve, yet she had felt that Colleen had been reserved in her company, and when she perceived she was alone, as she had last night when Michaela had found her and Katie drawing together Colleen had the biggest breakthroughs.

"Mama," Esmee called out to her, the little girl's giggles reaching the realms of true belly laughs. "Mama elp, Colwe ickle Esee," the toddler pitched to one side nearly rolling off Colleen's lap.

"Colleen's tickling you," Michaela smiled and got onto her knees so she was head level with Esmee. "Mama thought you liked being tickled," Michaela joined in tickling the child, delighting in the fact that Esmee continued to howl with laughter. She turned as Violet collapsed onto her legs. "What about you?" Michaela lifted her youngest onto her lap and tried to tickle Violet. She started to laugh as Violet gave her a thoroughly bemused look. "You're not ticklish then," she smiled and kissed her daughter on the top of her fine auburn hair.

"Colwe sop," Esmee tried to sit up as she tried to get her breath back, "love uuuu Colwe," she slumped against Colleen's side in a breathy hug. "Colwe love Esee?"

Michaela smiled up at her daughter as she watched the expression of pure joy pass across Colleen's face.

"Yeah," Colleen kissed her sister. "Colleen loves Esmee."

Michaela hugged Violet as her heart felt like it would burst due to the abundance of joy she felt by watching Esmee smile adoringly up at Colleen. She gave a frustrated gasp at the sound of a knock on the door. So far Klara had been excellent at keeping the patients away but it seemed as though her luck had finally run out.

"PAPA OOOR!" Esmee screeched for her father who was upstairs assembling a cot for Brian in Esmee's room so he did not have to sleep in the barn, as it appeared that Colleen would be staying for a while longer.

"Mama can get the door," Michaela rose and touched Esmee's nose. "And we must remember to use our inside voice." Settling Violet onto her hip Michaela moved to the front door, as she neared she could see through the pane of glass who was beyond the threshold to the homestead and she swallowed. Tentatively she opened the door, "Andrew?"

"Michaela, is she here? Is she alright?" Andrew stared at her desperately, his young face aged immeasurably in the weeks since Michaela had last seen him at Christmas.

"Colwe OW!"

Michaela turned at the sound of Esmee's yelp. Colleen had risen from the chair, and was clutching Esmee tightly, too tightly for the child's liking. Colleen's eyes were wide open once more, the white of her visible around all of her iris.

"Colleen!" Andrew slipped past Michaela.  
>"No," Colleen shook her head. "I don't want you to be here. Why are you here?"<p>

"You just vanished," Andrew pointed out. "I was worried, you didn't leave any note, you left nothing! I didn't know what to expect!"

"I don't want you here," Colleen repeated again. "MA!"

"It's alright Colleen, put Esmee down and you can go upstairs," Michaela soothed.

"Alright Andrew," Sully greeted his son in law as he ran down the stairs. Sully glanced at his distraught daughter and moved closer to Andrew. "Come on, lets you and me take a walk. This is a girls only party for now," he guided the young man out of the house, his hand brushing across Michaela's back as he passed her leaving her to deal with Colleen while he dealt with the other part of the young pair who had been through the tragic trauma.

* * *

><p>"She hates me," Andrew whispered sadly as he stepped down onto the driveway.<p>

"She don't hate you," Sully shook his head. "She's been through a lot. Takes a woman a long time to get over this happening," he gave Andrew a pointed look.

"I know," Andrew sighed, "but I don't know what to say to her, she looks at me like she expects me to be angry at her, every time I go near her she looks terrified like I'm going to force myself on her.

"It's different for them and us, we can only watch while they live through it," Sully sighed, he patted Andrew on the back guiding him to walk the loop of the driveways and the road beyond. "I don't know what she told Caela, but I know what Caela went through, but I didn't have to see it happen. I was lucky that way."

Andrew bowed his head. "It was awful, when I saw Anthony carrying her in, my head felt like it was exploding, I didn't know what to think." Andrew took his hat off and ran the brim through his hands, "and then I watched as they were undressing her and she was just covered in…" he pushed his finger and thumb either side of the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose her. When she was up on the ward, they only let me sit with her because I was on the staff and I wish they hadn't. Every so often she would make this noise and it felt like it would kill me if she made it again. And then," he gasped, "she passed it, what was left of the baby. I picked it up, I was holding it, and the nurse just took it away. I wanted to make her stop. I wanted to tell her to let me take it so I could bury it, because it was our baby but that isn't the way they do things," he glanced at Sully. "It would have been different if it were here, Michaela would have let me."

"Sounds like you guys need to talk," Sully placed a comforting arm on Andrew's back. "From what Caela told me, seems like you are both hurting over the same things."

"I did try," Andrew admitted, "but it all went wrong and I got angry at her," he sighed and rubbed his hands. "I told her she had to stop dwelling and try to move on, that we couldn't change what happened, and since then…well, you can see," Andrew sighed. "I don't want her to forget, I will never forget but how can she get back to being Colleen? How can we move forward and maybe try again? If all she wants to do is focus on the pain."

"I don't know Andrew," Sully told his son in law sincerely. "If there was a quick fix I woulda used it myself, but Caela managed to move past it, I'm guessing a lotta women do," he patted Andrew on the back as they turned back towards the house.

"I bought a house, did she tell you?" Andrew asked still trying to control the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. "Two days after we found out, I was walking to work and I saw it, it was perfect, the perfect house for our family and I bought it just like that. I was gonna give it to her on her birthday surprise her, I was gonna get it painted all how she would like it. She hates that apartment, but this house, it's got these yards, it's not here, but it's just her, I saw it and knew. I know she knows, she moved the paperwork about. I don't know what I should do."

"You bought it for her, you should let her see it," Sully smiled. "You should decide together what to do with it. Maybe it's the push she needs to move forward."

"But how do I do that Sully?" Andrew looked at Sully imploringly. "She ran away from me, she doesn't even speak to me."

"You leave that to her Ma," Sully grinned. "I don't know if you noticed but Caela can be quite persuasive when she wants."

* * *

><p>Michaela knocked hesitantly on Brian's door, when Colleen did not answer she pushed open the door, "Colleen?"<p>

"I don't want to see him," Colleen shook her head emphatically.

"Colleen," Michaela sat on the bed beside her daughter. "He's worried about you," she took Colleen's hand. "He loves you."

Colleen stared at her with large tear filled eyes, "He still..."

"Sweetheart," Michaela cut Colleen off. "You know what hospitals are like, he wouldn't have had a choice."

"I don't know how to speak to him Ma," Colleen whispered tears rolling down her cheeks. "I ruined everything."

"No you didn't," Michaela lifted Colleen's chin up. "If you had ruined everything he would not have travelled across the country to find you," she smiled serenely at her daughter. "Please Colleen just speak with him. Your father and I will be there with you."

"Ma," Colleen whimpered, but instead as Michaela feared collapsing in tears she took a shuddering breath. "What if we can't?"

"You don't know if you do not try," Michaela rose from the bed, pulling Colleen with her. She smiled as Colleen obediently complied, slowly following Michaela to the stairs.

Slowly Colleen and Michaela descended the stairs Michaela smiling comfortingly at her daughter, a warm smile that came from fierce maternal love that he felt for all her children and that gripped her soul. She drew Colleen to stand in front of Andrew and linked the young couple's hands together.

"I'm so sorry," Andrew burbled at her. "I just didn't know what...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Colleen whispered automatically, her eyes flicked over to her parents as if asking for help.

"I think yous two forget," Sully piped up seeing his daughter's silent plea. "We lost one of our babies, but," he moved to the playpen where Michaela had placed the babies. He smiled at his two daughters in the pen, both of the toddlers smiling up at him adoringly. "We got these two."

"Indeed," Michaela crossed to join Sully. "I know you feel like you will never get over it, and you never will, but, it does get easier."

"Andrew ya said the house had yards," Sully changed the subject abruptly.  
>"Yes," Andrew stared at his father in law bewildered.<p>

"When we lost our baby, I went for a walk to clear out my head and I found this little sapling struggling to grow in the shadow of another tree. I replanted it in the sunlight," Sully smiled at Michaela touching her elbow, communing his love for her. "Now it's one of our favourite places to have a picnic."

"So, what does that have to do with Colleen's...our miscarriage?" Andrew squeezed Colleen's hand.

"I like to think that little tree is our baby, getting bigger and stronger each year," Sully moved his hand from Michaela's arm to her back pulling her closer to him. "That the tree is a representative of the life our baby could have had. Now when we go back, it's leaves are starting to spread and it provides it's sisters shelter from the hot sun." Sully kissed Michaela softly. "You could do the same. A way of remembering the baby ya never got to bury."

"Memorialise him," Andrew smiled.

"That's a lovely idea Pa," Colleen blinked sending a fresh shower of tears down her cheeks.

"It is," Michaela kissed Sully back lovingly on the mouth, she lingered for a moment, smiling up at him with enormous adoration. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sully kissed her once more. "You'll have a baby one day Colleen."

"Of course you will," Michaela turned her attention back to the young couple, "and this terrible time will only help you get stronger."

"I hope you are right," Andrew smiled as Colleen stepped ever closer to him.

"Mama Papa wight," Esmee made her presence known. "Mama Papa Yep," the little girl grinned as her father scooped her out of the playpen. "Colwe Mama Papa yep," she gave her father a slobbering kiss. "Love Papa, love Mama."

"We love you Na'he," Sully kissed their daughter, the little girl the perfect representation of what Colleen and Andrew had to look forward to, the proof that it was possible to move forward from that terrible time, that they could get what they wanted and that at some point in the future, it would be possible for Colleen to make he and Michaela grandparents.


	15. Oddity

Sorry this is later than schedule but the phone and broadband people decided to do maintenance to our area and then not reconnect us, 5 days without phone a broadband sigh. Anyhoo. The apple does not fall far from the tree

Oddity

Sully slowed the wagon as they neared the clinic surprised by the wagons and tents that covered the meadow. He turned his head as in his peripheral vision he caught Katie stand up and instantly held out his hand to stop his fearless little girl from toppling out the wagon.

"What is it Papa?" Katie asked almost levering herself over the wagon into the front seat to get a closer look.

"It appears to be a circus," Michaela answered for her husband as he negotiated the wagon to a stop in front of the clinic without hitting any of the curious town's people that were filling the street.

"What's dat?" Katie asked trotting to the back of the wagon to stare at the tents and wagons with great interest.

"It's a show, with clowns and magic," Sully looked at his wife out of the corner of his eye. "Trapeze and really pretty trapeze acrobats."

Michaela blushed and nudged him. "Very strong trapeze acrobats," she smiled gleefully at him as she recalled their trapeze performance eight years earlier. "Well what do you think Papa, shall we spend this afternoon at the circus?"

"Sounds like a plan, shame you ain't got that outfit though," Sully kissed her on the cheek before leaping from the wagon. "Don't reckon Horace will mind if I work on Monday instead of taday."

"Can't we go now Mama?" Katie begged her mother as she rushed to the side of the wagon.

"Well if my patients do not attend their appointments, I will take you over for a brief look," Michaela consented. "Or perhaps Klara could take you."

"Klara already been," Katie pointed at the approaching figure of Klara.

"Good morning Klara," Michaela greeted her nurse. "Klara?" she noted the angry expression on the young woman's face. "Are you alright?"

"Do you not like the circus?" Katie asked wide eyed, wondering how someone could not like clowns or magic.

"It ain't a circus," Klara muttered lifting the little girl down from the wagon. "It's a freak show."

"What?" Michaela raised her eyebrows.

"It's a freak show," Klara repeated. "Leland Roberts Human Oddity Show," she hissed the name angrily.

Michaela scowled and hitched Violet up her hip. "Human Oddity show!"

"Caela," Sully's voice was laden with concern as he saw his wife bristle with anger. He lifted Esmee out of the back of the wagon. "Let's go over there and see what it really is. Heart's Circus weren't what it looked like." He frowned as Michaela strode off without a word, her lips set in a thin hard line.

"Sorry," Klara apologised to Sully as they set out after Michaela.

"Not your fault," Sully shook his head quickening his pace to try and match Michaela's. His frown deepened as he entered the meadow, the usually tranquil place transformed by the tents and carriages, the smells of humans living a nomadic lifestyle. He moved as fast as he could with Katie clinging onto one hand and Esmee bouncing in his arm, trying to keep one eye on Michaela as she steamed towards the carriage which clearly belonged to the owner of the show.

"Sully," Loren greeted him stepping out from a tent with a smile on his face. "Have ya seen this?"

"No," Sully muttered as he tried to keep an eye on Michaela. "Could you watch the girls for me?" he requested hopefully, knowing that he could not protect his wife from Leland Roberts or herself with the girls in tow.

"Lemme guess, Dr Mike ain't too pleased about this," Loren rolled his eyes slightly. "It's just harmless fun. Sure give her here," he smiled as Sully handed Esmee over to him. "Come on then Katie, let's have a look at the Lizard Boy."

Katie watched her Papa run off after her Mama and slipped her hand into Ben's, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be excited or not, especially as her Mama seemed so angry and everyone else seemed to be happy. She wrinkled her nose as she entered the tent, the small space heightening the smell of the towns folk that crowded it.

"Can we go to the front?" Ben asked Loren.

"Sure," Loren nodded bouncing Esmee to try and cheer her up as the little girl started to grizzle because of the noise and the crowd.

Katie followed Ben as the eight year old elbowed his way to the front of the crowd, coming to a stop beside Mr and Mrs Sharman. She stared at the attraction curiously a cage no bigger than a cube of five foot and in the centre a small boy, naked except for a pair of grey shorts. She frowned, the little boy was probably her age, but he looked different from any boy he'd ever seen, he had no hair to speak of and his skin appeared to be covered in scales but one thing that made him look like every boy she had seen was the fear in his eyes. "He's scared," she whispered to Ben.

"Yeah," Ben nodded in agreement.

"What he do wrong?" Katie cast her eyes around the Lizard Boy's cage, in the corner there was a water bowl but it was so close to the bars that the boy in the cage didn't appear to want to drink of it, instead just regarding the crowd with big brown eyes. "Ya only go in a cage if you done somefink wrong."

Ben's response was lost in a wail of cat calling as the crowd began to get bored with the small frightened child. In answer to the punters grumbles, a man, the Child's handler appeared and rattled the bars. Cautiously the small boy rose and moved tentatively to the bar, his scaly arm reaching out. The handler threw something into the cage, a hunk of bread and the child leapt on it, obviously starving hungry, but as the child was crouched over to collect the bread, the handler produced a large stick and slammed it into the child's back. The little boy inside the cage gave a terrified pained howl, showing those assembled his snakelike tongue a sight which elicited a gasp of shock and horror.

"Benny I don like this," Katie whispered clutching hold of him tightly, "Dis is wrong!"

"Yeah," Ben nodded seriously placing his arm protectively around Katie. "We should go."

"But what about him," Katie pointed at the crying little boy.

"It's all for show," Mrs Sharman told the children. "He isn't really hurt."

"I fink he is," Katie whispered staring sadly at the little boy. "Why is everyone finking it's fun?"

"Because it is," One of the adults told her patting her on the head. "Harmless fun," a couple of the assembled crowd chuckled at her. "She's turning out like her Ma."

"Good!" Katie folded her arms defiantly, "Mama will stop dis, coz dis is wrong," she scowled as the adults around her laughed harder.

"Come on Katie," Ben tried to pull her out, but Katie had turned to look at the little boy, her eyes making contact with the child, making a connection with him. "Katie?"

"I'm comin," Katie turned away from the cage, "but we gotta get him out," she gripped Ben's hand. "We just gotta!"

* * *

><p>"Horace this is barbaric," Michaela struck her palm against the table. "You are the Mayor you can move them on."<p>

Horace shrunk a fraction, slightly scared of the angry and wild eyed lady doctor in front of him. "Everyone seems to be enjoying it. I mean these type of folks it's what they do."

"A child in a cage, a woman who although she clearly does not weigh two tonnes certainly weighs in excess of 500 pounds," Michaela flailed her hand at him, too angry to remain still.

"Ahh Dr Mike it's entertainment," Loren waved his hand at her, "the kid in the cage is all for show, them scales are probably stuck on. It's like that Western show those years back what they said about Sully, Sully the savage."

"This is not like that in the least, this is exploitation of people who are truly sick," Michaela looked to Robert E for help.

"I understand Dr Mike, but I don't see what we can do, it ain't hurting no one," Robert E sighed, "and they'll be gone in a few days."

"Hank!" Michaela turned to the tall barkeep.

"Whatever Michaela, whoever is winning I'm with them," Hank grumbled. "You woke me up, I can barely keep my eyes open, I really don't care."

"This is unbelievable!" Michaela threw her hands up in disbelief, "Those people are ill and a small child should not be kept in a cage whether it be for a show or not!"

"Alright," Horace nodded. "I'll tell the gent in charge to not show the Lizard Boy, but the others are all adults. I can't really stop em. It's how they make a living."

"Besides," Hank muttered flicking his hair over his shoulder, "the more you jump up and down about something Michaela the more folks are likely to wanna see it."

Michaela gave an exasperated sigh and pivoted, stomping off in anger in search of her family without a goodbye to her fellow council members. She was too angry for politeness, completely unable to fathom why these people who she considered to be mostly intelligent compassionate men could not see how the carriages, wagons and tents on their meadow was a horrific spectacle of people who needed help and not to be gawped at. She stumbled as she banged into a small boy. "Oh I'm sorry Sweetheart, I didn't see you, where's your fam..." she stopped in shock as the small boy raised his head to look at her. "Oh I'm terribly sorry," she managed to mumble as she struggled to regain her composure, completely sideswiped by the fact that the small boy was not a small boy at all, but a man who looked to be in his fifties, with a bald spot and grey at his temples. "Would you like me to help you?" she asked tentatively.

"No thank you," the man leapt up, his body appearing to fold in half as he did.

"I didn't mean to I do apologise," Michaela mumbled, thoroughly surprised by the man, who could be no more than 3ft tall.

"No harm done," the man smiled slyly at her and extended his hand, his eyebrows raised, testing her. "Silas, I'm Alberich, King of the Dwarves," he inclined his head towards a tent.

Michaela took his hand and shook it, "Dr Michaela Quinn," she noted the surprised expression on his face, Silas obviously not used to many people taking his offer of his hand.

"A real doctor?" Silas looked her up and down matching the manner in which she had examined his short stature and physiological impairments.

"Yes, most people call me Dr Mike," Michaela nodded. "Are you hurt? You did travel quite a distance."

"No I'm fine," Silas smiled at her, his expression this time ringing true, much more comfortable now that Michaela had passed his test. "I'm made from strong stuff," he winked at her, "wouldn't be King if I weren't,"

"No," Michaela smiled politely. "I imagine not. Well if anything does begin to hurt, my clinic is just over the bridge," she pointed towards the clinic. "I shall be there until just after lunch, though my nurse lives there so if you are truly hurt, she will send someone for me."

"You treat anyone, or just those you knock over?" Silas asked her curiously.

"Anyone who needs my help," Michaela clasped her hands in front of her. "Is someone sick? Someone within the show?" she frowned wondering how much access these people had to proper medical care.

"Need to check with them first, they might not want to get looked at," Silas rubbed his wrinkled chin. "How much do you charge?"

"I'm sure an arrangement could be made," Michaela looked curiously at Silas, wondering who it was within the tents he had in mind.

"Good to know," Silas's stance changed, seemingly bored with the conversation. "Bettah not keep you, and I gotta get back to, trolls to kill," he rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you Dr Michaela."

"Nice to meet you, Silas," Michaela bade him goodbye, a smile forming on her lips as the man's face lit up at her use of his own name. She bowed her head to him and moved off towards the clinic.

Silas watched the pretty lady doctor leave before sidling to a tent, slipping through the side gap he elbowed his way through the forest of people crowded around the mountainous form of Two Ton Tessie. Levering himself up onto a table beside her he frowned as the crowd laughed at the comical sight of a 3ft man beside the morbidly obese woman. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Tessie, needs to take a break, if ya wanna make your way over to Hall of Dwarves I shall shortly be beginning the epic battle of the dwarves and the trolls!" He jumped from the table as people began to file out, throwing pennies into the dish as they left.

When the room had cleared slightly he looked at the fat woman, her blubbery face not able to hide her surprise "When do I... take a...break?" she spoke breathlessly.

"Ya do today," Silas smiled at her. "There's a doctor here, a lady, you wanna see her?"

"How do you...know she would help...us?"

Silas grinned and held out his hand as if Michaela touching him had marked his skin visibly. "She shook my hand. I think she could do it Alma, out of all the people who's seen us I think she might be the one who could help!"

* * *

><p>Jake trotted up the steps to greet Teresa for lunch. With seemingly the whole town over on the meadow he had taken the chance to enjoy the show himself, and for the first time was actually pleased he was not on the town council. Dr Mike was clearly incensed by the show and had dragged everyone in to tell them off and because he was not part of it anymore, he got the chance to have fun and not get his ear bent over whatever issue she had with the exhibits.<p>

"Hey Mama!" Jake called moving towards the bedroom. "You want me to get some…" he trailed off as he entered the bedroom, his wife's face thunderous. "You Ok?"

"You went to it, this freak show," Teresa scowled at him.

"It's a bit of harmless fun," Jake shrugged. "Wait did Dr Mike come over?" he scowled, "she did didn't she?"

"Dr Quinn was checking on me," Teresa's hand slipped down to cover the barely there bulge of her abdomen, "she is concerned my balance could become impaired, she was also checking my leg, she is concerned I will get fluid collecting there which will cause difficulty."

"She say you were alright?" Jake asked nervously moving towards her.

"Si," Teresa sighed and patted the bed beside her. "Sit with me por favour."

Jake complied, his wife's mood since the confirmation that she was pregnant had been erratic and he looked at her out of the corner of his bright blue eyes half expecting that she would strike him. His eyebrows rose as Teresa swivelled and brought her leg up onto his lap before slowly drawing her skirt back to reveal the scar tissue that covered her remaining lower limb.

"Would you put me in the show?"

"Course not," Jake tried to pull her skirts down to cover her injury, not liking where Teresa was taking the conversation.

"Many people would, would they not?" Teresa looked at him pointedly. "I am a freak," she waved her hand to indicate her injury. "Would you have people gawp at me?"

"Teresa come on," Jake looked at her imploringly. "It's all put on, they all know what they are doing it, is just…"

"Harmless fun," Teresa scowled at him. "Being different is not harmless fun Mr Slicker."

Jake winced, knowing that when she called him Mr Slicker he was in trouble, "I didn't think…"

"Si, you did not think," Teresa nodded in agreement with his last statement. "I do not want you to go to that event again. It upsets me."

"Fine," Jake sighed heavily.

"I have my spies Mr Slicker," Teresa told him pointedly knowing that she had no way of truly monitoring his whereabouts.

"I won't go, OK!" Jake slid out from under her and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Teresa asked repositioning her skirts.

"To get lunch," Jake mumbled. "Figured you might be hungry."

"Si," Teresa nodded. "I am. Jake," she called him back. "Perdóneme."

"No worries," Jake shrugged. "I get it."

"Jake," Teresa called to him again. "Beso?"

Jake grinned and walked back to the bed, "Kiss?" he asked trying to translate the word, when she nodded he leaned in and kissed her softly, "Lo sento."

Teresa smiled and kissed him once more, "Lo siento también Papa."

* * *

><p>"You suuwah we sould be doin dis?" Katie looked nervously over her shoulder towards the clinic. "I never telled my Mama a lie."<p>

"We didn't lie," Ben touched her shoulder comfortingly. "We asked if you could play with me, we didn't say at the store."

"But dats what she finked," Katie chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"But we need to know," Ben stared at his best friend wide eyed, "it's wrong!"

Katie sighed, "I know."

"Come on," Ben took her hand and together the two children ran across the bridge into the mass of tents. Quietly they made their way to the Lizard Boy tent, the white canvas flaps tied closed by the owner under the duress of the town council. Ben dropped to his knees and loosened the rope creating a small gap for him and Katie to crawl through.

"How we know he still here?" Katie reasoned checking over her shoulder again.

"I bin watching," Ben whispered nervously putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing down trying to get her to enter the tent, "he's still in here."

Katie gave Ben a terrified look but got to her knees and crawled through the gap into the dark tent. She shivered, despite the warmth of the space inside the canvas, her nerves getting the better of her. After a few seconds Ben followed her in and repositioning the flap of the tent to look like it was closed.

The tent was lit by a small lantern hanging on one of the bars of the cage. The little boy was still sat in the cage, his head on his knees, his almost skeletal form shaking.

"Come on," Ben helped Katie to her feet.

Together they moved to the cage, watching the little boy in the middle intently. "Lo," Katie greeted him softly. The little boy's head jerked from his knees and he stared at them with evident fear. "I'm Katie," she introduced herself. "This is Benny, what's your name?" she frowned as the little boy just continued to stare at her "We brought you somefing to eat," Katie nodded to Ben who held out an apple and a bag of candy. But the child didn't move, instead his eyes widening even further with fear. "We won't hurt you," Katie told him. "We'll put it down."

Ben did has Katie asked and placed the food on the ground of the child's cage. "Hands in our pockets," Katie made a show of their hands moving from view. Slowly the little boy inched his way towards the food and then with sudden speed snatched the bag and the apple and returned to the centre of the cage. "See," Katie smiled at him. "We're ya friends," she smiled as the little boy nodded before curiously opening the bag of candy. The child tentatively picked up one of the colourful gumdrops and cautiously licked it with his split tongue. Finding he liked the flavour he shoved the whole sweet in his mouth. "Gum drops are nummy," Katie grinned at him. "You do anyfing wrong?" The child raised his brow line questioningly. "You take anything that not yours?" Katie sighed in relief as the little boy shook his head, "hurt anyone?" again the boy shook his head. "Alright," Katie looked at Ben for confirmation. "We're gonna get you outta here."

"Yeah," Ben nodded, crouching down to the ground to match the little boys height "We gonna get you out, and rescue ya," he tugged Katie on the shoulder. "I gotta idea."

* * *

><p>Sully watched his daughter curiously surprised that she would be out with just Ben, surprised that Michaela had allowed her out to the meadow of all places. Suspecting that the children had played some kind of wool pulling exercise with Michaela and Loren, Sully took after Katie and her ever present partner in crime, a horrible feeling washing over him as it appeared that for the first time in Katie's young life he was about to properly tell her off. As he crossed the bridge his eyebrows rose, thoroughly surprised to see Katie and Ben sneaking into the tent for the Lizard Boy, the one 'exhibit' that had been closed by the council.<p>

Frustrated with his daughter for breaking so many rules Sully quickened his pace and bent down to let himself into the tent. He paused for a moment as he heard his little girl speak, talking to the little boy who was still in the cage. He stayed crouched for a few moments listening as Katie and Ben explained what they were going to do.

"Don worry, Benny just gonna break da lock and den you can come over ta my Mama," Katie's voice rang out to Sully, "she a doctor, she'll make you bettah!"

Sully listened for a moment longer, reacting to the sound of metal rasping over metal. Sully quickly unleashed the tent flap.

Katie gave a yelp and jumped behind Ben, who dropped the chisel he had scraped over the lock and held out his arms to protect Katie. Seeing it was her father Katie bit her lip.

"Twink," Sully spoke her nickname quietly.

"I sorry Papa," Katie ran to him, her eyes big and wide, threatening to spill tears as her guilt hit her. "I sorry Papa."

Sully lowered himself to Katie's height, "What ya tryin ta do?"

"Rescue Lizard Boy," Ben picked up the chisel and twirled it in his hand. "Katie said that only people who done something wrong go to jail, he's not done anything wrong."

"Alright Big Man," Sully held out his hand. "I understand. Where did you get the chisel?"

"We bowrowded it," Katie mumbled sucking her right index finger nervously, "from Wobet E," she cast a nervous look at Ben. "We told a lie, I sorry Papa."

Sully inhaled through his nose slowly as he took the chisel from Ben. Looking past the two children he could see the little boy in the cage, the poor child retreated away from him as far as he could go. The little boy was so clearly sick yet Sully could not think of a way to help him at all. "I understand why you want to do it," he touched Katie on the cheek, "but this ain't the right way."

"I'm afraid this exhibit has been closed."

Sully stood up immediately, surreptitiously he pocketed the chisel. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the man that he had seen Horace talking with earlier, the owner of the show, Leland Roberts. Sully estimated that the man was roughly the same age as him, and from the state of the man's clothes it was clear where the show's profits went.

"Sorry," Sully quickly picked up his subdued daughter. "You know how kids are, curious about what they can't look at."

"Adults too," Leland gave Sully a creepy smile. "This exhibit is usually my biggest earner, a real crowd pleaser. Would never let this one go," he gave Sully a pointed look, letting him know that he had heard every word and knew what had occurred in the tent prior to his arrival. "If I ever did the price would have to be right."

Sully tightened his grip on Katie, and with his free arm reached out for Ben, not liking how the show owner was looking at the children. "I'm real sorry they went where they shouldn't, it won't happen again."

"No," Leland linked his fingers together pushing the black leather of his gloves deep into the creases of his fingers. "I'm sure it won't."

"Come on kids," Sully guided Ben out of the tent.  
>"I don like him Papa," Katie whispered as she buried her face into her father's neck, "he's a bad man!"<p>

"Yeah Katie," Sully nodded, with one hand on Ben's shoulder unable to give her a comforting pat on the back. "I reckon he is."

"What we gonna do about Lizard Boy?" Ben asked casting a look over his shoulder. He whipped his head round as he realised Leland was watching.

"I dunno Big Man," Sully patted Ben's shoulder. "Let's get you back to Loren. Leave this to the council alright."

* * *

><p>Silas made his way across the Bridge into the little town as fast as his legs would carry him. Most of the show had packed up for the night, brought to an early close by someone in the audience getting crushed against a pole. He had had to wait until Leland had retired to his carriage for the night, but thankfully he knew that the lady doctor was still at her clinic tending to her patient.<p>

Reaching the clinic he rang the bell above his head and took a step back so that the lady doctor would be able to see him as she stepped out.

Klara opened the door and her eyebrows rose to meet her hairline, surprised by the tiny man in front of her, having never seen someone of his age so small in stature.

"Dr Michaela here?" Silas asked the young woman curiously.

"She's with a patient," Klara frowned slightly, not liking that she was essentially looking down her nose at the small man. "Is it something minor? I can help, I'm the nurse."

"Silas," Silas held his hand out to Klara, he smiled as the young woman took it immediately to shake his hand.

"Klara. Are ya hurt?" Klara looked the small man up and down, assessing for injury just as Michaela had taught her.

"No, Dr Michaela said she could help us if we needed it, Alma needs help," Silas sighed. He glanced at the bench, "I can wait."

"Is Alma hurt?" Klara asked wondering if one of the freak show employees had got hurt with the crowd rush.

"Nope she's sick," Silas gave Klara a small smile. "I'll wait for Dr Michaela."

"Klara?" Michaela's voice rang out. "Billy is upstairs, is someone else hurt?"

"No," Klara stood sideways so Michaela could pass through the doorway. "Silas wants to speak to you."

"Silas?" Michaela frowned trying to place the name. "Oh Yes," she moved into the doorway and smiled at Silas "How can I help? I hope nothing has occurred from me banging into you."

"Nope," Silas shook his head as he chuckled. He glanced at her as his face fell into a serious expression, "Alma wants to see you, she's sick."

"Alma, could she not come over herself?" Michaela glanced towards the tents.

"Not supposed to be here," Silas shook his head. "Leland doesn't like it if we see doctors, only the idiot he employs. I can sneak easy," he gestured to himself to indicate his height. "Alma can't walk so good anymore, she's been getting a lot bigger lately."

"Alma is two ton Tessie?" Michaela guessed. "Is Mr Roberts asleep?"

"He's in his carriage," Silas checked the show ground once more. "If we're quiet...would you come check on her?"

"Of course," Michaela turned to fetch her medical bag from her desk. "Klara, Billy and his parents are upstairs in Recovery room 2."

"I'll check on them," Klara promised, "be safe, you know what Sully said about that man, don't get yourself in trouble."

"I won't," Michaela nodded to her concerned friend; "Lead the way Silas."

Michaela followed Silas, matching her pace to his as the man almost ran towards the tents. Quietly they made their way to one of the larger tents. Silas quickly undid the tent flap and held it open for Michaela.

"Alma," Silas whispered as he closed the tent. "You awake?"

Michaela frowned as she saw something shift in the darkness. A huge shape shimmying as the fat woman tried to sit up.

"I got the light," Silas muttered disappearing into the darkness. After a moment a lamp flared up and Alma came properly into view.

Michaela frowned and crossed to the woman, holding out her hand to help assist the mountainous woman pull herself into an upright position.

"I got it," Silas jumped in again, levering himself up onto a table and repositioning the pillows behind her.

"Thank...you," Alma whispered breathlessly as she stopped moving, her body coming to a stop a few moments after.

Michaela used the time it took for Silas to climb down from Alma's bed as a chance to examine the fat woman, noting that she was indeed a lot larger then she had first perceived when she did her round of the freak show this morning, her estimate of 500 pounds way off. The woman was roughly pyramid shaped her legs widespread to allow space for the heap of her belly.

"Sorry," Alma whispered to her, blushing with the way the doctor was examining her.

"Nonsense," Michaela averted her gaze as she realised she had caused embarrassment. "Silas tells me you are unwell."

Alma nodded with difficulty, "I was...al..ways...a big girl...but my hus...band didn't mind...About five years...ago...I started to get...big...when...Harold died...had to join this." She moved her hand slightly "Last year I put on...so much weight...getting hard...to breathe...think something's wrong wi...with...my neck," Alma raised her arm lifting her long dark hair and revealing the collar of fat around her neck.

Michaela frowned instantly drawn to the slight misshapenness to the fold of skin. A bulge that hinted to something being beneath. Positioning herself she pressed her hand against the bulge, meeting resistance almost immediately. "Sorry," Michaela apologised as Alma winced. "Alma how much do you eat?"

"Not enough to be this big," Silas jumped in.

Michaela nodded assimilating the information. "You have a growth," she spoke softly. "I think it may be affecting the thyroid gland. The thyroid gland has a part to play in weight. If it works too fast you lose weight, too slowly and you gain."

"What can you do?" Silas looked at Michaela hopefully.

"I can operate," Michaela spoke carefully, fearful of what an operation on someone Alma's size would be like. "It would be dangerous, I don't know if your system would cope."

"Gon...na die...soon if noth...nothing happens...Can't take...much...more," Alma chuckled trying to make light of her comment, her body rippling with the action. "Can...Can't though...he wouldn't all...allow it," she sighed sadly.

"Alma's right" Silas nodded in agreement, "we'll be leaving Monday, Leland wants to cut his losses with this town, specially as you stopped him from showing Rex."

"You...ask her...about...helping him?" Alma interrupted.

"Rex? Lizard Boy?" Michaela frowned. "I haven't been able to see him closely. After my daughter and her friend tried to rescue him, Mr Roberts was hovering around his tent. I have wired my son to ask for advice, whether we could seize him from Mr Roberts. My son's a lawyer but I fear we will not have an answer by then."

"That was your kid?" Silas asked with a smile. "Tell her well done, she really riled Leland."

Michaela gave him a prideful smile, pleased that her little girl had done some good. "You are a grown woman," Michaela turned her attention back to Alma. "He cannot prevent you from getting medical help."

"Con...tract...owe him, big time..." Alma muttered. "He wouldn't...leave me...or risk losing me...second highest...earner."

"If there was a chance would you let me take it?" Michaela asked nervously.

"If there was," Silas nodded. "She'd let you, but Leland gotta be out the way and that ain't gonna happen."

"Alright" Michaela sighed with defeat. "I shall give you a proper examination in the very least though, there must be something I can do for you."

"Its...alright...long shot," Alma whispered, "but...thank you."

* * *

><p>Hank flipped his chair back onto four legs. It was rare he that he got to do his second favourite activity of sitting on the porch of the saloon and just people watch as he smoked a cigar; but as Klara had taken the babies to church with her this morning to give him and Sadie the morning off he was enjoying himself. Or at least he had done until he had seen Katie dart out from the Church and run towards the freak show. He waited a moment, waiting for Michaela or Sully to follow her out, seconds passed and when her parents did not follow her Hank rose from his seat, wondering if like he and Sadie the Sully's found that everything took five times as long with babies. Knowing what a fearless thing Michaela and Sully's daughter could be, Hank moved towards the freak show tossing his cigar into the creek as he crossed the bridge.<p>

He made a bee line for the carriage of the owner just as the little girl had. She was stood at the foot of the carriage her little hands on her hips, if it had been any other time Hank would have laughed and quipped about how the kid was like her mother, but the expression on the freak show owner's face was thunderous. Hank quickened his pace conscious that Michaela had now exited the church and was calling after her daughter.

"You said da pwice had ta be right. Dat is all da money dat me and Benny got," Katie was bleating at the man, "he a little boy and he's frightened."

"So what, now toddle off," Leland flicked his hand at Katie, his long fingers almost hitting her.

"But you took da money, so let him go," Katie demanded.

"For six dollars, as if," Leland shook his head.

"Den give it back," Katie held her hand out. "Give me back my money."

"Go away you little brat," Leland pushed Katie slightly. "Get lost," he raised his arm.

"You touch her, you're dead," Hank stepped in.

"Misser Lawson, he tooked my money but he won't let Lizard Boy go," Katie bleated at him.

"Give the kid her money," Hank took another step closer his fists clenching automatically. He frowned catching the malevolent glint in Leland's eye. "Katie come here now!"

Katie did what she was told, knowing from Hank's tone that it was serious. But Leland stuck his foot out tripping her and sending her sprawling to the ground.

"KATIE!" Michaela arrived a moment too late to stop her daughter from falling. She scooped her little girl into her arms staring at the freak show owner with bubbling anger

"You're gonna regret that" Hank hissed, putting himself between Michaela and Leland.

"Right!" Leland sneered at the other man. "Like I haven't handled hundreds of you before."

"You lock a kid in a cage and then when another kid tries to help him, you beat on her," Hank shook his head menacingly. "Big mistake!"

"You gonna teach me the error of my ways?" Leland chuckled. "You don't get it. I give these people a way of life, I take care of them I don't give a rats ass what some backwater nobody town thinks."

"Trouble with this backwater nobody town," Jake muttered as he stepped up beside Hank. "Is it's out West."

"We're mighty fierce out here," Robert E stepped out from between the tent closely followed by Sully who went to his wife and daughter's side.

"Don't like it when you beat on children," Loren muttered stepped into the fray. A group of towns men following him, all wearing the same angry determined look.

"Caela go back to the church," Sully kissed her softly. "The girls are with Klara and Alex."

"What are you gonna do?" Michaela asked softly, nervous by the fire and anger she could see in his and so many of the men eyes who were crowding into the space.

"Teach him a lesson," Hank growled.

Michaela swallowed, "You mustn't hurt him."

"Don't worry doctor Mike We won't hurt him. We'll just treat him like he treats others, like he treats little kids," Hank took a step forwards.

"Caela please," Sully gave her a desperate look.

Michaela against her better judgement retreated through the tents, as she left she could hear the men cat calling and goading Leland. She let out a surprised yell as she almost careered into Silas as the small man came running out of Alma's tent.

"Dr Michaela, this is our chance," the dwarf begged her. "Please!"

"Someone need help Mama?" Katie lifted her head from her mother's shoulder.

"Yes Sweetheart," Michaela kissed her daughter, brushing the smudge of dirt from Katie's rosy cheeks.

"Den you bettah go," Katie flexed her legs trying to slip from Michaela's hip.

"Ask Alma to get ready," Michaela instructed Silas as she moved at speed towards the remaining towns folk who were not taking part in the lynching.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Klara asked her closing the distance between Michaela as she rushed forward with Esmee on her hip.

"We can't stop them," Michaela dismissed the notion, her consciences telling her she should be, but for some reason, no doubt the fact that the man had just pushed her daughter to the ground she found herself unable to act on it. "Klara take the children to Sadie's, then come to the clinic, we are going to perform surgery on Alma."

"The fat lady?" Klara raised her eyebrow. "She won't fit on the table, will she fit through the door?"

"We'll operate on the floor," Michaela determined. "Brian will you help me? I will need assistance getting her over to the clinic."

"Of course Ma," Brian stepped forward.

"What about me?" Alex asked stepping forward to offer his services.

"You can help me with Rex," Silas called as he appeared out of Alma's tent and held the flap open for the hulking woman as she ponderously shuffled her way slowly out of her tent. "The kid needs help too."

"Lizard boy?" Katie ran to Silas, the almost five year old half a head taller than the dwarf. She grinned as Silas nodded. "Oh Thankies."

Silas positively beamed as the little girl threw her arms around him. "No problem."

"Papa," Katie let go of Silas and ran to her father as he appeared through the tents, "the little man is going to rescue Lizard Boy!"

"That's great Twink," Sully scooped her up and held her tight, sighing heavily into her shoulder. "Caela what's going on?"

"I'm going to operate on Alma?" Michaela indicated the swaying fat lady. "What happened to..."

"Hank knocked him out," Sully muttered. "We're gonna take him to the jail."

"No," Silas shook his head. "I got a better place for him to go."

"In Lizard Boy's cage," Katie guessed. "Dats a good place for the bad man."

"Sure is," Sully lowered Katie to the ground and rushed to assist Alma who looked as if she would fall to the floor in any moment. "Let me help you," he lifted her arm and draped it across his shoulder while his other arm went round her broad back. "Alex, get Robert E to come and help us. Come on," he puffed slightly as he took some of the fat lady's huge weight "Let's get this done!"

"Katie," Michaela held out her hand to her daughter calling her back into the group of town's people. When Katie latched onto Klara Michaela turned to Alma and smiled. "You understand the risk?"

"I...do...just...try," Alma gave a weak smile, her face covered in sweat from her effort of standing and holding her weight up.

"Alright," Michaela made to match Sully's position on the other side of Alma.

"No Ma," Brian pushed her out the way. "You take the little ones to Sadie's. I'll help Pa. Give you time to set up," he gave Michaela a pointed look both of them knowing that the usually easy walk would be the hardest that he, Sully and Alma were to make.

* * *

><p>Sully stared at the unconscious form of Leland in the Lizard Boy cage. With Michaela operating there was little he could do to help and he was too fractious to be with his girls, he was angry, both at the man in the cage for what he had done to the little boy and to his daughter. But he was also angry at himself, for the way he had behaved in what could only be classed as a lynching. True it had been Hank who had knocked out the man, but he hadn't stepped in to stop the other men from adding their kicks and punches to the already unconscious man. He had left them to it. Not returning to the mess until 15 minutes later when he had finished his walk to the clinic. It was then he had finally reacted ordering every one of the men who were kicking and prodding Leland through the bars to stop. It was then he finally acted as he should.<p>

"Sully?"

Sully looked up as Robert E came into the tent, "Robert E."

"You alright?" Robert E moved and sat next to him, the blacksmith pulled his knees to his chest. "Horace is getting the show packed up. They'll be leaving before night fall, well as soon as he wakes up."

"What about the little boy?" Sully whispered returning his gaze to the unconscious man.

"Cynthia is looking after him with the um...dwarf," Robert E rubbed his face tiredly. "Interesting man, he shook my hand, but Hank and Jake wouldn't shake his, think it was a step too far for them. Hank wanted me to give you this," Robert E reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins, "Katie's money."

"Thanks," Sully took the money staring at the metal disks that had shocked the town into the reality of the show that had entertained them for the past few days, had started the lynching of the captor of a little boy.

"I can watch him, not that he's going anywhere," Robert E pointed out, "figured you might want to be with your girls."

"I do, but I don't," Sully ran his hands through his hair, "I feel too angry at myself, like I'll taint em if they go near them."

"Rubbish," Robert E shook his head. "I wish I was half a good as father as you. Sully, we all do things we don't like, we all do things we ain't proud of. But you didn't hit him."

"I didn't stop those that did either." Sully dropped his head. "What kind of lesson is that to my kids? To let them think that it's Ok to let that kind of thing happen."

"Your kids know what's right and wrong," Robert E smiled. "Katie wouldn't have tried to do what she did if she didn't. She's yours and Dr Mike's kid through and through!"

"I know," Sully ran his hand through his hair, a worried smile on his face as he spoke, "I gotta feeling she's gonna be in as many scraps as me and her Ma as time goes on."

"Sure will," Robert E chucked. He slapped Sully on the back, "Reckon she'd want to see her money, as well as her Pa."

"Point taken," Sully gave a sigh of relief, Robert E's few gentle words calming him and making him want his daughters like he needed air. "Thanks Robert E."

* * *

><p>"She's gone Dr Mike," Klara laid her hand on Michaela's back. "Stop Michaela, she's gone."<p>

Michaela dropped back onto her heels with an exhausted sigh, sadly she stared down at the huge still form of Alma. It had been going so perfectly the operation, so perfectly, and just as she had finished stitching Alma's neck having removed a massive growth from the woman's neck, Alma's heart had given out on them.

"Why don't you go check on the little boy, I'll clean up," Klara tried to make eye contact with Michaela. "I'll tidy her up, get a bunch of men to come and move her."

"Yes that's a good idea," Michaela slowly got to her feet, her knees protesting as the blood rushed back to them after her hours of kneeling and operating. She massaged her aching neck and shoulders as she moved out of the examination room and on towards the recovery room where Silas and if she wasn't mistaken Cynthia were looking after the small boy. She knocked on the door lightly to alert them she was going to enter before she opened it. Michaela smiled at the sight as she entered, the little boy curled up asleep on top of the blanket, his arms hugging Cynthia's hand preventing her from leaving him. "He liked his clothes," Michaela smiled at the little boy's attire, looking almost twice as big as he was as he was wearing all the clothes that Cynthia had brought for him at once.

"Yes, little darling," Cynthia smiled. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Cynthia studied the little boy and his thick scaly skin.

"No," Michaela shook her head, "I wired the Medical Society I belong to, only one doctor had seen anything like this, but he wished to see Rex."

"I would like that," Silas whispered.

"He would be experimented on Silas," Michaela spoke softly. "He would likely be poked and prodded..."

"Nothing different to what's he's used to," Silas cut in. "He's been with us since he was two, his mother just gave him to Leland when we were in her town. Been in that cage pretty much ever since. Me and Alma we tried to look after him as best we could be Leland kept his prize to himself. We could only do so much though." Silas looked her up and down, "She didn't make it huh?"

Michaela blinked, surprised by the sudden shift in topic, she shook her head, "I'm sorry."

Silas looked at his feet that dangled high above the ground. "That's alright, we knew it was a long shot, thank you for trying Dr Michaela," Silas sighed and stroked Rex's leg with his stubby finger. "She'd want Rex to be safe. Did you tell that Doctor no?"

"No, I have not had time," Michaela frowned. "Rex is welcome to stay here."

"No," Silas shook his head. "He ain't got much time left, I know that, with his skin the way it is and the way he was treated. If he's in a hospital they'll look after him. I can't look after him properly not the way he needs. If they can help him then great but I'd rather he be gawped at by Doctors then thrown out on the street."

"If that's what you want, I shall wire him," Michaela sighed sadly. "I hope that it is what you hope."

"I hope so too," Silas looked at the little boy and the sighed. "Can I see her?"

"Alma?" Michaela waited for Silas to nod his head, "Yes you may."

Silas slid from the bed.

"I'll watch the darling," Cynthia smiled as Silas turned to her, "I can't go anywhere with the wee lad holding my hand."

Silas nodded to her in thanks. He followed Michaela down the hallway to the examination room.

"Would you like to be alone with her?" Michaela asked softly gently pushing the door open for Silas to walk through.

"If that's alright," Silas nodded. He smiled weakly at Michaela as he slipped into the room.

"I'll go see if I can find some men to move her," Klara got up from her knees as he approached, respectfully moving away and out of the room to leave Silas alone with his friend.

Silas slowly approached Alma, coming to a stop behind her head which was propped on a pillow. He bent over and tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Alma, I tried," he paused as if he was waiting for an answer. He sighed when none came. "I got Rex safe though, he's safe now Alma, though I guess you're the safest." He kissed his friend on the forehead once more. "You're safe now."

* * *

><p>Katie held out the bag of sweets to Rex with a huge smile on her face. The little boy who Silas had managed to coax into wearing only one set of clothes, took the bag tentatively and peeled open the white paper. He smiled as he recognised the gum drops, picking one up he licked it, testing that it was still the same before shoving it in his mouth. "You gotta make em last," Katie instructed him, "I don't know if there will be a shop dat sells dem where ya going."<p>

Rex nodded and obediently pocketed his sweets in the jacket that Cynthia had made for him and smiled at her, "Kay."

"You speak!" Katie's eyes widened.

"Not much," Silas smiled at the little boy and took his hand. "We tried to teach him some but he only knows a few words."

"All aboard," the porter called out .

"Well that's us then," Silas smiled affably at them. "Will you make sure she's kept looking neat? I mean her grave. She liked yellow flowers, Alma, the yellow ones were her favourite."

"Of course," Michaela agreed to his request. "You have everything?"

"Yes, Thank you so much," Silas held out his hand for her to shake. "I am glad we came to Colorado Springs. I am glad we met you Dr Michaela, and you Miss Katie," Silas took Rex by the hand. "We better get going, steps can be a problem sometimes," he smiled at his joke and then gave a quick bow in Michaela's and Katie's direction.

Katie seized both her parents' hands as the family watched Silas and the little boy clamber up onto the train. "Mama?"

"Yes Sweetheart," Michaela looked down to her daughter.

"Grampy said I a chip of de old block," Katie looked up at her mother curiously. "What's dat mean?"

"It means you are similar to me and your father," Michaela smiled at Sully.

"Good," Katie smiled happily. "Dats Good!"

"We are real proud of you ya know?" Sully squeezed his daughter's hand. "You stood up for Rex and that's good."

"But next time not run off," Katie finished his sentence for him. "I promise," she smiled at her parents. "Papa coz I don gotta go to school can we go pick flowers," she looked hopefully at her father, "we need to get some for the lady dat went to heaven," she tugged Sully's hand letting him know she wanted to say something quietly to him, "and for Mama," she whispered into his ear when he bent down.

"Sure thing Twink," Sully grinned.

"I like the purple ones," Michaela bent over and gave Katie a quick kiss. "Shall I see you later?"

"Nah, let me take the little ones too. They'll enjoy the flower hunt," Sully smiled at her. "Well grab them from the clinic once the train as gone."

"Rex is waving," Katie grinned. "He looks happy now Papa," Katie let go of her mother's hand and waved at the little boy. "Dat's good!"

"Yeah," Sully looked at Michaela smiling in wonder at their gorgeous daughters sense of virtuous morality, he switched his hands in Katie's grip and pulled Michaela in towards him with a well placed hand around her waist. He kissed her softly on the temple, congratulating her on fabulous job they had done with raising their daughter. "It really is."


	16. Holding the Babies

Holding the Babies

Hank frowned as he tried to get Rhys to sit propped on the pillow like his sisters were. While Lindy and Jordy were almost sitting up by themselves, Rhys seemed to have inherited his laid back approach and was more content to lay and watch while the girls were getting much more interested in the world.

"Come on son," Hank chided his five month old son. "Ya letting the side down," he held the little blue painted duck that Sully had made in front of the baby's face. "Come on, if ya sit ya can play," his eyes bulged as Jordana lurched suddenly to one side and he grabbed at her. "Easy there," he muttered as he pushed her back to sitting upright, tentatively he took his hand off her soft body keeping it hovering beside her until he was sure she was not going to fall again. "You kids," he scowled as he heard Sadie giggling and turned his head to look at her. "What?"

"You're cute with them," Sadie told him throwing the muslin cloth over the chair and getting slowly to her knees to join her family on the floor, "They look like you I think."

"Reckon?" Hank grinned as he studied the babies. "Guess they do, got your hair though," he nodded at the dark locks that both of the twins had. He nudged Sadie. "We did good huh?"

"Too young to have ruined them yet," Sadie nudged him back.

Hank smirked and then wrinkled his nose, the odour of a filled diaper attacking his nostrils "Man, again! I just changed Lindy like ten minutes ago."

Sadie glanced at the clock. "About right, in one end out the other a few hours later," she studied the babies. "It's Rhys."

"How'd you know that?" Hank stared at the seemingly happy baby surprised.

"He purses his lips when he goes," she giggled. "It's almost like your…" she stopped and glanced at the babies. "Well the face you make that got us into this mess."

"I do not do that," Hank scowled at her.

"How do you know, you're eyes are closed," Sadie slowly got up and gave a huffing noise.

"You Ok?" Hank watched her as she slowly rubbed her stomach.

"Never take your stomach muscles for granted," Sadie sighed. "I just wish they would get better already, it's been ages."

"Least we can do the nasty again," Hank grinned happily at the memory of what he had managed to do with his wife two nights ago, after the longest period of abstinence in his life.

"Yeah I dunno," Sadie sighed tiredly. "Think that's what made it worse, that or me not having slept for five months."

"Made what worse?" Hank frowned, "I don't get it."

Sadie shrugged, "neither do I really, just don't feel right."

"Get Michaela to check you out," Hank told her.

"I would if I could get out," Sadie held her hands out for Hank to hand her Rhys, she patted her little boy on the back. "Getting out is like a 3 hour mission."

* * *

><p>He chuckled as Katie splashed a copious amount of water of him and Esmee as the little girl swam around him in circles, her legs kicking up a frothy storm.<p>

"KA TEE," Esmee protested at being splashed retaliating by sending a spray of water over her sister with a well aimed swipe at the water. "Ka Tee stop spashing Esee!"

"I'm sorry," Katie stood up in the half a meter deep water and belly flopped back in to swim to her sister and Papa. "It fun dough," she held her hands out and took Esmee's patting the water with them, "Papa, can we get Esee to swim?"

"We can try Twink," Sully switched from a crouched position to a kneeling one, dropping his knees onto the muddy lake bed. "Ready Na'he," Sully lowered Esmee into the water. "Kick ya legs."

Esmee did as she was asked, her short stocky little legs kicking at the cool water. "Kick Papa, Kick Papa!" Esmee smiled up at him.

"Okay, good job!" Sully moved his hand slightly. "We gonna lie down on your tummy," he slowly tipped Esmee so she was lying half in the cool water her head clear from the surface helped by Esmee straining her neck to keep her face dry. "Katie, show Esmee how she need to move her arms."

"Like this," Katie showed Esmee how to doggy paddle.

Esmee watched Katie for a few moments before copying while desperately trying to keep her face out of the water.

"Good job!" Sully praised his daughter. "Now kick ya legs and move ya arms." He grinned as Esmee made the motion of swimming, with each stroke he loosened his grip on her until his hands were just beneath her tummy. "Good job Na'he ya swimming."

Esmee turned her head, throwing her concentration off and sank like a stone, her face disappearing under water for a second before Sully scooped her out.

"Whoops!" Sully tried to make light of the dip, as Esmee came up spluttering.

"Papa," Esmee protested, frowning hard at him, "silly boy!"

"You almost got it Eserme," Katie paddled to her sister. "Ya swim almost as good as me and I'm 5," the newly turned five year old told her sister excitedly.

Esmee smiled her dip in the lake forgotten for a moment and she started to kick her legs again, "Papa Esee swim."

"You got it," Sully tipped her forward.

Michaela smiled as she watched Sully teaching Esmee how to swim, his face alive and shining with the love for their daughter.

"Da."

Michaela looked down as Violet made herself noticed. "Yes that's your Papa," she kissed Violet's auburn hair, the hair of a length that it was no longer just a fluff but was now silky strands. "Do you want to play with Esmee and Katie?" Michaela asked her daughter carefully enunciating the words to make it easier for Violet to understand them. Violet looked thoughtful for a few moments before shaking her head. "Alright," Michaela shifted slightly, wishing she could join Sully in the slightly deeper water as where she was sitting in about 3 inches of water meant that she had a wet seat but got no real comfort from the mid May heat. But Violet was perfectly content in the shallows of the lake, the baby as naked as the day she was born, every so often kicking her legs and making her little peculiar chortle that delighted Michaela so much. Every noise her almost profoundly deaf daughter made delighted her. She smiled as she watched Sully raised his hand, Esmee mastering the skill of swimming under Sully's gentle tutelage in only one attempt.

"Ma,"

Michaela jerked her head back to look at Violet, she lifted the 15 month old and turned Violet to face her "What Sweetheart?"

"Ma," Violet sounded again and gave her a beautiful smile.

"Me," Michaela pointed at herself.

"Ma," Violet pointed at her, "Ma."

Michaela almost squealed with delight and hugged Violet tightly to her.

"Mama you see Eserme, she swimming," Katie stumbled up to her. "Why ya huggin Vylet like dat?"

"She just said Ma," Michaela told her older daughter happily.

"She did!" Katie grinned, "Mama I got really smart sisters."

"You do, and I have wonderfully clever children," Michaela touched Katie's cheek.

"Me too?" Katie smiled as Michaela nodded. "Yay, Mama I fink Papa da best Papa in da world," she sat down with a large splash, "den Grampy, he's a good Papa to Benny," Katie shuffled closer splashing the water over her mother's legs and making Violet chuckle. "And you da best Mama," she kissed Michaela's shoulder. "I one of da luckiest girl's in the world."

* * *

><p>"And how are my adorable brother and sisters this evening?" Klara peered into the cot, she smiled at the sight of Linda and Jordana, nestled together in their cot, their foreheads touching as they slept happily.<p>

"Oh you know," Sadie smiled from her rocker as she finished feeding Rhys. "Drinking Mama dry," she sighed as Rhys detached himself and tucked herself away. "I'll be able to tuck them in my waistband soon," Sadie sighed. "Never have babies," she rose and winced. "First they bloat you up, then you go shrinkled and wrinkled and look like your skin is two sizes too big, with your boobs swinging beside your knee, that is when they aren't filled to bursting because none of them really fancy a feed." She winced again as she moved over to Rhys' smaller cot and settled him into bed.

"You alright Sade?" Klara asked knowing that something was wrong. "I won't tell him if you don't want me to."

"I'm fine, I just like to moan," Sadie sighed as she tucked Rhys into his cot. "I guess it's just different from what I expected. I kind of feel a wreck. I mean I know you don't want to hear this, but me and Hank," she glanced nervously at Klara not sure if Hank's daughter would want to hear what she was about to say.

"You had sex," Klara stated matter of factly. "I get it, you got three things that proves you do it."  
>Sadie smiled wryly. "He'd been wanting it for a little while, and I promised him when I was pregnant that when I lost 40 pounds we could."<p>

"So you lost the weight," Klara smiled. "That's great I know you hated it!"

"I've still got like 15 pounds to go but I finally lost the second 20, it's just I didn't enjoy it, not like I used to," Sadie sighed sadly. "I mean even when I was working, there was still some level of enjoyment, it got the blood pumping, you know?"

"Not really," Klara raised her eyebrow pointedly.

Sadie blushed. "Sorry. But either way it was kind of fun, and before babies it was fun and now it doesn't feel right, and all I could think about was how I was flopping about all gross," she sighed and hugged her arms around her middle. "I didn't even take my camisole off."

Klara studied Sadie for a few moments, taking in how much older her friend looked, how tired she looked, her once lustrous wavy brown hair, dull and pulled back into a ponytail, her skin pale. "Has he seen you since you had them?" Klara asked tentatively. "Naked I mean."

"No," Sadie bent over the girls' cot and checked they were secure. "I don't want to scare him off. I mean Hank is not the marrying kind, he's not the settle down and have babies kind, he's the whorehouse master, he's the landlord, kick you in the ass if you so much as look as him wrong. I've seen guys like him before. What if the tough guy is not the act? What if the family guy is the act? What if he gets sick of us because I look like this hideous lump?"

"Sadie you're not hideous," Klara put her arm around Sadie's shoulder. "You're amazing, you had three babies at the same time, how many women do that? They are only five months old; you gotta give yourself a chance. And if you're worried then come and see Michaela."

"It's getting out," Sadie rubbed her temples. "It takes so long!"

"Ask Alex, or Rosie, she offered to look after them when she isn't working," Klara hugged her friend. "There are plenty of people who would watch these guys and I'm sure Michaela would come and see you."

"She would?" Sadie smiled slightly.

"She does do house calls," Klara told Sadie softly. "Now I made..." she smiled as Sadie looked at her with surprise at the thought that she would have cooked, "a trip to Grace's and I have half a steak pie with our names on it. Come on," she tugged Sadie to the door. "You just need a chance to relax."

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled at Klara as she entered the clinic on Monday morning. "Good morning Klara, we have a helper today!"<p>

"Hey Michaela hey Esmee," she greeted the toddler on her mother's hip. "No Violet?"

"No," Michaela's eyes widened. "She and Esmee had an absolute screaming match this morning, quite unprecedented, and then Esmee went very clingy and refused to let go of my skirt."

"Maybe because they are so close in age," Klara smiled and held her hands out to take Esmee so Michaela could remove her duster coat.

"Maybe," Michaela nodded in agreement. "That and I believe there may be a small amount of jealousy because Violet said Ma for the first time at the weekend," she smiled still buoyant from her youngest daughter's utterance. "I was somewhat excited!"

"You got jealous huh?" Klara looked at Esmee who bit her lip, "I think you did."

"Mama, Esee Mama," Esmee told Klara seriously. "Esee huggin Mama, no Vy ah."

"Mama is Esmee's Mama and Katie's Mama and Violet's Mama, and Brian's Mama," Klara pointed out to the 2 year old. "You gotta share!"

Esmee gave an exasperated sigh. "Why?"

"Because you do," Klara stifled a laugh. "They love your Mama as much as you do."

"Do?" Esmee looked surprised at Klara and then at Michaela, "lov ou ame Mama?"

"They do Sweetheart." Michaela took her daughter back. "As I love you all the same."  
>"Oh," Esmee chewed on her lips thoughtfully. "Why?"<p>

"Because you are my children," Michaela kissed Esmee on her chubby cheek.

"Why?" Esmee repeated.

"Oh Dear," Michaela sighed. "We are in a why phase it seems," she rolled her eyes at Klara who put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Now let's tell Klara about the lake?" she moved to her desk and sat down behind it, placing Esmee on her knee. "What did you do at the lake?"

"Esee swim," Esmee told Klara proudly. "No Papa!"

"All by yourself!" Klara smiled at the toddler. "Good job!"

"Tank," Esmee smiled happily at Klara's praise. "Mama, Esee be ocker."

"You want to be doctor," Michaela hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm afraid Mama is going to be secretary first thing, we have charts to complete," she pulled the first file in front of her. "How was your Sunday?"

"Oh it was fine, had supper with Sadie and Hank," Klara sat in the chair next to Michaela's desk. "Sadie isn't feeling too hot," Michaela raised her eyebrow questioningly, asking Sadie to elaborate. "Her stomach is bothering her, a bit more then she lets on, she winced a couple of times when she was sitting down or standing up."

"Did you tell her to come and see me?" Michaela finished writing the note on the chart.

"Yeah, but it takes so long to get out," Sadie looked pointedly at Michaela.

"Are they likely to be up?" Michaela glance at the clock. "or at least decent?"

"They'll be up, whether they are dressed is another matter." Sadie gave Michaela an apologetic smile.

"Well we shall risk it," Michaela closed the chart in front of her and stood up swinging Esmee onto her hip. "Let's go see the triplets shall we," she spoke to the toddler in a sing song voice. "You can tell them about your swimming."

"Yah," Esmee agreed nodding her head. "See da babs," the toddler clapped her hands.

"See the babies," Michaela smiled bouncing her middle daughter. "Won't that be fun?"

"Yah," Esmee smiled. "Horsie" she pointed at Flash as the exited the clinic.

"Yes that's Flash," Michaela told Esmee softly as she quickly looked left and right before crossing the street to the saloon. With the early hour the saloon was still closed so she made her way down the narrow alleyway between the saloon and Robert E's house and pushed open the gate. Michaela sighed as she took in the Lawson family home, the structure reeking of her Sully's touch. Mounting the porch she shifted Esmee closer to the door. "Can you knock?"

"ock," Esmee banged her hand against the door. "HELLO!" she shouted as she banged on the door.

Michaela jumped back as the door was jerked over. "Good morning Hank," Michaela spoke brightly to the half dressed man looking pointedly at his face avoiding his bare torso.

"Michaela," Hank mumbled at her groggily. "What dya want?"

"To see Sadie," Michaela glanced over her shoulder pleased to see Klara had followed her. "Klara mentioned she was wincing."

"She's getting dressed," Hank mumbled stepping back to allow Michaela to enter.

"Thank you," Michaela smiled and walked into the house a few paces before turning. "Klara would you watch Esmee?" quickly she handed Esmee to Klara and moved to the master bedroom door. "Sadie?" she beat a staccato beat on the door.

The door opened a fraction and Sadie peered out "Dr Mike?"

"Good morning Sadie," Michaela greeted the young mother brightly. "Klara mentioned you might need some assistance."

Sadie looked past Michaela to Klara with raised eyebrows, "she did huh?"  
>"Yes," Michaela smiled softly. "May I come in?"<br>"Sure," Sadie sighed, "It's a mess though."

Michaela slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Klara said you were having difficulty with your stomach."

"Yeah," Sadie looked at Michaela warily. "My muscles, I do those exercises you suggested but they don't seem to be working," she moved to sit on the bed.

Michaela waited for Sadie to get comfortable frowning as the other woman pulled a face. "Did that hurt?"

"Kinda," Sadie shrugged. "I'm just kind of used to it now, first I was exploding, now I deal with painful boobs and stomach."

"Well I understand about your breasts," Michaela nodded with understanding over the pain that came with nursing, "but you should have no pain in your stomach."

"Great," Sadie gave an exhausted sigh, "so do you want to see my ruffles?"

"Ruffles?" Michaela frowned in confusion as she set her bag on the bed.

"Yeah," Sadie smiled wryly as she started to undo her camisole, "I used to have this dress which was ruffly at the front, and that is how my stomach looks. See," she leaned back to Michaela could take a look at her wrinkled crêpey skin.

"Could you lie back," Michaela requested as she studied Sadie's abdomen, she frowned as she watched as Sadie lay back, a prominent bulge still visible in the lithe young woman's middle. "I'm going to apply a little pressure to your middle," Michaela spoke softly, gently placing her hand on the bulge and pushing slightly. Sadie winced but as Michaela expected the bulge shrank back slightly. "Sorry Sadie, you can sit up now."

"What is it?" Sadie asked curiously.

"I believe you have an epigastric hernia," Michaela told her softly, "it's where some tissue bulges through the abdominal wall."

"Because my muscles are broken?" Sadie asked as she stared down at her abdomen.

"Yes, It's best corrected with surgery," Michaela smiled apologetically. "We can leave it but it will more than likely get worse and will probably start causing problems with heartburn, and potential strangulation of the tissue which could be serious," she took Sadie's hand. "Are you alright?"  
>"When," Sadie croaked, bringing her free arm to hug herself.<p>

"I could do it on Wednesday," Michaela spoke softly. "I know it's not ideal with the babies still so young and if it was just your muscles I would say leave it."

"But I could get sick," Sadie ran her fingers though her hair. "I'm guessing it's not one of these things that I can just got home after you've done it."

"No, it would be similar to your caesarean I would assess how you are doing," Michaela smiled apologetically. "It will be painful, if Klara is willing..."

"She is," Klara stuck her head round the door. "Sorry, I was..."

"Ear wigging," Sadie grinned at her. "Guess Wednesday then," her smile weakened. "Guess it's good the kids are used to the bottle as long as they are fed they won't care."

* * *

><p>Hank slid the key from the lock and spun his key loop around his index finger, the air was chilled now, the sun not strong enough during the day to ensure that the heat remained during the night. Slowly he turned to make the short walk, his small moment of freedom before he entered the house and was back on baby duty. He raised his eyebrow at the sight of Sadie sat huddled on the porch, a mug cupped in her hand.<p>

"Taking a minute to escape the poo fest," Hank quipped, dropping down beside her.

"No, it's not too bad today," Sadie mumbled passing the mug to him. "I managed to get the house aired out today, it almost smells nice!"

"Makes a change," Hank downed the liquid in the mug and gagged, surprised to find that it was whisky and not the tea he had been expecting. "Wondered where that bottle got to," he breathed out the faint burning sensation the amber liquid had given him. "Ain't my special blend neither."

"Rhys is messing about," Sadie sighed rubbing her temple tiredly. "Sometimes I'll have some, I guess it does something to my milk, knocks him right out," she took a shuddering breath. "I can't do this Hank," she leant against him. "I can't leave you."

"Oh shut up Sade, you're getting it done," Hank put his arm around her shoulder. "Soon as it's done we'll be tip top, except for the no sleeping, we're gonna need it. We're outnumbered here, in a few months we'll be running a tag team just to keep up. Team parent gotta be up to scratch. Sides Klara will be here, and it's only a few days."

"I guess," Sadie rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I just feel like it's almost selfish."

"Give over," Hank nudged her. "You're sick it ain't like you're just being lazy. Sides, when ya better it means I can leave it all to you and take a few days to have a lie in like you."

"You are such an idiot," Sadie shook her head. She groaned as Rhys woke up and let his presence known.

"That's you," Hank muttered noting his son's cry. "Sounds like someone's up for his milk with a twist."

"Great," Sadie sighed heavily. "Why don't you go crash, I'll get him sorted and be to bed in a few."

"Sure thing," Hank pecked her on the cheek. "See you in ten."

* * *

><p>Michaela comfortingly rubbed Sadie's arm as Klara set about ensuring all the screens where properly placed so no one could see into the clinic. "Would you like me to go over it again?" Michaela asked softly as she tried to comfort the clearly terrified Sadie.<p>

"No I got it," Sadie whispered weakly. "I just kinda want you to get it done."

"Ready," Klara returned to the table.

"Alright," Michaela smiled her voice forcibly serene, "a little ether and then you shall see us when you wake up."

"Go for it," Sadie took a deep breath as Klara held the ether cloth in view. "Just get it over with!"

Michaela nodded to Klara, letting the nurse continue and anesthetise Sadie. After a few moments Michaela squeezed Sadie's hand to try an illicit a response checking that Sadie was under. "We can begin," she spoke softly to Klara. Tentatively she peeled back the gown that Sadie was wearing to reveal the abdomen and sighed as she observed the damage that carrying three babies at the same time had done to the young woman. "It shall be painful, but it will be much improved," Michaela told an edgy Klara. She frowned as she examined Sadie's 'ruffles' "I fear we may have to remove some of this skin, it is in such poor condition where it was stretched so much, I do not believe an incision would heal properly without some it being removed."

"I don't think Sade will mind," Klara tenderly stroked Sadie's dark hair. "She hates them."

"I know," Michaela picked up her scalpel. "We'll proceed as we discussed any skin I shall remove when I have finished repairing the hernia and muscles, hopefully she will be pleased with the outcome."

* * *

><p>Michaela looked up from her book to the bed when Sadie groaned, the pain waking the young woman as the realisation of what the surgical scalpel had done to her hit with wild abandon. "Sadie?"<p>

"Ohgghh," Sadie moaned slowly peeling her eye open.

"Hello," Michaela crooned softly to her patient. "Are you able to speak?"

Sadie didn't respond, her face screwed up in pain as she tried to take stock of what hurt and what didn't. Michaela rose from her seat and quickly prepared an injection of morphine to help with the pain. Tenderly she lifted Sadie's flexed arm, "sharp scratch," she whispered as she slid the needle into Sadie's arm and depressed the plunger, sending the drug into the newly awake woman and on to do its work. She lowered Sadie's arm to the bed. "There you are Sweetheart," she turned and set about making the needle safe.

"Did it work?" Sadie mumbled after a few moments, her pain ebbing to manageable and not simply agony.

Michaela smiled. "Yes, it did and your ruffles are gone."

"Nice!" Sadie attempted to smile. "When can I see the kids."

"In a little while," Michaela patted Sadie's shoulder. "Klara is helping Hank with them, lets get you a little more comfortable before we get them in."

"I guess," Sadie whispered trying not to cry from the pain she still felt in her middle. "This is worse than when I had them!"

"I'm afraid it will be," Michaela apologised. She looked up as she heard one of the babies scream in protest at something. "Would you like me to check for you?"

"Yeah," Sadie closed her eyes again. "Tell Klara to give them a hug from me."

"Will do," Michaela smiled; slowly she made her way from the recovery room and moved towards the steps that lead downstairs. She paused on the steps as she listened to Hank and Klara in what was Sadie's old room trying to calm the screaming baby. With a smile she moved to the door and slipped inside.

Hank was stood in the corner desperately trying to sooth little Rhys, the 5 month old little boy making noises that sounded like they could not possible come out from his small body. Michaela smiled at Klara who was sat holding the perfectly identical sleeping girls. "There is always one," she made light of the situation. Hank shot her an annoyed look which rapidly turned into one of concern "She's awake," Michaela told him allaying his fears. "She's in pain which is to be expected, I've given her some more morphine; she was a little concerned about what was going on here."

"Rhys," Hank muttered in way of explanation. "I mean it Klara, you are staying here, I can manage with the babies. I want you here with Sadie."

"I'll take Rhys," Klara told her father, "the girls are perfectly well behaved," she smiled down at her sisters. "You'll be able to cope with them."

"Fine" Hank scowled at Klara's unintentional slight. "Come on Rhys," he bounced the baby, "please be quiet you're bothering ya Ma."

"Let me," Michaela lifted Rhys from Hank and nestled the baby into her arm, soothingly she rocked him back and forth a few times the baby quietening by the second before settling contented in his arm. Michaela smiled at the little boy. "There we are," she looked up at Hank, his face crestfallen, "he can probably feel that you are worried about Sadie," Michaela told him softly, trying to comfort his obvious disappointment that she had been able to soothe his son and he hadn't. "Babies are very receptive to emotions," she smiled kindly at Hank. "Why don't you go sit with Sadie for a little while. I'm sure once you are satisfied she is Ok, he will be fine."

* * *

><p>Sadie winced as she climbed up the single step into her home, clinging onto Michaela and Klara's hands she breathed heavily, the five days since the operation had passed in a blur and although she had been in pain for most of it she actually felt more rested and calm then she had in a long time, simply because she was able to sleep. When the cloud of morphine came down she was without pain and without the distraction of the babies the five days enforced rest had done her the world of good.<p>

"Are you Ok?" Klara asked as she moved to open the door.

"Yeah, it's was just a longer walk then I thought," Sadie exhaled slowly.

"That is why I want you to remain in bed for at least another week," Michaela instructed as Klara returned to take Sadie's arm. "I know the temptation will be to lift and carry the babies but you must let someone else lift them and hand them to you, as you stay seated."

"I know Dr Mike," Sadie wrinkled her nose as she entered the cluttered house. "Hank didn't air it," she noted the fragrant smell that came from her children's behinds.

"I tried this morning," Klara whispered as she helped Michaela guide Sadie to the bedroom. "I got most of the washing done."

"Klara I don't mind," Sadie grimaced as she shambled into the bedroom. "I'm just pleased to be home and that I'll be able to ..." she grunted with pain as Michaela and Klara lowered her onto the bed, "do stuff in a bit," she exhaled slowly as she leant back against the pillow and brought her hands to rest on her still swollen middle. "How much longer to you think?"

"I've given Klara a supply of morphine for you, should you need it." Michaela told Sadie as she studied the woman checking for any signs that the journey from the clinic to the house had been too much for her. "You must stay on bed rest for at least another week, I'll assess you again then, if I feel you have improved then you may begin to move around and do things. But..."

"No lifting," Sadie finished for her. "I got it."

"I can stay as long as I'm needed," Klara spoke up as she pulled the quilt over Sadie. "We've got no operations planned."

"Absolutely," Michaela agreed. "Klara shall be here to do what is needed."

"Thank you," Sadie smiled weakly. She frowned as she noticed the absence of noise. "I don't think I've ever heard the house this quiet. Where are they?"

"Hank took them to the meadow he figured you might want to settle in," Klara told her as she fussed over Sadie. "Do you want me to get him?"

"Nah it's Ok," Sadie closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillow. "I kinda like it quiet."

"Won't last long," Michaela smiled knowingly. "I'll leave you to it." She squeezed Sadie's hand. "Klara make sure she behaves."

"Dr Mike," Sadie mocked protest. "I'm a responsible adult," she winced as she jarred herself. "Honestly I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Hank stuck his head round the door of his office to check the babies again, he gave a sigh of relief as he saw they were still sleeping and had not been woken by the cacophony of the saloon. Klara had been called back to the clinic to help with a family who had been injured when their wagon had overturned which with all the broken bones and cuts Michaela had needed help treating. Sadie had insisted that she would be fine with them as they were sleeping but there was no way in he was leaving them alone with Sadie. In the three days since she had come home Sadie had started prompted by Klara to move about a little which Michaela said helped the healing process but she still could not lift anything and the danger was if he left them with her, her maternal instinct, which he had learnt at his cost was fierce and not to be gotten in the way of, would kick in and she was more likely to hurt herself again. He hated the fact that he had to bring the babies into the saloon, the noise could wake them up, there could be a fight, or the smoke from all the cigars could make them cough and upset them. But he had no choice, he had to earn the money, babies were so expensive the amount of washing soap that Sadie got through trying to keep their clothes clean or the diapers clean was amazing, and as they got bigger they would only get worse, they would need more clothes, they would start eating food and no doubt they would want toys and stuff like that and it all added up. They were fortunate that Grace with her children being that bit older had passed on all of Freddie and Eudi's old clothes, which he was grateful for but he didn't like that his kids were in second hand cast off's he wanted them to be in the best, to have the best. He just never figured on them being so expensive to run. In truth he had never figured on them being so difficult to look after them, he genuinely didn't know how Sadie managed to take care of them and keep the house reasonably together all by herself while he was working, because he found the whole thing almost impossible and if wasn't for Klara he wasn't sure how he would have coped. Without her everything would be a mess and there was no way that he could have managed to look after his family or kept working. Something had to give.<p>

He looked up from his task of polishing the bar as the sound level of the saloon dropped suddenly. Looking for the cause he saw Rosemary Hart standing nervously in the doorway. He frowned watching her for a moment half expecting her to run away but surprisingly she continued in and approached him cautiously.

"Good afternoon Mr Lawson," Rosie spoke softly and politely, as she nervously stared back at the men who were eyeballing her. "Klara asked me to come over to look after the babies for you, she's not going to be finished for a while and she thought I could help."

Hank smiled at the girl. "They're in there," he pointed at his office. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Rosie smiled weakly at him as she nervously fiddled with the solitaire ring on her finger. "Which one should I move first?"

"Take the girls," Hank told her. "They won't wake up, Rhys is likely to be the one who cries so take him last so you can fuss over him."

"He likes to be fussed over, does that take after you?" Rosie tried to make a joke, she sighed as she saw Hank's frowning expression. "Alright girls," she lifted one of the twin girls before allowing Hank to hand her the other one. "Wow," she exclaimed as she balanced the babies in her arms. "You need to be an octopus for this."

"A what?" Hank looked at her blankly.

"It's a creature that lives in the sea, it has eight legs," Rosie explained. "I'll come back and get him when they are settled."

"Thanks," Hank muttered as he held the door open for her.

Rosie slipped past him and moved to the back door. She coughed slightly as she exited the smoke from inside irritating her throat.

"Rosie?"

Rosie smiled at Sadie, who was sat on the porch in a chair. "Hey Sadie, Klara asked me to help."

"The accident bad then?" Sadie grimaced. "How many was it?"

"Seven," Rosie sighed. "Klara said they were gonna have to operate on two of them, one got trampled by the horse, the other got pinned by the wagon. I don't think it's very good," she smiled as one of the babies in her arms wriggled. "They're so adorable Sadie!"

"Yeah," Sadie smiled up at her daughters. "Where's Rhys?"  
>"I was going to get him in a minute, could only carry two," Rosie indicated her full arms.<p>

"Is Hank alright?" Sadie asked nervously.

"He looked a little frazzled," Rosie admitted quietly. "I'm sure he'd just worried about you."

"Yeah," Sadie lifted her hand that was resting on her stomach. "He's not used to doing it all by himself. Here let me hold em," she smiled at Rosie's hesitation. "I won't go anywhere it's hard enough to get just myself out the chair can't manage it holding them."

"Alright," Rosie moved so she could settle one of the babies on her mother's lap. "They are so cute."

"Yeah," Sadie smiled and her daughter in her arms, "give it a few years you'll have one."

"I didn't think I would ever have a normal life," Rosie blushed slightly. "I'm so lucky I found Brian."

"Lucky I found Hank," Sadie grinned at the other girl. "But I wouldn't call our life normal, three babies at once is not something I would recommend."

"Oh it won't happen to me," Rosie gave a sigh of relief. "Michaela said the odds where huge, 1 in 10,000 births. I don't think I even know 1000 people and most of them are men so won't give birth."

"Human's wouldn't exist if they had to have the babies," Sadie chuckled.

Rosie smiled as she handed Sadie the other baby girl. "I imagine you are right. I'll just get Rhys. Please don't move Dr Mike will kill me if you do."

"I promise," Sadie winced as one of the girls kicked her in the stomach. "I am not moving from this chair."

* * *

><p>Michaela examined the incision on Sadie's now tight stomach, the wound was raised and purple the area around it yellow and green the bruising from the surgery nearly twelve days ago fading away. She smiled down at Sadie who was watching her intently with an expression of fear on her young face.<p>

"Very good," Michaela told her softly. "You are healing well."

"So can I...?" Sadie started to ask.

"Not yet," Michaela cut her off knowing that Sadie was going to ask to be able to pick the children up. "I will assess you again in a few days, you are healed but just barely, there is still a long way to go before you will be completely healed," she smiled apologetically, "but you may move around more, get back into the swing of chores."

Sadie turned her nose up at the thought, clearly much preferring to carry her children then do her chores. Slowly the young woman looked down at her stomach her face a mixture of surprise and indifference, her stomach far from the flat toned surface that is was before her pregnancy and certainly not the crepey 'ruffles' she had been left with after she had the children. Now while it was not as flat as it once had been her stomach was relatively flat and the crepe skin was gone to leave the vertical incision down her centre, with the silvery lines of her healed stretch marks reaching away from it towards her sides. "Will it go down?" Sadie asked of the large cut that went from two inches below her breasts to her belly button.

"Yes," Michaela informed her as she prepared another set of bandages. "It shall gradually fade but I'm afraid it shall always be there."

"Fine," Sadie positioned her feet so she could raise her behind so Michaela could bandage her. "How long do I have to stay bandaged up?"

"Until you feel you don't need them," Michaela told her softly as she looped her arm beneath Sadie to bring the bandage around her middle. "It is to provide you with support I would imagine in a week or so you will stop wanting to wear it, though I would recommend that you..." Michaela froze at the sound of a thud and a piercing scream.

"Lindy!" Sadie made to sit up, recognising her daughter's cry at once.

Michaela immediately helped Sadie to stand, knowing that the need to get to the daughter could cause the young woman to do herself an injury with her haste to get up. When Michaela was certain that Sadie was in a position where she would not hurt herself she moved into the main living area of the house.

The screaming baby was lying on the floor her little arms and legs curled in so she was a ball shaped as she screamed her lungs out. Michaela rushed to the baby and lifted her up, startling the baby who suddenly threw her head back and started a fresh volley of screams.

"What happened?" Michaela asked the shocked looking Hank who was stood like a statue with a wriggling Jordana in his left arm, the man's blue eyes staring at his empty right hand.

"HANK!" Sadie bellowed at him hobbling to stand next to Michaela peering down at the doctor as Michaela assessed if the baby was hurt or not.

"What's going on?" Klara rushed out of the babies' room where she had been settling Rhys.

"She just..." Hank mumbled he flicked his eyes to Jordana his face twisting with horror holding the baby away from him like she was a bomb. "Take her," he whispered thrusting the baby into Klara's arms. "I can't do this," he mumbled and darted for the door. Sadie moved with surprising speed moving to block his path.

"What happened?" she demanded glancing at Michaela and Linda who was now just whimpering.

"I can't do this Sadie," Hank tried to push past her. "I'm a rubbish Dad, I can't get them to stop crying, I can't get them to sleep. I dropped her, bloody dropped her," he stared terrified at Linda.

"She's fine Hank," Michaela assured. "Just shocked."

"You're not a rubbish Dad Hank," Klara piped up as she moved towards him but Hank shook his head and darted around his wife to the door.

"I Can't," he whispered as he fled.

* * *

><p>"Papa," Katie asked trotting up to Sully as her father put the finishing touches to the fence that surrounded Horace's new house.<p>

"Yeah Twink," Sully smiled at her.

"Misser Lawson is runnin dis way," Katie told him with wide eyes.

Sully straightened up and pushed past Katie, terrified that Hank was coming to tell him that something had happened to Michaela. He moved past the rug where Esmee and Violet were playing happily and dashed to the front of the house. Just as Katie said, Hank was running towards them, his face frantic looking. Sully stepped into his path surprising Hank and making him stumble and fall.

"Is Michaela alright?" Sully dropped down beside Hank, he stared shocked as Hank appeared to be crying "Hank what happened, is Michaela alright?"  
>"Yeah," Hank looked up at him from his position on his hands and knees. "I can't do it Sully, I ain't a Dad I ain't you," he slumped onto his side. "I can't do it, I just ain't a Dad, I weren't to Zack and Klara and I am Fricking Bar man, I sell whisky that's what I do, I fight good. I ain't a husband I ain't a Dad!"<p>

Sully sat beside Hank. "What happened?"

"I dropped her," Hank wiped his cheeks with his wrist. "I fricking dropped her. I'm a rubbish I ain't good like you."

"I'm a good Dad huh?" Sully looked calmly down at Hank. "There ain't a man in this world who don't go through this Hank, think they ain't good enough."

"But you're the best Dad, I've seen you with them," Hank pushed his hair out of his face. "You're the best."

"I couldn't stop that Coyote from attacking Esmee though could I?" Sully shot at him. "You don't have to be perfect Hank, we all make mistakes but what matters is that we are there," he took Hank's shoulder. "You're a good Dad Hank, how you were after Preston ran out on Klara that is a good Dad."

"Yeah it is," Klara smiled as she knelt down next to Hank. "Sadie would have come but she can't run. You're a good Dad, I've had Varg, and I've had you and you are so much better than him," she put her arms around Hank's shoulders hugging him. "You're a good Dad, you're just tired and stressed. You've had a really hard couple of weeks stressing out over Sadie, trying to do everything."

"I dropped Lindy," Hank whispered.

"She's fine," Klara assured him. "I've nearly dropped them a couple of times too, they are so wriggly, throw their heads back and they're gone," she smiled at Sully who rose leaving Klara to tend to her father while he went back to check on his girls. "You know if you weren't a good Dad this would not hurt so much."

"Guess," Hank shrugged, sniffing he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm tired but I feel like I need to do something fight or something else."

"We could draw Preston's face on a pillow and you could beat that up," Klara offered smiling as her suggestion made Hank grin. "Or you could see Lindy, give her a hug. Come on" she stood and held her hand out to pull Hank to his feet, "might wanna wipe your face though."

* * *

><p>Michaela looked up as Hank entered the Lawson homestead, "Hank."<p>

"Michaela," Hank nodded to her. "Where are they?"

"They're in bed, they're all fine," Michaela assured him. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks and Michaela, will you tell Sully thanks," Hank requested. Without waiting for her to respond he made his way to the bedroom and slipped inside, he smiled. Sadie was lying in the bed with the babies nestled up to her all sleeping peacefully.

"Hey," Sadie stared at him. "You OK?"

"Yeah, sorry," Hank mumbled moving to stand over them.

"Where's Klara?"

"Telling all the punters to shove off," Hank sighed, his eyes travelled across the sleeping form of his five month old children, their little cherubic faces peaceful as they slept. He looked down at his hand as Sadie took it, "Sorry."

"It's alright, accidents happen," Sadie pulled him indicating that she wanted him to sit on the bed. "You are a good Dad Hank."

"You're a good Ma," Hank told her as he sat down.

"Do me a favour, if you ever feel like that, tell me Ok," Sadie looked at him pleadingly. "We're on the same team remember? We need to be in fighting shape," she looked at the sleeping babies. "I mean how often are they like this?"

Hank smirked. "Never," he grimaced as Rhys opened his eyes and started to whimper. "Spoke to soon," he reached over Sadie and lifted his son. "Come on boy do me a favour give me and ya Ma a rest eh?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise as the little boy burped, yawned and then went back to sleep.

"Way to go super Dad," Sadie smiled at him, "Put him here, then you go the other side, we can be their cot tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Hank placed Rhys back on the bed, he hovered over Sadie and gave her a quick peck, "good idea teammate."


	17. The Seige

_Hi everyone, for those on the forum I am not ignoring you or any posts I very stupidly (i think) scrolled on the settings and managed to caput my log in. Ahh technology. Hopefully it will be back up and running soon, but until then, it's only on here._

_Anyway a actionny chapter for all you folks that like that. What happens when there is an emergency and Sully is away?_

_Let me know what you think_

* * *

><p><span>The Siege<span>

Michaela lowered Violet to the ground. "There we go, back to play, all clean now," she kissed her youngest on the crown of her head before turning to join Klara on the cot. The two women sat for a few minutes in silence, watching as the two toddlers played together.

"They get more and more fun to watch," Klara broke the silence.

"Yes," Michaela smiled as she watched Esmee hand Violet a block. "Violet is coming along so well, she can say three words now."

"What's the third one? I've heard Da and Ma," Klara smiled at the news.

"Up," Michaela smiled, "and Cloud Dancing is working on her with some signs, she has one for drink now, and hungry and well you saw messy." Michaela chuckled. "For a little girl who doesn't talk much she says quite a lot."

"They are really expressive," Klara nodded. "She and Esmee talk a lot just by looking, it was real funny the other day when we in the cafe and she was playing with Freddie and Freddie had no clue what she was doing," Klara grinned at the toddler who had turned to look at her. "But she taught him, didn't ya?"

Esmee looked at Klara quizzically before sticking her tongue out and then burst into fits of giggles. Klara giggled in imitation of the little girl, "Oh ya cheeky thing."

"Klawa, mwah," Esmee blew a messy air kiss in Klara's direction.

"Thank you Angel," Klara pretended to catch the kiss. "They're alright with Sully being away?"

"Better than I am," Michaela sighed miserably. "He's been gone two days and I know he shall be back tomorrow morning first thing but it feels like he has been gone for eternity. I hate the summers he always works so much more."

"Spose it makes sense, with the weather nice and all," Klara patted Michaela on the knee. "It's only two days. Besides it gives Brian practise at being man of the house."

Michaela shook her head with a smile, "Brian has always been very protective of me and his sisters."

"Had a good role model," Klara gave Michaela a comforting smile. "You certainly picked a good one."

"Your Sully is out there," Michaela returned Klara's earlier gesture of patting the other woman on the knee.

"I hope so," Klara sighed. She shook her head and looked up ready to change the subject. "It's so weird it's been so..."

CRACK

Michaela rushed from her seat to gather her children as the gunshot rang round the town. Both the babies started crying with the fear as their mother had grabbed them. "It's alright Sweethearts, it's alright," Michaela took a calming breath. "Mama didn't mean to scare you."

"Damn!" Klara ran to the window. "I was just about to say it had been so quiet," she moved to Michaela and helped the lady doctor off the floor.

"GET DR MIKE!"

"Sounds like we're up," Klara sighed and comfortingly stroked a grizzling Esmee on the back. "You want me to take them to Brian?"

"Yes, if we must," Michaela hesitantly passed Esmee to Klara but kept held of Violet. "Wait until we are sure it is clear though."

"Of course Michaela," Klara glanced at Michaela, surprised by the hesitance in her friend, she knew that Michaela was fiercely protective of her children, but by now she would have run out to see if anyone was hurt.

"MA!" Brian burst into the clinic, "Amos has been shot," he rushed to Michaela. "Let me take the girls, they'll be fine, I promise."

Michaela reluctantly nodded her head and handed Violet to Brian. Quickly she collected her medical bag and hurried out onto the street. There was a small crowd around the gentle Amos and Michaela rushed over to it. The elderly man was lying on the ground clutching his shoulder, groaning with the pain.

"Did anyone see what happened" Michaela asked as she pushed her way through to tend to Amos's injuries. "Sorry," she whispered as she pressed a cloth over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"He came running out the saloon, Amos was in his way, he just shot him," one of the townsfolk who was surrounding Amos told her.

"Have you checked the Saloon?" Michaela asked, she frowned as the assembled onlookers shook their head. "Check the saloon, someone else might be injured," she looked at the crowd again. "I shall need help getting him inside. Did anyone see where the shooter went?"

* * *

><p>Alex closed the door to the church behind him and stared towards the town, the gunshot moments earlier had roused him from his sermon writing. He frowned as he watched groups of people rush towards someone who had been shot. He jogged down the steps of the church hoping that his services would not be needed but ready if they were. As he moved he caught sight of a man running away from the town, running towards the school. Bile rose in his throat as he caught the glint of a gun, the June sun catching the polished cylinder. Before Alex could even register what was happening he was running, his heart pounding, his blood afire with adrenaline. In moments he was almost at the school. The man with the gun knocking almost calmly on the door. Alex's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Rachel opened the door. The man pointing the gun straight at her.<p>

"Father forgive me," Alex yelled as he launched his Bible which was still in his hand at the man with the gun. The Good Book hit the man square in the back and Alex had thrown it with such force that the man fell forward almost hitting Rachel. "RACHEL GET THEM OUT, GET THE KIDS OUT NOW!" Alex screamed at the startled young teacher as he closed the gap. Alex skidded to a halt as he reached the doorway. He stared relieved that the man was unconscious, but knowing it was only a matter of time before he woke up. "Kids MOVE!" he yelled at the frightened children in the room. "GO NOW!" he moved to one side funnelling the children out the room as they scrambled to get to safety. He turned as he heard Samantha Bing scream, the little girl terrified as the gunman grabbed her ankle. Alex yelled and launched himself at the man. "Let her go," he gripped the gunman's wrist, squeezing tightly forcing the man to release his grip. He breathed a sigh of relief as Samantha managed the free herself. But his relief was short lived. The gunman suddenly moved, with unbelievable strength forced Alex across the room, blocking the remaining children's exit from the room. Alex shook his head trying to clear it as the gun man came to stand over him.

"You shouldn't have done that," the gun man muttered as he readied his gun pointing at Alex's head.

Alex blinked trying to fight the urge to vomit, he felt frozen as he stared up the barrel of the gun, the black cylinder staring down at him like the gaping mouth of Hell. "Please," he begged not the man, but to God, begging for the strength to stay alive and defend those who where left inside the school. He winced as he heard the man begin to pull the trigger, his brain working at a thousand miles a second. Somehow Alex raised his left leg, tripping the gunman, blowing the man's aim.

CRACK  
>Alex screamed as he felt the searing pain in his left foot as the bullet ripped through, but he was alive. Rolling in agony he glanced at the gunman who had come to rest the door, his gun held protectively in his hand."Guess were staying put," the man whispered, cradling the gun like a baby "No one is going anywhere."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hank he knocked you out," Sadie tried to follow her husband, unable to keep up with him as she was still sore from her recent operation.<p>

"Sade I'm fine, I'm telling you there was another shot I'm just gonna ch...Oh My God." Hank paused as he saw the little kids running from the school. He broke into a run dashing across the bridge to meet the first child as they reached it. "What Happened?"

"There was a man with a gun, he was gonna shoot Miss Wyvern," the child panted at Hank "The Reverend was fighting with him."

"Hank," Brian joined them "What's going on?"

CRACK

The running children dropped to the ground, terrified as another shot rang out.

"DAMN!" Hank straightened out having dropped to the floor at the sound of the gunshot. "Cadence is trying to get out."

"Did he hit one of the kids?" Brian asked peering through the gaps in the bridge.

"Dunno," Hank waved his arm. "Come on KIDS, MOVE IT, GET OVER HERE!" he helped one of the children from the ground. "Go to Grace's" he pushed the kid towards the cafe.

"Where's Katie?" Brian asked scanning the running children. "I don't see Katie."

"Some of them might still be in there," Hank growled.

"Hank what is it?" Jake came to a halt, squashing himself against the railings of the bridge to get out of the way of the children.

"Some loon, he knocked me out a few minutes back." Hank started rubbing his head.

"The man who shot Amos," Brian added. "He's in the school."

"The little kid class," Hank scowled. "Cadence's lot are trying to get out but he's firing at them."

"I got these," Robert E ran up to them carrying some of the rifles from the Sheriff office.

"PAPA!" Samantha launched herself through the men to her father who had just run up to join the small group of men.  
>"Sammie," Horace hugged his daughter tightly. "What's going on?"<p>

"There's a man with a gun in the little kid school house," Jake started to explain. "Rachel is still in there."

"And Alex," Brian added. "And Katie."

"What do we do?" Horace asked nervously.

"Don't sweat it, I got this" Hank straightened. "We're gonna get the older kid school house empty. If we see a way to get to Rachel and Rev and the kids that are left, we do it. But we don't shoot at it; we don't wanna hit one of the kids."

"Ma is operating," Brian added rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Right Good and a Bad thing," Robert E checked his gun. "Good she won't know about Katie, bad she won't be able to help if anyone else gets shot," he looked at Hank. "I'm with you."

"Me too," Jake nodded grabbing a gun.

"Me too," Brian took the final gun.

Jake looked at the young man warily, "You sure?"

"Sure." Brian gripped his gun tightly. "My sister is in there."

"I'll go help with the kids at Grace's," Horace muttered through Samantha's hair.

"Horace, can you get Rosie to take the babies there. It would make sense for everyone to be together," Brian sighed. "They're in the Gazette office."

"Sure thing Brian," Horace nodded. "Don't get shot."

"I don't aim to," Hank stared towards the school house. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Cadence peered nervously out of the window that was beside the door. With a sigh of relief she realised that the children in the meadow had all made it to the town and that several men were making it towards the school house.<p>

"Mrs Henderson, we could make a run for it," one of the older boy's piped up.

"Thank you Harry but not all of the children are as fast at running as you are," Cadence pushed the fourteen year old back into the classroom. "Stay away from the windows now. There are men coming."

"What about my sister?" one of the other boys jumped in. "Are they all out from the other room? What about Polly?"

"I think they all got out Adam," Cadence smiled comfortingly at the twelve year old boy. "They were all running to town."

"Mrs Henderson let me in."

Cadence opened the door and Brian slipped in. "Hank's gonna draw the gunman to the other side of the building," he glanced at the 27 children and teenagers staring at him with wide eyed fear. "When Robert E or Jake knock, we're gonna make a run for it. We'll cover you, we don't want to shoot though."

"Rachel?" Cadence guessed, "I didn't see her running, is she alright?"

"She's still in there," Brian's head sagged slightly. "Alex, a few kids," he jumped as a large proportion of the kids started shouting names at him, asking if their younger brother or sister were OK. "I don't know, I Don't KNOW!" he looked at Cadence for help.

"Enough now children," Cadence called the class to order. "How many Brian?"

"Five or six, we didn't count, we sent them to the cafe. Katie and Ben are still in there," Brian took a deep breath.

"Brian," Robert E knocked insistently on the door. "Come on."

"Ok kids time to go," Brian opened the door and slipped out. "Run for the bridge, fast as you can."

"Hank's got his attention," Robert E muttered as he moved away. "Let's get these kids out."

"Come on," Brian pushed the first kid down the step. "Go!" He kept his eyes trained on the red school house, his ears straining to hear Hank as the other man acted as bait.

"These are the last three," Cadence whispered as she closed the door.

"Ok come on," Brian nodded. He frowned as he heard Hank's shouting. "Move now," Grabbing the smaller of the three children Brian started to run. "Cadence come on!"

"NO TALK TO ME!" Hank's voice echoed round the field. "TALK TO ME!"

"CADENCE COME ON!" Brian yelled picking up the pace. He yelled and threw himself and the child he was dragging to the floor at the sound of another gunshot. "Come on kid," he pulled the girl to her feet. "JAKE Don't shoot!" he ordered as he saw Jake taking a firing position, "you might hit Katie."

"Cadence is shot," Jake mumbled dashing passed Brian to assist the two children with their teacher who had been caught by the last bullet.

"I'm alright," Cadence whispered. "It just grazed me," the group ducked as another bullet rang out "AVERY!" Cadence screamed as one of the children beside her lurched to the ground groaning. Jake rose and aimed his gun "GET DOWN!" he bellowed hoping that Rachel and the other children were out of harm's way. He fired a single shot shattering the last of the glass in the window beside the door. "ALRIGHT GO! GO!" he grabbed the shot teenager and started to drag the child towards the town. Moments later Hank ran round from the side of the building and helped Jake lift the wounded child. "Gotta get him to Dr Mike's,"

"He the only one?" Hank asked staring at the child.

"Cadence got hit," Jake looked over his shoulder the teacher who's arm was bleeding profusely.

"What do you need me to do?" Joe Peterson ran up.

"Bit late idiot," Hank scowled at the Sheriff. "Let me guess you were at Finkler's."

"It's my lunch break," the sheriff protested.  
>"Whatever," Jake scowled knowing they had to get the child to Michaela as soon as possible. "Just keep watch, if he looks out, shoot him, but watch the kids that are still in there," he shoved his rifle at the sheriff. "Hank can you get this kid to Dr Mike. I'll stitch Cadence up."<p>

"No worries," Hank hauled the child across his shoulders. "I'll be by once I drop him off," Hank jogged as fast as he could with the child across his back. He huffed slightly, not used to the physical exertion but kept up the pace for the remaining fifty feet. He gave a sigh when Klara appeared, obviously finished with the surgery on Amos and drawn out by the gunfire.

"HANK!" Klara ran to her father "Oh My god."

"He got hit, he needs Dr Mike now," Hank puffed as he slowed his run.  
>"What's going on?" Klara asked helping her father up the steps and into the clinic.<p>

"Crazy bloke, knocked me out now he's holed up in the school house." Hank looked at his daughter nervously, "Not all the kids got out."

"Katie?" Klara jerked her head up from assessing the boy's injuries. "Oh God," she whispered as she took in her father's grim expression "What about Ben?"

Hank shook his head. "Rachel is in there too and Alex."

"Alex?" Klara's eyes widened, "Alex Beaukes?"

"Yeah," Hank rested his hand on Klara's shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Klara blinked and brought her focus back on the little boy. "Hank, You better get Katie out."

"I know," Hank nodded, "and don't tell Michaela until yer done. This kid needs her on her game right now."

"I won't," Klara whispered. "Just get her out alive Dad; just get her out of there."

* * *

><p>"Miss Wyern," Katie whispered to her teacher. "I need the toilet."<p>

"I know, I do too," the teacher smiled at the little girl, "but we have to stay here," she glanced at the gun man. "No one will think you are silly if you just go sweetie."

"But I'm a big girl," Katie whimpered and buried her head into Ben's shoulder. "I'm five."

"I know," Rachel smiled at the little girl, "but that doesn't mean that you can't no one will be angry."  
>"I dunno," Katie looked at her teacher sadly. "I just wanna go home and I want my Mama and Papa."<p>

"I know you're frightened sweetie, but you gotta be brave OK" Rachel tried to comfort the little girl.

"Shut them up," the gun man growled at her.

"They're frightened," Rachel shot at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked from his position at the other side of the children.

"Came for my son, but the bi**h took him. I forgot that," The gun man filled the chamber of his gun again.

"You're Tommo's father," Rachel figured it out. "Mr Waters. Please Mr Waters, let the children go. You would hate this if someone did this to Tommo. Please, The Reverend and I will stay with you just let the children go."

Mr Waters scowled at her for a moment. "Fine Alright," he moved and pulled two of the five children remaining to their feet. "Get up," he ordered the other three. "Come on whiner," he spat at Katie, "get up"

Ben helped Katie to her feet and slowly followed Mr Waters to the door. The little boy held Katie protectively and waited at the back of the small group. "It's Ok Katie, we're gonna see ya Mama real soon." He smiled slightly as Mr Waters opened the door and pushed the other three children out.  
>"DAMN!" the man slammed the door closed. "There's a man with a gun out there."<p>

"Please Sir," Ben looked desperately up at the man. "Please let us go."

"No," Mr Waters pushed Ben towards the back of the room. "Go sit back down," he scowled as Katie gave an involuntary whimper, "and shut up."

Ben scowled and guided Katie back to the wall, helping her to sit down. He frowned as he saw the wet patch on her dress and looked back to the man, the trail telling him that Katie no longer needed the toilet "It's Ok Katie, I'm gonna get you outta here. I promise," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I promise, I'll look after ya like your Papa does."

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled weakly at the child's mother, she waited for the fraught woman to rush up the stairs to the recovery room before slumping against the examination table in exhaustion. "What a day," she sighed heavily and wiped her face. "Klara?" she noted the young nurses quietness.<p>

"Michaela I think you should sit down," Klara held her hand out. "Please."

"What is it?" Michaela froze, not moving from her spot "Klara? Where are my children?"

"Brian and the little ones are at the cafe. Katie was still in the school," Klara spoke carefully, "at least she was when they brought Avery in," she moved closer to Michaela, terrified by the paleness of Michaela's skin. "She might be out, they were taking the kids to the cafe." Klara exhaled as Michaela bolted from the clinic. "Please God let her be out."

Michaela dashed round the clinic, almost falling over as she skidded on the dirt round the corner into the alley way. "Where is she?" she burst panting into the cafe, "Where is she?"

"Whoa Michaela, whoa," Hank rose from his seat. "Take a breath."

"Where's my daughter Hank? WHERE IS SHE?" Michaela screamed at him trying to take in the sight of the cafe.

"Michaela she's alive, but she's still in the School," Hank spoke softly.

"Oh God," Michaela's knees gave out and she gripped hold of Hank to try and remain standing.

Hank manhandled her onto a bench and knelt in front of her. "Alex, Rachel and Ben are with her, they won't let anything happen to her."

"How long?" Michaela croaked staring at Hank desperately.

"Right after Amos got shot," Hank squeezed her hand.

"That's five hours," Michaela gulped. "She'll be hungry."

"I know," Hank wiped his mouth, suddenly feeling hugely guilty that he had grabbed a bite to eat "We're trying to get her, but he's still got bullets, anytime we get close he fires. But were trying alright."

"Where are Esmee and Violet?" Michaela suddenly remembered her other daughters. "Where are they?"

"Cynthia and Rosie took em to mine, figured they be safer there." Hank patted her knee. Unable to look at the distraught doctor he stood up and cleared his throat. "Gonna go back out there. Thanks for the stew Grace."

"It's no bother," Grace shooed him away as she approached Michaela. "Dr Mike?"

"Oh Grace," Michaela burst into tears. "My little girl."

Grace enveloped the sobbing mother in her arms. "I know, I know. But don't worry, they gotta plan, they're gonna get Katie out real soon" Grace rubbed Michaela's back comfortingly. "They'll get her out, you'll be holding her again real soon."

* * *

><p>Otis Waters rolled his neck, his head was beginning to pound, the copious amount of liquor that he had drunk this morning beginning to fade away to leave just the hangover from hell. He groaned as the little girl gave a whimper, he got that she was scared but he just wished she would be quiet. There was something in his head telling him that he shouldn't be doing this, but something else was telling him that this was the way to get back at the town that let his wife take his son away from him, that took his Tommo away from him."Shut her up will you," he called across to the teacher.<p>

"She's hungry, scared and wet," Rachel shot back bravely. "She wants her Ma. If you want her to be quiet you need to let her go."

"If I want her to be quiet, I could just shoot her," Otis got to his feet and pointed the gun at Katie.

"DON'T POINT IT AT HER!" Ben jumped up putting himself protectively between Otis and Katie.

"Sit down Ben," Alex reached for the boy's hand trying to make him sit. "Please Ben sit down."

"Not till he stops pointing the gun at Katie," Ben insisted. "Stop pointing it at her."

"I ain't pointing at her I'm pointing it at you," Otis sneered.

"I ain't afraid a ya," Ben scowled. "My Daddy told me that I ain't never gotta be scared because God is wiv me all the time, he makes me strong," Ben curled his fists. "I ain't gonna let you hurt her." The little boy squared for a fight. "You are a bad Dad, Tommo is lucky he got away from you."

"You little..."Otis' eyes bulged as Ben launched himself at him, the little boy leaping from the ground and landing on Otis's chest. "Get off me,"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ben yelled the little boy pummelling his small fists against the man's head. "LET HER GO!"

"GET OFF!" Otis pushed Ben away from him, the little boy flying through the air and landing across one of the desks before falling heavily through the air.

"Benny!" Katie squeaked in terror as her friend and protector went down and stayed down.

"Now you," Otis turned at her again. "You shut i..." his head whipped to the door at the sound of the knock. "What you want?"

"Exchange, me for the girl."

"Grampy," Katie whispered tears running down her face as she recognised Loren's voice.

Otis marched to the door and peeked outside.

"I ain't got no gun lad, just let the little girl go," Loren told him softly, holding his hands up so Otis could see that he had no guns. "Let her go, I'm just an old man what could I do?"

"What's in the bag?" Otis scowled at the bag at Loren's feet.

"Just some food," Loren nodded to it. "Check it if ya want, thought you might all be hungry."

Otis grabbed the bag and checked the contents. Satisfied it was just food Otis inclined his head. "Go kid."

Katie look terrified at the man, seemingly unable to move. She stared passed Otis to Loren who gave her a warm smile.

"Come on Katie, your Ma is just down there," Loren pointed towards town.

"Mama," Katie stood up slowly. "Grampy?"

"It's Ok Katie, just go out the door, everything will be Ok," Loren crooned to her. He smiled as Katie slipped passed him.

"Move it Kid," Otis pushed Katie out the door slamming it behind her.

Katie blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the light. Rubbing her eyes she took a few steps forward.

"KATIE!"

"Mama," Katie jerked her eyes towards the bridge, something inside her snapped, the dam that had been holding back the desire to move bursting and she started running. Her little legs working like pistons to get her to her Mama, who was being held back by Hank and Jake. "MAMA!" Katie stumbled over her feet but kept running. "MAMA!" Katie reached the bridge and launched herself at her mother. "Mama."

"Oh Sweetheart," Michaela scooped her daughter into her arms and held her tightly.

"Mama," Katie whimpered into Michaela's neck, "Mama."

"Oh my baby," Michaela kissed Katie repeatedly.

"Mama, Benny got hurt," Katie lifted her head from her mother's shoulder, "so did the Revwend Alex, dey tried to potet me," she mumbled as big tears of relief ran down her cheeks. "I finked I neer see you gain."

"Oh Sweetheart," Michaela whispered clutching Katie tightly to her, "you're safe now, and the others will be out soon."

"We should get you to mine," Hank tugged on Michaela's elbow.

"Wer Eserme and Vyet?" Katie mumbled gripping hold of Michaela's neck as tightly as she could.

"They're there," Hank told her with a relieved smile. "You Ok Short Stop."

Katie shook her head, "I sorry Mama I goed."

"Goed?" Michaela frowned and then realised what Katie was trying to tell her. "Oh that doesn't matter."

"You can put her in one of my shirts," Hank offered. "We'll come get you if we need you with the Rev. Get going."

"Katie," Brian slipped into the group having rounded from another vantage point.

"Bwian," Katie grabbed hold of Brian's shoulder. "You gotta save Benny and Grampy!"

"We gotta plan Katie," Brian assured her. "Why don't you go see Esmee and Violet, I'm sure they'll wanna give you lotsa hugs."

"Kay," Katie released her grip on her brother and returned to fiercely hugging Michaela. "Mama, I love you."

"I love you too Sweetheart," Michaela kissed Katie again.

Katie looked at her mother with wide eyes. "You promise dat Benny'll be Ok?"

"They'll get out," Michaela glanced at Hank for confirmation. "You'll see Ben soon."

* * *

><p>Loren lovingly stroked Ben's cheek, the little boy's breathing was shallow but regular, and he had a large egg sized bump on the side of his head where Otis had thrown him into the desks. He glanced over his shoulder to Otis, the man nose bagging in the bag of food, distracted.<p>

"We should make a break," Rachel hissed pointing towards Otis.

"No," Loren shook his head, "he needs to be out for us to make it, Alex can't run on that," Loren nodded towards Alex's foot which Alex had wrapped his jacket around to try and stop the bleeding.

"Daddy Tim," Ben whispered.

"No it's me lad," Loren whispered. "It's Uncle Loren."

"Are we out?" Ben mumbled, trying to open his eyes.  
>"Not yet lad," Loren raised Ben slightly lifting the boy into a half sitting position.<p>

"Katie?" Ben peeled his green eyes open.

"He let her go, coz I came in," Loren smiled at the little boy. "She'll be with her Mama now."

"Good," Ben smiled weakly. "My head hurts?"

"You took quite a bump," Loren patted Ben's shoulder. "You think you could fire your..." he glanced at Otis still waylaid with the food bag, "slingshot," his voice was barely audible. He smiled as Ben nodded and slipped his hand inside his pocket and pulled out Ben's slingshot and a few rocks.

"I can do it," Ben nodded; he winced as he sat up. He took his old weapon and rolled it in his hand.

"Get ready," Loren whispered to the two adults.

Rachel assisted Alex to his feet, Alex winced as he placed pressure on his wounded foot. He grimaced as Otis turned his head, drawn by the noise.

"What ya doing?" Otis garbled through a mouthful of food. He fumbled with his gun pointing it at Rachel and Alex. "Sit down," the man yelped as Ben unleashed a stone at him that hit him the neck. He wheeled round pointing the gun at Ben. "You little..."

"NO!" Alex and Loren screamed as Otis pulled the trigger, both of them running for gun.

* * *

><p>Jake looked up as the three gunshots died in the air. He glanced to his left, to Robert E, the blacksmith clutching his gun nervously. "Should we risk it?"<p>

"Only fired 3 times," Hank whispered, "One of them didn't get hit."

"Hank who was shot?" Klara ran up to the bridge.

"Get down you crazy girl," Hank pulled his daughter to his knees. "You wanna get yourself killed."

"Who was shot Hank?" Klara hissed at him.

"I'll go get Dr Mike," Horace whispered the tall man scurried away, doubled over so that he would not be a target.

"Ok," Hank tried not to look at Klara, trying to ignore the stinging sensation he got in his cheek from her staring at him "We give it another minute, no more shots we risk it."

"They might not have a minute," Klara hissed at him. "What if they're bleeding to death in there?"

"Klara shut it," Hank hissed at her, "I ain't gonna leave Sadie with three kids to look after or you by ya self. I ain't down for getting shot. All these lot..."

Robert E grabbed Hank's jacket silencing the barkeep. "The door it's opening up."

The men watched with bated breath as little by little the white painted door of the school house opened up.

"It's Ben," Klara whispered. "Oh God, Alex," she gasped as she watched Ben trying to drag Alex out of the room. "ALEX!"

"Klara," Hank tried to grab at his daughter as she suddenly darted from the bridge across the meadow. With an angry yell he took after his daughter, ready to fire at the man if he appeared.

Klara reached Ben and pulled the Reverend to the floor, she studied his prone form looking for signs of bullet holes. "What happened?" she whispered as she peeled open the jacket that he had wrapped around his foot.

Ben held his head. "He and Uncle Loren both grabbed the gun, the man fired into the ceiling, they fought and all fell over. Alex banged his head," Ben gingerly felt his own bump to the head. "Uncle Loren and Rachel are tying the bad man up."

"Alex wake up," Klara held her hands either side of his cheeks. "Alex I need you to wake up."

"You alright kid," Hank skidded to a stop beside Ben. He pointed at the large bump on Ben's forehead, "Nasty bump!"

"War wound," Ben gave Hank a watery smile, "Uncle Loren got hurt."

"Shot?" Hank glanced towards the schoolhouse.

Ben shook his head, "He hurt his hip when he fell. He needs help."

"Jake, Robert E," Hank waved his arm to the other men. "Loren needs a hand tying the loon up," he nodded as the other men as they ran past.

"Is Katie alright?" Ben asked holding his head as if it would stop the pain.

"See for yourself," Hank nodded back across the meadow to where Michaela had appeared from the Phoenix with Katie clinging to her skirt. He grinned as Ben let out a huge sigh. "Reckon your sweet on her," Hank wrapped his arm around Ben's waist, steadying the boy as he swayed slightly.

"What?" Ben scowled and then winced. "That's gross," he smiled as he watched Katie approach. "I just tried to protect her, like her Daddy would."

"You did a good job," Hank told the boy.

"Michaela, he won't wake up," Klara called somewhat desperately as she continued to try and rouse Alex. "I can't get him to wake up."

Michaela rushed to Klara and knelt on the ground beside Alex. "Ben are you hurt?" Michaela asked as she quickly assessed Alex's injuries.  
>"Just my head," Ben tried to sound brave. He smiled warmly at Katie. "I'm glad you're all safe Katie."<p>

"Benny, your head looks funny," Katie whispered as she moved to grip hold of Michaela.

"Sweetheart, I can't breathe," Michaela tried to loosen Katie's grip, she knew she needed to work but all she wanted to do was hold her daughter in her arms and so she felt her effort to remove her daughter's vice like grip half hearted.

"Here Short Stop," Hank held out his arm. "Why don't you be Benny's nurse and look after him while ya Ma sees to the Rev."

Slowly Katie extricated her arms from around Michaela's neck and moved to her friend, "You hurt bad Benny?"

"Nah," Ben told her bravely as he swayed slightly in Hank's strong grip. "I'm alright."

Katie smiled, suddenly she flung her arms around him holding him tight. "You really good."

Ben smiled and placed his arms around her back. "Thanks," Ben blushed. "Is the Reverend Alex dead?"

In answer to Ben's question Alex groaned, his eyes flickered and he blearily focused on Klara. "Are you an angel?" he mumbled barely coherently.

"No," Klara smiled. "It's me Klara."

"We should get him to the clinic," Michaela studied Alex's booted foot. "I can't assess the damage until I remove his boot."

"On it," Hank let go of Ben. Satisfied that the boy was not going to fall he hauled Alex into his arms.

Michaela moved towards Ben "Ben how do you feel really?" Michaela studied the little boy's pupils.

"Kinda sleepy," Ben admitted rubbing his cheek.

"Ok," Michaela frowned. "Ben I need you to stay awake for me alright?" she took the little boy's hand and then Katie's "What I want you to do is come with me to Sadie's, Grace has cake, I want you to eat that, the sugar will help. Katie I need you to be a very good nurse and help keep Ben awake can you do that?"

"Yup Mama," Katie nodded. "I not be with you?" the little girl looked up at her mother terrified.

"No, not for a little while," Michaela squeezed Katie's hand. "I need to help Alex."

"Alright," Katie sighed heavily, she slammed her body against Michaela's legs. "I love you Mama, I don't wanna be not with you."

* * *

><p>Sully closed the gate to the paddock and stretched his arms, he was sore, saddle sore, he had been riding hard all day to be home for when the girls woke up as he hated not being there in the morning, or the day, or the evening, he hated being apart from them. He smiled as he looked up at the house. He hadn't wanted the trip but it had paid well and had been only away a few days, but this morning when he woke up he knew he had to be home, something had called to him, like a siren. It was probably the worst work he had done, but being home these few hours early was important to him. Now all he had to do was check on everyone and slip into bed beside his wife. He ran his hands through his dusty hair as he ran up the steps, wanting to look at least partway nice for Michaela when he snuggled up beside her. Opening the door he crept inside, he was surprised by the lightness of downstairs, even more so by the fact that Michaela was sat in one of the armchairs, clutching Katie who was asleep in her lap.<p>

"Sully?"

Sully smiled at her surprise and crossed to her. "What ya doin up?" he frowned as he noticed how swollen her face was, that she had been crying, "Caela?"

"Oh Sully," Michaela sighed with relief.

"What happened? Where are Esmee and Violet?" Sully asked panicked as to where his other daughter's were.

"They are upstairs asleep," Michaela lifted one of her hands from Katie to touch his face. "There was a gunman in the school, Katie was one of his hostages," she bit her lip as Sully's mouth dropped open in shock. "She's so frightened."

Sully rested his hand on Katie's back, his own heart pounding as he tried to assimilate the news "What..."

"Loren exchanged himself for her, Ben was inside as well, he wanted to be with Ben and he wanted Katie out as soon as we could get to her," Michaela took a shuddering breath. She froze as Katie stirred, the little girl rolling her head across her chest.

"Mama," Katie mumbled opening one of her brown eyes. She lifted her head off of Michaela's chest "Papa?"

"Hey Twink," Sully rubbed Katie's back.

"Papa," Katie gave him a tearful smile. "Benny looked after me like you did."

"He did huh?" Sully bit his lip, trying not to burst with rage at what his family had been through, at what he had not protected them from.

"I was scared," Katie told him sleepily, "but you taught Benny good," she pressed her cheek against Michaela's shoulder. "We safe now Mama, Papa's home."

Sully dropped his head into his hand, Katie's innocent words stinging him as he realised what he came so close to losing. "Caela, I..."

"Ssh," Michaela touched his lips. "You're here now. We're all safe now."

"Yeah," Sully whispered half-heartedly. "Come on," he lifted Katie from her arms, tucking Katie into the curve of his torso. "Bedtime, think we can all do with some holding," he held his hand out for Michaela and pulled her to standing. "I think a Twink sandwich is in order," he pulled Michaela as close to him as he could, his left arm wrapping around her shoulders tightly, wishing he could carry his fragile frightened wife as well as his daughter.

* * *

><p>Alex grimaced as he drifted back into the world of consciousness, his memories of what had happened were a blur, a mixture of fighting and gunshots and pain, but he was in a comfortable warm bed, so he knew he must be fine. Slowly he turned his head, his neck stiff, his head pounding as was his foot.<p>

"You're awake," Klara spoke softly alerted by his movement, she moved from her seat in the corner to rest on the side of the mattress "How do you feel?"

"Like I was in a fight," Alex smiled wryly. "Do I look as bad as I feel?"

Klara nodded. "You have two black eyes, you were kinda lucky though, he only shot your toe off."

"Could have been worse," Alex sighed. "I expect it was the punishment for throwing the Bible."

Klara shook her head and lightly touched Alex's cheek. "You were protecting your flock, if you hadn't done what you did, more children would have been injured."

"Katie and Ben?" Alex took a deep breath, trying to ignore the feelings of elation that Klara's gentle touch brought to him.

"Dr Mike took Katie home, she thought she needed her own bed, James gave Ben the all clear about twenty minutes ago," Klara turned the corners of her mouth up. "You were our last worry, I didn't want to sleep until I knew you were OK."

"Which toe?" Alex swallowed trying to make small talk, trying to think of other things to distract him from the rising heat of his skin.

"The middle one," Klara bit her lip. "It shouldn't affect your balance."

"Small mercies," Alex sighed. "Klara?"

"Alex," Klara leant in closer, she frowned as she saw the apprehensive look on his face, she jerked her hand away. "Sorry I shouldn't..."  
>"I liked it," Alex admitted softly, "I just don't want to seem improper."<p>

"Alex you are anything but improper," Klara smiled. "You were so brave today, a lot of men were, it was kind of nice to see, usually they end up hiding behind Sully, guess a lot of men realised what they could do."

"I would have liked Sully to be here though, he just has one of those heads for fixing things," Alex sighed, "but Ben stepped up to the plate to rescue his Katie."

"So did you," Klara smiled.

"I was terrified," Alex admitted.

"That you would get hurt? that the kids would get hurt?" Klara touched his cheek again.

Alex shook his head and winced, "no," he gasped through the pain that came from moving his head wrong, "that I wouldn't see you."

Klara blushed. "You're concussed."

Alex raised his hand, trapping her hand against his cheek. "No I'm fine," he sighed, "maybe I am, I don't mean too pressurise."

"You're not," Klara whispered leaning in once more, tentatively she touched her lips against his, "you never have" she whispered touching her forehead against his. "You've never been anything less than perfect," she giggled as sat up again, the noise coming from the ecstatic look on Alex's face, "but don't let that go to your head."

"I won't," Alex smiled at her. "This day has been a lot of firsts."

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Klara raised her eyebrow surprised, "Really?"

"Really," he took Klara's hand in his and squeezed it tight. "I'm glad I waited to find you, it was worth every single second."


	18. Cincinnati Wedding Bells Part 1

_kc57__: __Thanks Kate, How do I do it? This week I am not sure, I've hit that stumbling block but I think that comes from I work better under pressure. Ben is kind of a little Sully yes, I do kind of have an idea bubbling away for how Katie and Ben can be Mike and Sully in the future but I have to finish writing season 10 first. Glad you enjoyed it._

_Lynn: Me, too! I did toy with the idea of killing some people off not main characters but the teacher etc but changed my mind and let everyone be heroes._

_Oke doke so this is the penultimate chapter of the story. Let me know what you think._

_Kate x_

* * *

><p><span>Cincinnati Wedding Bells Part 1<span>

Michaela stared her reflection in the mirror, the pale blue green silk dress clinging tight to her torso before floating outwards in a full skirt that fell to the floor. She raised her arms examining the elegant lacework on the edges of the fitted three quarter length sleeves. Smiling she smoothed the skirt down once more relishing how the colour looked perfect against her sun kissed skin and auburn hair.

"Do you like it?" Cynthia asked as she watched Michaela examine her creation.

"It's beautiful," Michaela gushed happily. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Course not," Cynthia shook her head. "As mother of the groom you deserve to look special and the colour will in no way make it look too bridal, we can't have you upstaging the bride!"

"No indeed," Michaela smiled as she turned back to her reflection. "What do you think I should do with my hair?"

Cynthia studied Michaela critically, "up with curls," Cynthia pulled Michaela's hair which was loose save for the front few sections which were pinned back up creating the shape she meant. "Maybe a white flower to tie in with the corsages."

"A lovely idea," Michaela smiled as Cynthia lowered her hair. "It's a beautiful dress Cynthia, thank you so much."

"You welcome darling," Cynthia moved back to her table. "It makes a change making things like this, makes the trips to get the fabrics all worthwhile."

"A little easier to craft, I would imagine, then the dress I wore for Penny's wedding," Michaela quipped resting her hand on her corseted waist.

"Aye," Cynthia chuckled, "the fit is the fit, I didn't have to worry about leaving room to grow," she smiled as Michaela turned sideways examining the way the dress fell at the back. "I am a little concerned about wee hands on the fabric though."

Michaela's eyes flared at the thought, normally her skirts where hard wearing cotton or wool fabrics that held up the grabbing and pulling of her children's hands that would invariably and unfathomably be sticky, she certainly never wore garments made from fabrics as fine or delicate as the silk that her dress was constructed out of. "Well that shall be something I shall have to be aware of," Michaela whispered nervously, conscious that now Cynthia had put it in her head she would do nothing but fret about where the girls were putting her hands.

"Though if they are part of the wedding, I'm sure those watching them will ensure they are kept clean and cherubic," Cynthia smiled and lifted a small cream gown from her table. "I have Violet's dress all ready to go, I went with the lemon sash, I was unsure if the pink would clash with her hair."

"Oh that will go beautifully with this dress, and Sully's suit," Michaela smiled moving to examine the small dress her youngest would be wearing. "I do wonder if it is a mistake for Esmee to be part of the bridal party she is awfully young."

"Matthew wouldn't have asked if they didn't think she would be up to it," Cynthia pointed out as she began wrapping Violet's dress in tissue paper. "Now get that off," Cynthia gestured to the gown, "you should find it fairly easy with the ribboned back. I'll get it all boxed so it will travel well."

"Just as long as I don't tie the knot too tight," Michaela smiled to herself. "Though I always carry bandage scissors."

"And have you had to use them?" Cynthia grinned as she picked up on the jovial tone in Michaela's voice.

Michaela tried to prevent a girlish giggle but failed miserably. "Once or twice," she stepped out of her dress and held it out to Cynthia. "For a man who is so skilled Sully is surprisingly bad at untying knots."

"I'm sure it's not that Darling," Cynthia chuckled as she set about carefully packing the dress. "I'm sure he just get's distracted."

* * *

><p>Michaela squeezed her eyes shut as the early morning daylight filtered through the curtain and hit her face. She wriggled slightly burying her face into Sully's chest. She smiled as he felt his hands travel down her spine, her action waking him up. She pressed herself closer to him, his hand moving to grip her tightly.<p>

"Mornin," Sully whispered into her hair.

"Morning," she whispered back, relishing the closeness that she had with her husband, holding on to it for dear life as she knew she would not be able to experience the joy of the way they were laid together for several weeks because they would be sharing a hotel room with the children.

"You smell nice," Sully whispered nuzzling her sleep mussed hair, "like flowers."

"I smell of us," Michaela wrapped her leg around his smiling at the memory of the previous night.

"That's a good smell," Sully mumbled sliding down the pillows so his lips were level with hers.

"Ma, Da, UP!"

Sully groaned as Violet called out to them, the toddler obviously noticing his movement and realising her parents were awake. "Do you think if we stay still she'll settle down?"

"I doubt it," Michaela smiled softly. "She is a smart little one, she knows we're awake."

"Ma, up," Violet called again.

Michaela kissed Sully and tried to roll over to go to her daughter, she giggled as Sully held her firm holding her in bed. "Sully?"

"I don't want you to get up," Sully whispered holding her tightly. "It means that us time is on hiatus for a few weeks."

"If I promise to find time for some us time in Cincinnati, will you let me tend to our daughter?" Michaela asked softly, enjoying his behaviour but knowing that they needed to get moving as they had a lot to do this morning to ensure they got to the train on time.

"Seeing as you put it like that," Sully pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

"Ma," Violet called almost plaintively.

"And as she put it like that," Sully released Michaela allowing her to stand up. "I'll go see to the others."

"Good idea," Michaela pulled her robe on and crossed to the cribs where Violet was stood staring at her with sad eyes. "Good morning Sweetheart."

"Ma," Violet dropped to her bottom and made the sign she made when she had a dirty nappy.

"Oh dear," Michaela lifted her daughter from the crib. "Shall we get you all changed and clean and then we shall get you dressed," she spoke to Violet in the sing song voice that Violet seemed to respond to the best. "And then we shall be going on a train to see Matthew, because your big brother is getting married," she laid Violet on the change table and set about freshening her daughter up, "your big brother is going to make Trudy very happy," she smiled as Violet gave her a smile, "he is, she's a very lucky girl." She turned to look at the wall as she heard Esmee gleefully greet Sully. "I wonder how you shall fair with trains," she started a one sided conversation with Violet. "Esmee does not like them much, while Katie loves them who will you take after do you think?" She chuckled as Violet shrugged and gave her a uncertain look, "I don't know either my gorgeous darling," she scooped the now clean baby into her arms and smothered her in kisses, "but we shall find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Katie peered over Ben's shoulder as the little boy traced the route he would be taking. "We go up here through here and then to New York," Ben pointed to his final destination. "And that's were Daddy Tim is," Ben smiled happily. With the school closing early for the summer because of the incident a few weeks prior, Loren had decided following several frantic sounding telegrams from The Reverend Johnson to take Ben to see him in New York pleasing both father and son immensely. Loren had timed it so that he could travel at least part way with the Sully's who he was hoping would help him out with the travelling having never travelled with a child before.<p>

"Where's Snatti? Katie asked peering at the map of America curiously trying to find her destination.

Ben studied the map. "It's there," he pointed to the location on the map.

"That's far away from New York," Katie's voice rose with nervousness. "What if you get lost?"

"I don't think you can get lost on trains," Ben frowned. "They only go certain ways, we just gotta make sure we get on the right one, I'm sure me and Uncle Loren can do that."

"Alwight," Katie shifted closer to Ben on the step. "When's he gonna get here anyway?"

Ben sighed and shook his head. "He's tellin Miss Henderson what to do again," the little boy gave another bored sigh and returned his attention back to the map. Loren, unable to leave the store closed for the three weeks that it would take him to make the round trip visit to New York, at the suggestion of Cadence and Horace was leaving the store in the hands of a few of the older school students, with Cadence over seeing, providing the youngsters with as Cadence put it an invaluable experience. "Oh it's here," Ben grinned as the approaching Engine sounded it's arrival.

"Where's Grampy?" Katie stood up nervously, peering down the street nervously.

Ben looked up at her he frowned at the nervousness in his usually animated friend's voice and took her hand. "It's alright, he'll be here in a second."

To prove his point Loren darted across the tracks in front of the train and stomping up the steps to the ticket office. "I mean it Horace," he groused at the town Mayor, "if my books are one cent down I am charging you for everything that's missing. Using my store as a experiment," Loren shook his head dramatically and caught sight of Sully who was stood holding Violet with a small smile on his face "What you smiling at?"

Sully inclined his head towards the children, "That."

Loren stopped his grumbling and beamed. "Ahh ain't that a sight," he chuckled delighted as Ben put his arm protectively around Katie as passengers began swarming to get on the train. "Let me help with the bags lad," Loren moved to the pile of baggage that Michaela was rechecking for about the eighteenth time. "You get on the train Dr Mike, sort the girls out, us men will sort out the bags."

"Thank you Loren," Michaela scanned the bags for the last time. "Would you please be careful with the..."

"Yer dress," Loren chuckled. "Don't worry, Cynthia threatened to string me up by the ears if I did anything to damage it," he lifted the wooden crate marked fragile delicately. "Don't ya worry."

"Come on Caela," Sully touched the small of her back. "Brian is getting Violet and Katie on," he pushed her softly towards the train. "Just need you and Na'he and I got a full ride," he touched Esmee on the nose, the two year old frowning with displeasure at the noise of the train. "Hey we're gonna see Matthew," he smiled at his daughter, earning himself a small smile in return. "Can ya help get ya Ma on the train?" he tried using distraction. He smiled when Esmee's face brightened distracted by her very important task.

"On peas Mama." Esmee ordered her mother. "On!"

"Yes we are getting on Sweetheart," Michaela chuckled slightly at Esmee's change in demeanour. Nimbly she climbed onto the train and slipped inside.

"Ma," Brian gestured to her from midway down the carriage. "We saved three benches," he indicated the two benches opposite him which Katie and Ben were sat on. "I'll hold Violet,"

"Alright," Michaela nodded and made to sit next to Katie.

"No Mama," Katie stood up on the bench. "I wanna sit next to Benny," she looked sheepishly at her hands, "that kay? You can sit next to Papa then."

Michaela smiled at Katie's serious expression. "Of course you may Sweetheart," she indicated to Ben to move from his seat to join Katie. Ben slipped from his seat and jumped into the one next to Katie. "And we shall sit with Papa," Michaela told Esmee as she moved to the window seat. She smiled at bench in front Katie's head just visible over the back. "Ben will you keep an eye on Katie for me." Michaela requested of the little boy who was smiling happily at her

"Oh of course," Ben nodded earnestly. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her. You warm enough Katie?"

"Yep," Katie slumped further down her seat disappearing from view.

"Good," Ben gave a sigh of relief, "Sully I'm looking after Katie," he told the man as Sully moved into the carriage to join his family.

"Aw Thanks Ben, I was hoping you would," Sully ruffled the boy's hair and slipped into his seat. He frowned as Esmee started grizzling trying to think of another task for Esmee to do so that she didn't fuss the whole trip.

"Hey Esmee," Loren reached into his pocket as he sat beside Brian. "Look what I got," he pulled out a bag of candy.

"Candy for Esee," Esmee straightened up at the sight of the sugary treats, as did Ben and Katie.

"Now kids, you gotta spot me these things," he handed a list to Ben. "For each one ya find ya get a sweet," he smiled. "Think you can do that?"

"Esee see," Esmee smashed her face against the window.

"Look for a bird Esmee," Katie instructed her sister. "Come on, we gotta get some candy!"

* * *

><p>Loren sidestepped the drunken man sprawled across the Cheyenne street and rolled his eyes. "Almost makes Colorado Springs look civilised," he quipped glancing at Sully.<p>

Sully nodded, tightening his grip on basket of food he was carrying back to the hotel that the family were staying in near the station, eyeballing the tramps that had appeared out the alleyway. "Wish we didn't have to stay here overnight, but the kids wouldn't cope with travelling all night as well."

Loren chuckled, "Esmee sure don't like it does she?"

"Nah," Sully smiled. "Horsies or nothing with that one, loves her animals, hates pretty much anything mechanical, she'll settle for the wagon though."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Loren grinned. "You mind if we walk a little slower here Sully?" he tried decreasing the pace. "I ain't the man I was."

"Sorry," Sully slowed his pace a fraction. "I don't like leaving them when we ain't at home, I know Brian is a man now but I still don't like the fact he's all Michaela and the girls have got."

"Don't forget Ben now," Loren patted Sully on the back, "he packed his slingshot just so..." Loren made quote marks in the air. "'I can help Sully protect Katie.' That lad sure is taken with her," he smiled before adding quietly, "and you."

Sully regarded Loren for a few moments the men walking in silence. Sully frowned as he took in the subdued demeanour that was passing over Loren. "You're doing a great job with him."

"Don't think he sees it that way," Loren sighed. "I know he belongs to the Reverend but it's always Daddy Tim, and if it ain't him it's you, just makes ya feel like ya doing it wrong, specially as I ain't done this with a lad." Loren sighed heavily again. "Didn't really do it with Abagail neither, too busy working."

"You know what kids are like," Sully patted Loren on the back, "and Ben is a different one entirely we all know how he grew up. Sides he cry at night?"

"Huh?" Loren looked at Sully blankly.

"Since it happen, in the school, he cry at night?" Sully ran his hand through his hair. "Katie does."

"Well yeah," Loren frowned. "Whatcha getting at?"

"He wanna climb into bed with ya?" Sully asked pausing outside the hotel.

"Well yeah," Loren rubbed his hand nervously. "Either he wakes himself up and comes into my room or I go into his and he wants me in bed with him."

"Wouldn't let ya do that if he didn't love and trust ya," Sully smiled comfortingly at Loren.

Loren beamed. "I guess not," he trotted up the stairs and held the door open for Sully. "Guess he is like he is because the Reverend ain't here."

"Papa," Katie bounded down the hallway to meet him. "You got supper?"

"Sure do," Sully scooped her up with his free arm. "What you doin out the room?"

"Brian is watching me and Benny, Mama is washing the babies," Katie told him with a kiss on the cheek. "Benny got barrassed," she giggled, "he's not seen girl parts before."

"Katie don't say that," Ben rounded the corner. "It's rude, anyhow," he smiled weakly. "You gotta be married to see girl parts."

"Well said Lad," Loren chuckled ruffling Ben's dark brown hair. "And ya ain't getting married till at least 20."

"Huh how come?" Ben scowled. "Brian's younger than that."

"Yeah but…" Loren bent down and whispered something in Ben's ear causing the little boy's cheeks to bloom red with embarrassment. "See my point?"

"Yeah," Ben looked nervously at the floor.

"What he say Benny?" Katie asked curiously.

"Nothink really," Ben drove his toe into the ground.

"Oh," Katie stared at Ben for a few moments her face indicating that she did not believe him one bit "Can I eat Papa?"

"When we get upstairs Twink," Sully grinned at her. "Need to make sure ya Ma gets some."

"I won't eat it all silly," Katie slapped him playfully on the chest.

Sully rubbed his nose against hers, "Yeah but you're a cake monster."

"You got cake," Katie smiled gleefully.

"Yeah," Sully nodded. "Now it won't be as good as Miss Grace's."

"It will be better then Mama's dough right," Katie looked alarmed, her excitement waning at the thought that the cake could be worse than her mother's often inedible offerings.

"I'm sure it is," Sully chuckled. "Come on Twink let's get ya fed and in ta bed, we got another busy day tomorrow."  
>"More Trains," Katie rolled her eyes before giving a heavy sigh. "Good fing I love Mattew so much, dese days on trains dey go on forever. Someone needs ta fink of another way to go places. Liiiiike thinking yourself there."<p>

Loren chuckled. "Thinking yourself there," he shook his head. "That's a thought," he tapped Brian on the back of his head making the teenager look up from his crumpled piece of paper which he was using to prepare his speech. "Supper time Brian, then early bed for an early start."

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOO!" Katie squealed as Michaela tried to disentangle her from Ben. "I wanna stay with Benny Mama," the little girl sobbed plaintively. "Please Mama, I'll be good! I'll be good!"<p>

"Katie Sweetheart," Michaela tried to make eye contact with her daughter, "you know we to go to Cincinatti and Ben has to go with Loren to New York."

"But Mama Peas," Katie stared at her mother with thick heavy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You gotta Katie," Ben tried patting her on the shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you too but we gotta go."  
>"Benny No," Katie took shuddering breaths as she stared at her friend sadly. "I don't wanna."<p>

"Dr Mike, can I try something please?" Ben asked taking hold of Katie's other hand.

Michaela nodded and took a few steps back to join Sully, she smiled weakly as Sully lightly caressed her spine with his hand, but with Katie sobbing she couldn't enjoy his touch properly. She cared no one Iota that Katie was creating a scene in the busy Chicago train station but only that her little girl was so desperately upset.

Ben pulled Katie to sit on the dirty station floor. He reached forward and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't cry Katie," he smiled at her. "I got thinking about what you said yesterday about thinking yaself somewhere."

"You can't do it Benny," Katie shook her head. "I made it up."

"But I figured on how you could," Ben smiled. "You know what time it is when both the hands on the clock point down?"

"Half past six," Katie answered staring at him curiously.

"Right," Ben nodded excitedly, "and what's ya favourite place to be?"

Katie looked thoughtful for a moment, "cuddling Papa and Mama or being on da meadow playing with you."

Ben smiled at her answer. "I like that too, playing with ya on the meadow."

"I don't understand Benny," Katie squeezed his hand tightly. "Whats dis gotta do wiv us being in difwrent places?"

"I thought," Ben tenderly touched her cheek, "that at 6.30 everyday in da morning we could think about playing on the meadow and then because we're both thinking it."

"We might get there!" Katie smiled, "I guess it will have ta do."

Ben grinned at her before slowly pulling Katie to her feet. "I guess I'll see ya there tomorrow,"

"See you there," Katie gave a sigh. As she took a huge intake of breath she threw her arms around Ben holding him tight. "I hope it works."

"I hope so too," Ben hugged her back.

As quickly as she had hugged him Katie dropped her arms and fighting her tears ran to her Mama and Papa. She buried her head into her mother's skirt not wanting to watch as her best friend walked in another direction that would take him to a different train which would take him to a whole other city.

Michaela waved sadly to Loren as he led Ben away, the little boy wiping his face with his jacket sleeve as he too tried not to cry. "Come on now Sweetheart" Michaela coaxed Katie's tear stained face away from her skirt. "We need to get on the train now."

"Mama," Katie hugged Michaela tight. "I don feel like bein a big girl, can you carry me?"

"Oh course my darling," Michaela bent down and lifted Katie, the little girl draping herself across Michaela's torso. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Katie mumbled into Michaela's neck. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too Sweetheart," Michaela kissed Katie tenderly. "Do you think you would like a little sleep on the train?"

"I guess," Katie yawned. "I not sleeping very good."

"Well," Michaela kissed her daughter once more as she and the rest of the family moved towards the waiting train, "we have a long while on the train we shall have to have a little try."

* * *

><p>Sully slipped from the compartment, he stretched, flexing his arm over his head delighting in the feeling that came from stretching his muscles. As his muscles returned to normal having been so confined and solid from being seated for so many hours he turned his head left and right looking for the reason he had exited the compartment in the first place. He smiled at the sight of Brian leaning against the wall, the seventeen year olds head bent over his crumpled piece of paper studying it hard. He made his way to Brian rolling with the movement of the train. "You alright Brian?"<br>"Yeah Pa," Brian looked up from his piece of paper. "Katie get to sleep?"

"Yeah," Sully ran hands through his hair and made the action of sighing, though no air came out.

"She'll be alright Pa, it's just gonna take time. Chances are she won't even remember it when she's older," Brian smiled comfortingly at his father. "Once she stops having the dreams she'll be Ok."

"I know," Sully slipped his hands into his pocket. "In a way I'm glad I'm gonna miss the trial, if I was there I would rip him to pieces."

"That's the reason they are holding it in Denver Pa," Brian pressed his lips together forming a thin line. "Don't think there is any Pa in town who wouldn't try do that. Least no one died."

"Yeah," Sully agreed. He forced himself to smile and to stop dwelling on the siege two weeks ago, the day he hadn't been the man he was supposed to be. "So ya working on ya speech?"

Brian nodded his head and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "I been working on it so hard, I just ain't sure if it's right."

"Can I read it?" Sully asked.

Brian pulled a face, "I...ya promise you won't tell Ma or anyone else."

"Sure, once best man to another," Sully grinned at his son.

Reluctantly Brian handed over his previous piece of paper and folded his arms, watching nervously as Sully read through his speech. When Sully reached Midway he smiled as Sully pressed his fingers to his eyes and then stopped reading.

"Come here you," Sully reached out and pulled Brian into a warm hug.

"It's alright?" Brian asked hopefully patting Sully on the back.

"Course it is," Sully sniffed, "gonna have ta make sure we got a lot of hankies though ya Ma will be like a waterfall."

"Really?" Brian blushed, "I'm trying to tell her how much she... I mean you guys mean to me and Matthew."

Sully squeezed Brian's shoulder, "You do son, and that's why she's gonna be a waterfall."

"Do you think it's too much?" Brian asked nervously as he gripped his father's forearm.

"Nah," Sully shook his head and glanced down the speech again. "I think it's perfect, you got the perfect balance, funny, sweet and well that bit about your Ma's and me."

"What about the bit about Ingrid?" Brian bit his lip. "Do you think I should say that, I mean will Trudy want to hear that."

"It ain't written like that Brian, it's written in a good way and Matthew's told her about Ingrid," Sully handed the paper back to Brian. "It's a real good speech."

"Thanks," Brian gave a sigh of relief. "You wanna go to the dining cart?"

"Sure why not," Sully grinned. "Let me just see if ya Ma wants anything."

"How long till we get to Cincinnati do ya think?" Brian stared out the window.

"They said we would get in at about 4.30 so another 5 hours," Sully sighed. "Yer worse then ya sister," he chuckled. "Esmee has asked me about five times already 'when off Papa'."

"Maybe they'll have some cake in the dining cart," Brian suggested knowing his little sisters' preference for anything sweet.

"Maybe," Sully grinned, "though that will only keep her quiet for about five minutes."

"Worth a shot though," Brian moved with Sully back to the compartment, "put a smile back on her face," he smiled as his miserable looking little sister through the glass. "Still we'll be there soon enough," he grinned, "and then my big brother is gonna get married, how brilliant is that?"

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled gratefully at the porter who assisted her down from the train. "Thank you," she released his hand and dropped her skirt to the ground before reaching back to take Katie's hand and help her little one down. "Here we are Sweetheart," Michaela cooed to her sleepy daughter as Katie clambered down the steep steps.<p>

"Dis it?" Katie asked looking up and down the platform.

"It is." Michaela touched Katie's nose before reaching up to collect Violet from Sully. She settled her youngest on her hip. "Here we are, Cincinatti, we shall see your brother?"

"Ain't that good Katie girl," Brian jumped down from the train and scooped Katie into his arms. "We get to see Matthew."

"I know silly," Katie rolled her eyes, "we're seein him getting marwid."

"Sully we must get a cart for the bags," Michaela commented scanning the platform for someone to assist them with their copious amount of luggage.

"LOOK!" Katie's hand shot out, Esmee in her father's arms copying her immediately. "Mattew and Anderew!"

Michaela looked in the direction the children were pointing and smiled. "So it is," she watched the two young men approach them, marvelling at how Matthew moved and walked like a confident clean man of the city and not the dusty dirty youth who she had helped raise.

"Hey everyone," Matthew raced up to greet them, he spread his arms enveloping Katie and Brian who were stood closest to him. "How ya all doin?"

"We been on trains for ages," Katie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry bout that," Matthew lifted her from Brian's arms and hugged his sister tight. "You Ok though?" asking the little girl more than just how she felt at the moment but how she was feeling after the event of a few weeks ago.

Katie looked at him seriously catching what he was getting at, "Ok I guess," she wrapped her hands round Matthew's neck.

"I hear my little brother was quite the hero," Matthew smiled at Brian.

"No I weren't," Brian dismissed Matthew's complement. "Everyone did their bit," he frowned, "but we ain't here to talk about that."

"No indeed," Michaela took Sully's hand. "We're here because a certain someone is getting married."

"Yeah," Matthew grinned and blushed red. "Why don't ya let me and Andrew get the bags for ya I'm sure ya tired."

"Yes, no doubt a tiring journey," Andrew stepped forward to kiss Michaela on the cheek. "Hello Michaela."

"Andrew," Michaela smiled at her son in laws greeting, the most familiar greeting she had ever received from him, leaving her to wonder if the trip that he had made during the terrible time with Colleen had progressed their relationship. "How are you?"

"Keeping busy," Andrew smiled. "Colleen is at the hotel."

"Is she?" Michaela chewed on her lip nervously.

"She's fine," Andrew assured her. "She's keeping Elizabeth company."

"Mother came," Michaela looked at Matthew in surprise.

"Yeah," Matthew grinned. "Coz Andrew and Colleen went and got her, she's in a proper fighting spirit, real angry about ya sister."

"Which one?" Michaela raised her eyebrow.

"Claudette, apparently Claudette is refusing to let her go anywhere," Matthew chuckled "but I'll let her fill ya in on that."

Michaela smiled, "I have no doubt she shall." She looked down as Violet gave a loud yawn, an action matched by Esmee and Katie, "but I think now is time for us to get an early night so that we may be fresh for the preparations tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Wow Matthew!" Brian stared up at the ceiling of the grand entrance hall of Matthew's house with awe. "This is amazing."<p>

"And then through here there is one of the reception rooms," Matthew led the group of Brian, Sully Andrew and Violet in her father's arms through to a sunny room. "We're gonna make this the sitting room and there's a room to be the dining room, the kitchen in the back and a room which will be my study." Matthew reamed off the layout of the house animatedly, "and then on the first floor there are four bedrooms and there is two more rooms on the top floor."

"Did ya get a raise?" Brian asked curiously as he studied the shelves which were soon to be filled with law books.

Matthew squirmed, "No, I er got given some money."

"You too," Andrew smiled. "I was worried it was just us."

"Someone gave you money to buy a house," Brian looked at the two older men with surprise. "Wait, Grandma!"

"Yeah," Matthew grinned sheepishly. "I tried to give it back but she wouldn't accept it," he glanced at Sully. "I did try."

"I believe ya," Sully shook his head in disbelief at Elizabeth's generous gift to his son and daughter, knowing that if Elizabeth wanted to do something there was little any of them could do to stop her.

"As soon as I found out she put the money in my savings account I wired her and told her I had to return it," Matthew explained picking up a set of candlesticks and setting them on the mantle. "She wired me back and told me it was part of my inheritance and she wanted to see me enjoy it while she was alive."

"She did the same with me," Andrew admitted. "I don't know why she sent it to me and not Colleen though."

"Guess Grandma's still kinda traditional," Brian studied the room, "it's the man's job to provide the house."

"You are probably right," Andrew gave a soft sigh of relief. "It is a very smart house Matthew."

"Thanks," Matthew beamed with pride. "I wanted it to be perfect for Trudy, she's used ta all kinda fine things I want her to be happy," he glanced at Sully. "Do you like it Pa?"

Sully nodded. "Ain't my style but it's a solid house, well built, should stand strong and long. Don't ya reckon?" he spoke to Violet, who in response to his question looked long and hard around the room, finally giving her answer by clapping her hands.

The boys chuckled at the toddler's gesture. "Guess I won over one of the toughest critics," Matthew grinned. "Sully can I ask ya advice?"

"Sure," Sully nodded, looking up briefly from making faces at Violet.

"You think I should tell Dr Mike?" Matthew asked fiddling with sleeve cuff. "About Mrs Quinn giving us money."

"Up to you," Sully shrugged. "Though I'm sure she'll find out sooner or later. Might sound better coming from you," the corners of his mouth turned upwards a fraction. "Ya Ma likes to be in the know, even if she says she don't."

* * *

><p>Michaela frowned as she returned to the main shop area, concerned by the way that Katie was slumped against Elizabeth. Forcing a smile onto her face she moved to join them "All clean now" she announced sitting back on her chair and setting Esmee on her knee.<p>

"Eserme's still learning potty," Katie told Elizabeth, almost in defence of her 2 year old sister. "She tells Mama she needs to go, but right before and then Mama can't do nofink," Katie smiled at her sister, "but she getting bettah."

"Yup," Esmee agreed. "Esee tell Mama or Papa," she smiled at her grandma. "Ka tee, hug?"

"I'm alright," Katie slipped from her grandmother's side and hugged her little sister.

"Just a little down, hmmm?" Michaela stroked Katie's long soft hair. "Is it because Papa isn't here?"

"Yeah," Katie sighed as she let go of Esmee. "Dere's no one to potect us," nervously she looked at her feet. "I just a little jumpy."

"A little jumpy," Elizabeth chuckled at her granddaughter's use of expression. "Well you are a lot tougher then I. I am certain I would not want to leave the house had what happened to you happened to me."

"But that would be boring Gamma," Katie shook her head, "and sides you pretty tough coz you got all shouty at Mama's sisters when they were mean at da Christmas we came to ya house."

"I am?" Elizabeth smiled, "then you must be very tough."

Katie's chest puffed out at the praise. "You think Mama? I very tough?"

"I do," Michaela slipped her hand to squeeze her mother's thanking her for the way she was helping bring Katie out of her subdued mood. "I think all my daughter's are tough."

"Yeah," Katie nodded excitedly. "Coz Violet's learning ta talk and she can't hear fings, dat's real smart and tough and Esmee," she tapped her sister's leg. "She got nearly eaten by the cotey and she was fine and um Colleen, um Colleen is tough coz she camed all the way from Phildelfa by herself," Katie sighed happily and looked towards the seamstresses who were feverishly working on her and Esmee's flower girl dresses while the rest of the Bridal party were having their dresses hemmed to fit. "You think my dress will be really pretty like my one was for Penny's weddin?"

"I think it shall," Elizabeth smiled. "Did you know that Penny shall be having a baby in September?"

"Yup," Katie nodded. "Bet she's cited."

"She is," Elizabeth clasped her hands in lap with contentment, "and I shall be a Great Grandma."

"You a great Gamma now Gamma," Katie patted Elizabeth on the knee.

Elizabeth glanced at Michaela, her smile widening to the point where her faintly wrinkled skin because baby smooth. "Thank you Angel, but a Great Grandma is what I shall be to the new baby. I am Penny's Grandma and the new baby's great grandma."

"I don't get it," Katie shook her head. "Do you get that Eserme?"

"Yes," Esmee nodded and clapped her hands. "Gamma, mwah," she blew an air kiss at her grandmother.

"I don't fink she does," Katie shook her head dramatically. "First all she said was no, now she says yes."

"At least it is better then why," Michaela chuckled and kissed Esmee's crown of brown curls.

"You fink Violet will be alright Mama?" Katie asked nervously "I know she's with Papa, but dey all boys. Did you know Matthew bought a house Gamma?"

"I did Angel," Elizabeth glanced at Michaela, "I helped him to buy it."

Michaela's eyes bulged, "Pardon?"

"I helped my Grandson purchase a house, just as I did with my Granddaughter," she gestured to Colleen who looked incredibly bored as she stood getting her dress measured. "And I shall when all my grandchildren get married." She gave Michaela a pointed look. "It is part of their inheritance I would like to see them enjoy it while I can."

"Mother!"

"Mother nothing," Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively. "It is my money. I shall do with it as I see fit. Just as I shall spend my time as I see fit," she gave Michaela an exasperated look. "Please Michaela I already must deal with your sister behaving towards me like I am some kind of decrepit invalid, please don't you start."

Michaela opened her mouth to protest and then closed it, Her two tone eyes met with her mother's piercing blue ones and she nodded, the understanding passing between them that Michaela had no more to say on the matter, "thank you Mother," Michaela broke the gaze.

"You're welcome Michaela, now I feel you must let me watch my little ones."

"Watch the little ones?" Michaela frowned baffled by her mother's statement, "I don't understand mother."

"I think Colleen could do with some company," Elizabeth nodded towards her older granddaughter, "she is looking very glum."

Michaela looked toward her daughter and sighed, she did as her mother stated, look glum and much more so then simply to do with the indignity of being prodded and pulled in numerous directions at the dressmakers worked on constructing the gown that Colleen would wear in the ceremony as she acted under the guise of bridesmaid in reality a glorified nursemaid watching the smaller children. "I think you may be right." Michaela slid Esmee across onto Elizabeth's lap. "Stay with your grandma now girls," Michaela rose and weaved through the chaotic dress shop to stand beside her daughter. She examined Colleen's dress for a few moments, noticing that even though the dress was stunning the colour did not suit Colleen all that well and made her look slightly pale. "Are you alright Colleen?" Michaela asked softly. "We have not had much chance to talk."

"I'm fine Ma," Colleen's answered her voice hinting that she was not fine. "Perhaps we could get some air once the ladies have finished with me" Colleen grimaced as the inexperienced girl who had been drafted in to help with the mammoth order stuck her with a pin.

"Perhaps we could get some tea," Michaela suggested, "your Grandmother has says she will watch the little ones, and your father and brother's are not expecting us back for a while yet."

Colleen smiled. "That would be nice Ma," she reached her hand out for Michaela's, an almost childlike expression passing over her face as Michaela took her hand and squeezed it. "I would love to spend some time just us."

* * *

><p>Michaela watched Colleen as they sat at a table at a cafe near the dress shop. She beckoned to the waitress and ordered some coffee. "Would you like a cake Colleen?"<p>

Colleen's face lit up. "Yeah that would be great, I'll have the day's special."

Michaela waved her hand at the waitress indicating that she did not want anything else and the waitress scurried off to get their order.

"You don't want anything?" Colleen gave her mother a surprised look, never having known her mother to turn down cake or pies when it was offered. "Are you worried about fitting into your dress?"

"No," Michaela shook her head. "I am worried your sisters shall smell it on my breath," she chuckled, "they will smell cake at 50 paces."

Colleen grinned, "Oh to be five again, to be two even!"

"You seem brighter now," Michaela commented.

"Then the dress shop? Who wouldn't be brighter when you are not being stuck with pins," Colleen looked at her hands as Michaela stared at her, waiting patiently for the true answer. "I'm doing alright it gets a little easier everyday and I have something to look forward to now."

"Your house?" Michaela guessed. "Tell me about it."

"It's nothing to tell really, it's perfect for what we want," she straightened up as the waitress returned with their order, when the woman had left the table. "I just hope we get what you want."

"I'm certain you shall," Michaela offered comfortingly. "Things are better with Andrew now?"

"Yeah," Colleen smiled. "We're almost back to normal, he's a little more attentive now, the other day we were in one of the rooms in the house that would be a child's room and he came up and hugged me, I think he realises now that I need a little tenderness every once in a while. We planted the tree, it's an Oak."She looked to her mother for confirmation.

"That sounds good Colleen. It won't be easy but you'll get there, sounds like you_ are_ getting there," Michaela reached across the table and squeezed Colleen's hand. "I'm very proud of you."

"For being able to get through the day without crying?" Colleen quipped.

"Yes, that is what I felt like doing, but I was fortunate I had you and Katie and your brother's as a distraction," she took a sip of her coffee. "Is your cake good?" she prompted her daughter to start eating so that she could change the topic of conversation. "I hear your grandmother helped you buy the house."

"She didn't help Ma, she bought it. Matthew says she's done the same for him and Trudy," Colleen took another mouthful of cake and set her fork back on the table. "We tried to give the money back but she wouldn't let us. She gave it to us right after we moved to Philadelphia, the first time she came to visit us. She refused point blank to take it back."

"If I might," Michaela paused, unsure how to proceed with her question.

"How much did she give us," Colleen glanced over her shoulder. "$2000 dollars we really did try to give it back."

Michaela swallowed. "Do you know if that is how much she has given Matthew?"

"I don't know," Colleen shook her head, "he told Andrew the house cost $1750 so I guess the same." Colleen smiled at her mother's peculiar expression a mixture of indignation at what her mother was doing, pleasure from the happiness her children obviously got from owning their own homes and confusion as she struggled to think of another way she could bring up the subject with Elizabeth. "She said it gave her joy Ma, to see us happy and we had to indulge her because she was an old lady." Colleen told Michaela with a smile, "I don't know if you've noticed by Grandma can be quite forthright."

Michaela laughed, "You are most certainly right," she paused and took a sip from her coffee. "What colour are you wearing tonight at the Rehearsal Dinner."

"Green, bottle green, why?" Colleen looked quizzically at her.

"I have two dresses I could wear, I wouldn't want to clash," Michaela shook her head. "I for some reason am more nervous about tonight then tomorrow."

"We'll be meeting Trudy's family for the first time," Colleen pointed out.

"Yes," Michaela nodded. "That must be it. I hope the meeting goes smoothly," she sighed and tapped her fingers nervously against the table. "I would very much like everything to go smoothly."

* * *

><p>Katie frowned and slid behind her mother's legs as she spotted Trudy's father heading their way. "Mama he's comin back," she whispered trying to hide in the full skirt of her mother's ball gown.<p>

Michaela matched her daughter's expression as Clyde Wallington approached her. The man while not unpleasant was rather full on with his overly ebullient nature, his joviality at his daughter's imminent nuptials helped along by the several glasses of liquor he had consumed now that the formalities of the evening had been completed and those at the Rehearsal Dinner had relaxed slightly.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

Michaela and Katie both turned at the sound of Trudy's mother, Anne's, soft voice. Michaela smiled at the woman, a kindred spirit, as she recognised that although Anne's appearance indicated the meek and dutiful wife of a district judge she was very much the brains, heart and soul of the family. The small woman seemed three times as big, simply because of the spirit that flashed out of her eyes like fire.

"How you gonna do that"? Katie demanded challenging her big brother's soon to be mother in law.

"Watch and learn poppet," Anne touched Katie on the nose. The woman straightened and very softly said her husband's name, at a volume that even Michaela had to strain to hear it.

Like a dog hearing some high pitched whistle Clyde whipped his head to look at his wife before scurrying over to him. "Yes Dear?"

"That's enough I think," Anne took his amber liquid filled glass from him. "You do need to be able to walk down the aisle tomorrow."

"Yes of course," Clyde looked wistfully at his taken glass and sighed, despite his grey hair and having the face of a man in his late fifties looking like a small child.

"Why don't you go and play cards with Jonah and Louis," Anne guided him, nodding towards a table where two of her adult sons were playing a feverish card game.  
>"Good idea dear," Clyde nodded and staggered towards the game.<p>

Anne glanced at Michaela. "A woman's gift."

"Mama wouldn't know," Katie clung to Michaela's legs. "Papa don't drink dat stuff."

"Does he not, why how interesting, Clyde always has," Anne shook her head. "Michaela are you sure your mother is alright up in the guest room."

"Oh yes," Michaela nodded as she looked towards the staircase where Elizabeth had retired along with Violet and Esmee to a bedroom upstairs as the evening began to get a bit much for them. "The girl's are asleep, I don't believe she is used to staying up this late," she smiled. "Neither is this one," she touched her decidedly clingy five year old on the head. "We shall make a move soon I fear,"

"Yeah." Katie nodded, "I gotta do a good job ta morrow, ain't evfry day ya Matthew gets marwid," she sighed. "I hope dat Esmee does it good."

"You and Colleen shall be there to help her," Michaela assured Katie, "and once you have thrown your flowers you shall come sit with me and your father."

"Where is Papa?" Katie scanned the room. "I can't see him."

"He went to arrange a carriage back to the hotel and to find your brothers," Michaela bent down and lifted Katie onto her hip, the needs of her daughter far outweighing that she was wearing a full skirted ball gown.

"Is it strange having the two ages?" Anne asked smiling indulgently as Katie rested her head on Michaela's shoulder "I mean there is a large age gap between my eldest and youngest but I was pregnant at regular intervals."

"If anything it helps," Michaela tenderly stroked Katie's back. "Colleen was very helpful when Katie was a baby, it also teaches us what to be ready for," Michaela smiled as she thought of her older children's teen years, "and of course for them they have a ready supply of bridesmaids and flower girls."

Anne laughed, a smooth tinkling sound. "I believe you are right," she touched Michaela on the arm. "I hope that soon enough we shall have some more little ones running around, we had hoped with Junior but his marriage ended badly and none of the others seem interested."

"I thought you had another daughter," Michaela commented, somewhat confused as her talks with Trudy had led her to believe that the Wallington's were traditional in their views that a girl should get married while their sons could pursue a career.

"Juliette," Anne sighed. "Yes we do, but she..." she looked sadly at her hands. "We don't see her I'm afraid. Clyde did not like her husband, there was a fight," she glanced at her husband. "She chose love over her family. A very unpleasant time," she looked towards the floor.

Michaela watched Anne for a few moments, the woman's words sounding too much like the standard company line, the practised speech and not what Anne was truly feeling.

"But rest assured," Anne spoke suddenly her manner bright as if she had not just dimmed for a second. "We adore Matthew, he is such a lovely young man."

"Thank you," Michaela smiled at the praise for her eldest.  
>"We fink he's lovely too," Katie told Anne with a smile. She yawned widely causing both Michaela and Anne to smile at each other knowingly, "scuse me."<p>

"I think someone needs to get to her bed," Anne chuckled. "I will bid you good night Michaela, and we shall see each other tomorrow."

"You too Anne," Michaela nodded goodbye as Anne walked off to police her husband.

"We goin to da hotel Mama?" Katie mumbled sleepily as she nestled deeper into her mother's arms. "Yes," Michaela kissed Katie softly, "bed time so you will be all bright and breezy for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Matthew smiled as Trudy slipped her arm around his waist.<p>

"Why are your eyes closed?" Trudy whispered into his ear her chin resting on her shoulder.

"Ain't supposed to see you am I," Matthew grinned.

"That's tomorrow, when I'm in my dress," Trudy kissed him. "I can't believe you were gonna go without saying goodnight."

"I didn't want to break some kind of wedding tradition," Matthew admitted, moving his arm to encircle around Trudy's tiny waist. He glanced at Brian who had moved down the steps to give them some space, sure that he was out of earshot he whispered to her his voice laden with concern. "Ya gonna start eating properly again after tomorrow ain't you?"

"Oh yes," Trudy giggled. "I intend to be a very fat wife," she stepped out of his arms and smoothed her dress. "I want to look perfect for you tomorrow but from tomorrow I shall expect candy every night and you shall be stuck with me," she giggled once more and kissed him.

"You will be perfect no matter what," Matthew held her tight refusing to let her step back meaning their face's were only an inch or two apart.

Trudy wrapped her arms around her neck. "You always say the right thing."

"I had a good teacher," Matthew grinned.

"I like your father, he's strong and solid, almost a gentle giant except I guess he's about average height," Trudy slipped her shoes off so that she shrunk slightly. "If you are like him as a husband I shall be very lucky."

"I promise I will make every day of our lives together special," Matthew whispered to her ignoring two guests who walked past them on the way out of the party.

"You make promises tomorrow Matthew," Trudy reminded him. "Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?"

"No," Matthew grinned. "I planned on finishing off the house; I gotta put all the books on the shelves."

"Divide them fiction and nonfiction ordered alphabetically by author surname," Trudy instructed. "Have I already said that?" she blushed.

"Yeah," Matthew squeezed her tightly. "I've done everything the way you suggested, but I left that box of trinkety things, I dunno what to do with those."

"Of course you don't," Trudy slipped her shoes back on rising back so that her eyes were just beneath him. "You need the woman's touch. Are you nervous?"  
>"Yeah," Matthew nodded.<p>

"It's silly, I've never wanted something more in my life but all I can think about is things..." Trudy looked away.

"Going wrong," Matthew finished her sentence. "I know what ya mean, but you know what, I'll promise to be there if you are."

"I'll be there," Trudy laughed before kissing him softly on the cheek.

"So as long as the priest is there we'll have a wedding, it doesn't matter if you wear rags and the flowers die and half the guests don't show up, you and me, our families that's all we need."

"Our family," Trudy changed the emphasis on the word and gave a contented sigh. "That is the most beautiful phrase. I can't wait for you to carry me over that threshold and we can start our family."

Matthew grinned, "Sounds amazing," he kissed her once more, leaning back so he lifted her from the ground.

"Matthew," Brian broke into the young couples exchange. "This is us."

"Time to go," Matthew kissed her before taking his final journey with her as an engaged couple down the steps of her home.

"Think next time I'll see you," Trudy clung to his hand as they moved down the steps, "it will be at the altar."

Matthew kissed her hand tenderly before finally releasing it so he could climb into the carriage. "I'll see you there wifey," he reached out of the carriage window and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Now get inside, and try and get some sleep."

"I will, and Brian," Trudy looked passed Matthew to Brian who was still trying to be inconspicuous. "Look after him."

"Sure thing Trudy," Brian grinned. "Matthew you gotta let her go so we can get on."

"Yeah right," Matthew nodded still not letting go of Trudy.

"Come on," Brian pulled Matthew back with a grin. "You can play with her all you want with her tomorrow," he banged the ceiling of the carriage requesting the driver to move off.

Matthew watched Trudy move into the house as they pulled away and sank back into his seat. He returned his brother's huge grin and nudge his younger brother cheekily. "What would you know about playing with a girl?"

"Hey," Brian nudged Matthew back. "I got my lesson from Ma. I know it all in technical detail, with diagrams," he ducked a well placed swipe from Matthew. "12 hours you're a married man," he told his brother as they passed a clock.

"Yeah," Matthew grinned as he stared at the yellow glass face of the clock. "I can't wait!"


	19. Cincinnati Wedding Bells Part 2

_Chacha – I love the girls too, I recently wrote something for the Christmas chapter for Esmee which I think is the best scene of her so far! Ben is definitely a little Sully! Michaela will of course look wonderful Yes there will be another 'season' which I shall start posting early August. I'm glad you are enjoying it so much_

Maria: Yup this is the 'season finale' what better way to end than with a wedding.

_The wedding vows are taken from http:/ www. rockies. net/~ _spirit/ sermons/ wedding-vows. php__

__So yes this is the final part of this 'season 9' story. Season 10 will begin in August. I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter, if you could let me know what you thought that would be great ;)__

_Enjoy _

_Kate x_

* * *

><p><span>Cincinnati Wedding Bells Part 2<span>

Michaela stirred as she felt the foot of the bed dip. Rolling herself out of her position, spooned up against Sully's back, she looked down to see Katie sat at the foot of the bed, staring up at Michaela's dress in the very early morning light. In the early blue rays the dress looked almost ethereal and even on the dress stand that the hotel had procured, looked stunning. Michaela shifted, slowly rolling out of bed and moving to the foot to sit with her daughter. "Do you like it?"

Katie looked up at her and smiled. "You gonna look so beautiful Mama, you gonna be the beautifullest lady there."

"Thank you Sweetheart," Michaela put her arm around Katie's shoulders, "but you must not tell Trudy that, the bride is always supposed to look the most beautiful on her wedding day."

Katie looked at her shocked, "are you telling me to lie Mama?"

"No," Michaela smiled at her daughter's innocence and her continuing reluctance to lie, "but it like when you and Ben tried to free Rex."

"Say fings in a certain way," Katie nodded in understanding. "I'll say it nice."

"Good," Michaela shifted closer to Katie pre-empting her next question. "Would you like to sit on my knee?" Katie nodded and held her arms up so she could be pulled up onto her mother's lap. After a few minutes holding Michaela broached the subject. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," Katie shook her head. "I wanted to make sure I seed Benny on time but I waked up too soon. Now I not sleepy."

"You went to bed late," Michaela pointed out.

Katie shrugged. "I dunno Mama, I feel all funny at da minute," she rested her head on Michaela's shoulder. "I keep thinking the man with the gun gonna get me and Benny."

"He won't," Michaela assured her still traumatised daughter. "Do you remember when you were little that I got scared because I got hurt?"

Katie frowned trying to remember but shook her head. "No Mama I not member dat. You hurt bad?"

"I was shot," Michaela spoke softly.

"Da scar here," Katie touched Michaela's clavicle. "What a bad man!"

"Yes," Michaela kissed Katie's temple. "I was so frightened I wouldn't leave the house but I got over it in the end and I realised that if I was scared then the man would ruin my life forever and I wanted to enjoy my life."

"I wanna do that to," Katie nodded tightening her grip on Michaela's shoulder. "You very clever and bwave Mama."

"As are you," Michaela rocked Katie tenderly.

"And da beautifullest," Katie kissed Michaela's neck. "You fink we gonna look alright today? I mean me and Eserme."

"You shall look wonderful," Michaela assured her.

"I got real pretty girls," Sully joined the conversation groggily.

Michaela raised her head to get a kiss as Sully crawled down the bed to join them. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Sno bother," Sully smiled, his head coming to lightly touch her jaw line with extreme tenderness. He moved his other hand to support Katie's elbow, holding her arm as Katie clung to her mother. "You not sleep Twink?"

"I did but I wanted to see Benny and I worried I sleep too late," Katie shook her head. "I miss him Papa."

"You'll see him properly in a few weeks Twink," Sully leant in and kissed her. "You wanna try sleeping some more? Me and ya Ma promise ta wake ya up for seeing Ben."

"Alright," Katie sighed reluctantly.

"Would it be better if ya came in with us?" Sully rubbed her elbow softly.

"No it's OK, you two snuggle," Katie smiled. "I gonna go on my bed," she leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially to her father. "I gonna be a brave girl like Mama."

* * *

><p>Sully rang the bell of Matthew's new home and waited for the door to be answered. It was 8 o'clock 2 hours before the service was due to start but he knew that Matthew would be nervous as he was when he had married Michaela just over six years ago. He understood the pressures that a man felt on his wedding day, because although the emphasis was usually on the woman, about it being her big day, being the groom was the most nerve-wracking day in a man's life, short of the birth of the first child or indeed any child. When a man was a groom he was making promises about being the provider and protector for someone and any other little someone's that you might be blessed with. And not only did he have to deal with the enormous responsibility of being part of a partnership there was also the enormity of the night ahead and the shear overwhelming crushing fear that you would fail the person you cared most about in the world, that you would not be adequate for them, mentally or physically.<p>

"Pa," Brian opened the door with a relieved smile. "You're early."  
>"Girls were up and I figure Matthew would need a hand," Sully stepped into the house patting Brian on the shoulder. "You eaten?"<p>

"No," Brian shook his head. "I've been trying to talk with Matthew, he's freaking out Pa, one minute he's sitting still, the next minute he'd jumping all over the place."

"Nervous energy, that will be you in a year or so," Sully grinned at Brian.

The young man returned the expression, his cheeks reddening slightly as he imagined the day he married Rosie and he went through what Matthew did. "What's in the basket?" he looked curiously at the wicker basket that Sully was carrying. "Ain't ya usual style Pa."

"Ahh it's breakfast," Sully pushed Brian's shoulder playfully. "Some eggs, butter, bread, pound of bacon, some sausages, black pudding. Breakfast of champions."

"If I eat that I will vomit," Matthew muttered as he came up to join them, he help his arm out, silently requesting a comforting hug from the man he looked up to as a father.

Sully pulled Matthew in for a one armed hug, holding the young man tightly. "You don't have to eat it, you just gotta help me cook it."

"Why?" Matthew broke the hug and stared at Sully incredulously. "What's the point?"

"The point is we can focus you on something else, we can have a chat and then Brian and I can have a good eat," Sully winked at his younger son. "Now come on, which way is the kitchen?"

"It's through there," Matthew pointed to a door beside the central staircase. "You'll get your suit messy."

"Nah I won't," Sully slipped his jacket off and threw it haphazardly on the ornately carved newel post. "I got three girl's under the age a five, ya get good at missing the mess," he slapped Matthew on the bicep. "Come on it's your home, I need ya to show me where the pan is."

"I don't think the stove is lit," Matthew bleated.

"Yeah it is," Brian grabbed his brother by the hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "How else did I make the tea?"

"Yeah but I don't think I should go to my wedding day smelling ofmwhumls..." Matthew jumped with surprise as Sully gagged him with a piece of bread as the nervous groom to be stepped into his home's kitchen. Brian unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh as Matthew tried to retain his manners and struggle between the choice of spitting the bread out or choking on it. Choosing the former he spat the bread out into his hand and then threw it at his laughing father. "That ain't fair!"

"Well quit whining and let's get cooking," Sully set the basket on the table and started to empty the contents onto the large central table.

"We didn't do this at your wedding," Matthew muttered as he moved in to help Sully empty the basket. "Woah Sully there's loads." He lifted a glass conical flask holding a thick red liquid. "What's this?"

Sully looked at it. "It's either tomato juice or the strawberry and banana mush the hotel makes to go on ya cereal," he wiped his hands on the seat of the trousers and stuck his finger in the liquid. "Tomato."

"Pa there is enough here to feed an army," Brian stared in wonder at the copious amount of food the Sully was pulling out of the seemingly bottomless basket. "You don't think we'll eat all of this?"

"Nah course not," Sully shook his head, he moved to the stove clanking a pan down on the hot surface so that the pan could heat up. "Matthew doesn't go on his honeymoon till Monday lunchtime," he grinned at his younger son.

"So?" Brian raised eyebrows.

"I'm betting that Matthew and Trudy ain't gonna feel much like cooking," Sully grinned cheekily and slammed another pot on to the stove. "But they are gonna work up an appetite."

"Pa!" Brian exclaimed cheerfully laughing as Matthew went beet red.

"It's the truth," Sully jovially called as he threw some butter into the pans. He smiled at his son, making the extra effort to be upbeat and distracting so that Matthew did not have time to dwell on what he was going to be doing in a few hours. "Come on Matthew, You cook the bacon and sausages." He pulled a bowl from one of the glass fronted cabinets. "I'll make the eggs, Brian you butter the bread, we'll make dripping," he cracked one of the white eggs and split it to reveal its contents. Dropping the egg into the bowl he discarded the shell and reached for the next one of the half dozen eggs that were included in the basket. He turned his head and watched Matthew stood attentively over the stove as the meat products began to sizzle in the liquid fat. Sully smiled relieved that the young man looked slightly more relaxed, pleased that he could help his son in a small way and help him get through the day to the point when Matthew could enjoy the start of his life as a married man.

* * *

><p>Colleen lunged for her little sister as Esmee made a break for the open balcony door. "No you don't," she hauled Esmee up onto her hip.<p>

"Peas Colwe, Peas," Esmee looked imploringly at her sister, "utrfly," Esmee pointed at the creature that at caught her attention.

"Sorry Es, you can't play with the butterfly," Colleen positioned herself on a stool only able to lean on it for fear of creasing her rose pink silk gown. "We don't want your pretty dress to get messy," she touched the lacy underskirt that pushed up the matching pink full skirt that Esmee and Katie's dresses featured.

"Pety dess," Esmee flounced her skirt with her hands and gave Colleen a beaming smile. "Esee pety?" She batted her eyelids and pressed her ear into her shoulder, causing all those buzzing around the holding room to smile.

"You are very pretty," Colleen kissed her little sister.

"Tank ou," Esmee smiled widely, displaying her bright white teeth. "Colwe pety."

"Thank you," Colleen stood from the stool as one of the dress makers spotted her and frowned.

"Katie not pety," Esmee shook her head as she watched her older sister, "see," Esmee matched Katie's frowning annoyed expression perfectly.

"I know," Colleen sighed. Poor Katie had been sat in the hairdressers chair for half an hour while the hairdresser tried desperately to get Katie's fine gold hair to retain the curls he put in. Despite the fact that it had been obvious within about 20 seconds of Katie being in the chair that curls would not work the hairdresser seemed intent on carrying on with his plan. Colleen was impressed that Katie had managed to hold her tongue for so long but she knew from the expression on the five year olds face that Katie was almost at her breaking point.

"Colleen dear."

Colleen turned as Anne Wallington hurried towards her in the mauve dress that was equally as beautiful as the bridesmaids' gowns and complemented the rose pink perfectly. "Mrs Wallington."

Anne smiled at her. "Leave Alfred to me, he's rather highly strung," she inclined her head towards the hairdresser. "Alfred dear Trudy is in need of a touch up, one of her curls is falling flat."

"This little one is not ready," The hairdresser informed her, looking thoroughly perplexed by his plan of the day seemingly falling apart.

"Katie is not the bride," Anne's tone turned icy.

"Of course Mrs Wallington," The hairdresser bowed low. "You," he flicked his hand at one of the assistants, "fix this," he pointed at Katie, before gathering his tools and rushing out to deal with the fallen curl.

Anne gave a sigh of relief and moved to stand next to Katie. "Perhaps we should forgo the curls."

"Her hair is long Mrs Wallington, it would hide the detail of the dress at the back," The hairdressers assistant eyed Katie critically. "Maybe we could forgo the garland and style her hair like the older bridesmaids."

Anne studied Colleen's auburn hair, which was pulled back into a simple and elegant chignon with a single white flower pinned into it. "How long would that take to do?"  
>"Five to ten minutes," the assistant told Anne as he began gathering the pins he would need to create the style.<p>

Anne bent down so that she was level with Katie. "Do you think you can sit here for another five minutes?"

Katie gave a dramatic sigh. "Alright, but only coz I getting hair like Colleen."

"Thank you Angel," Anne smiled at the little one. "Go ahead," she waved at the assistant. "Brigitte," she called for her maid. "Where is the tea tray?"  
>The maid scurried into the next room and appeared moments later carrying a large tray. Anne nodded in thanks and took a boiled candy from the dish in the centre. "For being such a patient girl," Anne handed Katie the sweet.<br>"Thanks," Katie smiled and quickly shoved the sweet into her mouth before her sister saw. Buoyed by the sweet and the progress that the hairdressing assistant seemed to be making she began watching the man intently in the mirror.

"There," the assistant smiled as he placed the last pin in Katie's hair and reached for the flower.

"You very good," Katie told him with a smile. "You should be in charge, de other man wasn't very good."

"Thank you," the assistant smiled and reached for a mirror to show Katie the back of her hair. "Do you like it?"

"It's brillant," Katie smiled. "Can I get down now?" she slid from the chair as the assistant nodded to her. She held out her hand to him so that she could shake it and then scampered across to the dressing station.

"Crisis averted," Anne nodded at Colleen. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "We shall need to leave in 20 minutes. Once Katie and Sarah are dressed I want everyone downstairs so that we can begin loading. I daresay all these dresses shall require careful seating," she nodded indicating she had finished and the room erupted into chaos once more.

"Colwe," Esmee patted Colleen's shoulder. "Peas we go?" she put her hands over her ears as someone dropped something metal and heavy making a loud clanging noise.

"In a little while," Colleen assured her little sister, "we have to wait for Katie, when she is dressed we can go somewhere quiet," Colleen smiled apologetically at her two year old sister, "but look," she pointed towards the French doors, the butterfly that had caught Esmee's eye a few moments earlier fluttering about the lace curtains. "Let's go have a look," she walked to the balcony, keeping a strong grip on Esmee as she stepped out. Esmee gave a gleeful squeal as she reached for the butterfly, her dislike of the noise in the room vanishing in a second as she got to engage in her love of nature. The butterfly dipped down towards the trees and Esmee gave another squeal.

"Horsies!" Esmee clapped her hands, before taking a large intake of breath as she saw the white horses which would pull the bridal carriage. "Pety Horsies!"

"They are pretty horses," Colleen laughed, Esmee's excitement contagious, "and look at the carriages," she pointed at the two which would be for the attendants. The black carriages decorated in pink ribbon which would match the gowns of the bridesmaids and flower girls.

"Pety," Esmee clapped. "Pety lots Colwe!"

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled at her son in law gratefully as Andrew helped her down from the carriage. Assuring that her skirt was positioned correctly she turned and collected Violet from Elizabeth before stepping out of the way so that Andrew could assist her mother from the carriage. She cuddled her daughter tightly, without Sully or Katie and Esmee she felt only half dressed as if her dress was see-through. She knew that it had been impossible for her to go to the Wallington's house as it would have been in a state of organised chaos. Just as she knew that the girls would be fine under their older sister's care. Deep down she knew that Matthew would need Sully this day more then she would but knowing all that did not mean that she felt any better about it. Seating Violet into her elbow she held the baby facing outwards so that Violet could get a good look at the surrounding area the street still bearing the marks of the 4th of July and Centenary celebrations that Cincinnati residents had enjoyed the Monday before. "We missed a great party it seems" she spoke clearly to Violet, "both here and I am certain at home." She smiled as Violet tilted her head to look up at her. "Our country is 100 years old," she told the baby. "100 years ago, you're great grandfather was treating soldiers as 11 year old boy on the front line. And he helped a General and that General put him through medical school."<p>

"And now we have all this," Elizabeth finished Michaela's sentence. "How far our family has come in 100 years." She rested her hands on Michaela's shoulder. "How far indeed. From rags to riches on both sides," she tickled her granddaughter under the chin, smiling as Violet gave a delighted chortle. "What is it Michaela?"

"She doesn't usually laugh when we tickle her," she smiled at Violet.

"Ah, she has learnt to humour her Grandmother," Elizabeth smiled. "You know she is an extraordinarily pretty baby," Elizabeth studied Violet. "I know I am somewhat biased, but she truly is, the other two are of course pretty and adorable. But Violet just has this quality about her; I've not seen it in an infant before."

"Thank you Mother," Michaela smiled proudly down at her littlest daughter. "Perhaps it is because she smiles so often or because she is so expressive."

"Perhaps," Elizabeth agreed. "Now let us find our seats, I do hope they are reserved."

"I'm sure they are Mother," Michaela rolled her eyes slightly as her mother turned away from her.

"Andrew," Elizabeth called Andrew back from his conversation with two of Trudy's brother's. "Will you escort me in?"

"Of course Elizabeth," Andrew struck the pose so that Elizabeth could take his arm.

"Mrs Sully," one of Trudy's brothers approached. "May I escort you to your seat?"

"Yes thank you, Robert," Michaela guessed at the teenager's name.  
>"Rupert," the young man smiled charmingly at her. "Close but it is better than calling me Jonah like most of the family does." He gave a soft laugh. "The trouble with being the youngest, guess she'll have that trouble."<p>

"Possibly, though Katie is very protective of her," Michaela bounced Violet. "Esmee and Violet like to squabble."

"Martin was always the one who protected me," Rupert pointed to one of his brother's, a tall bookish young man who seemed to lack the family good looks which was present in all the other members of the family. "I know he doesn't look like much but he always held his own when it came to the rough housing," he smiled. "Louis," he pointed to the other brother, a large muscular athletic looking man with a charming smile. "He always wins."

"I can imagine," she jumped slightly as Violet sneezed explosively. "Oops!"

"I got it," Rupert reached into his pocket and deftly wiped the little girl's nose. "Pretty as a picture again, and we are right at your seat," Rupert held out his hand to indicate the front row of the groom's side.

"Rupe," one of the other brother's called. "Matthew's just arrived."

"Oh I better go," Rupert smiled pleasantly at Michaela. "I'm supposed to show Matthew round the back."

"What is round the back?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Uh, the privies and then a waiting room," Rupert blushed slightly, "that was supposed to be my job. Jonah was supposed to walk you down," he grinned triumphantly, obviously some wager between the Wallington brothers in who would get the best jobs. "Also I know there are only a few dances this evening but I wondered if I might dance one with you?"

"Yes that would be lovely," Michaela smiled at the young man.

"Brilliant," Rupert heaved a sigh of relief. "Louis said I was only to dance with the little bridesmaids."

"Well Katie shall dance with everyone she can," Michaela chuckled. She took a breath "Would you let Matthew know 'Good luck'."

"He won't need luck," Rupert shook his head. "We all like him so he should be fine, Trude especially."

"Rupe!" one of the brothers called again.

"Oh I better go, I'll see you later," he bowed slightly, "Mrs Sully."

"Which one was he?" Elizabeth asked as Rupert ran off to do his prescribed task.

"Rupert, the youngest," Michaela explained as she sat down. "I hope Matthew is alright."

"He will be, he has Sully with him," Elizabeth patted her arm, "and Brian." Elizabeth surreptitiously pulled a fob watch out of her purse and glanced at the clock. "I wonder when the bridal party shall arrive?"

"In a lit..." Michaela paused as she took in the watch. "Is that Father's?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled wistfully. "I always carry it with me now. I think it is because he always carried it, and as we have no son's to pass it on to I felt that I should keep it. Well I wanted to keep it."  
>"It was Father's you are allowed," Michaela shifted slightly closer to her mother so that their legs were pressed together. "I like that he is always with you, it is as it should be, and I like that he is at his Grandson's wedding."<p>

"He would have been so proud of them Michaela, all of them," Elizabeth touched Violet tenderly on the crown. "So very proud of his girls and their children," she took a sharp intake of breath, "but today is a happy day. So for now Josef," she closed the fob and began to put it in her purse.  
>"No!" Michaela reached and stopped her, "leave him out, let him see."<p>

Elizabeth nodded, her blue eyes tearing slightly and closed her purse. "A wonderful idea."

* * *

><p>Matthew gazed longingly at the small stone outhouse through the window of the waiting room, wondering if he would need to run for it and release the little he had eaten this morning into its depths. It was not the act of standing before Trudy and making his vows that was the problem it was stoning in front of all the people sat in the church and making his vows. He had wanted the service to be small but with anything that involved the Wallington's it was unlikely. As soon as he and Trudy had announced their engagement there had been a list of a hundred people who had to be invited because of Clyde's position in society, and that was before they had even had a chance to add their friends. So the church would be filled to capacity, a far cry from what he wanted of their family and a few friends from work and Trudy's music group.<p>

"You can't be sick, you didn't eat anything," Brian mumbled coming up to stand beside him.

Matthew glanced at his brother and raised an eyebrow at the paleness of Brian's skin. "Are you gonna be sick?"

"I shouldn'ta eaten so much," Brian swallowed uneasily.

"What have you gotta be nervous about? All you gotta do is stand there," Matthew scoffed.

"I gotta do my speech later," Brian whispered, "and I don't wanna let you down."

"All ya gotta do is hold the rings," Matthew rubbed his temple nervously.

"The rings?" Brian's eyes widened. "But I don't got any rin..."

"I got them Brian," Sully joined them. "You boys Ok?"

"I don't think I ever been so scared in all my life," Matthew admitted softly. "What if I say something wrong?"

"You just gotta repeat what the priest says," Sully comforted the nervous groom. "Rupert says it's time to go out there, Trudy's due in a few minutes."

"In front of everyone," Matthew swallowed.

"That's usually where a wedding happens," Sully patted Matthew on the back. "Come on, It will be over before you know it" Sully guided the two clearly nervous young men through the small arched doorway into the nave of the church.

Matthew swallowed as he moved into the church, his eyes moving nervously around the congregation as everyone in turn stopped what they were doing and looked back at him.

"How long till..." he whispered, pausing as he saw the Wallington sons rush down the aisle to take their seat.

"Guess they are here," Brian whispered smiling nervously. "Almost there Matthew."

"The bridal party have just arrived," the elderly priest who was conducting the ceremony informed Matthew. "It is good that you are nervous."

"It is?" Matthew stared surprised at the old man.

"In my experience, the weddings where the groom is nervous, tend to be long and happy marriages," The priest smiled warmly.

Matthew's shoulders relaxed slightly before tensing immediately as the bridal march started to be played.

"The girls look really cute," Brian whispered to Matthew as his older brother stood staring straight ahead. "Ain't ya gonna look?"

"No," Matthew whispered, "I wanna see her when she stands beside me."

"Alright," Brian whispered turning back to watch as Katie walked confidently down the aisle scattering her flowers from her white wicker basket, while Colleen followed a step behind helping Esmee with her flower basket. Brian stifled a laugh as Esmee spotted Sully and tried to make a break for him, but Colleen reacted quickly scooping her little sister onto her hip.

"What is it?" Matthew asked nervously as he listened to Brian and Sully trying not to laugh.

"Esmee just saw me," Sully grinned. "Trudy just walked in?"

"What she look like?" Matthew whispered rubbing his hands trying to remove the sweat from his palms.

"White," Brian whispered. "She's all covered up by her veil, but the dress is nice."

"Here she is Matthew," Sully whispered. "Turn around now."

Matthew did as he was instructed, turning just a Trudy reached level with the front line of pews. He grinned. Trudy stepped up to join him, a vision in white silk and lace, her face hidden behind a veil of voile. She got herself situated and then slowly pushed back her veil, smiling happily at him.

"You look amazing," Matthew whispered resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss her.

"Are you ready to begin?" the priest asked quietly. When Matthew nodded he cleared his throat and began the service, his words ringing out loud and clear so that all those assembled in the church could here. "We are gathered here today in the presence of God, as friends and family to witness the marriage of Matthew Charles Cooper and Gertrude Elizabeth Annabella Wallington and to ask God to bless them. It is written: "Unless the Lord builds the house, those who build it labour in vain." It is also written: "In all your ways acknowledge God, and he will make straight your paths". Matthew and Gertrude you have signified your desire to enter into the holy state of marriage, and no one has shown just cause why you may not. If either of you know of any lawful impediment why you may not be married, I charge you now, before God, the Searcher of all hearts, to declare it..." he smiled as Matthew's face whitened, before he broke into a smile as Esmee loudly shouted 'No' at the perfect moment in protest of having her basket of flowers taken away. He glanced at Trudy as the church tittered with amusement. The Priest smiled, pleased that the ice had been broken and continued "Let us pray — Almighty and everlasting God, in whom we live and move and have our being: grant unto us purity of heart and strength of purpose, so that no selfish passion may hinder us from knowing your will, and no weakness from doing it; that in your light we may see light, and in your service find perfect freedom through Jesus Christ our Lord. Be present at this hour and grant that what is said and done in this place may be blessed, both now and forevermore. Amen." The priest nodded to one of the brother's in the pews. "We shall now have a reading from the book of Corinthian's by Gertrude's brother Martin."

The brother dashed up to the lectern and gave his sister a brief smile before he began to read the brief passage "The reading is taken from the First book of the Corinthians, chapter 13. If I speak in the tongues of mortals and of angels, but do not have love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. {2} And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. {3} If I give away all my possessions, and if I hand over my body so that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. {4} Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant {5} or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; {6} it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. {7} It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. {8} Love never ends. But as for prophecies, they will come to an end; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will come to an end. {9} For we know only in part, and we prophesy only in part; {10} but when the complete comes, the partial will come to an end. {11} When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became an adult, I put an end to childish ways. {12} For now we see in a mirror, dimly, but then we will see face to face. Now I know only in part; then I will know fully, even as I have been fully known. {13} And now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; and the greatest of these is love." Martin finished his reading and quickly made his way back to his seat.

The priest nodded in thanks to the young man before continuing, his voice carrying the wedding address across the congregation, filling the great room completely. When he finished he smiled at the two young people before him. "Let us Pray - Almighty God, we ask your blessing to be with – Matthew and Gertrude as they now make their wedding vows. Draw them closer to you and help them to grow together in love and commitment to each other from this time forth, and forevermore. Amen." He looked to Matthew, "Matthew, will you have this woman to be your wife?  
>Matthew grinned so wide it looked as though his face would crack, "I will."<p>

"And Gertrude, will you have this man to be your husband?"

"I wil,l" Trudy smiled at Matthew, happy tears threatening to spill down her perfectly made up face.

"I ask now - who blesses the marriage of this woman to this man?" The Priest glanced at Clyde who was still stood behind his daughter.

"I do," Clyde stated clearly before finally moving to sit beside Anne.

"And who blesses the marriage of this man to this woman?" The Priest asked looking to Sully

"I do." Sully spoke softly giving Matthew a comforting smile.

"Matthew, repeat after me," The Priest instructed. "In the presence of God and before these witnesses, I, Matthew take you Gertrude to be my wife."

"In the presence of God and before these witnesses, I, Matthew take you Gertrude to be my wife" Matthew rambled quickly taking a massive breath at the end.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; in joy and in sorrow; to love and to cherish; and to be faithful to you alone, as long as we both shall live."

"To have to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer..." he paused looking to the priest for help.

"In sickness..." the priest prompted.

"In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow; to love and to cherish; and to be faithful to you alone, as long as we both shall live." Matthew smiled and squeezed Trudy's hand as his almost wife tears started to roll down her cheeks. He reached into his pocket and handed her his pocket square so that she could dry her tears before she made her vows to him.

* * *

><p>Michaela guided her brood to their table just to the side of the top table. The service had finished about twenty minutes ago and she could tell that the children were starting to get hungry and had had enough of sitting properly and looking nice.<p>

"Mama," Katie ran round the table bubbling effervescently with excitement. "It's so pretty, isn't it pretty? Are we going to get to dance?" she grabbed hold of Andrew's hand. "I really want to dance!"

"We shall dance after we have eaten," Michaela told her as she fed Violet's legs through gaps in the high chair.

"Cake Colwe," Esmee pointed passed the head table to the four tiered wedding cake. "Peas!"

"In a little while Esmee," Colleen moved to put her sister into the other high chair.

"No," Esmee protested at being confined when she wanted to play. "Esee big girl!" she kicked her legs angrily. "No!"

"How about you sit on my knee?" Colleen stopped her attempt at getting Esmee to sit in the chair, "but when your food comes, then you have to sit in the chair."

"Kay," Esmee sighed. "Esee pay wiv Ka tee," she looked hopefully at her mother, "Peas."

"No Sweetheart," Michaela shook her head before capturing Katie who was spinning round the table with delight."Katie come and sit."

"Do I have to Mama?" Katie sighed dramatically. "I too cited to be still."

"Yes Sweetheart you have to sit down," Michaela guided Katie to her chair. "There will be a lot of people in the room very soon and then we have be ready and looking lovely for when Matthew comes in with Trudy."

"Alright," Katie slumped into her seat. She leaned in close to the table, peering at the bread roll that was on the plate. "Mama can I eat it?"

"Yes," Michaela sensed a way of keeping them preoccupied for a few moments. "Colleen would you give one to Esmee."

"My goodness Michaela, they are rambunctious," Elizabeth told her as she sat down tiredly. "I do not know how you have the energy."

"I find it," Michaela quipped reaching for a third roll to break apart for Violet to eat. "I have too."

"Mrs Sully," Rupert came rushing up. "Mrs Sully your dance card" he handed Michaela a folded piece of cream card. "Mrs Cooke," he handed one to Colleen. "Mrs Quinn," he offered one to Elizabeth who waved her hand. "And Miss Katie."

"I get one!" Katie exclaimed dropping her bread roll onto the plate with joy and taking it from Trudy's younger brother. She opened it and squealed, "It's all written in!"

"Yes, we thought you would like to dance with your father, then your brothers, and then your brother's in laws," he smiled at Andrew. "I shall see you at the fourth dance," he tweaked Katie on the nose.

"I look forward to it," Katie answered politely as Rupert ran off to complete his task of handing out dance cards. "Mama I get to dance."

"You are a very lucky little girl," Michaela kissed Katie's crown.

"Mama," Esmee bleated feeling very left out that she had not been presented with a piece of card like her sister. "Mama I not..." she struggled with the word and pointed at the card beside Colleen "Why?"

"Oh Sweetheart," Michaela rushed to Esmee and kissed her tenderly. "You shall dance too."

"Yes, Esee dance," she wriggled her bottom in Colleen's lap and gave Michaela a brief smile. "Esee dance," she grabbed Michaela's face and kissed her on the nose. "Mama, mwah!"

"Love you too" Michaela kissed Esmee back.  
>"Da," Violet called out, as she spotted her father enter the reception room. She waved at him before turning her attention back to her bread roll on the tray of her highchair.<p>

"Ahh they've arrived at last," Elizabeth stood up. "It looks as though we shall be able to get on with the festivities," she smiled at Michaela's bemused look. "The festivities are always the best part. The poor bride and groom have had a chance to relax."

* * *

><p>Brian glanced round the room, noticing that all the guests had finished the last of their sweet and that the hotel staff had started to clean up, he beckoned to the maitre de who was acting as the master of ceremonies.<p>

"Time for your speech Sir?" the man asked quietly.

"Yeah please," Brian smiled and reached for his speech. "You know how to introduce me"

"Of course Sir," The Maitre de nodded and moved to the centre of the room. "Attention please, the Best Man, Mr Brian Cooper-Sully, will now give a toast."

Brian grinned as he heard the audible gasp from the table to the left from where he was sitting. Looking over to his parents his smile widened as he watched his Ma reach for Sully, her face smiling her eyes full of tears. "In case you hadn't gathered I just changed my name, I added the Sully bit." Brian smiled to the listening crowd. "I also changed the first bit a little Pa," he grinned at his father who like his mother looked as if he would start crying. "My Ma and Pa are not our birth Ma and Pa, Matthew and Colleen and I, we were brought up by our Ma in Colorado on the Western Frontier. When I was little our Ma died from a rattlesnake bite. I remember at the time being so scared and frightened, but Matthew told me it would be alright, and it was. We got a new family, Dr Mike became Ma, and then Sully became Pa, which was good because our real one weren't up to much," he smiled weakly. "I guess you're wondering why I'm telling you this, but it's important. Coz you see, Matthew didn't like that we had to have a new family and he and Dr Mike, Ma, they fought, well Matthew fought. I guess if any of you have been in a courtroom with him you would know he's pretty good at that," he paused as Matthew's colleagues chuckled "but Ma and Sully they helped Matthew, they helped all of us. They are the reason that Matthew went from being a surly and scared teenager on the Western frontier to a successful lawyer in Cincinnati. Sully is the reason that he and I are men. And Matthew you are a great man. Every time I see you, you are happier and that is because of Trudy. We've known a lot of sadness in our lives. But from the sadness we always came out, our real Ma died and we got Dr Mike, our Pa tried to takes us away and you helped them fight for us. Ingrid, Emma, and then Jessalyn. Women who change your life, who led you here, to Trudy and so in a way I'm glad the things that happened did. I don't mean that I'm glad that people died, but I appreciate the opportunities it gave us, and the opportunity it gave you to move forward to the point where you ended up here. And now you and Trudy you got the opportunity to do whatever you want, see the world, have a family. Which by the way, I think the parents want," Brian smiled as the room laughed at his joke. "So I have to say thank you to Trudy, for making my brother smile again, and I hope that whatever you guys do it is with those smiles and laughs and joy that you guys so obviously have for each other, and so I would like everyone to raise your glass to the new Mr and Mrs Matthew Cooper. Matthew and Trudy," he raised his champagne glass. "Matthew and Trudy," he lead the toast, "and now I hand over to Mr Wallington."

* * *

><p>Sully watched Michaela dance with pride, watching as she elegantly spun round the room in the arms of Clyde Wallington. Anne Wallington had come to sit beside him and he wondered if she was expecting her to invite her to dance but as he was cradling a sleeping Esmee he was not going anywhere. He grinned as he heard Katie give a delighted squeal; the little girl being spun by one of Trudy's brother's her feet in the air having the time of her life. All the horribleness of the last few weeks gone from her mind and her feelings of missing her Benny pushed to the back for a time.<p>

"Mrs Wallington," Brian scurried over, "would you like to dance?" he held out his hand which Anne took with delight and together they moved on to the dance floor.

"Brian is turning into such a fine young man," Elizabeth commented rocking a sleeping Violet from side to side, she smiled proudly as she watched her youngest grandson move around the floor.

"I wanted to speak to you bout that," Sully spoke softly, stealing his eyes away from his wife and forcing himself to look at her mother.

"Oh?" Elizabeth rotated to look at him.

"I know what ya did for Matthew and Colleen," Sully smiled slightly, "and I thank you for that, with all my heart, it's the start they need."

"But?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, her eyes hardening as she anticipated an utterance she would not like to come from Sully's mouth.

"But, I wanna sort Brian and Rosie's house out," Sully told her. "I ain't had a chance to do it for Matthew and Colleen, but with Brian I wanna find the land and build the house, my present to my son, do you understand?"

"I do," Elizabeth's eyes roved up and down him for a few moments before softening, "you are a wonderful father Sully."

Sully grinned and glanced down at the babies on his and Elizabeth's lap, "Thanks."

"Perhaps an agreement can be arranged," Elizabeth looked thoughtfully at him, an expression that made Sully smile as he saw the origin of Katie's face. He nodded indicating for Elizabeth to continue. "Perhaps I could provide the funds for the house. You of course would choose the land, the materials and I would purchase it for you. That way you are not burdened with the cost which I can so easily provide; the cost to you would be your time, skill and," she paused to clear her throat, her eyes trailing down to little Violet on her lap, "love."

"That could work I guess," Sully nodded.

"You guess?" Elizabeth chuckled. "I think you forget Sully where my daughter gets her stubbornness from."

"No I don't," Sully smiled back at her. "I just know that Michaela likes a little battle now and then, figured you might too. Can't have you winning too easy."

Elizabeth laughed. "You're a sweet man," she patted his arm. "Thank you for not babying me like my other daughter's and their husbands. For some reason they seem to think I have taken leave of my senses," she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it Elizabeth," Sully told her softly. "You are alright though?"

"Me, Oh I shall live for years yet," Elizabeth smiled. "I shall do it out of spite, will teach my daughters for spending their inheritance before I have died." Her smile wavered. "Do you need anything Sully, you and Michaela? I feel I am not able to provide for you like I should."

"You don't need to provide for us," Sully pointed out.

"But," Elizabeth started to protest but stopped herself. "I would imagine what you and Michaela would like is not monetary."

"No," Sully nodded, "we don't want anything from ya Elizabeth. Sides you've already given me the most precious thing ya have."

Elizabeth beamed, "my little girl," she looked out at her beautiful daughter with pride. "What if I was to send..."

"Elizabeth, we don't want anything, we don't expect anything," Sully touched her arm, "but if ya send anything we will receive it with the intention it is sent and treasure it."

"Thank you Sully," she looked down at Violet. "Would you permit me to spoil my grandchildren? I know that Michaela does not like it."

"You know what Katie would like from her Gamma the most," Sully looked towards his clearly happy little girl as she spun around the dance floor. "She would love more letters, postcards and pictures, sure she likes presents, what kid don't. But her face when she sees that she's got a letter from you or Colleen it's the best in the world, ya can't even picture it."

"I would imagine it looks something like yours does now," Elizabeth chuckled, her face dropped and she looked down suddenly at Violet. "Oh My!"

"Diaper?" Sully asked knowingly.

"I would say so," Elizabeth turned her nose up, "such a sweet, dainty, little thing too," she looked at Sully as he tried not to laugh at her discomfort. "Oh hush yourself Sully," she joined in with his laughter. "What a way to end an evening!"

* * *

><p>"Matthew it looks beautiful," Trudy whispered as she stared up at her new house from the street. The dying rays of sunshine was just kissing the grey stone of their renaissance revival home making the building look imposing and beautiful at the same time.<p>

Matthew watched his new wife curiously surprised by her expression of pure awe. "You've seen it before," he pointed out.

"Yes, but it was never ours before," Trudy pressed herself as closely to Matthew as she could.

"Ours," Matthew grinned. "How amazing does that sound?"

"I know," Trudy bounced excitedly. "I can't believe I'm your wife, I can't believe we're married. All that planning," she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm your wife!"

"And I'm your husband," Matthew gave her a brief kiss, "and my first duty is to do this," he scooped her into his arms. "Woah, this dress is heavy," he steadied himself. "How did you manage in this all day?"

"No pain no gain," Trudy kissed him as she scooped her train up into her arm so that Matthew would not trip.

Matthew ponderously made his way up the steps and pushed the door open with his foot before proudly carrying his bride over the threshold. "Welcome home Mrs Cooper."

"Mrs Cooper," Trudy slid down to the floor, "that sounds so amazing Mr Cooper," she tilted her chin to him bringing her lips to him and kissing him sensuously on the lips.

Matthew exhaled slowly trying to calm himself as their lips parted "you wanna see the library" he whispered "I put all the books away." He frowned as she shook her head, "but I thought..."  
>"I can see the books tomorrow," Trudy whispered. "There is still something we have to do first," she wiggled her hips to emphasise her point.<p>

"Oh yeah," Matthew stepped in close, "that. So you know what to do?"

"My mother tried to explain," Trudy blushed her sensual behaviour vanishing as her skin flushed with embarrassment. "I don't really know. I understand the mechanics." She burst into fits of giggles "I guess we shall just have to fumble our way through it," she blushed a deeper red. "I didn't..."  
>Matthew stepped forward and silenced her with a kiss, "we'll figure it out, it's just us now," he reached for her back his hand moving down her back. He froze, "Woah!"<p>

"What?" Trudy raised her head nervously.

"How many buttons are doing this thing up?" Matthew walked around his bride and stared in horror at the intricate buttoning on the back of her wedding dress.

"32", Trudy but her lip. "Ma said you have to at least break two."

"Huh?" Matthew stared at her blankly.

"Pa broke seven buttons getting Ma out of her dress, they had seven kids. Ma wants at least two grandkids," she giggled, "so you have to break at least two buttons."

"I better not break all thirty two," Matthew took her hand. "Come on, bedrooms upstairs, that's the place to break buttons."

* * *

><p>Sully turned around from Katie's bed, his daughter's blissful expression echoed in his own face. It had been a good day, a fabulous day. It had been easier somehow too then when Colleen had married Andrew, less of a wrench, more easier to enjoy perhaps because Matthew was a grown man and when Colleen had married Andrew she had been just barely eighteen, just barely a woman. Or maybe it was because he had seen Colleen as a little girl while Matthew had always been the grown up, he had always been the man of the house. Whatever the reason, Matthew had found himself, he was happy and in love and that was all that mattered.<p>

Sully sat on the bed and kicked his shoes off his feet thanking him for removing them from their confines. Next he undid his waistcoat, leaving him in just his smart pants and button down shirt, his bow tie undone and discarded as soon as they had returned to the hotel. He rose again and undid his shirt, quickly removing it and balling it up like he always did. He frowned knowing that his last action would annoy Michaela and she would then use copious amounts of starch on the shirt making it even more uncomfortable. He flicked the shirt, trying to remove the creases before folding it neatly and setting it on top of the trunk.

Bored with his girls asleep and not wanting to go to bed without his wife Sully swung his arms trying to kill time while Michaela got changed in the powder room, the small room with a sink that the girls were fascinated with because of the gilded tap. "Caela are you alright?" he tapped lightly on the door. "Caela?" he pushed the door open gently concerned by her quietness. "Caela? You aright" he slipped into the small room, careful not to step on her dress which she had laid carefully on the floor so she could fold it perfectly for storage on the journey home. He knelt beside her and touched her cheek nervous and perplexed by her forlorn looking expression. "What is it?"

"I didn't dance with you," Michaela whispered sadly, she held out her dance card. "I danced with Brian and Matthew, Rupert, Louis and then Clyde," she sighed heavily. "I didn't dance with you."

"Is that all," Sully shook his head with a smile.

"It was our son's wedding day and we didn't dance together," Michaela sighed sadly. "I know it's silly but..."

"Ya like dancing with me," Sully finished for her. "I like dancing with you too," he held her hand. "It's still our son's wedding day."

"But the children," Michaela whispered.

"Are sleeping," Sully told her pulling her to her feet, "and we don't need music," he guided her out of the room. "I like dancing like this," he spun her so her back was pressed against his torso his chin resting on her shoulder. Holding her tight he pressed his pelvis into her back, his hips moving slowly to his own rhythm. "Better?"

"Yes," Michaela whispered content, completely carried away by her husband's gentle movement. "It's wonderful."

"Sure is," Sully kissed her softly, "nothing better than dancing with you."

"Nothing better?" Michaela turned her head to him with surprise before her eyes fell naturally to the bed.

"But that is dancing," Sully whispered as he continued to rock from side to side. "When I'm with you, I'm always dancing."

"Sully," Michaela blushed

"I made ya blush," Sully grinned. "I like it when I do that."  
>"You do?" Michaela giggled, "because I look pretty when I'm pink?"<p>

"Nah, well yeah ya do," Sully nuzzled her neck, his lips nibbling at her soft flesh, "but it makes me remember the first time I made ya do it," he moved towards the bed gently coaxing the buttons of her night gown open.

"Sully," Michaela whispered as they came to the bed, her breathing quickening as Sully continued to nibble at her neck, "the children," she whispered her breathe laden with anticipation at what was to come.  
>"Are sleeping," he reiterated, lowering her onto the bed. "Which we shall do in a while, but for now."<br>"For now?" Michaela exhaled in a gasp as Sully moved his lips lower. She gasped once more as Sully answered in an action his lips moving to tell her in ways that words could not express. Their day moving from happy and exciting, to the upper echelons of bliss.


End file.
